Albion's Hero
by RiotDragon
Summary: COMPLETE! Lyle is a boy living a normal life in the small village of Oakvale. But when his village is attacked and his family torn apart, he must fight along with his friends to restore what he lost and gain vengeance on those responsible. R
1. The Troublemaker

OoO( 1 )OoO

Lyle was just a boy of 15 years. Although he was young, he was a reknowned troublemaker, a title he wears proudly, despite people looking down on him. It didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that him and his family were happy.

Today, Lyle was in a particularly lazy mood. He layed in his back yard snoring loudly as the clouds floated over him. It was a peaceful day, and he was taking advantage of the peace and quiet. Recently, he had been pestered by his father about his troublemaking and for now he just wanted to relax.

"Lyle, Lyle where are you?" he heard his father shout. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Coming father!" he shouted getting up. He stretched and walked into the back door to find his father in his room. His father turned and spotted him, then stood up strait.

"Lyle, where have you been?" his father asked.

"The same place I have been for the past three hours." he said.

"Don't be sarcastic. Now, do you remember what today is?" his father asked him. Lyle thought for a second, then shrugged. His father sighed mournfully, then knocked his son over the head. "Its your sisters birthday! How could you forget so easily, I reminded you a thousand times this week." he scolded.

Lyle ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Sorry dad." he said.

"No matter. I suppose that if you forgot her birthday then you also forgot her present." his father said, noting the crestfallen look on his face. "Well, I'm not bailing you out this time. But I'll tell you what, you go around town and help some people that are in need and I will give you some gold to buy your sister a present with."

Lyle smiled and held up a thumb. "You can count on me." he said, then ran out the door.

"Oh, and Lyle..." Lyle turned around. "Try and stay out of trouble." said his father. Lyle mearly smiled and walked out the door.

OoOoO

Lyle had searched around for a few minutes before his former inspiration wore off. He now walked along the dusty path with his hands in the pockets of his worn out shorts. "Man, sis is gonna let me have it this time." he complained. He leaned against a fence and stared at the vast ocean in front of him. He closed his eyes as the warm breeze rippled his hair. Then his eyes snapped open as he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw a house, and behind it he heard laughter.

"Hahahaha...you're so sweet." said a female voice.

"My little love blossom." said a familiar voice. Lyle walked closer to the house and peeked around the corner. What he saw made him smile. His neighbor Rurik was cheating on his wife.

"Perfect." said Lyle, but he didn't go unnoticed. Rurik heard him and looked over at Lyle.

Rurik backed up quickly and stared at the woman. "W-Who are you? I don't even know this woman." exclaimed Rurik. But, after seeing the triumphant look on Lyle's face, he looked around and then smiled. Walking over to Lyle, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a few gold coins. "Look Lyle, please don't tell my wife about this, she'll have my head this time." he said sliding the coins into Lyle's hand.

Lyle closed his hand and smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Good lad. A man should be able to do what he wants after all. Remember these words Lyle, always look out for number one." he said tapping the boy on the chest. "Don't get tied down to quickly." he said, then stood back up and went back to the woman.

Lyle watched as Rurik kissed her again. He walked around the corner and his face faded into a frown. "Disgusting excuse of a man." he said. Tossing the gold coins in the air, he smiled and said, "Always look out for number one...that I shall my friend, that I shall." he said grinning evilly as he caught the coins and put them in his own empty pouch, then continued his...honest...journey.

After walking down the road a bit, he crossed a crying little girl. After a failed attempt to ignore her, he walked up to her and stopped. "What's the matter kid?" he asked annoyed.

The little girl raised her pigtailed head and looked at him through tearstained eyes. Wiping them quickly on her cloth shirt, she muttered, "I-I lost my favorite bear. Her name is Rosie." said the girl scrubbing her eyes. "Please, can you help me find her?" she asked.

After staring at the girl for a second, he sighed. "Alright, I'll look for your bear. What does she look like?" he asked.

The girls face instantly brightened. "She's a little brown fuzzy bear and she has a blue patch on her back where she was torn." said the girl.

Lyle cocked an eyebrow. "A blue patch you say?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "I'll be right back." Running down the road again, he took a left in an alley barely big enough to fit him. After squeezing through the other side, he walked to the clubhouse now visible to his right. It was barely standing, with for walls sloppily nailed together and a large piece of battered wood on top as a roof. Lyle rubbed his forehead as he saw what lie before him.

"Stoppit! She isn't yours!" shouted a little kid, who was holding tightly to a stuffed bear.

"Just give it before I beat the stuffing out of you too!" shouted a much taller boy. He glared at the little kid from under a stocking cap.

"Ren, what did I tell you about picking on him?" said Lyle as he approached.

The bully turned and smiled as he saw Lyle. "Good timing Lyle, I was just about to take this kids bear, but he won't give it up. Help me out here."

Lyle approached and instantly slugged Ren across the jaw. "Don't ignore me." he said. Ren got up and smiled. Pulling back his fist he punched Lyle back sending him to the ground.

"Nice hit there Graden." he said.

Lyle got back up and laughed. "Someday I will be strong enough to beat him. But seriously don't pick on the kid." he said as the smaller kid hid behind him.

"Awww, why not?" he asked.

"Because I said, now lay off. Before I get serious with the punches."

Ren looked at the cowering kid, then back at Lyle. "Man, you really are getting soft." he said, then turned around and walked away.

Lyle turned back to the kid and smiled. "Don't worry, he's gone."

"Lyle!" shouted the kid. Then he did something completely unexpected. Punching Lyle in the stomach and making him double over, he shouted, "What took you so long?"

Lyle smiled at the kid as he caught his breath. "Sorry, please don't hit me again. I promise I won't be late again master." he said sarcastically.

Feeling better, the kid smiled. "Thats better. Now, what did you come here for anyway?" he asked.

"I came for the bear." said Lyle.

"What? Your not taking him. You'll probably give it back to Ren." said the kid clutching Rosie tightly.

"No, I found the owner of it. She really wants her bear back." said Lyle, getting frustrated.

"No way! I found her fair and square!"

Lyle had the urge to grab the kid by his rat tail and pummel him. But he thought for a second and thought of a solution. Pulling out the bribe he got from Rurik, he held it out to the kid. "Here, I'll give you three gold for the bear." said Lyle.

The kid looked at the gold then back to Lyle. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Going, going..."said Lyle tauntingly, and the kid snatched the gold.

"Alright, I'll take it." he said handing the bear to Lyle.

Lyle walked away annoyed that he actually paid money to do a good deed, leaving the kid to bite the coins and make sure they were real. Walking down the road he found the little girl again and tossed the bear to her without even stopping. The girl looked down at the bear, then back at Lyle.

Lyle kept walking, but was suddenly eating dirt as something tackled him from behind. He coughed to clear his lungs, then sat his chin on the palm of his hand. "What a day..." he said. Turning to see who had run him over, he noticed the little girl with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you Lyle." said the little girl crying again.

He sat there for a second before standing up. For some reason, he was glad he had paid for the bear. Smiling he said, "Anytime." Then he ran down the street leaving the girl to her bear.

"Ten gold bet against myself that I don't get a hundred feet without..."

"Lyle, can you come here for a second?" asked a woman.

Stopping, he smiled. "Well, I owe myself ten gold." he said. Walking over to the woman he looked up at her. "Yes Mrs. Anna?" he asked.

"Lyle, have you seen my husband around?" asked the woman with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, he was behind Val's house with..." he said, then slapped a hand over his mouth. She looked at him curiously.

"With who?" she asked venomously.

Slowly he pulled the hand from his mouth and said, "With...another woman."

The womans eyes flared and Lyle could have sworn he saw fire shoot from her nose. "Thank you Lyle dear." she said, then casually walked past him towards the house mentioned. Lyle smiled nervously as the woman began to sprint towards the house.

He started to run again. This time he went undisturbed as he found a barn and hid inside it. Slowly he crept from box to box, keeping out of sight of anyone else.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" asked a little kid who had spotted him. Lyle froze and looked at the kid. Raising his finger to his mouth, he was silently telling him to shut up. But it was too late.

"Lyle, is that you?" asked a man who popped his head around the boxes and spotted the boy. Lyle sighed.

"Yes sir." he said standing up strait.

"Lyle..." the man started. But the boy cut him off.

"Can I do you a favor?" asked Lyle.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked the man.

"Just one of those days." he said. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"I just need you to stand here and watch these crates for me until I get back."

Lyle was about to ask where he was going, when he noticed the man doing a strange dance. "Uh, sure." he said and the man bowed. After realizing that bowing when you have to answer the call of nature is a bad idea, the man ran off.

Lyle stood there and glared at the kid darkly. The kid smiled as the man ran off, then he walked over and grabbed a hammer. "Good! You got him to leave! Now we can smash these open!" he said as he went to swing at the box. But the swing was blocked by a rather sturdy stick. Lyle pulled up with the twig harshly, making the hammer fly out of the boys hands.

"I don't think so. You got me into this now you are gonna suffer for it too." he said.

"Oh, cummon. There must be bunches of stuff in here." said the kid, but Lyle didn't move. "Man, you have no sense of fun." As soon as the kid turned around, Lyle wacked him hard on the backside with the stick. The kid jumped in surprise and shrieked. He spun around and glared at Lyle.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted. Lyle just looked at him with surprise.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. Must have been your imagination." he said sarcastically.

The boy glowered at Lyle before turning around again and walking away. Lyle smirked as he watched the enraged boy run off. He waited a while until finally the man came back. "Thanks Lyle, I owe you one." he said.

Lyle got up and didn't even answer him. Running off up the hill, he made for home again when a chicken ran in his path, causing him to trip and skid along the ground for the second time that day. Jumping up with fury, he yelled a battle cry before kicking the bird as hard as he could. The fowl flew like a cannonball and hit a merchant in the head, causing him to jump in surprise and crash through the cart of goods he had been previously setting up.

Lyle wanted to laugh, but he reserved it and ran so as not to get in anymore trouble.

OoOoO

Lyle finally made it home when he dove into his front door and looked around. Not seeing anyone around, he stood up and made for the kitchen.

"Ah Lyle, how did you do today?" asked his father who had followed him in the door.

"All I want is something to drink! Is that too much to ask?" he shouted, then stormed into the kitchen.

His father laughed and said, "Thats a sign he did well."

After a long drink of water from a barrel in the kitchen, Lyle cooled off and walked back into the front where his dad was waiting for him. "Sorry dad."

"Don't worry about it son, I know you had a hard day." said his father who was carving a figure out of wood.

Lyle looked at his father. "How?" he asked.

"I walked around town and asked what was going on. Most of them told me that you helped them out in some way or another." said his father, who then pulled a pouch from his side and tossed it to Lyle. "There, you've earned it."

Lyle caught the bad and felt the gold inside. "There must be at least fifty gold inside." he said surprised.

"Fifty-five to be exact. And its all yours, there should be more than enough there to get your sister a present with. And the rest, you can keep for yourself."

Lyle smiled and said, "Thanks dad!" Then he ran out the door, leaving his father chuckling behind him.

OoOoO

Lyle walked out of the doll store with his pouch still full. "Man, when are they going to get a new stock? Sis already has all those." he said scratching his blonde hair.

Suddenly, a foreign merchant with a ridiculus mustache eyed Lyle's money pouch. "Hey boy, I hear you are looking for a present for your sister." said the merchant as he approached the boy.

Lyle looked up at him and said, "Yeah, so?"

"I may have exactly what you need." said the merchant.

"Oh really, and whats that?" asked Lyle curiously. Pulling something from his pack the merchant smiled. He held up a doll with white armor on and a large spear. Lyle smiled. "She has wanted this one, its her favorite." he said.

"Ah, and rightly so. Thats Agrias, one of the few female knights that won in the Witchwood Arena. Its a very rare find." he said.

"How much?" asked Lyle.

"Well, normally, this thing would sell for around one thousand gold. But I can give it to you for one hundred." said the merchant.

"I don't have one hundred, all I have is...ten gold." said Lyle cautiously. One thing his father had taught him was to never let a merchant know how much money you have.

"Only ten?" said the merchant. The merchant stood up strait and started to twirl his mustache. "I have a proposal. Go get ten more gold and its yours." he said.

"Three." said Lyle competitivly.

"Seven." said the merchant.

"Five."

"Six."

"Ten!" shouted Lyle.

Getting confused, the merchant shouted, "Three!"

"Deal." said Lyle and handed him the money. The merchant handed over the doll and took the money, satisfied that he had bargained him up to...

"Hey!" shouted the merchant.

Lyle took off like a rocket and laughed. As he made his way home, he carried the money bag, tossing it in the air and catching it while making the doll do action poses with his right hand. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as he heard yelling to his left. Turning he saw Rurik being dragged away from the house by his ear.

As he was dragged past Lyle, Rurik glared at him. "Happy now you ungrateful little welp?" he asked.

Lyle smiled cockily. "Just looking out for number one." he said tossing the bag into the air again and catching it. Lyle continued home ignoring the insults that sprang from the mans mouth and walked inside. Taking a small cloth sack, he slipped the doll gently inside and tied the top with a bow. "There we go. She'll love it." he said. Walking in the kitchen, he spotted his dad. "Hey pops, where is sis at?" he asked.

Tossing his son an apple, he turned smiling and said, "Up in the fields, where she's been for the past three hours."

Lyle caught the apple and walked over to his father. Knocking him over the head, he said, "Don't be sarcastic." Then they both stared at each other and laughed.

"So, what did you get your sister?" asked his father.

"Something she can't hold against me next birthday." he said and his father laughed.

"You got some sense of humor boy, just like your mother." said his father as he sat down. "Go ahead and take that to your sister, I'm sure she will love it." he said. "I'll stay and finish setting up for her party."

Lyle nodded as he took a bite out of the apple.


	2. Fuel for Vengeance

OoO( 2 )OoO

Walking to the fields, Lyle spotted his sister dancing circles around a scarecrow. She turned and looked at him. "Oh, Lyle!" she said running over to him. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"In trouble." he said making his sister smile.

"As usual. Did you remember my birthday this time?" she asked.

"Sure did." he said tossing her the sack.

Pulling the ribbon off, she let the sack fall and smiled brightly. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me brother! Its the one I always wanted!" she said dancing around with it. "Its just like in my dream." she said.

"What dream?" asked Lyle.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing. Lets hurry home, mom will be home soon for my party." she said and together they walked down the road. "So brother, how did you earn the money to get this for me?" she asked.

Lyle's face went grave. "I can't even begin to tell you the trouble I went through." he said, then smiled at his sister. "But I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." she said hugging it again. Suddenly, she stopped walking and stared strait down the road. Shaking her head, she dropped the doll and started to yell. "No, something...terrible is about to happen." she said.

"Help! Bandits are attacking the village!" yelled a man from behind them. Theresa pushed her brother away and fell to the ground as the man fell ontop of her with an arrow protruding from his back.

Lyle fell backwards into the forested area on the side of the road and his head slammed into a rock. Falling unconscious to the ground, he lay still unaware of what was going to happen to the village.

OoOoO

Hours later, Lyle woke up and slowly got to his knees. Holding the knot on his head, he rose slower to ease the throbbing in his head. But all pain in his head was forgotten when he looked towards the village. Everything was bathed in a crimson light as fire ate the town like a hungry dragon. Lyle stumbled towards the village and fell to his knees as he stared at the burning village.

He tried to cry out, but his voice was lost. He got to his feet again and ran towards the inferno, ignoring the pain that was pounding in his head. He ran through the streets and past burning houses, when he stopped again. He heard screaming. Turning to the house, he ran towards it and yelled as he did. He kicked the door and it fell from its hinges, making a bridge across the flame to the other side. Running across the door he sped into the next room to find the girl with her bear sitting in a corner.

Lyle jumped a small fire and landed next to her. She started crying again when she saw him land. "No, please don't hurt me!" she shouted. Lyle mearly picked her up in his arms and ran into the next room to find his bridge leaking with fire. Shouting a battle cry he ran forward, ignoring the stinging of his feet and burst through the wall of flame that was the doorway. Once outside, he set the girl down and she looked up at him. "Thank you." she said, then fell unconscious.

Carrying her with him, he ran to his house. His heart nearly stopped as he saw a body lying in front of the house. Setting the girl down on the path, he approached the body and got a glimpse of the mans face. His fathers body lay spread across the street with a giant slash across his chest. Lyle knelt and layed his head on his fathers shoulders as tears streamed down from his eyes.

Suddenly, a man saw Lyle laying there crying and smiled. "Gotcha." he said, then charged towards the boy.

Lyle looked up and saw the man. Taking a flaming piece of wood from his porch he ran at the man as well. Lyle aimed for the bandits head and swung, barely missing him. The bandit smirked and backhanded Lyle, making the torch fly off up the street. Smiling in triumph, the bandit raised his weapon to strike the boy, only to be killed.

Lightning flew from the hands of a stranger and hit the bandit in his head. The bandits body convulsed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body sizzled, then fell to the ground scorched. After lowering his hand, the stranger walked over to the dazed Lyle. "Get up boy." he said.

Lyle got to his feet and stared up at the man. He wore a strange armor and had a very dark blue skin color. His white hair matched the many glowing markings on his face and his light grey battle hardened eyes stared down at Lyle.

"You must come with me now. I will take you somewhere safe, just take my hand." said the stranger. Lyle looked down at his hand, then walked past him. Picking up the little girl, he walked back to the stranger and took his hand.

Lyle was surprised to find that he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force, then felt a cold wave cover his body as they vanished.

OoOoO

When they appeared again, Lyle was standing in a field of some sort. He gave the girl to the stranger and walked over to a fence post and used it to balance himself. Bending double, he vomited on the grass.

"Hmmm...I thought you would have had a stronger stomach than that." said the stranger. Lyle turned to him and swung a fist at him in an attempt to shut him up. The stranger dodged the punch and laughed. "Woah boy, I'm not your enemy." he said. Lyle said nothing and sat on the ground, then fell backwards staring at the sky. "You may not believe this, but I just saved your life. My name is Maze, I came from the Phoenix Guild." he said. "Which is where you will be going with me once I take her home to her grandparents. They live in Knothole Glade, so just stay here while I take her, then I shall take you to the guild." said the stranger.

Maze walked over to the girl and picked her up, then vanished again leaving Lyle to sleep.

OoOoO

Lyle woke up and found himself in a bed. Looking around, he saw many shelves of books and various beds scattered across the room.

"I see you are finally awake." said a voice next to him. Looking at the speaker, he noticed a dark skinned girl standing at the end of his bed. She smiled. "You've been out for two days, I was starting to worry that you had left us. My name is Whisper, what is yours?" she asked.

Lyle looked at her. "Lyle...my name is Lyle." he said, then got to his feet.

"Well, Lyle. The Guildmaster told me to bring you to him once you woke up. So, get dressed and lets get going." she said pointing to the table with some kind of uniform on it. "I'll be outside the door when you are finished." she said, then left the room.

Lyle groaned as he got up. His entire body ached and his face painted the picture clearly enough. He tossed his old clothes aside and put on the guild uniform. It was mearly a white tunic with a hood and white shorts. He slipped on the boots next to his bed and walked out the door and strait into Whisper.

"Took you long enough farmboy. Now, lets head down to the training area, the Guildmaster awaits us." she said, then ran down the stairs and out into the bright sunlight. As Lyle walked out into the sun, he covered his eyes. He had not seen the sun in a few days and it made it hard to see everything.

But as soon as Lyle opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. The courtyard of the guild was beautiful. Everywhere there were statues of heroes famous for great deeds. The entire place was covered in lush green grass and bushes lined the stream flowing through the center of the guild. Lyle snapped out of his trance as he heard a girl yell at him.

"Hey, watch your head!" she shouted. He looked at her then ducked as an arrow nearly pierced his skull. She ran over to him carrying a short bow. She wore the same type of outfit as him, except it had a skirt instead of shorts, and had her blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail with a pink ribbon. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked up at her surprised. "Am I okay? You nearly beheaded me with that arrow!" he shouted. She looked at the ground guiltily. Lyle smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, I just woke up."

She smiled at him and said, "I see. Well, my name is Alex. What's yours?"

Lyle held out his hand and said, "Lyle, nice to meet you Alex." His eyes almost popped out of his head as she leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope to see you around more often." she said, then took off back down the stairs from the balcony.

Lyle stood there speechless for a second, until Whisper's call woke him up. "Hey farmboy! Are you coming or not?" she shouted. Lyle shook his head and walked down the stairs. "What happened up there?" asked Whisper.

"I was nearly killed, twice." he said and walked with her to the melee circle.

Whisper laughed. "Not here for a week and you already sound like a hero." she said.

"Ah Lyle, there you are." said a man ahead of them. "I am the guildmaster here at the Phoenix Guild and I welcome you. Maze has told me of your incident in Oakvale and says that you have incredible potential. So we are here to teach you the arts of being a hero." said the old man. Lyle nodded and the old man continued. "We will teach you the three basic disciplines of being a hero. And the first will be your melee skills. Get into the circle." said the guildmaster.

Lyle jumped into the circle and noticed a straw dummy in the center. "Let me guess, hit the dummy as hard as I can right?" he asked.

"Exactly. We shall see how you do with your melee skills first."

Lyle nodded, then turned to the dummy. He drew his fist back and hit the dummy, which barely flinched.

"Hmm...could use some work. Here, try this." said the guildmaster, who tossed him a wooden sword. Lyle caught the sword and turned back to the dummy. He struck the dummy several times, but still it barely moved. The guildmaster sighed. "How disappointing, I guess Maze is getting a little old for his job."

Lyle glared at the guildmaster, then turned to the dummy. He closed his eyes and pictured in his mind the bandit at Oakvale.

"I got your daddy real good." said the bandit. "He begged for mercy before I diced him up."

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and there was the bandit in front of him, taunting him. Something inside Lyle awakened, making him go into a rage. Yelling out loud and making everyone in the courtyard turn their heads, he held his sword up and ran at the dummy. With lightning quick attacks, he decimated the straw dummy within seconds and straw was flying everywhere.

Whisper smiled and started clapping. "Thats more like it farmboy." she said.

The guildmaster joined her in clapping. "A very skilled attack indeed. Maze was right when he said you had potential." said the man. Then, another guild apprentice walked up and tapped the guildmaster on the shoulder. After whispering something in his ear, the apprentice left. "It seems that the beetles infesting the guild woods has begun to attack the fisherman inside. This is a good chance to put our two newest students to a test." he said. At this, another apprentice left to fetch the other student.

"Who is the other student?" asked Lyle.

"Oh, she's a lovely girl. You'll like her." said the guildmaster as he walked them to the entrance of the woods. "Now then, all you have to do is kill all the beetles that are out and about. They always come out in packs of drones with one leader. You will know the leader because he will be dark red instead of black. As soon as the leader is dead, the others will flee. All you have to do is bring back the leaders body." he said.

"Sounds easy enough." he said.

"Lyle!" shouted Alex from behind him.

His face went from battle ready to annoyed. "The new student?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently you have met?" asked the guildmaster.

Lyle nodded as Alex hugged him. "A very friendly girl." he said. He turned to her and smiled. "Alex! How long has it been?" he asked.

"Well, it was only about ten minutes but it seemed like forever." she said holding her bow over one shoulder.

Lyle's eye twitched. "Y-Your using your bow?" he asked.

"Yeah, its what I'm best with." she said smiling proudly. Lyle gulped in fear.

"Well children, get going." said the guildmaster.

OoOoO

Lyle and Alex walked through the woods together, Lyle holding his wooden sword gripped in two hands and Alex holding an arrow notched to her bow. They crept quietly along, keeping a watchful eye out for any sign of movement.

Alex turned her head and shouted, "Look out!" She pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly. Lyle ducked and looked at the tree that arrow had struck. A beetle had been impaled upon Alex's arrow. He turned to her a look of surprise on his face.

Her face was a mask of seriousness. "You are good with that." he said. She smiled and nodded. "Well, lets take care of the rest." he said as the rest of the nest began to climb out of the woodwork.

A monster of a beetle flew and attacked Lyle, only to be bludgeoned by his sword. Lyle slammed the wooden sword across one beetle then slashed at another one behind him. He lifted his foot and obliterated one under his boot, then spun around and bashed another one with his sword.

Alex took down the beetles like her arrows were heat seekers. Each one pierced the armored hide of the beetles and pinned them to the wood. Occasionally, she impaled two at a time if the shot was clear.

In a matter of minutes, the entire drone army had been demolished. Suddenly, the leader appeared and started to fly towards the pair. Lyle confident in his partners archery skills smiled. She fired an arrow, but it mearly riquochetted off its thick armor. Lyle, now on guard, pulled his sword back up.

The beetle flew and tackled Lyle with amazing speed. He dropped his sword and wrestled with the monster as Alex notched another arrow. She pulled it back on her bowstring, but couldn't get a clear shot with Lyle in the way. Lyle rolled over and elbowed the insect between its pincers, stunning it. Then he shoved it off of him and reached for his sword. Grabbing his sword, he slammed it onto the beetles underside, cracking its armor.

Suddenly, an arrow nailed the beetle in its cracked armor and it started to wriggle its legs in pain. Thinking quickly, Lyle took his wooden sword and smashed its flat side against the backside of the arrow, driving it into the monster and through its back. It went rigid as its life vanished. Lyle looked at Alex and smiled painfully. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, then lowered her bow. Wiping sweat from her brow, she smiled. "It almost had you there." she said.

"Yeah, but almost doesn't cut it. Lets get this to the guildmaster." he said as he pulled the arrow from the ground and dragged the carcass along with him.

As they exited the forest, they were greeted cheerily. The guildmaster was at the head of a group of clapping people and welcomed them back. "Exellent work you two. Never have I seen such skill at your age." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, how did you see us?" asked Lyle.

The guildmaster smiled. "Oh, all in the guild can be seen at the ancient mirror." he said, "No matter though. Alex, you have obviously chosen archery for your main skill. What about you Lyle? Melee, Archery, or Alchemy?" he asked.

Lyle lowered his head in thought. All that came to him were memories of Oakvale. His eyes burned in rage at the sight of his father. And it made him even more furious to know that he couldn't avenge his father. His eyes opened and he looked up at the guildmaster. "I would like to study all three." he said, gaining him a gasp from the crowd.

The guildmaster eyed him. "Are you sure? Nobody has attempted that kind of training since Agrias the Paladin. Even she had trouble controlling all three." he said.

Lyle nodded. "I want to learn all three. And I will become the greatest hero this world has ever seen." he said. The guildmaster noticed the serious look on Lyle's face.

"Alright, but once you begin this training, you won't be able to graduate the guild until you master all your training lessons." said the guildmaster. Lyle nodded his head and the guildmaster smiled. "Very good. Now follow William here to the mess hall. Your dinner is waiting for you." he said, and they left. The guildmaster stayed there and smiled at the group walking away and said to himself, "That boy is going to do great things."


	3. The Power of Will

OoO( 3 )OoO

1 Year Later...

Lyle had grown nearly a foot from when he was a kid. He had acceled in all his training, except his Alchemy training. The guildmaster explained that the training of the Will was a lot more dificult than the others. Even at this comment, Lyle continued to train and to try. Seeing his endless efforts, the guildmaster hired a private tutor for Lyle.

"Focus your spirit into your hand." said the woman.

Lyle concentrated, but it wouldn't work. He sighed and dropped his hand. "This is never going to work, I'm just not as skilled as Maze is." he said.

The woman stood up and walked over to Lyle. "That is the first thing we have to take care of. Your Will won't let you you control it unless you are confident that you can." she said. Lyle looked up at her. He knew the reason he couldn't concentrate, and that was because the guildmaster had hired what looked like a goddess to teach him Alchemy. Her long dark hair flowed down to her back and she wore a black apprentice uniform that fit tightly to her body. To top off her beauty, she wore a golden tiara with an emerald right in the center around her head to hold her hair back.

"I know Elizabeth, but I just can't concentrate." he said looking away from her.

She smiled when she saw him look away. "I think I know something that might help." she said. Untying a cloth band from around her arm, she walked over to him. "Close your eyes." she said, and he obeyed. Walking behind him, she gently tied the cloth over his eyes. He stood there and could see nothing before him. "Now hold out your hand and try again." she said.

Slowly he raised his hand and tried again. Finding it easier to concentrate, he focused and could feel his hand getting warmer. Suddenly, his hand started to glow and miniature lightning bolts started to extend from his fingertips. Elizabeth smiled. She bent down and placed her mouth next to his ear. "Now, throw your energy towards your opponent." she whispered referring to the straw dummy in the center of the room.

Lyle drew his hand slowly back and concentrated harder. Thrusting his hand forward, lightning shot from his hand and obliterated the straw dummy. Elizabeth smiled and started to clap. Lyle pulled the cloth off and looked at the remains of the dummy. "I did that?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "You did very well Lyle, congratulations." she said.

"Alright!" he yelled.

Elizabeth laughed at his entushiasm and said, "Alright little one, the guildmaster wanted to see you when you were done with your Alchemy lesson." She walked over to the door and opened it. "He is waiting by the melee circle." she said.

Lyle resented being called little one. But he smiled at his teacher and said, "Yes ma'am." and walked out the door.

Arriving at the melee ring, Lyle was greeted by the guildmaster. "Ah Lyle, how did your lesson go?" he asked cheerily.

"Pretty good, but I could've done better." he said.

"Very good. Now then, today we will be putting you against Whisper in the melee circle, since she is the only other trainee that chose melee as her skill." he said. Lyle looked over and saw Whisper leaning on her spear in the ring. She smiled and waved at him, then he waved back. "Now, hop into the circle and we will begin." Lyle drew his wooden sword, when the guildmaster put a hand on it. "No no no, put that old thing away. Today you will be using a real sword. Here, get used to the feel of this sword." he said handing him a steel long sword.

Lyle grabbed it and held it aloft, weighing it in each hand. "I got it." he said, then hopped into the ring. The guildmaster was about to begin the match when a man with skin as black as night and gigantic armor on walked up to him.

"Ah, Thunder! Your just in time for your sisters match." said the guildmaster.

"Yes, I heard you were putting her against some farmboy." said the man in a deep voice. He smiled at Whisper and said, "Don't take it too easy on him."

Whisper smiled and turned to Lyle. "Well, what are you waiting for farmboy, lets get this over with." she said, and readied her spear.

Lyle held his sword in front of him as the two circled each other. Lyle move a single inch forward. He stood his ground, aiming the wooden sword at her. Whisper, being less patient, lunged forward with her wooden spear.

The young warrior sidestepped his adversaries thrust and swung at her med section with his weapon, but missed as the lithe Whisper ducked under the attack. She swung her spear and hit the boy in the leg with the wooden shaft, making him jump sharply in pain. Shaking the attack off, he prepared as Whisper lunged for his other leg. This time, the boy jumped over the attack and swatted her across her arm with his sword, making her flinch. Taking this chance, he dove forward to strike out at her heart, but she quickly stepped back and spun, swinging her spear around with her.

The wooden pole arched around her as she swung low, sweeping his legs out from under him. As he fell, she lifted the spear over her head and attempted to bring the mock weapon down across his chest. But Lyle managed to pull his sword up and block the attack, then brush the weapon aside as he flipped back to his feet. Not taking a moment to breath, he dashed forward and began slashing relentlessly at her.

Whisper was swift, blocking the majority of the attacks. But her weapon required more range to be effective, making it difficult for her to attack.

"Whisper! What are you doing? That's all wrong!" shouted Thunder from the sidelines. Whisper looked at her brother as Lyle swung his sword. She threw up her weapon the block, but the swing had enough power to throw her off balance. Lyle jumped up and swung his weapon with both hands downwards, forcing Whisper to her knees as she blocked that attack as well. But this left her defenseless to Lyle's foot, which knocked her over. Lyle quickly thrust his sword forward, just as Whisper thrust her spear. Both of the apprentices stopped moving, each with a weapon pointed at their throwats.

"Enough!" shouted the guildmaster. Opening the gate to the melee circle, he walked inside and said, "Very good both of you."

"Whisper, that was terrible. You should watch me in the Arena, you might learn a thing or two." said Thunder. Lyle watched as Whisper stood and lowered her head in shame, then he turned and glared at Thunder.

"She would have won had you not been running your mouth while she was fighting." he said.

Thunder looked at Lyle and glared at him. "What did you say to me boy?" he asked.

"You heard me!" shouted Lyle.

"Lyle, that is quite enough!" said the guildmaster. Then he turned to Thunder. "I am afraid he is right though, you really shouldn't break her concentration in the middle of a fight. If Lyle had been a bandit, then your sister would not be here with us."

Thunder snorted dejectedly. "Come Whisper. We will train some more." he said walking away.

Whisper nodded then turned to Lyle. "Thanks for sticking up for me." she said. Lyle nodded and smiled. She turned and ran to catch up with her brother.

The guildmaster turned to Lyle smiling. "That was very thoughtful of you, but you should be more careful with that tongue of yours. You may have to fight Thunder one day, and he won't go down as easily as Whisper did." he said.

"I don't care. One day I'll challenge him and I will win." he said.

"Indeed, but for now, lets just get you to your next test." he said. "Follow me to the Archery range."

Lyle indeed followed him, and found a pleasing sight in front of him at the range. Alex was staring down the end of her arrow towards the infamous and evil straw dummies that dodged back and forth. Letting the shaft fly, it flew through two of the dummies heads and struck the third in the chest. All the people around clapped joyously and she turned around to see the boy that she had grown to like very much.

"Lyle, where were you? I set a new guild record!" she bragged.

"I was in my Alchemy lesson." he said.

Alex's head drooped slightly, "Oh, with Elizabeth." she said.

"Yeah, but I'm really happy for you. I know that if I even do as half as good as you, then I'll be setting a new record as well." he said. She smiled brightly at the compliment. She hugged him tightly, making him turn red.

Alex had grown as well, and not only taller. Her body now fit her uniform perfectly, gaining her many admirers, including Lyle. She stood almost as tall as Lyle and her hair had grown a foot, making her look every inch Artemis, the greek Goddess of the hunt.

Lyle smiled nervously and hugged her back. "Well, its my turn now." he said, and she let go of him and stepped out of the circle. Grabbing a bow handed to him by a nearby apprentice, he pulled the bowstring back.

The dummies again started to move back and forth, and Lyle realeased his first arrow. It struck the middle one dead in the chest target. He fired several more arrows and scored, not noticing the wink that passed between one of the new students and an older troublesome apprentice. The new student named Vangard tossed an apple at Lyle to try and break his concentration.

"No, Lyle!" yelled Alex.

Lyle's eyes widened and he spun around and saw the missle. He took aim and fired at the apple, impaling it and sending it flying into the air.

"Thats very good Lyle." said the guildmaster. He then turned to the new student. "As for you Van, you will cease these interruptions right now! You have caused enough trouble for Lyle in the past month with his Alchemy training and I will not stand it much longer."

Van, who had short dark hair and wore a black apprentice robe, smirked. "Yes Guildmaster, it won't happen again." he said.

The guildmaster nodded and turned back to Lyle. "Seeing you hit that apple on such quick notice proves that this test would have gotten an A+. So if you will follow me to your last test, we will see just how well your Alchemy training today did." he said and walked towards an island in the center of a pond.

All around the pond were waterfalls crashing into the water below. Lyle walked across the wooden bridge and into the center of the island.

"Now then, here dummies will jump out of the ground. Your goal is to destroy as many of them as possible. Be warned, they have been set to fire back, so be careful." warned the guildmaster, who stepped onto the bridge and out of Lyle's magic reach. Also watching was his Alchemy teacher Elizabeth, Alex, Van, and some other guild apprentices.

Lyle stood still and closed his eyes. Focusing his energy again, he waited until he heard a sound. Suddenly, a dummy popped out of a trap door behind him and shot a fireball from a crystal in its body. Lyle ducked and spun around. Throwing the thunder, he struck the dummy and destroyed it, a sight that pleased the guildmaster.

Another came up on the other side and fired another at him. He ducked but wasn't able to concentrate quick enough to create more lightning. Suddenly, a fireball hit him in the back and sent him sprawling. Elizabeth and Alex gasped, which was quickly drowned out by Van's laughing. Getting up, he concentrated long enough to let loose another bolt of lightning at the next dummy, but was caught by surprise as another came up behind him and hit him in the back.

A dummy shot up beside him and shot a fireball at point blank range, throwing Lyle across the island. "Guildmaster! You have to stop this!" shouted Elizabeth. The guildmaster nodded and turned to the operator when they all heard an astonishing yell.

"No!" yelled Lyle as he got to his feet again. He dodged weakly until he was in the center of the island, where he was hit by three more. Falling to his knees, his uniform half burnt off, he slipped into an instant trance. All around him, Oakvale was burning. Bandits were coming at him from all sides and they all laughed maniacly as they swooped in for the kill. "I am not done yet...Not yet!" he yelled and stood to his feet.

He raised one hand in the air and started yelling a battle cry. His eyes seemed to glow as the fireballs fired at him drifted to his hand and flew in circles around it. His eyes widened and he slammed his flaming fist into the ground. Everybody around gasped in amazement as they saw the sight before them. Some even felt fear.

As Lyle hit the ground with the gathered fire, the entire island exploded like a volcano sending fire and ash flying. The dummies instantly discentigrated and the stones destroyed. A shockwave flew through the ground and nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Then, as quick as it started, it was over. Lyle fell to the ground and was immediately sought to by Alex, Elizabeth, and the guildmaster.

OoOoO

Lyle awoke in the hospital wing a few hours later. He looked at himself and noticed that he was bandaged around both arms and around his chest. He moved and found out why he was in the hospital wing, he could barely move without pain.

"Hmmm...Lyle..." mumbled a voice in the darkness next to him. He looked over and could barely make out the sleeping form of Alex. She sat in a chair next to his bed and had fallen asleep. Lyle smiled, and despite the pain, he got out of his bed and covered Alex with the blanket. Leaning over, he gently kissed her on her forehead, then left.

Walking down the hall, everything was quiet as the guild slept away the worries and troubles of the day. But, someone wasn't sleeping. Lyle heard it, a constant grunting and the sound of lightning. He silently traced the sound to the Alchemy testing area and to his surprise, he found Van practicing his will techniques. Walking to the now blackened bridge, he crossed and watched in interest.

Van's fist was covered in the bright blue glow of the lightning technique. Grunting again, he slammed his fist into the ground, making the glow disapate. "Dammit!" he yelled and fell to his knees.

"You know, the ground absorbs electricity. You'll never be able to do that with lightning." said Lyle.

Van jumped to his feet and spun around, aiming a glowing hand at the intruder. Seeing Lyle in the dull glow of the lightning, Van scowled. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be dying?" he asked.

Lyle smiled. "I can see now, your jealous of something, thats why you don't like me." he said.

Van unleashed the lightning, only to have it absorbed by Lyle's lightning covered hand. "Me? Jealous of you! Ha!" he shouted.

Lyle's smile faded. "Look, just admit it alright! Whatever you are jealous about, don't be! Is it because I am taking all three classes? Maybe because I have Elizabeth as my Alchemy teacher. Well, don't just stand there looking like an idiot, what is it?" he yelled.

Van shot another lightning bolt, but it was absorbed as well. Van ran up to Lyle and yelled as he slammed a fist across his jaw. Lyle went to the ground, but quickly got up and punched Van with the fist he had absorbed the lightning with, making Van shake violently before flying across the ground. Van slowly got up and his hand started to glow red. Throwing a fireball at Lyle, he ran up to him. Lyle, distracted by the fireball didn't see Van coming and was pounced upon. Van punched Lyle many times across his jaw, yelling the entire time, "I'm not jealous of you!"

Lyle was nearly unconscious when the same killer instinct that flared in him earlier arose. Yelling out loud, he slammed both fist's onto the ground, making fire shoot from the ground like a geyser. Though not as powerful as the last one, it still did its part. Van was lifted off Lyle and scorched, then thrown onto the ground next to him.

Van panted heavily, then looked at Lyle and smiled slightly. "Its Alex." he said.

"What?"

"I'm jealous because Alex feels safe about hugging you and kissing you. She won't even look at me." he said closing his eyes. "Ever since I came here, she has looked down on me like I was just a dog. But when she looks at you, I can see love. She looks at you as more than a friend."

"She does?" asked Lyle curiously.

"What are you, blind? Of course she does. Haven't you noticed how she stares at you when you are eating together? Or how she constantly asks if you need anything?"

Lyle smiled slightly. "Not really, I've been too focused on my training to notice much of anything else." he said. He used what was left of his strength to pull himself upright.

Van followed his example and smirked. "I guess you are kinda thick." he said. Lyle looked at him, then started to laugh. Van couldn't help but laugh also, then he looked at Lyle. "Hey, by the way I've been meaning to ask you something. I came here of my own free will and Alex's parents thought it would do her some good. But you never talk about why you came here, nor does anyone else."

Lyle looked at the ground. "I didn't have a choice in coming here. A year ago, I was just an ordinary kid in an ordinary town living an ordinary life. But that changed, almost too quickly." Van nodded, interested in the story so far. "My village was attacked by bandits. They burnt the entire village in search of something that I have no knowledge of. But they killed all the villagers, including my family. I was found by Maze soon after and brought here. I and one other are the only known survivors."

Van's eyes widened. "You're kidding! You lived in Oakvale?" he asked. Lyle nodded and Van scratched his head. "Sorry about your family man." he said.

"Don't be sorry for something you didn't do." said Lyle.

"Then sorry for making everything so hard for you around here."

"Heh, I probably wouldn't be as skilled had you not."

"You aren't going to let me be sorry for anything are you?" asked Van smiling.

"Nope."

"Oh well. Oh, one more thing. Can you teach me that spell you used earlier? Not right now, I can barely walk, but I mean later."

Lyle smiled. "No problem, I think I may get to like that spell." he said.

"Why?"

"It will keep my fans away when I'm famous." said Lyle, and they both started laughing loudly.


	4. A Hero's Task

OoO( 4 )OoO

2 Years Later...

Everybody had changed as they grew. Lyle, who's normally sun blonde hair, turned white as snow as he reached adulthood and he was stronger than he could have imagined. Wielding his steel longsword, he was the best swordsman in the guild. The same could be said about Alex and her Archery. Maze was still the best Alchemist, but Van was extremely good as well. Lyle now stood at 6 foot tall and was considered very attractive by the women of the guild.

Alex had grown to 5'10" at the age of 17 and by her 18 birthday, she stopped wearing her hair in a ponytail. Letting it flow down her back it now reached the back of her legs, where she had it tied off so it wouldn't drag. Now sporting a tiara, similar to Elizabeth's, she was quickly catching up to her superior in beauty.

Van's hair hadn't grown much since he was younger, but now at age 19, his face was more defined with a small gotee and his body was far more muscular than before. He carried on his back a staff for hand to hand combat, which he became very skilled with.

Whisper, now taller than her friends stuck with her spear and had also become very skilled with explosives thanks to her brother. She now wore a tight blue battle uniform and a matching headband around her head.

Lyle and Van had become friends after their fight in the will circle, which confused everyone. Nobody had seen the two act as if they respected each other before let alone act like friends overnight. But they had become good friends and even sparring partners, which is how Van got so skilled with his staff.

They had all taken their tests except for Lyle. He stepped into the guild woods with his bow out and an arrow drawn back. Cautiously, he stepped forward, looking back and forth for any sign of movement. Suddenly, he heard something behind him and spun around. Aiming at the intruder, he smiled and lowered his bow. The bird looked at him and flew away.

Lyle smiled again and turned around. He barely ducked in time as Maze's staff nearly clothslined him. Rolling backwards, he shot at Maze. Maze caught the arrow and threw it aside. "Cummon boy, you can do better than that!" he shouted aiming his hand at Lyle. Lightning shot and hit Lyle in the chest, making him fall backwards and yell.

Raising his hand, he began his own lightning attack and the lightning that Maze was releasing started to hit Lyle's hand and made the glow brighter. Lyle stood and smiled. Throwing his hand forward, the lightning reversed and flew back at Maze. Maze was hit by the lightning and thrown backwards, but he got up quickly shook it off. Smiling at Lyle, he ran forward and attacked with his staff.

Lyle quickly drew his sword and blocked and parried Maze's attacks. Rolling under one of Maze's swings, he spun around and kicked Maze in the back, sending the mage onto his stomach. Lyle jumped into the air and swung his sword at Maze, but was surprised to find that he had blocked the attack behind his back. Pulling his sword back, Lyle thrust at Maze, who rolled over and jumped to his feet.

Maze grabbed the sword and sent electricity through it, making Lyle let go of the blade. "Not looking too good Lyle. You gotta do better." said the mage, and he walked towards the stunned apprentice. Lyle thought quickly and thrust his fist into Maze's gut, making him double over. Lyle quickly rolled over onto Maze's back and grabbed both ends of his staff. Using great leverage, he hurled Maze across the forest and ran after him, staff in hand.

Maze landed in a puddle and coughed loudly as he spit the water out. Standing again, he suddenly started to glow. Lyle swung the weapon expertly, but it just bounced off Maze. Maze grabbed his staff and sent another wave of electricity through the weapon. Lyle shook violently before letting go. Maze spun the staff and swept Lyle's feet out from under him with one swing, then ended the match by thrusting the weapon downwards. It slammed into the ground with tremendous power a hairs breath away from Lyle's neck.

Lyle smiled nervously and gulped. "Well, did I pass?" he asked.

Maze smiled and helped the apprentice to his feet. "With flying colors boy. All you had to do was hit me three times."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped sooner."

"Because, I wanted to see what you are really made of." said Maze with a smile. Putting his hand on Lyle's shoulder, he nodded. "You are very skilled Lyle. You make me proud to be alive."

Lyle scratched his white hair and blushed. "Wow, when did the great Maze get so sappy?" he asked. Maze laughed and slugged Lyle in his arm, knocking him over. "Ouch, you should have studied Melee, not Alchemy." he said rubbing his arm.

Laughing again, Maze replied, "Cummon boy, we have to get to your ceremony. Today is the day you become a Hero of Albion."

All four of them stood in front of the guildmaster, Maze, and Thunder and had an audience behind them. "Congratulations all of you. You have progressed incredibly in your stay here at the guild and I am proud of you all for your achievments that have brought honor to this guild. Now that you have graduated from apprentices, may you bring honor and valour to all of Albion with your heroics and bravery." said the guildmaster, who's speech was followed by applause. "Step forward as I call your names to recieve your Guild Seal." he said. "Lyle, also known for his amazing sword skill as Sabre."

Lyle stepped forward and the guildmaster placed around his neck a pendant with the Guild Seal on it. "Alexandria, well reknowned for her amazing skill with a bow and loyalty to those around her." he said and Alex stepped forward. Putting the seal around her neck, the guildmaster continued. "Whisper, sister of a great warrior and with courage and exellent skill, shall also become one." he said, and Whisper stepped forward and recieved her seal. "And last, but certainly not least, Vangard. Who has become a great warrior in all forms of magic, and has shown us that anyone can find a friend among enemies." Van stepped forward and the guildmaster gave him his guild seal.

As they all stood back in a line, the guildmaster smiled. "All of these great students have mastered their arts skillfully and resiliantly. Through trouble and trial they have struggled to raise their skills and abilities and they have all shown us that there is no limit to a human's determination. I am proud to call you Hero's of the Phoenix Guild." he said and bowed. Maze bowed as well, leaving Thunder standing in the back.

The four bowed back respectively then stood strait up again. "You may now begin your journey into Albion." he said and the four turned and walked away from the clapping and cheering into the map room.

Whisper smiled at Lyle. "Well, we finally made it farmboy. What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Lyle shook his head. "Not sure, I was a little shaken up in there. I guess I'll grab my first mission. I'll pick an easy one so that I can get the hang of it." he said.

"Yeah, we should all grab a mission." said Alex, and Van nodded his agreement.

Looking at the table, Van grabbed a card and scanned it. "Here is one to destroy a Snow Troll at Hook Coast." he said.

"Don't sound too easy to me..."said Lyle.

"Well, you take your easy mission. I'll take this one to put my skills to the real test. No more straw dummies for me." he said with anticipation.

Alex smiled. "Me too, can I come?" asked Alex.

Van, surprised by this smiled slightly. "Uh..." he said looking at Lyle, who nodded. "Sure. You would be a great help." he said now beaming.

"Yeah! Alright snow troll, you're going down! You're facing an unbeatable team." she said almost jumping into the air. This comment made Van smile more, if that were a possibility.

"Here's one. Hornets have infested the Picnic Area and are constantly attacking the villagers." said Lyle reading another. Sliding the card into his pouch, he looked at Whisper. "What about you?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Sorry, but not yet. The first thing I am going to do is to see Bowerstone and go shopping. You have no idea how long I've been saving money to spend there." she said.

"Ah, taking vacation already. Haven't been a hero for ten minutes and already you sound like a veteran." said Lyle. They looked at each other and laughed, confusing the other two. "Inside joke." they both said simultaniously.

"Anyway, I'll be on my way." said Van. "Coming?" he asked Alex and she nodded excitedly. Grasping his guild seal, Van vanished in a blue light, quickly followed by Alex.

Lyle turned to Whisper. "Well, I'll see you around. I'm going to take care of these real quick." he said, then did the same as Van. He vanished leaving Whisper laughing at him.

"Its only a hundred feet there, he could have walked." she said.

OoOoO

Lyle appeared outside the area, but was already set upon by an annoying buzzing. Running through the gates to the picnic area, he pulled out his sword. The picnic area was littered with bodies and wasps flew around uncontrolled by anything.

"Help! The wasps are attacking!" yelled a villager who was running from three giant wasps. Lyle stepped forward and cut through them like they were paper. The villager thanked him, then ran to safety. Stepping forward, Lyle held up his hand and shot chain lightning across the entire area. The only villagers left in the area were already dead, so he thought it okay to use the spell. It flew back and forth from one wasp to another, instantly vaporizing the insects.

Lyle put his sword away as he thought he was finished. But he quickly turned around as a dark cloud appeared above the sundial in the center of the park. A giant wasp appeared and a dozen more drones attacked Lyle. Lyle was quick, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the stings from several wasps. They surrounded him and began stinging him relentlessly until he slammed a fist to the ground. A wall of fire exploded from the ground and roasted the insects in a matter of seconds.

Lyle stood up smiling. His armor had not been pierced by the stingers. Pulling out his bow, he took aim at the queen and fired. The arrow flew and hit the armored chest of the queen, causing her to faulter in her flying. Firing another arrow, this one hit the left wing, making the queen drop from the sky. Drawing his sword, Lyle dashed forward and used the sundial to boost him into the air. Throwing a fireball at her, making her body unusable, he landed and beheaded the queen with one stroke of his sword.

Suddenly, the villagers that had been watching clapped joyously and cheered for him. "Go Sabre!" they shouted and he smiled. Taking the queens head by the antenna, he dragged it along as his first completed mission trophy. He walked over to the new crowd and basked in his glory. After a while, he got bored and teleported back to the guild. He was welcomed by the guildmaster.

"Ah Lyle! I heard about your mission from Maze. You did very well for your first time." he said.

"It wasn't that hard with all the training I did here." he said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, Maze wanted to speak with you." said the guildmaster. "He's waiting for you at the Bowerstone South Tavern. Don't keep him waiting too long."

Lyle nodded. "I'll go ahead and get that out of the way now. Afterwards, I'm taking a quick nap." he said and walked towards the guild door.


	5. The Fire Within

OoO( 5 )OoO

Lyle walked over a bridge and past two guards, to the gates of Bowerstone.

"Wait." said one of the guards. Stepping in front of Lyle, he held up a hand. "This is your first time to Bowerstone isn't it?" asked the guard. Lyle nodded, and the guard continued. "Bowerstone is a very peaceful town. It always has been and always will be, so we will ask you to hand over your weapons until you leave the town." Lyle hesitated, but handed over his bow and sword.

"Not a scrath on either of those or I put out a quest card for your head." he said and walked through the now open gates.

He stepped into the large city and looked around in amazement. Everywhere there was joyful laughter and people chatting the day away. To his left, he saw a group of people crowded around a shop waving bags of money around.

He walked further and saw some men carrying crates with a giant apple painted on it, which reminded him that he was thirsty. He would have to visit this tavern. But what captured his attention the most was when he heard the worst song he could imagine being sung by the worst voice. Turning, he looked in disgust at the singer to see a wandering bard trying to impress a woman. But he quickly forgot the bard and his song as he saw the woman. She wore a long purple gown, something usually seen in a ballroom, and had blonde hair down to her shoulders. Saying she was beautiful would be an insult to her beauty.

A man walked up to Lyle and noticed him staring at something. After seeing the target of his eyes, the man smiled and said, "Yeah, I would like to have a drink with that one myself."

Lyle turned to him and shook out of his daze. "Who is that?" he asked curiously.

"That'll be the mayor of this here city. Lady Grey is her name." said the man. "Funny thing, she isn't married yet. You'd think with all that authority and money she would have found someone to suit her."

Lady Grey yawned at the bards attempt to swoon her. She looked around and saw two men looking at her. One was just a peasant, one of the workers of the town that liked to stare once in a while. But the other one, he was a face she hadn't seen before. She found him...dare she say it...attractive. Smiling, she winked at him and turned around, walking back up the stairs to Bowerstone North.

"Oh boy, looks like she took an interest in me." said the man who attempted to slicken his hair back.

Lyle turned and looked at him with amusement. Patting him on the back, he said "Tell me how it turns out." before walking towards the tavern to see Maze standing in front of it.

Maze smiled as Lyle approached. "Took you long enough, I already started a tab inside waiting for you." he said jokingly. Lyle laughed and Maze continued. "So, I see you've gained some popularity since you destroyed the Hornet Queen."

Lyle turned and saw people staring at him and gossiping. Suddenly, they all started waving and he took a step backwards. "I guess so." he said, not used to having the spotlight on him.

"I wouldn't let that kind of thing go to your head. There are dark forces gathering that put your insect to shame. All around Albion, shadows are stirring and evil reveals itself at the worst times." he said staring at the sky. "Tell me something Lyle, do you remember much about the night I brought you to the guild?" Lyle said nothing. "The night that Oakvale was burnt to the ground, I thought that the bandits had killed your whole family. But it seems that there may have been another survivor. Your sister Theresa might be alive."

Lyle's eyes widened and he grabbed Maze by the hem of his cloak. "What? Where did you hear this?" he asked. Maze pulled Lyle off him.

"Don't get too excited, its just a rumor. I heard it from a travelling merchant, he said that a girl was carried away the night of the raid. But that was all the information he had. If your sister is alive Lyle, we will find her." said Maze, and Lyle calmed down. "By the way, where are the others?"

"They took a mission in Hook Coast. Something about a Snow Troll." he said rubbing his forehead.

Suddenly, Maze grabbed Lyle by the shoulders. Lyle looked up at Maze and noticed a look of urgency on his face. "A Snow Troll?" he asked worriedly. Lyle nodded and Maze stepped back almost tripping himself. "I'll see you later Lyle." he said and vanished.

Lyle looked confused, but brushed it off as he walked inside the inn. Ordering a drink, he sat at the bar and chugged the cold cider. A woman walked across the tavern and served drinks, then walked back to the bar. Seeing him, she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"Yeah, get me a room for the night." he said standing up. Laying 100 gold on the bar, he walked upstairs and looked around. "Not exactly home, but it will do." he said, then layed down on the bed.

Lyle's dream disturbed him immensly. There he stood in a forest at dawn, with the sun rising in front of him. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in front of him and walked towards him. Gripping his sword handle lightly, he watched. As the figure stepped closer, he saw it as Alex. She stopped walking five feet from him and smiled.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lyle, promise me you will find me." she said.

He looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Please, please promise you will find me." she said.

Seeing the worried look on her face, he smiled gently and said, "Sure. I'll find you no matter what." he said. Alex smiled and looked away.

"Now I can sleep. Don't forget, you promised. Now wake up Lyle." she said. He stared at her and she repeated, "Wake up Lyle."

OoOoO

Lyle lay asleep in the bed as Maze shook him. "Wake up Lyle, wake up!" he shouted. Lyle opened his eyes and looked up at Maze's worried face. "Its about time, quickly, you must come with me." he said.

Lyle sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw something that almost made his heart stop. Van lay placid over Maze's shoulder, unconscious and bloody. Jumping to his feet, he turned to Maze. "Where is Alex?" he asked. Maze looked away. "Where is she dammit?" he yelled.

"Witnesses say the Snow Troll got a hold of her and...hurled her out into the ocean." said Maze with an expressionless face. Lyle stood a moment before reacting. Grabbing his guild seal, he vanished, teleporting to Hook Coast. "No Lyle! Dammit you'll only end up like them you fool!" he yelled. Laying Van on the bed, he turned to a woman that had walked up the stairs and said, "Here, take care of him until I get back." She nodded, and he teleported.

OoOoO

When Lyle arrived, he looked around and saw a gateway in front of him. Running through, he saw snow fall to the ground like millions of tiny feathers. Snow was something Lyle hadn't seen in a long time. But, ignoring the natural beauty, he ran into the nearest building and grabbed the person behind the counter by his collar. "Where is the troll?" he bellowed, and was answered with a pointing finger. Running out the door, he dashed west and saw the monstrosity.

It had reached the tavern and was reaching inside the door with a giant arm, trying to pull out its next victim. But, all the citizens were huddled in the back behind the bar and out of the trolls reach. Lyle ran forward with a battle cry and jumped onto the trolls back with his sword drawn. Stabbing the troll in the back, the blade was barely able to pierce its icy hide. But what the attack did do was get the trolls attention.

Reaching behind him, the troll grabbed Lyle's leg and slammed him onto the ground. Lyle jumped back up as if not fazed and slashed at the beast left and right. But the sword was miserably ineffective against the thick ice. Pounding both fists on the ground, the troll sent a shockwave that threw Lyle to the ground. The troll walked over to Lyle and pummeled him with punches until he was nearly unconscious. After a minute, Lyle layed on the ground. His chest armor broken, his gloves torn, and his sword shattered, he lay smiling. "I'm sorry Alex." he said as the troll raised his fist to finish off the new hero.

"You promised." said a voice inside his head. "You promised to find me Lyle." Lyle's eyes opened and he flipped backwards to his feet, barely dodging the punch from the monster. Suddenly, Maze appeared in front of Lyle.

Grabbing Lyle by the shoulder, he said, "Lyle, you must get out of here before this thing kills you!" Lyle knocked his hand away.

"Stay out of the way Maze, or I will go through you." he said in a dark voice. Maze backed off, seeing the fire in his students eyes. Nodding, he stepped back. Lyle turned and faced the troll who was now walking towards him. Lyle held out both hands in front of him and two fiery clouds appeared. Maze thought it smart to use fireballs against an ice monster, but what Lyle did surprised him.

Instead of throwing the fireballs, he grabbed the burning willand held it tightly. But, instead of disappearing, the fire flared and covered his fists.

The troll stopped at seeing the fire, it had never seen anything like it before. It was so interested that it didn't even register Lyle's next move. Running at the beast, Lyle jumped into the air and slammed both feet into the trolls eyes. Startled, it toppled backwards and landed on its back, creating a shockwave. Lyle continued his relentless assault and smashed through the icy armor with his flaming fists.

But his attack was halted when the troll reached up and grabbed him. Using all its strength, it hurled Lyle into the side of the inn, making him smash through the wood work. Lyle stood as if he hadn't even felt the attack. Slowly, he chanted something that only infuriated him. "Alex, Alex, Alex..." he said.

The troll took its time getting to its feet. The assault by Lyle had severly damaged the stomach of the beast, making it slower in everything it did. It saw Lyle and roared angrily in his direction. Lyle glared and roared back. Running at the injured golem, he held both fists back and climbed the front of the troll. Planting a boot on its face, he launched strait up and dodged a punch, making the troll smash its own face in.

Lyle soared back and landed on the trolls shoulders. Already being stunned by its own attack, it was too dazed to notice him until Lyle stuck both flaming arms into its mouth. It angrily bit down with its dull teeth in an attempt to take off Lyle's arms. But he didn't survive long enough to do anything. Flames shot from Lyle's hand and swam down the trolls throat into the very pit of its stomach. Not being able to hold anymore fire, it exploded sending Lyle flying backwards. He landed on his back but quickly flipped back to his feet.

A short silence followed the raining of rocky body parts. Then, a cheering broke out. "Amazing, the Hero defeated the troll single handedly!" shouted an inn patron. More people crowded the streets and started cheering for Lyle, when the effects of the battle hit him. Will drained, arms bloodied, and enough damage to snap any lesser man in half, he collapsed in the snow.


	6. Aftermathe

OoO( 6 )OoO

Lyle awoke in the guild again. He sat up and realized that he had been stripped and bandaged. Slowly, he stepped out of his bed and put his new equipment on, then walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Lyle! Are you alright?" shouted someone from behind him. He turned and saw Elizabeth run up to him.

Smiling, he said smugly, "Never felt better."

Glaring at him, she said, "This is no laughing matter. You almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking fighting an enemy as powerful as that?" she asked.

"It was my fault." Elizabeth turned to see Van standing in the door opposite of her. "I took the mission and put me and Alex in danger." he said.

Elizabeth looked at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am, now shut up!" he yelled. Elizabeth went quiet. "I should have listened to you Lyle. But I was so eager to impress Alex...that I didn't think about the consequences. And Alex paid the price for it." he said.

"Its not your fault, you had no way of knowing the troll would be that strong." said Lyle.

Van smiled and snorted. "It is my fault, thats why I'm leaving the guild."

"What?"shouted Lyle. "You can't! You made one mistake, everyone does. That's no reason to leave."

"I have no right to call myself a hero." said Van.

Lyle glared at him and walked closer. Staring into his friends eyes, he drew his fist back and punched Van, sending him to the ground. This astonished both Van and Elizabeth. "You are not the friend I made two years ago. The real Van would quit moping and be out there looking for her." he said.

Van held the side of his face where Lyle had punched him. Looking into his friends eyes, he stood up and said, "Your right...I'm going to go out there and find her." he said.

Lyle nodded and smiled. "Thats better. I'll go with you." he said grabbing his guild seal. But, it wouldn't work. "Whats wrong with this thing?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't working with mine either." said Van.

"They shut the Hook Coast Cullis Gate down so that the town can be repaired." said Elizabeth. Lyle looked at her with rage.

"What? Why? Why did they shut it down?" he asked.

"As I said, to complete the repairs on the city, they can't risk anymore mosters coming through the gate. The Snow Trolls only live in the arctic north, but we found out that the hero that went up there for a misson died from a Snow Troll. It must have grabbed the seal and been teleported to Hook Coast, that is the theory that has everyones attention." she said.

Lyle stayed silent and listened. "Normally, the guards can handle the monsters that come through the gate. But the troll killed all the guards, so they have no protection from the outside monsters that come in. That is why they closed the gate." she said.

Lyle, furious, threw his guild seal against the wall. "Dammit! How are we going to find Alex if they have closed the gate?" he yelled.

Elizabeth started crying. "I-I don't know..." she said.

Lyle closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." he said. "I will be back later. I am going for a walk." he said, then walked out the guild door.

He walked trying to get the event out of his mind, but that became more difficult with every step he took. People all around him began clapping and cheering. He ignored it and kept walking, when a familiar voice reached him.

"Look at you you stupid beggar, you really think people are going to give you gold?" he asked. Lyle's eyes widened and he turned to see the two. One was a teenager dressed in blue with a stocking cap on his head, the other was an old man wearing torn and tattered clothes.

Lyle stared at the kid closely before saying, "Ren?"

At hearing his name, the teenager turned and looked around. Then spotted Lyle. "Yeah, my name is Ren, what's it to you?" he asked defiantley. Lyle walked closer and smiled. Raising his fist, he punched his old friend. Ren bent slightly back as Lyle hit him, then stood strait at Lyle holding his jaw. "Lyle?" he asked after a minute of examining.

Lyle nodded. "In the flesh."

Ren smiled brightly. "Lyle! What are you doing here? I thought you died in that attack on the town." he shouted grasping his friends hand tightly. "Where have you been?"

"I was brought to the Phoenix Guild after the attack. Been living there ever since." he said. "How did you escape?"

"My dad took me to Bowerstone South for a fist fighters match after our meeting. We went through the Cullis Gate, but when we tried to go back, it wouldn't let us. Then, later we heard about the attack and feared the worst." he said.

"Ah, that explains it. I see you haven't changed much." he said staring at the beggar. "Still picking on those weaker than you?"

"Huh? Oh, this guy had the nerve to ask me for gold. Look at him, he's disgusting."

The beggar glared at Ren, then turned to Lyle. "You, young one, you're a hero right? Used to be one myself I did."

"What happened?" asked Lyle.

"Not important. But, I was wondering if you could help me get rid of this brat." he said.

"Call me a brat will you!" shouted Ren and he punched the beggar.

Lyle punched Ren and said, "Calm down..." Ren glared and punched him back. The beggar punched Ren, then by accident and reaction, Lyle punched the beggar. "Oh, sorry..."

The beggar growled and punched Lyle. "Hey, don't hit my friend!" shouted Ren and he punched the beggar again.

"Dammit Ren, stoppit!" yelled Lyle and he punched Ren. Ren punched Lyle again and was punched by the beggar. Lyle punched the beggar, then was punched back. Ren punched the beggar and was punched by Lyle.

The beggar accidently punched Lyle. "Oh...sorry..." he said and was punched back by Lyle. The beggar, angered punched Ren. Ren drew back both fists and punched them both. Lyle and the beggar looked at each other, then both punched Ren at the same time. Ren was blown backwards by the force and rolled, landing on his back.

The beggar and Lyle started laughing. "Thats the most fun I've had in a long time." said the beggar happily. "My name is Alvo. My hero name way back when was Gladiator. What's your name lad?" asked the beggar.

"They call me Lyle the Sabre." he said. When Alvo's eyes widened, Lyle held up his hand. "Yes, I did defeat the troll, please don't remind me." he said.

Alvo nodded and said, "Well Lyle, if you need any help with anything...just ask." Lyle nodded and Alvo walked away towards Bowerstone. Lyle walked over to Ren and helped him to his feet.

"You got some punch there Lyle..." said the dazed Ren. Lyle just smiled and Ren shook out of his daze. "Well, my dad will be looking for me now, so I guess I'll see you later." said Ren.

Lyle shook his friends hand and said, "Sure, you know where to find me." Ren nodded, then headed for Bowerstone.

OoOoO

Sitting in the Bowerstone inn, Lyle drank his fill of alcohol. As he sat at the bar drinking his brew, a dark skinned girl walked into the tavern and sat down at a table. "I would like some apple cider." said the girl.

Lyle smiled and turned around. "Done shopping already?" he asked.

Whisper looked at him and smiled. "Lyle, good to see you're okay. Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Preparing for a mission. I'm about to go to Orchard Farm to help guard something or another. You can join if you want." she said.

"Maybe, I have been out of it for a few days..." he said. Suddenly, they were interrupted by massive applause. They both turned to see a woman in the corner of the inn surrounded by clapping men. Standing up, Lyle walked over to the crowd and pushed himself to the front to see what all the commotion was about. The woman wore a tight red body suit with black light armor covering her shins, chest and shoulders. Around her head, she wore a red headband and sported round clouded glasses, and a giant black cleaver sword over her back.

"Look at this...it seems someone isn't getting enough attention." said the woman. Lyle looked at her and saw her staring at him. "Whats wrong? Feeling lonely in the corner over there?" she asked. Lyle looked at her, but said nothing. "I can't get a moments peace around here can I? Just listen to all these idiots, and now I have you distracted..." she said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't even know who you are." said Lyle.

She glared at him. "And who do you think you are talking to Briar Rose like you are some Arena Champion. I swear, you kids graduate from the guild and think the whole world is going to bow at your feet. Well guess what, you can't just gain respect by being a hero, you have to earn it." she said.

Suddenly, someone whispered in the crowd. "T-Thats Sabre, the troll destroyer..."

"But how, I heard he just got out of the guild?"

"My sister was at the tavern when the troll attacked...she said that he blew it up!"

"Blew the troll up? What kind of magic was it?"

"Not sure, they say his fists were on fire..."

"I heard it was his entire body..."

The gossip continued to spread and increase in volume. Briar Rose looked around curiously. "What in bloody hell are you all whispering about?" she asked.

"M-Madam...that boy there is Lyle the Sabre..." said one of the men.

She cocked her head to one side. "Lyle who? Is he important or something?" she asked. The crowd started to snigger and she glared at him. "What is so great about Lyle the Sabre?" she asked.

"He destroyed the snow troll in Hook Coast and saved the entire town. Everybody is talking about it." said another man.

Rose glared at Lyle. "So, already made a name for yourself huh?" she asked. "Well, I don't care if you've beaten a snow troll or even Skorm himself. You are still no match for me." she said placing a hand on her cleaver handle.

Lyle smirked. "I didn't come here for a fight. But if you insist..."

"Lyle, don't worry about her..." said Whisper. "She does this to everyone."

Lyle just smiled at Briar Rose, then turned around. "I know...I have better things to do anyway." he said and walked away. Briar Rose sighed in relief as he walked away. She knew what fighting a snow troll was like, and her ego almost cost her her life when she was younger.

Lyle walked out of the tavern and into the fresh air. "Maybe you should get another weapon before you go on this mission." said Whisper. "Unless you want to fist fight a bandit horde." she said sarcastically.

Lyle smiled at her and said, "Why not, sounds like fun."

Her face went blank. "I was kidding farmboy. Now get a weapon and meet me at Orchard Farm." she said, then teleported away.

Lyle walked to the weapon smithy and looked around. "Something you're looking for?"

Lyle looked at the old man bent over with age and wielding a large hammer. Looking back at the wall of weapons, he responded. "How much for a custom weapon?" he asked.

"I don't usually do custom, but I suppose I could do one for you Sabre." said the man with a smile.

Lyle rubbed his forehead. "How much?" he asked irritatedly.

"Five hundred."

"Make it seven." said Lyle.

"For you, two hundred."

"One thousand."

"One hundred."

Lyle sighed. "Alright, five hundred." he said, then handed him the design. The old man smiled. "Until its finished, I would like one of those katana's." The old man handed him a katana.

"Your weapon will be done in two days." he said. Lyle paid for the sword and the katana then, walked away towards the Bowerstone gate.

OoOoO

Lyle went to the guild and picked his bow up, then headed for Greatwood Forest. He walked down the alley to the gate, when a man ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Lyle spun around and grabbed the mans hand, then put his katana across his throat.

The mans eyes widened and he yelled. "Nonono! Please, I am just a trader!" he shouted. Lyle let go of him and put his sword back. "Please, I am desperate for your help...I have a package I need to get to Orchard Farm and I need to get there now. I have asked all the guards and heros around, but they all ignore me. And that one woman I swear, wore a red suit she did and boy was she rude, somethin must have gotten under her skin." he said.

Lyle smiled at this comment and said, "You want me to escort you to Orchard Farm?" he asked. The trader nodded and Lyle continued. "Luckily for you, I am headed there myself. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take you along. But keep up, I don't like stragglers." he said, then turned to the gate and walked through.

"Oh thank you sir, you are so kind! You don't know how happy this makes me! Why, I was about to give up..." said the trader, but was silenced as Lyle put a hand over his mouth. Turning to the trader, Lyle put a finger on his own lips, signalling him to be quiet. The trader nodded, and Lyle continued.

They had walked for ten minutes in the forest, Lyle holding his bow strung with an arrow, and the trader clutching the package he was delivering. A few minutes went by and they travelled slowly southbound, when Lyle stopped. Looking at the trader, he pointed to a man standing roughly 50 yards away. The trader nodded and Lyle pulled the bowstring and took aim. Lyle stared down the arrow, when he heard something. His eyes widened and he spun around to the trader.

Pulling the bowstring back and aiming, the trader cowered in fear. "No don't kill me, please, I thought you were going to help..." but he said no more as the arrow flew. The trader closed his eyes as the arrow flew over his right shoulder and pierced the skull of a bandit sneaking up on them. The bandit fell backwards, a look of shock on his face. The trader looked at the bandit, then at Lyle and smiled slightly. "Sorry...my mistake." he said, then stood shakily.

"Your mistake was screaming like that, now every bandit in the woods is going to know we are here." he said and notched another arrow. Turning around, he pulled his string back and fired at a bandit that was running for them. It hit him in the throat and he fell lifeless to the ground. Lyle waved for the trader to follow and they began jogging through the woods with Lyle picking off bandits with his arrows.

They had made good progress when they came to a small clearing. The trader ran to the center and collapsed. "Finally, a good resting place." he said.

"Look out!" shouted Lyle. He dropped his bow and ran with his sword to several bandits that had sprung from the woods. Lyle counted five total and attacked visciously. He clashed blades with the first, and used its keen edge to slide his sword along it and cut clean through another from shoulder to waist. He blocked another bandits swing and kicked him backwards, then spun around and blocked again. Pulling the bandit over his shoulder, he flipped him onto his back, then ran the bandit through with his own sword. Pulling the blade free, he turned to the other three.

They all stared at him and moved in a circle to try and flank him. He watched carefully and listened for sudden movement. All the bandits attacked at the same time, swinging their blades in a vertical arc to try and cleave him, but he crossed both his blades over his shoudlers and lowered his head, blocking all three attacks. He pushed up with all his might and threw the bandits back. Then, he attacked like a whirlwind, spinning and slashing with both swords until all the bandits had dropped their weapons and fallen to the ground, bloody and lifeless.

Lyle stood there for a second savoring the taste of battle. So long ago had the Oakvale incident happened, but in his mind, it might as well have happened yesterday. He was never a violent person, and didn't like to hurt people, but when it came to bandits, something came over him...a rage so powerful that he wouldn't spare them even if they begged it.

Lyle was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the bandit climb painfully to his knees, his blood watering the ground like rain and his life fading. Picking his blade up, he made one last battle cry and attempted to run Lyle through. Lyle spun around and wasn't quick enough to stop the blade should he attack.

The bandit was about to thrust, when a loud thud was heard. The bandit fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back. Lyle looked at the bandit, then at the trader who was now holding a bow. "Y-You missed one..." said the trader. Lyle let out an amused snort.

"Thanks...lets get going." said Lyle and took his bow back from the trader. They began walking through the woods again and made it in relative peace to Orchard Farm. But as they approached the farm, Lyle held the trader back. "Wait..." he said. After scanning the entrance to the farm, Lyle said, "Wait here." and continued forward.

The trader looked at Lyle curiously. "But Orchard Farm is right there..." he said. But he shut up as soon as two bandits jumped out of the bushes and attacked Lyle. He disposed of them quickly and waved for the trader to hurry.

Stopping at the gate, Lyle yelled, "Friends coming in!"

"Hurry it up farmboy!" shouted Whisper from a tree.

Lyle and the trader ran into the farm and Lyle shouted, "You go to the house, I'll stay here and defend this area!"

"Right!" shouted the trader and he took off for the house sitting just north of the small army of defenders. Lyle spun around and held his bow up as he took aim for a bandit trying to sneak his way down the path.


	7. Hero or Murderer?

OoO( 7 )OoO

Mikal was a bandit that had lived his entire life stealing, pillaging, robbing, and anything to do with the sort. He had even made a name for himself by raping a few of the women from Bowerstone. He snorted as he recalled those happy times, sneaking through the darkened streets and into peoples houses. He considered himself a man of class, only choosing the finest among treasure and women, which is why he was at Orchard Farm that day.

He and his band had taken a job from the classiest lady in Bowerstone, Lady Grey. He figured, 'Just steal a few items from Orchard Farm and Lady Grey is mine.' He liked to imagine himself in bed with Lady Grey and stopped to picture it now, but all his pleasing thoughts were interrupted as two of his bandits screamed for their lives. Looking at the entrance to Orchard Farm, he saw arrows fly like angry hornets and slay his bandits.

"Hmm...no guards use longbows, so they must be heroes." he said. Turning around, he stared at a young man with dark armor and a chainmail helmet on. "Looks like your up." he said.

"I told you, I'm only here to for the stones. I'm not killing anyone, and I sure as hell don't work for you." he said forcefully.

"I'm not asking you to kill them, I'm asking you to stop them from killing my bandits!" shouted Mikal.

The man grumbled and ran towards the gate. When he arrived two guards tried to jump on him, but were quickly disposed of with a burst of energy that sent them flying backwards. He used his will to create a shield around his body and ran for the barn. Arrows flew and bounced off the protective force, much to the annoyance of Lyle.

The man quickly grabbed the box set on the ground and began to run back across the grounds. Lyle growled and jumped out of the tree he had placed himself in. He flew through the air and crashed into the man, sending the boxes tumbling forward. As another bandit tried to grab the boxes, Lyle hurled a fireball at him, making him fly backwards and roll around on the ground screaming in pain.

The man turned and threw Lyle off of him with another force push, not even getting a glimpse of his face. Quickly, he got up and grabbed the boxes, then ran for the gate.

Lyle got to his feet and chased after him. Raising his hand, he threw another fireball at the man, but it veered off due to some unseen force. Lyle, now furious yelled, "Whisper! The gate!" he shouted. More bandits ran down from the pass to try and help their comrade, when the man stopped.

Turning around, he said, "Lyle?"

Lyle stood there for a second, then said, "Van?" Taking his helmet off, Van was now visible for everyone to see. "What are you doing working for bandits?"

"I'm not, I was hired by Lady Grey..." he said.

"So what now?" asked Lyle as he clotheslined a bandit and stabbed his sword into his chest.

Van looked around and sighed. "Damn you Lyle." he said, then turned and started firing lightning at the oncoming horde of bandits.

Mikal watched from the top of the hill as Van turned on his bandits. He growled furiously. "I'm going to kill him myself." he yelled and ran down the hill.

As the heros fought the oncoming bandits, Lyle noticed Mikal running down the hill. He smiled and stepped forward, when Van held him back. "I've got him." he said. Lyle nodded and tore through another bandit that attacked him.

Mikal ran forward in fury as Van stood in defiance. He raised his scimitar and slashed at Van, who ducked the attack with ease. "Not as defensless as those Bowerstone women huh?" asked Van.

"What?" asked Lyle.

"I knew this low life as soon as he told me his name. Robbery, breaking and entering, assault, rape. He's got the criminal book down. I was going to grab the bounty on his head after this mission, but then you came along." said Van as he dodged another swipe of the sword.

"I see." said Lyle. Whisper walked up to them after she had finished the rest of the bandits.

"So, are you on our side or theirs?" she asked.

Mikal was furious that his opponent wasn't taking him seriously. Van's shield wouldn't even let him scratch his opponent. Mikal thrust his sword forward in anger, but the blade was caught by Vans shielded hand. Taking the helmet, he swung it with tremendous force and cracked it over his opponents head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Whisper looked at Mikal. "What now?"

"Well, dead or alive, he has a bounty. So I'll turn him in for the money and be done with it. I think he will learn his lesson." said Van. Lyle said nothing and walked forward. Van looked at his friend. "Lyle, whats up?" Lyle raised his sword and to the surprise of both of his friends and the guards around them, he thrust the blade through Mikals chest and pierced his heart, killing him. "Lyle! What are you doing?" shouted Van.

"He's a bandit, he deserved it." said Lyle, then walked away to retrieve the stolen box.

OoOoO

Lyle walked back to the Guild by himself. Van took Mikal's body to the Bowerstone guards for his reward and Whisper decided to visit her brother Thunder in Knothole Glade. As Lyle walked through the door, he was instantly confronted by Maze.

"Lyle, I would like to speak with you for a moment." said the wizard. Lyle said nothing and walked with his teacher. "Lyle, I saw what happened at Orchard Farm, and I must say I am surprised at your brutality."

"Are you Maze?" he asked.

"Listen Lyle, I know where you are going with this. Just because bandits killed your family when you were young doesn't mean you can take your revenge out on every bandit out there."

"I did nothing to be ashamed of." said Lyle.

"Doing something illegal and doing something to be ashamed of are two different things Lyle. Bandits are free game and are allowed to be killed at will, but killing an unconscious man, bandit or not, is nothing short of murder." said Maze.

"You of all people should understand what they did. You saw my village and what they took from me, my mother, my father, my sister, and my life! They took it all from me without an ounce of mercy! Why should I show those mercy who would give none when asked?" yelled Lyle.

"Because you are better than them!" shouted Maze back. Their shouting had attracted the attention of everyone in the mess hall. "Or at least I thought you were." said Maze. He turned and left Lyle standing speechless.

Lyle looked at everyone staring at him and glared. "What!?" he shouted and they all jumped in surprise, then went back to their food in silence.

OoOoO

Lyle slept the rest of the day away. The long day was washed away in his dreams, only to bring nightmares of his childhood back. He stood in the middle of his village and watched his loved ones burning alive, screaming in agony. He covered his ears to try and block out the screams, but they only became louder and louder, almsot driving him deaf.

Lyle opened his eyes and saw in front of him a dark figure. The man stood shadowed by his red cloak which flapped in the breeze that fed the flames around him. The man looked at Lyle with piercing eyes, his face still shadowed. A dark smile formed across the mans face and he walked up close to Lyle, then bent down close to him.

Lyle was terrified, but he couldn't move to run. He stared into the mans eyes, filling him with fear and hatred.

"Boo!" shouted the cloaked man, and Lyle awoke, terrified and sweating profusely.

He quickly looked around to make sure he was back in reality, then relaxed. He wiped the sweat from his head, then got out of the bed. Standing to his feet, he walked down the stairs of the Bowerstone Inn and into a room of crowded people. They all went silent as he walked down the stairs and just stared at him. Lyle looked around and continued to walk down the stairs.

He stopped at a table where a large built man was staring at him. Lyle couldn't tell if these people were ashamed of him, or afraid of him. After a moment, he decided to find out. Looking at the man, he figured that he had been a hero before for a good few decades, not an easy man to scare. Suddenly, Lyle jerked his body forward as if he were going to hit the man, but stopped, a typical intimidation technique. The mans reaction answered Lyle's question clearly enough. The man fell backwards out of his seat in fright and started to crawl away.

Everybody in the inn glared at Lyle as he exited and said nothing. Lyle decided to go back to the guild for some reading. It would be a healthy way to take his mind off the world, something he seemed to want to do a lot these days. When he had arrived at the guild, he grabbed a book without even looking at the title and walked to the library on the other side of the Will training area. It was his favorite place to go when he was troubled by his dreams because the peace and emptiness inside shut the outside world off.

He walked inside and closed the stone door, then looked at the place. It was beautiful as usual. A soft grassy floor covered the entire place and in the corner was a small pond that shimmered as the pyro flies, as Lyle had come to call them, sent dim light across the surface making it look like liquid gold. It was a small place, but extremely comfortable with four bookshelves on the wall and a table and chair in the center.

Lyle walked over and sat at the table, then lit the candle in the center of it with a half made fireball. Dim light now flooded the walls and Lyle layed the book on the table. As he saw the title, he nearly threw the book at the wall in anger. "Arctic Monsters" was the title of the book, but Lyle just sighed and flipped through the pages. After a while of flipping he stopped at a page with a familiar monster on it. Looking at the page, he read...

Snow Troll

Average Weight: 4200 lbs.

Average Height: 8 foot and 5 inches

Diet: Balances between minerals found under arctic tundras and dead plants.

Snow Trolls are common among cold climates such as the glacier valleys or the Antigra mountains. They will always be found in cold weather and can not last 24 hours without a constant tempurature of below -20 degrees. If outside of its habitat too long, it will overheat and die withing a day of leaving.

Always aggressive, they can be found smashing random objects to pieces on the cold plains. Are very territorial and will kill anything that comes within range of their murderous bludgeoning arms. Unlike its relatives, the Snow Trolls ice covered body rather limits its movement and strength capabilities. The average Snow Troll can toss a 200 pound boulder only 100 yards as opposed to the 500 yards of its relatives, the Earth, Rock, Onyx, and Coal trolls.

Lyles eyes widened as he read the last passage. Standing up he began to calculate in his head. "The Snow Troll weighed about four thousand pounds according to the impact it made, and about eight foot even. Now, thats less than average so say that he could throw a two hundred pound boulder only ninety yards." he said thoughtfully. "Alex weighed from one hundred to one hundred and ten judging by her...figure. So do the math and...he would have thrown her about a hundred and eighty yards at most. Thats still within swimming distance and landing in water couldn't have knocked her out...could it?" he asked. His eyes widened and he ran out of the library and back to Bowerstone.

OoOoO

Lyle ran back to Bowerstone and into the inn, almost impaling one of the guards as he tossed his sword to him, and his bow to the other. Screeching to a halt everyone gasped and looked at him, expecting him to explode and kill everyone. Lyle looked around and spotted the man he was looking for. Walking up to him, he said, "You...you were there when Briar Rose was challenging me weren't you?" he asked. The man nodded. "Are you also the man who said his sister was in Hook Coast when I killed that troll?" The man nodded again. "Good, where is your sister now?"

"S-She runs the barber shop in town..." said the man.

Lyle patted the man on the back and ran out of the inn. "You fool! You told that killer where to find your sister!" shouted one of the other men at his table.

"Oh no, I didn't think..."

"After him!" shouted a patron and they all led a mad charge after Lyle.

Lyle made it to the barber shop in record time. As he went inside, he saw a woman bending over the chair and inspecting it. "One second please." she said, and Lyle sat down. After finishing, she turned around and smiled at him. "Okay, may I help you?" she asked. Lyle was surprised at her attractivness. She was rather tall and had pale white skin. Her ebony hair was tied into a ponytail and had several decorations sticking out of the base of it. She wore a black dress that showed curves to die for with fur trimmings around the edges.

"You aren't afraid of me?" he asked rather distracted.

"I see no reason to be. All you did was killed a bandit, they all deserve nothing less if you ask me." she said.

Lyle smiled and scratched his head. "Uh, thanks...Anyway, I came here to ask a question." he said. She nodded and he continued. "Do you remember back in Hook Coast when I was fighting that troll?" he asked.

"Oh yes, you were very brave." she commented.

"Thanks again." he said standing up. "But what I came to ask is if you remember what the ocean was like on that day."

She smiled. "Luckily for you, I happened to be staring at the ocean before the troll attacked. It was quite calm that day, a very beautiful sunrise too I might add..." she said, but her speech was mumbled as Lyle grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes widened when he let go and she put a hand over her mouth. "O-Oh my..." she said blushing.

"Thank you much, I have to go now." he said and ran out the door again.

She smiled. "Hmm...I'll have to go there more often."

OoOoO

The group of inn patrons bent over half way there and stopped to take a rest. One of them looked up at the sun and said, "That boy can run sure enough..."

"Look! Here he comes!" shouted one. They all stood up and grabbed the makeshift weapons they had brought with them. "Spread out so he can't get through." They did as told and watched in fear as Lyle the Sabre sped towards them at amazing speed.

Lyle looked in the path and saw the road block ahead of him. Angrily, he yelled, "Get out of the way!"

"Not until I avenge my sister!" shouted one of them.

"What?" he asked. Growling, he said, "I don't have time for this." He ran faster and all the villagers shook as he approached. Lyle ran and slammed a foot down in front of them and launched himself into the air and landed on one of the villagers shoulders. Launching himself again, he landed on the other side and kept running.

The villagers just stood there petrified, waiting to be slain. The one in front opened one eye and looked, then opened his other and looked around in surprise. "Huh? Where did he go?" The others opened their eyes and looked around as well, not noticing their dazed comrade on the ground.

Lyle continued to run with a smiled on his face. "Van, I got some good news."


	8. Terror in the Darkness

OoO( 8 )OoO

Van was sitting in the mess hall poking at a half eaten dinner. He couldn't get the image of Lyle stabbing a defensless person out of his head. Angrily, he threw his spoon across the table and stood up. He had to talk to him.

As Van walked for the guild door, it suddenly burst open and someone in a hurry slammed into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Ouch, watch where your going!" shouted Van rubbing his head.

"You watch it, I had the right of way..." said the other, then both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other. "Van!"

"Lyle!"

"I have to talk to you!" said Lyle getting to his feet.

"I have to talk to you too." said Van.

"Uh, okay you first." said Lyle crossing his arms.

Van sighed. "Its about that bandit..." he said.

Lyle glared and said, "Not you too. Listen, I already got a lecture from Maze, I don't need you to tell me how to live my life too okay."

"I don't care who said what to you! What you did wasn't right Lyle. I'm your friend and I've known you for a while so I know that you were hurt in the past..."

"I said save it. Maze already gave me that speech." said Lyle.

"And I said I don't care. You can't kill a defensless person, bandit or not! That makes you no better than they are!"

"I said save it!" shouted Lyle.

"And I said no! You are going to listen to me..."

"No I'm not." said Lyle. He turned and headed for the door, but Van grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, then punched him across the jaw. Lyle stumbled backwards and fell.

Sitting up, Lyle glared at Van. Van sighed and walked over to Lyle. "Look, I'm sorry." he said holding out his hand. Lyle smacked it away and stood to his feet, staring Van coldly in the eyes.

"I don't care if you leave the guild or not. Whatever you do, don't come near me again. If you do, I'll make sure you regret it." said Lyle threateningly.

Van glared back at Lyle. "I'm not leaving until I find out if Alex is alive." he said.

Lyle smiled and said, "Good luck with that." Then he turned and walked away.

OoOoO

Lyle stood in the center of the melee ring. Several apprentices stood around him holding swords, ready to attack. Lyle closed his eyes and listened for the first person to move. The apprentice to his right stepped forward and Lyle spun around and swept the apprentice off his feet with a swing of his wooden sword.

The apprentice behind him attacked, only to be booted backwards. The last one ran forward and thrust at the hero. Lyle grabbed the apprentices sword arm and yanked him forward, backhanding him across the back and causing him to fall to the ground. Lyle swung around and tossed the fallen foes sword in the air with his foot, catching it by the handle.

The two apprentices that were disabled now stood again and prepared to attack. Lyle spun around and disarmed one of them with a smack to his sword hand, then eliminated him with a false execution.

The last remaining apprentice kicked Lyle back and swung his sword, but Lyle blocked it, then spun around facing away from him and thrust both swords backwards and into the apprentices stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Lyle, there you are." said the Guildmaster as he approached the melee circle. Lyle turned and saw him. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What is it?" asked Lyle as he walked over to the wall.

"Well, I have a package I want delivered to the Barrow Fields. It must get to the trade mission there in order for the new supplies for the guild to arrive, so I would like you to escort the two traders to Barrow Fields."

"Why not get another hero to do it?"

"Because, I trust your sword above all the others in this guild and I know you can get the job done." said the Guildmaster. "Will you do it?"

Lyle nodded and said, "Sure. When are they leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I know that you don't use your guild seal anymore so the quickest path is through the Darkwood Forest."

"Yeah, I've studied the map. I'll be there, don't worry." he said.

"Thank you, I owe you one Lyle. The traders will be waiting at the statue outside the guild." Lyle nodded and headed for the guild.

OoOoO

Lyle woke up the next morning and put his armor back on, then grabbed his bow and walked down the stairs. He walked to a basin full of water and splashed it across his face, instantly waking him up with its icy touch. Shaking his head, he grabbed his bow and walked over to the door.

"Lyle, wait a second!" said Elizabeth from behind him. Lyle turned around and smiled as she came closer. "I heard you are going into Darkwood Forest today. Is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, its a favor for the Guildmaster." he said.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of it?" she asked. Lyle shook his head and she sighed. "I didn't think so. Well, do me a favor now. Be careful, Darkwood is an evil place and I don't even want to imagine what you will find in there."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything rash." he said.

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes with her own beautiful amber eyes. "Here, take this with you for luck." she said and untied her arm band again. She held it out and he grabbed it and looked at the black cloth.

Smiling at her, he said, "Thanks. I'll guard it with my life." She smiled and he walked out the door.

OoOoO

Lyle went to the Bowerstone blacksmith and picked up his custom weapon. He stared up the long blade and grasped the black leather handle. Running his hand over the cross shaped hilt, he admired the new blade. "What did you make the blade out of?"

"Well, I know you said to make it out of steel, but...can you keep a secret?" asked the smithy. Lyle nodded and the old man smiled. "I found a way to make an even stronger metal than steel. I call it Syvril." he said.

"And you made my sword out of this Syvril, and you want me to test it for you?" he asked. The old man nodded and Lyle looked at the blade again. "Alright, I'm going through Darkwood today, so I'll be back tomorrow with the results." he said.

OoOoO

"When do you think he is going to show up?" asked one trader.

"I don't know...he was supposed to be here by now, the guildmaster said so." said the others.

"You guys looking for me?" asked Lyle from behind them. They both turned and saw Lyle standing behind them wearing his bright leather armor, holding a shining sword over his shoulder. Around the sword handle was tied Elizabeth's black arm band. "Cummon, we have a long ways to go." said Lyle and he walked past the two and into the Greatwood Forest.

OoOoO

They had travelled through Greatwood and found themselves in front of the Darkwood entrance. Walking through the gateway, Lyle was followed by the two traders. Darkwood was a very depressing place, even in broad daylight. The sun was blocked out by the thick treetops, making everything pitch black. The path was barely visible from the lanterns hanging crookedly on the side.

Lyle stepped forward onto the dusty path, sending a murky cloud into the air. The traders followed him down the path for a few minutes when Lyle stopped them. "What is it?" whispered one of the traders.

Lyle stepped forwards slightly and looked down at the path. "Someone has been down this road recently." he said. "Footprints are fresh."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever known Darkwood not to be windy? These foot prints couldn't have been older than an hour, the wind would have blown it away." Suddenly, all of them jumped at the sound of grunting. Lyle walked forward and looked around for the source, when he saw it. A trader was lying in the middle of the path and two Balverines were making their way towards him.

Lyle ran forward and shouted, "Hey!" The balverines looked at him and dashed towards him. "Well old man, time to test your metal." he said. One of the balverines jumped into the air and vanished into the trees. The other kept its charge up, an unfortunate choice. Lyle swung the sword diagnally and cut clean through the tough balverine hide, spilling its blood on the path and sending its torso and lower half in two different directions. Lyle smiled as he looked at the red blade. "Not bad."

The two traders cowered as they heard a bone chilling howl from the treetops. "Oh no, now they know we are here...they'll kill us for sure..." said one of the traders.

"No they won't, just stay with me." said Lyle and he ran forward. The traders followed him and they all stopped in front of the fallen trader. The man was wounded with claw marks across his face and a viscious bite to his right forearm.

"Please...you must take me with you..." said the man.

"No way...you're bitten, you'll become one of them and kill us!" said one of them.

"We have to follow the oath of the trader...we have to help him."

"I know. Can you walk?" asked Lyle. The man stood up and nodded. "Good, follow us. But if you even twitch wrong, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Thats fine lad, I've had worse injuries than this..." he said.

Lyle continued forward at a steady pace with the traders on his heels. They had experienced a calm, a moment of peace while in a dangerous place. They had walked until both traders were tired, when Lyle stopped them. "Who knows how to wield a sword?" he asked. One of the traders held up their hand.

"I used to practice with my dad when I was younger..."

"Good, take this. There are fires about a hundred yards ahead. I'm going to scout it to make sure its safe." he said as he handed the man his katana. Walking forward, he vanished into the darkness like a ghost in the night.

"How is he just going to leave us here with only you to defend us?" asked one of the traders.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?"

"I'm hungry, tired, and scared out of my wits. Then he goes and leaves me here alone."

"Oh quit complaining, I'm injured and I'm whining less than you."

"Oh you shut your hole, I never wanted you to come anyway."

"Well you can deal with it, he's coming with us." said a voice behind them. They all jumped in fright and the trader with the sword spun around and swung, only to have it caught by Lyle and jerked from his hands. "Lets get going, ahead is a camp with friends. They said we could stay with them for a little while."

"Good, I was really getting tired of these woods." said one of the traders. They all walked into the camp and sat down gratefully by the fire. Four tents were pitched inside the interior of a crumbling wall and several large fires sat in the center of the camp, stopping any creatures of the night from entering the camp. Lyle walked over to the table set up next to one of the fires and decided to play the card game that a travelling gambler had set up.

One of the traders turned to the other and said, "I wonder where this wall came from...rather convenient if you ask me."

"There was an old castle that used to be here." said one of the owners of the tents. "That was what caused this place to turn as dark and evil as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the castle stayed a vampire named Clavados, and its presence turned the entire forest into a dead zone. But one day, a werewolf named Jirago came along and the two fought a war back and forth, army against army. The werewolves tore the castle apart piece by piece until every last vampire had been slain, but they didn't go down without a fight. Only one remained after the battle, and that was a female werewolf. Nobody knows what happened to her, they say she just vanished, leaving the forest as it was."

"Great...awerewolf lose in Darkwood. Now I have something else to worry about." said the trader.

"Don't worry, werewolves don't attack humans...unless they're hungry." said Lyle jokingly. The other people laughed as the trader shivered.

"I think the balverines might have come and killed her." said the injured trader.

"I don't know, they have very similar traits to werewolves...maybe she cross bred and made them."

"Well, in any case, I've lost enough of my money to this hustler. I'm going to check out the chapel down the road. When I get back, be ready to leave." he said. They all nodded and he left the camp and headed for the Chapel of Skorm.

OoOoO

When he arrived, Lyle immediately took a dislike to the place. Something made the sky around the chapel blood red and the desolation chilled him to the bone. He walked closer with his sword drawn and stepped inside the stone temple. He noted the skeletons laying about the place, some missing bodyparts.

"Welcome to the Chapel of Skorm." said a snake-like voice. Looking forward, Lyle saw two men wearing black robes with hoods standing in front of a statue of Skorm. Lyle approached it and it sent chills down his spine. He looked every inch lethal and commanding, from the jagged horns on his head to the claws that extended five inches from his fingers, to the flaring red eyes staring at Lyle. Lyle looked at the statue and noticed that Skorm had a human shaped body, muscular beyond human capacity with a demon like head. In his mouth were rows of razor sharp teeth, just waiting to sink into something.

"Would you like to know the wisdom of Skorm?" asked one of the men.

"Not really, I don't believe in Avo or Skorm. To me, they are just myths." said Lyle, who was amused when the two men hissed at him.

"Then why do you desicrate our Chapel with your non believing blood?" shouted one of them.

"I came because I know what kind of gifts you give to your god." he said turning away from the statue and looking at the two. "And I have come to repay for their lives, by killing those who sent them to hell." he said. Both men raised their hands and they flared red with fire.

"You shall meet Skorm soon enough!" shouted one and they shot flames at Lyle. Lyle smiled, then vanished. "Hsss...where did he go?" shouted one of the dark priests.

Taking the blade across the mans throat, Lyle slit his throat spilling blood on the ground. The man fell with a gurgling sound and died on the floor. The other turned and looked at him. "How did you move that fast, its impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible if you will it." said Lyle. The man ran for the door and made it out into the open forest.

Lyle followed him and stuck his sword in the ground and pulled his bow out. Notching an arrow, he let it go and it flew hitting the priest in the back and sending him flying forward ten feet before falling face first to the ground. Lyle put his bow away and grabbed his sword, then walked back into the chapel.

He walked back to the statue and stared it right in the eyes. Lyle could barely hear something in the back of his head. "We will meet again Sabre..." said the voice. Lyle shook his head and stared at the statue again. "Sorry, no more sacrificing the innocent to please you. You can hate me all you want." he said, then turned around. Taking his sword, he spun around and slashed the head clean off the statue.


	9. Old Memories

OoO( 9 )OoO

The traders back at the camp had prepared for their leave when Lyle returned. Together, they thanked and bade farewell to the camp, then set out into the dark forest again. Nobody said a word until they arrived at a giant structure in the center of the woods. Lyle walked forward and put a hand on one of the spirit jewels placed in its holder surrounding it.

"The Hook Coast Cullis Gate." said one of the traders.

Lyle stared at the center as if expecting the cullis gate to flare to life again. But, it did nothing... nothing but remind him about Alex. Quickly he walked past it and said, "Lets go. I don't want to waste anymore time." They continued, but not for long.

Four balverines dropped from the treetops and landed in between the traders and Lyle. Lyle spun and slashed ones arm off, making it howl loudly. All the traders backed off in fright and Lyle attacked them visciously. He tore through two with one swing, severing ones head and cutting the other in half. He turned to another that jumped at him, then thrust the blade forward impaling the beast. Lyle fell backwards from the wieght of the balverine, but put both feet against it and shoved it off hastily.

As Lyle continued to fight the last few balverines that had shown up as backup, the traders stared in fright at the bodies of the dead ones. Suddenly, the wounded trader held a hand to his stomach as he felt a sudden jerk. His body started to burn all over as it shifted for the transformation. His rib cage split open and separated, making room for a barrel like chest and black fur started to grow all over his body as he screamed in pain. The other traders looked at him and fell backwards as they tried to get away. The trader had completely transformed and began looking around through new eyes, then spotted its first prey.

The two traders crawled backwards as Lyle continued to fight against the other balverines, unaware of the terror behind him. "Sabre! A little help!" shouted one, making Lyle turn his head. One of the balverines he was fighting swiped at him and slashed a giant cut across his right cheek. Lyle yelled, then headbutted the balverine stunning it. He then slashed it across the stomach, spilling its guts onto the ground.

Turning around, Lyle grabbed his katana and hurled it with all his strength as the balverine behind him jumped at the two traders cowering on the ground. It struck the beast through the chest and sent it flying backwards screeching in pain. Lyle fell to one knee as he placed a hand over his wound. The two traders lay on their backs petrified that they were about to be eaten alive. Lyle got to his feet and helped the other two up. "Come on, we are almost there." he said. They nodded and continued on their journey.

They made it to a hundred feet from the gate of Barrow Fields when they were stopped in their tracks by the earth shaking beneath them. Lyle stopped and held the others back from going forward. "The gate is right there! We can make it!" shouted the trader.

Lyle shook his head and glared. "Thats what it wants you to think." he said, then stood strait. He held his sword in one hand and started a fireball in the other. Running forward, the earth exploded in front of him as an Earth Troll dug itself up from the ground. "I hate trolls!" shouted Lyle and he hurled the fireball into the trolls face, scorching its eyes and making it stumble and fall backwards. Lyle jumped into the air and landed on the trolls stomach, then punched it with all his strength. Fire shot from his hand, turning the troll into a living torch.

Flipping backwards and landing expertly, he watched with the traders as the troll burnt alive. "You know, keep this up and you'll go from Sabre to Troll Killer." said one of the traders. Lyle smiled at the thought, but was alert again as they all heard a loud howl in the distant forest. "What was that, another balverine?" asked the trader.

"No, that was no balverine..." said Lyle and he looked around. "I think we found the missing werewolf. Now lets get out of here before she finds us." he said. They followed him through the gate and into the bright sunshine of Barrow Fields.

OoOoO

He walked into the darkness of Hobbe Cave, his armor making him almost invisible in the darkness. He stepped forward silently, not in the best of moods since his encounter with Lyle.

"Yah! Yik yik!" shouted a hobbe guard as another tried to steal its bracelet. Van walked forward in the darkness and saw the two hobbes guarding the door. One of them pounced on the other and they started to fight. Van grabbed the sickle that one of them dropped and approached the two, completely surprising them, then slaying them with one swing. Silently, he pushed the door open and it creaked loudly.

"I guess its my turn now..." said a voice from inside. "Don't think I won't go without a fight."

"I would certainly hope not." said Van. Stepping inside, the candle light illuminated the dark mage.

The man in the cage stared at him a second before smiling brightly. "Oh, thank Avo! Please, you have to get me out of here." said the man.

Van walked up and looked at the lock. "Stand back." he said. The man stepped backwards and Van held his hand up. Lightning hit the lock and it shattered, letting the iron cage door swing open. The man jumped out and grabbed his weapon from the wall.

"Thanks mate, I owe you a big one." said the man. "My names Falco, I'm a treasure hunter, which is why me and my pals were here in the first place. I don't know where those hobbes took them, but I heard screams that would give any man nightmares for the rest of his life."

"I'll tell you what. I'm here on a mission right now looking for some kid that got lost here..."

"I feel sorry for the little guy..." said the man.

"Well, my mission isn't finished until I find the kid, whether he's dead or alive. I'll make you a deal, come with me and help me find the kid and you can keep all the treasure along the way." said Van. The man smiled slightly.

"You got yourself a deal. But, you don't want any for yourself?" he asked.

"Nah, the guild pays me when I get the mission finished." he said as they walked out the door.

"A hero huh, I feel much better about going into the cave now."

"Quiet now, I don't want to alert the guards until we are close enough to cut their throats." said Van. And together they crept down the dark hallway and into the darkness of Hobbe Cave.

OoOoO

Van and Falco had arrived at the final room. Van pushed the door and it creaked open as all the others had. They both had tired from fighting after running into so many hobbes, and were hoping for an easy victory. Van lit a fireball and tossed it into the air lighting the entire room. Both of their eyes widened as they saw an army of hobbes staring at the center of the room. All the hobbes turned and looked at the intruders, then broke into a charge as one of them yelled, "Rah ka ha yoh!"

Van looked at the center of the room and saw a giant round stone with runes etched into it. He turned to Falco and said, "Follow me." Jumping onto the edge of the stairway that he was standing on, he jumped off towards the stone and into the center of the hobbe army.

Falco sighed and jumped onto the rail. "Boy has lost his mind." he said. But, as Van landed fire erupted from the ground, clearing a path for them to reach the stone. Falco jumped down and ran after Van until both of them were standing on top of the giant stone. "Now what?" asked Falco nervously.

Van held out both hands and the runes on the stone beneath them started to glow. "Stand back." he said. Falco backed up again and dark figures appeared all around the two in the form of animals. Wolves, lions, giant hawks, hornets, and balverines now matched the hobbes in number. Not one to fight evenly, the hobbes ran in fright. All the shadow beasts attacked the army and slaughtered them mercilessly. The shadow beasts finished the army quickly, then vanished as if they never existed. Van fell to one knee and breathed heavily.

Falco stood wide eyed, then helped Van. "What in the hell was that? I've never seen anything like it!" he said.

Van smiled. "This stone is called a Focus Site. Nobody really knows what they are for, but they have been known to greatly increase ones magic effect. Thats why I jumped down here instead of attacking from up there."

"Please, help me!" shouted a high pitched voice from across the room. They both slid down the side of the stone and walked over to where a kid was chained to the wall. Van lit up another fireball and looked around, finally spotting what he was looking for. Grabbing an iron hammer that a dead hobbe was holding, he smashed through the metal cuffs and freed the kid.

"Follow us, we'll lead you out of here." said Van and together they left the room and began creeping down the dark hallway again. The kid was holding onto Van's belt as they travelled the cave. Looking around, he accidently kicked something. He looked down and saw a dead hobbe staring at him.

"Ah!" he shouted. Van and Falco looked at him and glared as they heard hobbes come from the doors around them. Together, they managed to kill off the rest of the hobbe guards.

Van turned to the kid and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Staring into the kids eyes, he said, "Listen kid, I get paid whether you come back dead or alive. Now listen to me, if you scream again I will leave you here with those hobbes. Because believe me, it would make it much easier for me to bring you back dead." he said. The kid went silent. "Are you going to be quiet?" he asked and the kid nodded. "Good. Don't make another sound and we all will get out of here in one piece." Dropping the kid, Van turned around and continued down the dark corridor.

OoOoO

Van was glad to be out of the darkness of the cave and into the sunlight of Greatwood Forest. Falco was checking his belt to make sure he hadn't dropped any of the treasure during the fight. Satisfied, he turned to Van and held out his hand. "Good doin buisiness with you mate. I live in Knothole Glade, so if you ever need a partner for treasure hunting, I'll be happy to help out." he said.

Van shook Falco's hand and smiled. "Yeah, you'll be the first one I want to be by my side. I'll tell you if I need you again." he said, then turned to the kid. "As for you, I'm sorry to be so harsh, but you can't scream in a cave without the entire place hearing it."

"No, its alright. You were right, but I saw what happened to his friends and it wasn't pretty."

"Well, lets get you back to your grandmothers." said Van.

"No way!" shouted the kid.

Van looked at him oddly. "I thought you would want to see her again..."

"Are you kidding, she is the one who sent me down there in the first place. I came back one day with a piece of gold that a hobbe had dropped at the entrance of the cave, then she sends me back to get the rest of the gold."

"Thats strange, she seemed like she really wanted you back home when I talked to her."

"She does, but not for the same reason you might think. Please, you can't take me back there. I'll do anything, just keep me away from her."

Van thought for a second, then said, "Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Guild?"

"Yeah, all the greatest heros came from there. Agrias the Paladin, Merik Bladewing, Balric Graden, Lyle the Sabre..."

"Don't mention that name around me." said Van. The kid nodded and Van continued. "How would you like to become a hero?" he asked.

"That would be great!" shouted the kid.

"Good, then stay here until I talk to your grandmother. I'll tell her that I didn't find you, then you will come with me to the guild." he said.

OoOoO

Both traders sat enjoying the sunshine after delivering the package to the next trader. Lyle stood staring at the gate on the far side of the fields. Oakvale read the sign. He stood there staring at the gate, his mind racing. His hometown was now right in front of him, he wondered what it looked like now that it was rebuilt. Taking a step forward, he walked into the town.

As he entered the town, he was surprised to see that much of the town had not changed. The stores, houses, and even the tavern all looked the same as they had before the attack. Lyle ran down the streets until he came to a stop at a certain house, his old one. He stared at it for a while until the door opened. A man came out and Lyle saw his father, Brom, walk out the door. Shaking his head, he looked again and saw that he had been hillucinating. The man didn't even look like his father.

Two kids came running out of the house screaming and yelling at each other. A boy and a girl, just like him and his sister. The flames came back and Lyle was surrounded by the entense heat once again. Falling to his knees, he stared at the bandits torturing his sister and mother.

"Tell us where he is!" shouted the illusion, but the two remained silent.

Tears came to Lyle's eyes as he watched them kill his father. Brom's body fell to the ground lifeless right in front of him.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" Lyle shook out of his trance and saw the two kids looking at him.

"He looks like someone took his bear away." said the girl who was squeezing tighly to a white furred teddy bear.

Lyle smiled and wiped his tears away. Taking his money bag from his side, he said, "Hold out your hand, both of you." They did so and Lyle put their hands together and set the entire sack of money in their hands. "Please, don't argue with each other. You are brother and sister, and should always be nice to each other. Because you never know when something might take the other away, then you will always regret not being nice to them." he said, then stood up and walked away.

The kids watched him leave, then opened the bag. Their eyes widened as they saw the thousands of gold placed in their hands. They looked at each other and ran to the house. "Mom! Dad! You won't believe what happened!" they shouted excitedly.

Lyle walked down the street staring at the sky, when a familiar voice called to him. "Lyle! Over here!" Lyle looked down and saw Maze standing in front of the tavern. Lyle ran up to him and stopped. "I figured you would be coming here soon, so I thought I would stop by and give you a heads up on the hunt for your sister."

Lyle held up a hand. "Wait, I have to say something first." he said. Maze nodded and he continued. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were right about that bandit."

Maze smiled. "Don't worry Lyle, I knew you had good reason to. I guess we all have to let loose sometimes. Anyway, we haven't heard much more about your sister, but we know how we might be able to find out if she is alive or not."

"How is that?" he asked curiously.

"Down the beach from here is a cavern. On the other side is a clifftop that is the headquarters for a bandit group, whos leader is a man named Twinblade. He is a giant and used to be a hero from the Phoenix Guild. Some say that he might be the one who caused the attack on Oakvale so many years ago." said Maze.

"No he's not."

Maze looked at Lyle curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"Because, the man that caused the attack was no giant. He wore a blood red cloak and had a voice like a ghost." said Lyle.

Maze flinched uncomfortably. "How do you know this?"

"I saw him. He was in one of my nightmares, and as soon as I saw him, I knew he was the one who took everything away from me." said Lyle as he stared at the ocean.

"Hmmm...we'll have to look into this. Anyway, Twinblade has by his side a seer, someone who can see the past, present, and future. I'm not saying this will work for sure, but maybe she can help us find out what happened to your sister."

"So, I go to Twinblades camp and talk to this seer?" he asked. Maze nodded.

"I have other news as well. You know that little girl that you rescued when I found you here? Well, she decided to move back here to Oakvale a while ago, so if you want to see her, she is around somewhere."

"Help! Robbery!" shouted a man and they both turned and looked at the store. A figure dressed in all black ran out of the store and strait in Lyle's direction. Lyle looked at Maze, then ran forward. Taking his bow, he stopped ten feet away from her and smiled. The thief looked at Lyle, then dashed to the right. Lyle aimed the bow and fired an arrow. It soared like a bullet and the theif flew forward and hit the ground.

"He...he killed the thief for taking food?" asked a horrified woman.

Lyle smiled and walked over to the thiefs body. Kicking the thief, he said, "Get up, the fall didn't hurt that bad." The thief coughed and rolled over onto their back. Sitting up, the thief pulled the arrow from a shoulder pad where it had barely missed the shoulder. Lyle pointed the sword at the theif and said, "Now, off with your...hood." The thief slowly reached up and pulled the hood off, reavealing a girl. She had bright green eyes and dark hair that was cut off at her shoulder blades.

"What the hell! You could have killed me!" she shouted.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have. Now stand up." he commanded. She stood up and stared him in the eyes. "Are you with Twinblades camp?" he asked.

"No, I have nothing to do with them." she said.

Lyle smiled and said, "May I offer you a drink?"

OoOoO

Lyle sat at a table in the tavern, and across from him was the thief he had caught, stuffing her face with food. She grabbed an apple and took a giant bite, then began to tear into a plate of meat. As she downed a tankard of cider, Lyle spoke. "You know, you shouldn't eat that fast. Its not healthy." he said.

She glared at him and continued eating. After she finished, she sat back in her chair and stared at him. "So, why exactly did you bring me here and feed me. If your looking for sex, then don't even think about it. I'm too young for that anyways." she said.

"I didn't come here for that. Why else would someone steal food instead of the other valuable items the store has to offer? You were hungry, so I fed you." he said.

"So, there are no strings attached?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I do need your help with something." he said.

She sighed. "I knew it. What is it? You want me to be your slave? You want me to off someone for you?" she asked.

Lyle started laughing. "Nothing like that. I just need your help getting into Twinblade's camp." he said.

"I already told you, I'm not a part of Twinblades horde." she said.

"I know, and thats why I'm trusting you. Normally I would have killed you without asking questions." he said. Her expression changed from annoyed to nervous. "But I need someones help to get in. As you can see, they aren't exactly going to let me walk right in. Plus, you will get payed when we leave."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. If I help you get into Twinblades fortress, then you will let me go and I get paid when I get back out?" she asked.

"Yes, but if you betray me, then I will treat you as if you were any normal bandit. Don't think that just because you are a girl, I won't kill you." he said.

She swallowed. "When are we going?" she asked.

"In the morning. I've been through enough today as it is." he said and stood up. "Whats your name?"

"You can call me Talon. What about you?" she asked.

"You can call me Sabre. Now pick a room, because we are staying here for the night." he said.


	10. Behind Enemy Lines

OoO( 10 )OoO

Lyle woke Talon up early, knowing that if they wanted to get the jump on Twinblade, they needed to attack when they weren't expecting it. Together, they navigated the cavern and exited to the cliffside and entrance to Twinblade's camp. Lyle stood with Talon far away from the giant wooden doors.

"If we are going to do this, then we need to do it with precision. I scouted ahead and there are ten guards sent out to watch the area. They switch every hour, so we need to be careful. Don't go within a hundred yards of the gate or they will see you."

"So, how do we get into the gate?" asked Talon.

"Do you have a weapon?" he asked. She nodded and pulled out two short swords from her back, one longer than the other. "Good, here is the plan..."

OoOoO

"Hey, did you hear about that bandit Mikal? They say he was slain mercilessly by some great hero."

"Yeah, I heard it alright. Stupid hero's think they can kill anybody just because they get a shiny guild seal. Huh! If it was me, I would have killed that hero easily."

"Oh sure, just like you killed Giles when you said you were going to."

"Hey, I told you I had something in my eye!"

"Yeah, sure you did."

Lyle stood in a bush behind the two arguing bandits. They stood blocking the path to the road that lead to the front door of Twinblade's fort. Placing an arrow on his bowstring, he pulled it back and aimed. Letting go of the arrow, he quickly drew another and placed it on the bow.

The two bandits kept arguing back and forth until one fell silent. The other looked at his partner curiously. "Whats the matter mate?" he asked. The bandit fell forward with an arrow in his back and the others eyes widened. He turned to call for help, when an arrow flew and pierced his throat. Silently, he fell to the ground without knowing what had hit him.

Lyle kept his head down and jogged forward to the two bandits. He grabbed one and threw him in the bush, then grabbed the other and started to take his equipment off.

Talon stared at a bandit that stood ten feet in front of her. She tried thinking of a way to sneak behind him, but found it was impossible because of all the cleared land. Silently she cursed at the only alternative she had left. She stepped out from the bush and into plain view of the bandit. The bandit looked at her and was about to call out, when she held up a hand and said, "Wait!" She lifted her shirt slightly and grinned at him seductively. "Wanna have a little fun?"

The bandit smiled and looked around. After making sure no other guards were around, he walked forward and followed her behind a tree. As soon as he reached for her clothes, she swung with the blade behind her back and beheaded him with one swipe. His head fell to the ground and she quickly pulled him out of view.

Lyle now stood dressed in full bandit clothing. He put his armor in a sack made from his cloak and dragged it with him. "Hey you!" he shouted to another bandit in the area. "Help me with this would ya?"

"What is it now?" asked the bandit grumpily. But, after seeing the heavy sack he was carrying, he quickly changed his tune. "What you got in there?"

Lyle waited until the bandit was close, then shoved his sword through his stomach. Thrusting upwards, he made sure the bandit would never speak another word again. The bandit fell in two and Lyle hid him in the brush as well. Lyle stood up and threw the bag over his shoulder, then began walking forward towards the gate. Suddenly, he spun around and aimed his sword at another person behind him. Talon now wore bandit gear as well.

Talon froze as Lyle's blade almost cut her a new airhole. "Hey watch it!" she said. Lyle lowered the blade and put it over his back again. "You really gotta watch where your swinging that thing, you almost killed me there." she said. Lyle smiled slightly and she sighed. "I know, if you wanted to kill me, you would have..."

"Exactly. How many guards have you killed?" he asked.

"Six. Several were a real pain, but I got them. What about you?"

"Four, plus almost you too." he said. "Now, put your clothing in here and help me drag it to the front gate." he said. She stuffed her clothes inside the cloak and they began dragging it up the hill to the gate.

"Stop! Who approaches the gate?" asked someone up top. Lyle looked at Talon and nodded.

"Help! They attacked us down by the cave!" shouted Lyle. Taking his sword, he cut a small injury across his left shoulder to make it seem more real.

"Wait, we're coming down!" shouted the wallguard. In seconds, the gates opened and five bandits ran out. "Where did they go?" one asked Lyle. He pointed down the cliff and the bandits went charging down towards the forest. Talon smiled and together they stood up and walked into the abandoned road ahead.

OoOoO

They both crossed the road with ease, only getting a few eyes on their bag. As they approached the camp, Lyle stopped at the next gate and yelled, "Hey! Let us inside!" The bandit on the wall looked down at him.

"What buisiness do you have in the camp?" he shouted back.

"I have a bag of loot for Twinblade. You know Twinblades rule, show loyalty and be rewarded. So open the gate and we'll let you share the glory."

The bandit thought for a second, then smiled at the thought of being promoted from gate guard to bodyguard. "Alright, but make sure you tell Twinblade about me. Names Randall, put in a good word for me." said the man and he turned the crank for the door.

"That I shall." said Lyle. Slowly, the wooden gate opened and the two walked into the campgrounds of the bandits. Turning to Talon, he said, "Alright. Lets get out of these stupid clothes."

"Won't they suspect that we aren't bandits if we aren't in bandit clothes?" she asked.

Lyle smiled. "Mercenaries are allowed in Twinblade's camp. Word has it that he is trying to start his own army, so we will just pose as mercenaries and keep progressing through the camp until I can get a shot at Twinblade."

"So, if anyone asks, I tell them that I'm a mercenary?" asked Talon.

Lyle nodded. "Yes, and if anyone gives you trouble tell me." he said. Lyle looked at the camp and saw that several canvas were erected in the left side, obviously a makeshift tavern for rainy days. He lifted the cloak and walked into the tent and looked around. A bar and several tables were set up, with one man sitting at the table in the center.

The man looked at the pair that walked in and smiled, "Ah, would you like something to drink?" he asked standing up. He looked nothing like a bandit, but more like a homekeeper.

"Sorry, we are just looking for a place to...well, you know, sleep." he said. Talon glared at him in horror, but the man smiled again.

"Oh, I see. We have private rooms over here, though they aren't exactly soundproof." said the man.

Lyle smiled and said, "Don't worry, its fine. Shall we go?" he asked Talon. She shook her head and he glared at her. "To the room so we can have some privacy." he said holding the bag forward.

She looked at the cloak and smiled stupidly. "Oh, yeah. Lets make it quick." she said grabbing him by the collar and dragged him into the canvas room. Together they stood in the room as Lyle opened the cloak.

"Do you want me to turn around?" he whispered. She nodded and he turned his back to her as she stripped. "So Talon, what's your real name?" he asked.

She looked up at him as she put her equipment back on. "Why should I tell you?" she asked offensively.

"I'm not saying you have to, I would like to know, thats all." he said.

She smiled slightly. "Getting soft huh? You shouldn't act like that, it doesn't suit you."

"I know. I seem like the type who just goes around bullying others, right?" he asked. When Talon said nothing he continued. "Truthfully, I used to be like that when I was a kid. But a lot has changed since then, I'm not that bad of a guy if you get to know me."

"Is that so? Well Mr. Not A Bad Guy, give me one reason why I should give you my name?" she said.

"Because, I would like to know." he said smartly.

"Not good enough."

"Fine, I don't want to know then." he said.

"I'm finished." said Talon, and she turned around facing the wall. Lyle turned and tore his bandit clothes off, then began to re-equip himself.

After a few moments of silence, Lyle finished armoring himself and he turned to exit the room. "By the way, my name is Lyle." he said, then walked out. Talon turned and stared at him for a second, then followed.

OoOoO

Together, Lyle and Talon travelled through the bandit camp collecting information. Most of the bandits in the camp thought nothing of two mercenaries walking around, but some became aware of the two and started to follow them around. Eventually they got suspiscious enough to leave and tell Twinblade himself of their presence.

The two approached their master cautiously. "Why have you interrupted my dinner?" asked a dark voice from under the dark shadow of a canvas.

The two men bowed onto their knees and spoke in stutters. "S-Sir, we suspect there m-might be a hero in the c-camp." said one.

The man smiled. "And why would you say that?" he asked.

"I have seen this man before your lordship. He is the one they call Lyle the Sabre." said the other. The young girl standing next to the man raised her head.

"Lyle?" she whispered to herself.

The man looked up at her. "You have heard of him?"

"Yes, and I have seen him as well Twinblade. He is a great hero for one as young as he is." she said. "I have also seen that he will come here and challenge you."

The man laughed loudly, as did all his men. It was common for his men to laugh when Twinblade did, after all, anything he thought was funny was funny, and nobody dared challenge that. "He comes to challenge me? This Lyle must have a death wish. Nobody has challenged me and lived to tell the story."

"Beware of this one Twinblade, my preminitions have not failed you so far, and now they tell me that you should fear the one called Sabre." she said.

"I fear nobody. You there, how big is this mighty Sabre?" asked Twinblade.

The man stood nervously. "He is a bit taller than myself, and well built as well."

"See, he is puny compared to me. This hero is nothing more that an obstacle in the road to my ultimate plan." said the giant man.

The girl sighed and said to herself, "Then that will be your downfall."

Twinblade turned to the two men smiling. "You go and keep an eye on this hero. Tell me everything he does, everywhere he goes, and everyone he talks to. This time, the guild will get their hero back, but won't it be a surprise when he comes back mounted as a trophy?" His men laughed again.

OoOoO

Lyle sat at the table with the man in the tents, draining him for all the information he could. The man seemed rather eager to talk to Lyle, and gave him much useful knowledge of the camp.

"So, what is the pay like in being a mercenary?" asked the man.

"Good, but it should be better. So, There is another camp ahead that houses Twinblade's elite bandits, and I need some kind of pass to get inside it?" he asked.

"Yes, a bandit camp pass. I have one myself, only cause I'm Twinblades merchant. If he wants weapons, armor, and food for his men, then I'm the one that gets it for him."

"Do you know where I could aquire one of these passes?" asked Lyle curiously.

"I'm afraid not, those are rarely given to anybody in this here camp. Only to Twinblade's most trusted men."

Lyle continued to question the man, ignoring the dark figure of Talon creeping across the floor and behind the bar. Talon searched around behind the bar while Lyle asked him another question. "So, what does a bandit camp pass look like...incase I run into one." he asked. Talon stopped and listened as the man described the pass.

"Hmm...its a flat cloth spun banner, only about as big as a plate. Its read in color and has Twinblade's mark on it, a bandit skull with two giant swords crossed behind it. Some of the men outside have passes that they no longer need, maybe one of them will sell one to you."

Lyle smiled at the man as he saw Talon raise the pass into the air, then sneak out again. "Buy something from a bandit? That would cost me more than I have. I'll talk to you later, I have some buisiness to attend to." he said standing up.

"Alright, come back anytime you want some more information." said the man as Lyle walked out of the tent.

Lyle exited the tent and looked around for Talon. She was nowhere to be found, until something heavy landed on Lyle's shoulders, almost knocking him off his feet. The bandit pass appeared in front of his face and he looked up to see Talon sitting on his shoulders. "Haha! It worked, we got the pass!" she shouted.

Lyle smiled and took the pass. "Red banner with a bandit skull and two swords. Yep, this is it." he said. Talon placed a hand on his head and flipped off his shoulders and onto her feet.

"So, whats the plan now chief?" she asked.

"Well, we have done a lot today and its almost sundown. You can sleep for a while."

"Sleep around bandits? Are you out of your mind, one look at me and they won't think twice about pouncing me were I am." she said.

"I know, that's why I'm staying up as a watch." he said. "Any bandits that even look at you funny will get a taste of this." he said drawing his sword.

"How do I know you won't do something funny?" she asked.

"Because, I still need your help to find my sister." he said. Talon's eyes softened as Lyle's face turned serious.

"I...I didn't know you were looking for your sister..." she said.

"Don't worry, I know we can find her once I get Twinblade out of the way." he said.

Talon smiled again and together they walked over to an unused tent. Talon layed down on the straw bed and stared at Lyle. "You are pretty confident you can beat Twinblade." she whispered.

He smiled and said nothing.


	11. The Last Door

OoO( 11 )OoO

The seeress sat with her back against the wall of her masters tent. Never before had Twinblade ignored a warning from her and regretted it, so why would he start now? She knew not what ran through her sleeping masters head, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was Lyle. She knew Lyle was going to come and try to defeat Twinblade, and she hoped he would. Ever since she was found on the beach south of here, Twinblade had brought her into his camp and took care of her, at a price. She was found with her eyes cut out and half dead, so when Twinblade found her, she owed him her life. From that day forward, she became his slave, and did whatever he desired. She hated him, but knew that he was all she had left, until today. She knew that if Lyle defeated Twinblade, then she would be free. Running a hand through her white hair, she sat wondering what Lyle looked like.

OoOoO

Van arrived at the guild with the kid close behind him. As he arrived, he was greeted by Maze and the Guildmaster.

"Ah Van, just the lad I was looking for." said the guildmaster.

Van looked at the two curiously, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could perhaps do me a favor." said Maze. Van nodded. "Well, I have a very important friend coming today, but her progress has been halted by a group of bandits that are demanding a ridiculus toll to pass. I was wondering if you could go to Greatwood Gorge and take care of the bandits so that she may once again make her way here in peace."

"Sounds easy enough. Why don't you ask Lyle? He seems like one eager to take that job." said Van.

"Lyle is busy dealing with Twinblade. You are the only other one available, and I trust you to get the job done, thats why I haven't assigned an apprentice to this job." said Maze.

"You let Lyle go to Twinblade's camp?" asked Van. "He is going to kill them all, what were you thinking?" he shouted.

"Now Van, calm down. There is a good reason we asked Lyle to do this mission." said the guildmaster.

"I'll do the job, but just know that you have sent Twinblade to his grave." he said and walked out the door.

Maze smiled. "Damn boy, he's going to get my hopes up." he said and the guildmaster laughed. Looking down at the child Van brought in, Maze said, "You must be the new apprentice Van told us about. Well, lets get you into uniform. We can't have you running around in those rags can we?" he asked.

OoOoO

Talon woke up and stretched as the sun shone through several holes in the tent. She sat up and realized that something had covered her. Looking down, she saw herself covered with Lyle's cloak. Smiling, she stood and wrapped the cloak around her, then walked into the daylight.

Looking around, she couldn't see Lyle anywhere. "So much for much for being a watch." she said.

"Well, I'm not going to stay in the same place for the entire night. It would be too cramped." he said from behind her. "I see you've taken a liking to the cloak."

"Its comfortable. So, what do we do now?" she asked stretching again.

"Today, we head into the elites camp. After that, we only have one door between me and Twinblade. But the last door is heavily guarded and they don't allow anybody in except at Twinblade's request. So we have to find a way to distract the guards so that I can get into the gate." he said.

"Wait, you mean 'we', right?" she asked.

"You are coming in with me?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, you aren't getting all the glory for taking out Twinblade." she said flexing her arm.

Lyle smiled and faced west towards the next gate. "Well, lets get going." he said, and walked toward the elite camp. As he approached the wooden gate, a bandit stood in front of him and two archers prepared their bows incase of an attempted break-in.

"Do you have a pass into the elite camp?" asked the bandit in a raspy voice.

Lyle held up the pass and the bandit snatched it from him. "Do I qualify?" asked Lyle in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, you can go in. Let him through!" shouted the bandit and the wooden gates creeked open. Lyle walked through and was followed by Talon, until the bandit stopped her. "Sorry miss, but he had the pass so only he can enter."

"She's with me." said Lyle. He grabbed his katana sheathed behind him and walked up to the bandit.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. One pass, one person."

"Well, I'll tell Twinblade that when I go see him." said Lyle. The bandits face turned nervous.

"What do you mean?" asked the bandit.

"Don't you know? This is his daughter, she has come to help him with his army." said Lyle. "Show him your weapons." Talon pulled out both swords and the bandit fell backwards in terror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a daughter! Please don't tell his lordship about this, he'll kill me! Here, both of you can go through." said the bandit as he stepped aside.

"That's better. Shall we go?" asked Lyle. Talon smiled and walked through the gate, and together they marched into the elite camp.

"Twinblade doesn't have a daughter, only a son." said Talon.

"I know, but he didn't. Its what you call a bluff, diplomacy is the solution to many problems." he said knowingly.

"I see. Do you plan on fast talking Twinblade like you did so many of his guards?"

"No, he's special. I'll let my sword do the talking." he said making Talon giggle.

OoOoO

Lyle sat on one knee by a bandit fire, frustrated. He had searched most of the area and couldn't find one single source of distraction he could use. Now he sat waiting for Talon to report back with any information on the camp. He sat waiting for almost an hour before she approached him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are some guys over there that said they would cause a distraction, but only for five thousand gold." she said.

"I don't have five thousand gold..." said Lyle.

"But, I have good news. Up hill over there is a guy that said I wasn't allowed up there because that was the storage for his armies weapons."

"What kind of weapons?" asked Lyle.

Talon smiled and made two fists in front of him. Then she shot her fingers out and said, "The kind that go boom. And more good news chief, Twinblade's men have captured two girls from Oakvale for Twinblade's entertainment later."

Lyle smiled and said, "Where are they?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said, and Lyle looked at her dejectedly. "Right across from the weapons." she said.

Lyle started laughing. "This is an absolute Godsend!" he said. After calming down, he began to draw out a plan in the dirt. "Okay, here is what we do. You wait by the main gate to Twinblade. I will take out the guard protecting the weapons and free the prisoners, then ignite the weapons. The two distractions will undoubtedly require every man available." he said.

"Okay, where do I come in?" she asked excitedly.

"You stay by the main gate until you hear the explosion of the weapons, then when most of the guards leave, you take out the rest that are left behind. I will meet you there shortly after I set up the distraction." he said. Talon smiled and nodded to him. Tossing him his cloak, she ran off like a shadow for the gate. Lyle turned around and looked up at the sky. Smiling, he said, "Thanks."

Lyle approached the bandit guard, who held up his hand. "Sorry, this is a no wandering zone. There are items here that are not to be tampered with by anybody." he said.

Lyle stepped forward. "I come with permission from Twinblade to check tonights entertainment out." he said.

Seeing the serious look on Lyle's face, the bandit caved in. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a peek." he said and walked with Lyle to the cages. Lyle stopped in front of one cage and stared inside, seeing two beautiful young women inside cowering in the corner. "Nice pick, aren't they?" he asked.

Lyle stared at the two and said, "Very fine. I hear you got them from Oakvale. Anybody special that you picked?" he asked.

"Nah, some new girl who lived here a long time ago or somethin', and the daughter of some shopkeeper." said the bandit. "I'd like one of them for myself I would. Hows about we give them a test run for dancing, make sure they are set for Twinblade?"

Lyle slid his hand through the iron bars and held his hand out to a teenage girl. She wore long white pants with a blue top on, and had her white hair in pigtails. She looked at him and he saw tears running from her eyes. "You just moved to Oakvale didn't you? From your grandparents house?" he asked. The girl nodded and got to her knees, still staring at Lyle. "Tell me something? Does the name Rosie mean anything to you?" he asked.

"Yes...Rosie was my stuffed bear when I was younger." said the girl. "How do you know about her?" she asked as she wiped tears away.

Lyle smiled at her gently. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't recognize me. I was young when I lived in Oakvale as well, and I can see you've grown to be a beautiful woman Maryn." he said.

She smiled and blushed at the same time. Staring at the ground, she said, "I'm still fourteen, not a woman yet." She looked up at him again, but this time stood up and took his hand, then stared into his eyes.

"Wait, you know this girl?" asked the bandit.

The girl stared harder and finally realized who was standing before her. "Lyle..." she said, blown away at seeing him in a bandit camp.

"Lyle...wait a minute, you aren't from Twinblade, you're a hero!" shouted the man as he drew his rapier from its belt. Lyle stood smiling at Maryn, not moving to dodge the attack from the man.

"Look out!" shouted Maryn. Lyle stood not making a move until the blade was an inch from his head. Lyle ducked under the swing and spun around, elbowing the bandit in the gut making him bend double. Drawing his sword quickly, Lyle beheaded the man with one swift stroke. The head rolled and came to a stop in front of ten barrels of gunpowder. Lyle grabbed the keys from the corpse and opened the iron cage holding the prisoners.

They both ran out and Maryn hugged Lyle tightly. He smiled, "I want you two to do me a favor." he said. She looked at him and nodded. Taking his cloak off, he wrapped it around her and grabbed his katana. Handing the blade to her, he said, "I want you two to exit the bandit camp and go back to Oakvale. Tell the guards there that bandits might be coming down to the town and to be ready to fight them off."

"Wait, she might be able to get out with that cloak and sword, but what about me? If they see me then they will know something is up." said the other girl.

Lyle gave her a cat-like smile. "That's why you are going to wear his clothes over yours." he said pointing to the corpse. He had to keep himself from laughing as he saw the disgusted look on her face. "Seeing a female bandit walking around is no big attraction. When you reach the cavern, you can go ahead and get rid of the clothes."

OoOoO

Maryn and her friend walked through the bandit camp unnoticed and to the front gate. The guards stopped them and started to interrogate them.

"Where are you going?" asked the bandit.

Maryn looked at the bandit and recalled what Lyle had told her. "I am an assassin sent by Twinblade to eliminate a few of his enemies." she said.

"An assassin? You're too young to be an assassin." said the guard amused.

"Oh, am I? Who do you think killed Agrias the Paladin?" she asked him. The man thought for a second, then shrugged. "Me you twit! I was the assassin that killed her! Now are you going to let me through or do I need to force my way through?" she asked.

The bandit thought it over for a second, then decided that if she was an assassin, it wouldn't be wise to annoy her. "Alright. Open the gate!" yelled the guard and the gates swung open, allowing the two to pass.

They walked through the gate and when out of earshot, the other girl clapped excitedly. "That was amazing Maryn, I almost thought you were an assassin."

Maryn smiled. "I know, I was so scared he was going to lock us up." she said. "Pulling out the bag of powder that Lyle had given her, she placed it by the outside of the gate and began to light it.

OoOoO

Lyle grabbed the iron bars of the cage and began to pull with all his strength. He strained until the cage finally moved, then began dragging it towards the camp. He stopped when he had the cage perfectly lined up with the passage to the camp, when he saw a perfect opportunity. The passage was perfectly lined up with the door to Twinblade's headquarters. Smiling, he placed his hands at the bottom of the bars and lifted, flipping the cage on its side so the floor was facing away from the camp.

He began taking the barrels of gunpowder and setting them behind the cage. When he finished, they all stood five by four with the row closest to the cage double stacked. Climbing the barrels, he jumped on the cage, then down to the ground.

Talon stood about twenty feet from the gate, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. She stared at the sun waiting for the signal from Lyle. Suddenly, she jumped in fright as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around with her blade, but stopped when she saw Lyle smiling mischeviously.

"Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" she shouted.

Lyle smiled and said, "Change of plans, come with me." She followed him up the hill and showed her his plan. "I am going to light the gun powder and the force from the explosion should throw the cage down the hill with enough force to crash through the gate to Twinblade. You will wait where you were and follow the same plan as before, but wait for the cage to take out the gate first. If there are any survivors, finish them off and wait for me."

She smiled. "Good plan. That should catch the big guy off guard."

"Exactly. Now go back to your post and cross your fingers that this works, we only have one shot." he said.

"Wait..." said Talon. Lyle looked at her curiously. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." she said, then ran back down the hill.

Lyle was dumbfounded by what Talon had done. But, he quickly shook out of his daze as yelling came to his ears. "Fire at the front gate! Bring water!" shouted a frantic bandit. Lyle looked to the east and saw a cloud of black smoke rising into the air.

Smiling, he lit a fireball and threw it at the line of gun powder leading to the barrels, instantly igniting it. As it snaked its way to the barrels, Lyle ran down the hill.

OoOoO

Maryn and her friend, now lacking bandit clothes, made it back to town and immediately reached one of the guards. As she approached, the guard looked at her and smiled.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Please, you have to get guards down to the beach cavern immediately, soon bandits are going to be coming through the cavern!" she shouted.

The guard laughed and said, "Miss, I'm sure that you are mistaken. This town hasn't had a bandit raid since three years ago. I assure you, no bandits are going to attack."

"Yes they will!" she shouted.

"Bandits have about as much chance of attacking Oakvale now as an earthquake hitting." said the guard. No sooner had he finished speaking when a shockwave ripped through the ground and blew him and Maryn off their feet. They both looked to the west and saw a gigantic black cloud come from the cliffside.

Maryn glared at the guard and yelled, "There's your earthquake! Now gather the town guards and get to the beach!"


	12. Three Swords, One End

OoO( 12 )OoO

Twinblade sat in his throne, enjoying the days sunlight, when an explosion hurled him from the chair and sent him rolling across the ground. The seeress smiled as she stood to her feet and started to repeat her vision to her leader.

"In a flash of silver and white, the bandit king will lose his might." she said, reciting a line from her dream.

Twinblade looked at her and yelled, "What does that mean?"

"Your fate." she said. Suddenly, the gate in front of them exploded in a shower of splinters and wood.

OoOoO

Talon stepped forward as the cage smashed through the gate of the bandit camp. As Lyle started to run forward, Talon grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at her and said, "What is it?"

"Incase we don't get out of this..." she said and he nodded, "My real name is Maria."

Lyle smiled and said, "It's a beautiful name. Now, lets show Twinblade who the new Queen of Bandits is going to be." he said. She smiled and they ran together into the final camp, where Twinblade lie waiting for them.

OoOoO

Twinblade drew both of his swords and stepped forward, not knowing what to expect from the attack. Suddenly, a figure flew from the dust cloud and Twinblade raised his swords at just the right moment, blocking Lyle's cleave attack. The seers words suddenly gripped him, seeing the silver sheen of the blade and the warriors white hair in front of him.

Talon jumped in after Lyle and began to attack the bandits that were about to jump Lyle. They all turned to her and laughed at seeing a girl ready to fight.

"Hey, look at this mates. This little kitten wants to fight us!" shouted one of the bandits. "Lets show her how to really fight, Twinblade can handle the other one." he said and all of the regular bandits surrounded her.

She smiled wickedly. "Big mistake underestimating this kitten." she said.

Lyle slashed at Twinblade left and right, but with two swords, Twinblade easily deflected the blows then countered using his other sword. Lyle ducked under a horizontal swing from the bandit king and kicked out with his right leg, sending Twinblade stumbling backwards. Standing up, he ran forward and swung his blade again, but Twinblade blocked it.

Twinblade noticed Lyle had a smile on his face, which made him nervous. Suddenly, he started shaking as lightning traveled from Lyle's hand, up his sword, then through Twinblade's, and into Twinblade's body. Twinblade was hurled backwards and Lyle grabbed the sword he dropped. Turning around, he saw an impossibly fast force flashing back and forth slaying bandits left and right. Hurling the blade, he struck a bandit in the chest that was running away, then he turned back to Twinblade.

Lyle approached and looked at Twinblade lying on the ground unconscious. Standing over him, he said, "This is the great bandit king?" he asked. Suddenly, Twinblade's hand shot out and grabbed Lyle's ankle. Lifting him off the ground, Twinblade slammed Lyle into the ground with amazing strength, making Lyle drop his sword. Getting up, Twinblade lifted him again and hurled him at a nearby wall.

Lyle crashed through the wooden structure and skidded along the ground. He coughed, spitting up blood and dust. He forced himself to his feet and stared through the hole he made in the wall and at Twinblade, who had both swords again. Running forward, Lyle jumped through the hole and grabbed his sword. As Lyle ran at him, Twinblade raised both swords and thrust them at Lyle. Lyle did a baseball slide and bounced the two swords off his own, making them stick in the ground above his head. Twinblade now stood over Lyle trying to pry the swords from the ground, when Lyle rolled up and thrust both legs into the bandits gut.

Although he was a giant man, the attack lifted Twinblade off the ground and sent him and his swords rolling across the ground. Lyle jumped up and ran to Twinblade, jumping into the air and hurling a fireball at him. Twinblade smacked the attack away with a sword and held his feet up as Lyle had done. Lyle landed on Twinblade, foot to foot. Twinblade thrust his legs up and threw Lyle into the air, then stood to his feet with a smile.

Lyle flipped backwards in mid-air and was now nose diving towards Twinblade. He smiled as well, holding his sword next to him and racing towards the ground. Suddenly, the air around Twinblade seemed to thicken. He slowly raised his sword to strike, waiting for Lyle to approach. Lyle continued to smile as time slowed for everyone except for him. With time like mollassus, Lyle continued to freefall and flipped, landing on his feet. He swung his blade upward and cut clean through Twinblade's armor.

Twinblade stared at Lyle, waiting for him to fall in range, when Lyle suddenly flew and smashed into the ground like a comet, sending a cloud of dust shooting away from him. The speed of the attack amazed Twinbalde, and the giant man looked down at the warrior holding a bloody sword. Placing a hand on his chest, he lifted it and stared at his own blood spilled across the ground. Falling to one knee, Twinblade spat blood on the ground.

"It doesn't feel good does it? To have your life in the hands of somebody you know hates your kind with all his heart. I know what you think of the heros from the Phoenix Guild, and I know what you have done to them." said Lyle as he slowly walked forward.

"I am not going to give up!" shouted Twinblade and he rose to his feet, flailing the two swords around wildly in an attempt to kill Lyle. But Lyle's eyes burned red and dark energy seemed to come from him. He swung his sword with a battle cry and his sword cut clean through one of Twinblade's. Twinblade dropped the useless weapon and swung the other. Lyle dodged the attack and again the sword got stuck in the ground. Lyle swung his sword again severed the handle from the blade of Twinblade's remaining sword.

"My family, my life, my friends, everything of mine was taken by bandits. And since that day forward, I have devoted my life to killing off every last one of you scum of the earth." said Lyle in a voice that obviously wasn't his.

Twinblade sat on his knees watching his death walk towards him with the fiery red eyes of Skorm, and for the first time since he was a bandit...no, for the first time in his life, he was truly terrified. Twinblade now knew what all those heros he slaughtered mercilessly felt before they died. He bowed his head in defeat and said, "Please, don't kill me!"

Talon and all the remaining bandits turned to see Twinblade begging for his life. The bandits had lost heart after seeing their leader fall in defeat, and ran out of the camp thinking that Lyle would come after them next. Talon continued to watch Lyle as he closed in on the bandit, hoping Lyle wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do.

Lyle stopped five feet from Twinblade and spoke again, "Did you spare those heros who begged for their lives when you had them surrounded and outnumbered by your horde?" asked Lyle.

"You've humiliated me in front of my horde, please! Isn't that punishment enough?" asked the leader of the bandits. Lyle smiled and began to laugh in his demonic voice.

"You think I came here to humiliate you? The only reason Maze and the Guildmaster sent me on this mission is because they knew I would not hesitate to kill you!" he shouted. A brave bandit wanting to save his lord aimed at Lyle with a crossbow. Pulling the trigger the arrow flew and what happened made everybodies jaw drop.

Lyle reached up and grabbed the arrow, stopping it dead in its tracks. Lyle looked at the bandit with his red eyes, and the bandit stared back nervously. Suddenly, Lyle hurled the arrow and it struck the bandit in the chest with amazing force. He fell over and died a slow and painful death.

Lyle turned back and raised his sword. Twinblade closed his eyes, waiting for death. The sword flew and struck...strait into the ground. "But, I have learned a lot from my friends. And that is that no matter what somebody has done to me or others, I am not the one to judge whether they die or not." he said.

Twinblade stared back up at Lyle and noticed his red eyes had gone back to blue and the evil aura that eminated from the warrior had vanished. He was back to the same warrior that had began fighting him in the first place. "So...you are going to spare me?" he asked.

Lyle stared into Twinblade's eyes and said, "Only if you give me your word that you will not partake in anymore bandit activity. As of today, you must quit stealing, robbing, murdering, pilaging, raping, and smuggling. You must sever all ties with bandits here and now." said Lyle.

Twinblade looked around and saw all his men gone, then glared at Lyle. "Stay with those traitorous cowards? I would take my life over them any day." he said. Lyle nodded.

"If I find out that you have even snatched a money bag from someone, then I will hunt you down and kill you personally. You have my word on that." he said.

The seeress stood in the shadows listening to the warrior speak. A silent tear carressed her smiling face as she heard him say those words. Stepping forward, she walked into the sunlight and stopped next to Twinblade. "Welcome Lyle." she said. Lyle looked up at her curiously.

"Are you the seer?" he asked. The girl laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, I missed the joke." he said.

"What's wrong Lyle, do you not recognise your own sister?" she asked still chuckling.

Lyle's eyes instantly widened and he slowly approached the girl. Staring at her for a moment, he fell to his knees in shock. "Theresa?" he asked.

She nodded and walked over to him as if she could see perfectly and wrapped her arms around him, holding his head to her chest. "It is me brother." she said.

OoOoO

Lyle had taken Talon and his sister to the Phoenix Guild and to the guildmaster. The guildmaster was delighted to meet Lyle's sister and welcomed her with open arms. Though disappointed that Lyle decided to spare Twinblade, the guildmaster understood why Lyle didn't kill the bandit and was glad to find out that Twinblade feared the warrior, so he wouldn't be killing anyone anymore.

Lyle had walked his sister up to his room and sat her down on the bed. He had so many questions to ask her and not enough time in this life to ask them. But, he started with a simple, "How did you survive the attack?"

Theresa smiled and said, "After I shoved you away from the road, they dragged me through the town and to our house. They were looking for something Lyle, and they were desperate to find it. They killed father to get us to talk, but we said nothing. So, they cut my eyes out. I don't know what they did with mother, but I know that she is still alive as well." she said calmly.

Lyle's heart skipped a beat. "She is alive?" he asked surprisedly. Theresa nodded and continued. "As I said, I don't know what they have done with her, but if I find out you will be the first to know. Mother is suffering somewhere without us...I have seen it in my dreams. But whomever did do this to us has taken her prisoner and is trying to get information out of her." she said.

"So, how did you get to Twinblade's?" he asked curiously.

"They all left me for dead, but I wasn't about to die so easily. I crawled away from the heat of the village and ended up on the beach south of Twinblade's camp. That is where he found me and took me in. After a while, I began recieving prophecies and he found out and began using them to his aid. But, ever since I began staying at the camp, I became Twinblade's slave."

Lyle stared at her for a moment before saying, "Wait, you don't mean..."

She mearly nodded and Lyle stood up and reached for his sword. "Lyle, please sit down. Though he did use me in this way, remember your words back at the camp." she said. Lyle sat down, but still gripped his sword tightly.

"Why didn't you escape?" he asked.

"Because, I didn't have anything to go to. When I awoke at Twinblade's camp, I thought that they had found you and killed you. So I waited and trained at Twinblade's for the day that I could free mother. Only a few days ago did I recieve a prophecy about you, and even then I didn't realize it was you. Only when a bandit said 'Lyle the Sabre' was inside the camp did I know for sure."

"Wait, a bandit said that?" he asked and Theresa nodded. "So Twinblade was expecting me?"

Theresa laughed. "Yes, but he didn't expect you to enter so elegantly." she said sarcastically.

He smiled at hearing his sister laugh again. "Whatever works." he said.

OoOoO

The Witchwood Arena was alive with shouts and cheers everywhere. Warriors battle against one another, beasts were slain, humans were tortured by their opponents, others were eaten alive by the beasts put up against them. Only quality entertainment could keep this crowd roaring so loudly.

Stale air hung all around as he walked down the torch lit hallway. He stopped as he passed a dark corner, feeling an uneasy presence in the corner. Two eyes stared coldly at him from the corner as if to say 'Get lost.' "What is it Maze?" asked the entity.

Maze stared back at the man and said, "It turns out that the boy has found his sister. And now Lyle knows that his mother is alive." he said.

The man stepped out from the shadow and smirked. "Lyle...oh how he has grown. This boy from the prophecies never ceases to amaze." he said.

"He is no longer a boy Jack, and you shouldn't take him lightly. Though he is young, his thirst for revenge against you has fueled him to become the most promising hero Albion has seen in years."

"And where is there proof of this?" asked Jack coldly.

"He has defeated the bandit king Twinblade and his horde. Something no hero of the past has done before." said Maze.

"Oh he has? So, our little hero was able to defeat a bandit?"

"Jack, I'm serious. If you let him live much longer, dare I say it, he could become stronger than you." said Maze. A hand with a dark red glove wrapped around it suddenly shot around Maze's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Nobody is stronger than me. I do not care what any prophecy says about him, he will never be able to defeat me! Because, once I have the sword, then all else will be nothing but scrap and bone!" shouted the ghost like voice. "Do you understand me?" he asked slowly.

Maze struggled with the hand and blurted out, "Yes..." Jack dropped Maze and smiled again.

"Much better. If I were to kill him now, then there is no way that we would be able to get the key using only the sister and mother. The blood must be male! And to ensure that I get the sword, I need him alive." he said. Maze nodded and turned away. "Oh, and Maze..." he said, making Maze turn back to him. "Don't disappoint me when it comes time to kill the boy. I know how attached you have gotten to him." said Jack. Then he vanished back into the shadows...


	13. Return to the Forgotten

OoO( 13 )OoO

Lyle awoke, extemely happy to be sleeping in his own bed again. He rolled over and looked out the window, noticing that the sun was high in the sky. Closing his eyes again, he attempted to go back to sleep. But, a familiar and friendly voice stopped him from completing his goal.

"Hey farmboy, wake up! Its almost noon!" shouted Whisper. Lyle groaned and put the pillow over his head. Whisper smiled again and reached to Lyle, placing one finger an inch above his rear end. A small bolt of electricity shot from her finger and zapped Lyle, instantly making him jump out of the bed.

He shouted in pain and turned to Whisper. "What was that for?" he shouted.

But Whisper smiled broadly as she stared at Lyle and said one word. "Wow..."

Lyle looked at the odd stare, then looked down and realized he was completely nude. Grabbing the blanket from his bed he covered himself up and glared at her. "Keep those eyes to yourself before you lose them." he said.

"Alright alright...take it easy farmboy. I was just browsing." she said sarcastically.

"Get out!" he shouted.

OoOoO

After Lyle had gotten into his liesure clothes, a white cloth shirt and loose pants, he walked out the door and stared at Whisper. He knew she got a full shot of him, and knew she had a big mouth as well. By the end of the day, everybody in the guild will have heard the rumor of Lyle flashing Whisper. Lyle was sure that Thunder would have something to say about that, and that was one argument he wanted to avoid.

As he walked out the door, Whisper smiled and looked at him. "Listen Whisper, you can't tell anybody about what happened in there." he said.

"Oh come on, you should take it as a compliment! I mean, the apprentice girls of the guild already swoon before you. Who knows, this may get you a girlfriend." she said. Lyle glared at her darkly, and she sighed with a smile. "Alright, but know this. You are the only one who can make a dark girl blush." she said.

"Well put. By the way, have you seen my sister?" he asked.

"Oh, she is wandering around somewhere, no offense to her." said Whisper. "Oh by the way, the reason I came up here in the first place was to give you some good news. I have been selected to enter the Witchwood Arena in a few days."

"Congratulations, I will be cheering for you." he said.

She frowned. "Well I would certainly hope not..." she said and a look of confusion crossed over his face. "Because you are going to be fighting right beside me." Lyle's eyebrows rose as she said this.

"So I was invited as well?" he asked. Whisper nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Time to show Albion what you are really made of farmboy." she said, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot! The guildmaster wanted me to tell you that the Hook Coast Cullis Gate is running again!" she said.

Lyle's eyes widened and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you serious?" she nodded and he ran back into the room. After changing into his armor and grabbing his weapons, he ran down the stairs and into the map room. But, as he slid down the post, he crashed into someone that was headed up the stairs. "Ah! Damn, not again!" said Lyle rubbing his forehead.

"I could say the same thing!" said Van as he slowly rose from the ground. They both stood up and looked at each other. "Lyle..."

"Van..."

"Oh stop it you two!" shouted Whisper as she followed Lyle down the stairs. "You two have been friends for over three years now and you both act as if you don't know each other because of some stupid argument!" Lyle and Van looked at her. "I don't know what you two are angry at each other for, but stop it. Life is too short to treat your friends this way!" she said fuming.

Lyle and Van looked from her to one another, niether moving nor saying anything. They just stood there and stared at each other. Van held out his hand first with a small smile. Lyle slowly took his hand and began shaking it...when Van nailed him with a lightning attack through his arm. Lyle flew back and landed on his rear as Van started laughing. "Sorry, couldn't help it." he said and held his hand out to help Lyle up.

Lyle smiled and took Van's hand. "I probably deserved that." he said as he stood up. But, he did the same thing and sent electricity through Van's arm and sending him sprawling.

Van coughed and got to his feet. "I know I deserved that one..." he said and stood staring at Lyle. "But don't think for a second that I'm going to allow you to get away with that!" he yelled and chased a laughing Lyle out the building and into the guild grounds.

Whisper shook her head and said, "Boys..."

OoOoO

Several apprentices stood surrounding the melee circle cheering at the two competitors. Though the match style wasn't the usual, it was still an entertaining match between the two. Maze walked into the guild grounds and tapped a nearby apprentice on the shoulder. "Excuse me, have you seen Lyle?" he asked. The apprentice pointed to the melee circle and Maze thanked him, then left. Upon arriving at the circle, he was surprised at what he saw.

Lyle lay face down in the dirt with Van standing over him, bending Lyle's leg backwards over his back. "Say it!" shouted Van as Lyle pummeled the ground with his fists. "Say it!"

"Never!" shouted Lyle, and he spun to where he now lie face up. Pulling with his leg, he flipped Van off of him and jumped on his friend, putting him in a headlock.

"Thats hardly what I call a regulation fight..." said Maze.

Lyle looked up and saw Maze, then let go of Van. "Oh cummon Maze, even you have to have fun sometimes." he said. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind by Van and forced into an ankle lock.

"Say it!" shouted Van as Lyle struggled again.

Several apprentices began exchanging gold as to who would win the battle. Maze stared at them and said, "You know gambling is illegal in the guild..." he said. The apprentices looked at him and sighed. "Give me five hundred gold on Van." he said with a small smile.

OoOoO

After the inevitable beating by Van, Maze brought Lyle into his chamber and and sat him down in a cushy arm chair. Pacing back and forth, Maze stared at the floor trying to force words into his mouth. But no matter what, he couldn't figure out what to say to the boy.

Eventually, Lyle got impatient. "Maze?" he said. The wizard looked down at Lyle questioningly. "You're starting to wear a hole in the floor." he said.

Maze smiled and turned to Lyle. "Lyle, I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm starting to feel like a kid again." said Lyle sarcastically. Ignoring Maze's confused look, he said, "What is it?"

"A very good friend of mine has recently disappeared. Last he was seen, he was going into Witchwood Forest alone. I fear for his life and I would like you to find him for me. It's urgent that I find him as soon as possible." he said.

"How come?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak of that at this time..." said Maze.

Lyle thought for a second, then said. "I'll tell you what. I am about to head to Hook Coast for a little bit. But as soon as I get back, I'll head to Witchwood to find your friend." he said.

Maze frowned. "Lyle, this is top priority." said Maze.

"Not in my book. The next time I leave this guild will be through the cullis gate headed to Hook Coast. Now, I can either go to Hook Coast, then head to Witchwood when I am done. Or I can go to Hook Coast and not have anything to do with your friend." said Lyle in a serious tone.

Maze sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Alright, but make it quick." he said. "His name is unknown, but everybody just calls him the Archeologist. He is very wise, so please try not to offend him."

Lyle nodded, then stood up from the chair. "I won't leave a leaf unturned." he said.

OoOoO

Lyle, Van, and Elizabeth arrived at Hook Coast, feeling a cold blast of air swept across their skin making them shiver slightly. They all walked through the small valley that led to the town and exited into the snow covered grounds of the city.

The first person to notice them was a nearby guard. He walked up to them and smiled. "Welcome to Hook Coast. Is this your first time?" he asked.

Lyle turned and looked at the man. "It isn't for me." he said. "I was here once before and it wasn't a very pleasant visit." Lyle remarked.

The guard frowned at him. "Why not, did you lose all your money at the tables? I have a suspicion that the table owners are cheating you know."

"You don't know who I am?" asked Lyle.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't." said the guard.

Lyle smiled and said, "Good, I prefer it that way." he said. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here three days ago from the far east. My village was named Salem." he said rather cheerfully.

"Good to know." Lyle said and walked away. Van and Elizabeth followed him into the tavern at the far end of the stone street. Only too late did he realize that it was a bad idea to enter, for as soon as his foot touched the wooden floor, his ears exploded with the sound of thunder. Everybody in the inn stood and clapped loudly for their savior. Lyle looked around and a young woman grabbed his arm.

"Will you have a drink with me?" she asked.

"Uh...I have buisiness to take care of..." he said.

"Please?" she asked, giving him a look that he despised. After standing up to the innocent pleading look for a second, he broke down.

"Alright, just for a minute." he said. The girl squealed and pulled him to her table.

Van and Elizabeth smiled. "He has become quite popular here hasn't he?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do you expect? He saved everybody in the town from possible death. From what Lyle read, the snow trolls can only live outside their habitat for twenty-four hours. But that would have been more than enough time to take this entire town with him." he said.

Suddenly, a large man walked up to Elizabeth and said, "Excuse me miss, could I buy you a drink?"

"Sorry, but we are busy." said Van rather sternly.

The man looked at Van and he could instantly tell the man was drunk by the smell that slapped him in the face. "Nobody asked you brat! I was talking to the lady, so go shake your rattle somewhere else!" said the man. He angrily grabbed Van's shoulder and tried to push him out of the way, only to get blown back on his rear end. Van smiled as electricity caressed his dark armor.

"It would be wise not to anger me." he said. Walking over to a table, he and Elizabeth sat down and ordered drinks. Elizabeth, who had gotten rid of her guild uniform was now wearing a long black sleevless dress with many symbols upon it, depicting her trophies from when she was a hero. Though she was only twenty-two, she decided that she would rather help to train students than go around killing as a hero.

Then, a young boy...younger than Van walked up to Van and said, "Umm...is it okay if I buy the lady a drink?" he asked nervously.

Van smiled. "Why are you asking me?"

Nodding, the kid turned and asked Elizabeth the same question. She nodded and said, "Of course you can. But nothing too strong, I prefer wine if they have it." The kid nodded excitedly and ran off to the bar. Elizabeth turned to Van, who was smiling at her. "Why did you let him buy me one and not that other man?" she asked curiously.

"Because, I know that kid has good intentions...if any at all. That 'man' as you call him was drunk and would have fed you alcohol til he had you in his bed." said Van. He smiled again as he saw the dawning look on her face. "And yes, he really would have done that."

Suddenly, Lyle walked up to them and said, "I haven't got anything so far on sightings of Alex."

Frowning, Van asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we could look around for someone that has seen her." suggested Elizabeth. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"It seems thats all we can do." said Lyle. The others stood and he continued. "We should split up, if you find anybody who has seen her, toss a fireball into the air and we will come to you." Nodding, they all went in opposite directions of the city, scowering it up and down for any trace of their lost friend and comrade. But, unknown to the others, she was much more than that to Lyle.

There hadn't been a single night that he didn't think about her before he slept, and prayed to Avo that she was still alive somewhere. He even travelled to the Temple of Avo a few times in secret to pray for her. And though he never really believed in Avo, and highly disapproved of the priests at the temple, he still came back once a week to pray for her safety.

Eventually, both Lyle and Van saw the flare fly into the air and instantly ran to where Elizabeth was waiting. She stood next to a shop with the shopkeeper next to her. As he approached, Lyle said, "What is it?"

"I found someone who says that they saw someone who resembled Alex." she said turning to the shopkeeper.

"Yep, sure did. Around here she is called the Angel of Death." said the man.

Lyle looked at him darkly. "Why?" he asked murderously.

The man cowered slightly, but stood his ground. "There is an assassin from the bandit camp across the mountain range that comes here on occasional missions. She kills so lethaly that she seems like the grim reaper. But, on the other hand, she wears white armor over her breasts and shoulders and wears white revealing clothing. She seems like a goddess, but the way she kills is unbelievable." said the man.

"No way..." said Lyle. "There is now way she would be an assassin by choice." he said angrily.

"Still...its the only lead we have." said Van.

Lyle sighed and turned around. He knew Van was right, but he just couldn't accept that Alex was a killer. "I have to go for now. I told Maze I would do something for him." said Lyle.

"But, we are close to finding her..." said Elizabeth.

"Its not her!" he yelled. "Alex isn't a killer, she would never kill someone for any reason unless they were evil. And she wouldn't work for bandits...no matter what." he said lowering his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Van.

"When I told her what happened to my village when I was young, she couldn't believe her ears. She swore to me that she would help me find out who had killed my family and destroy them." he said. Van and Elizabeth stayed silent. "Their Angel of Death isn't Alex. She would have come back to the village and waited if she were alive." he said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "I have to go now." he said, then headed for the cullis gate.


	14. Hunt for a Scientist

OoO( 14 )OoO

Lyle had returned to the guild to gather supplies and ended up talking to his sister. She approached him and said, "Lyle...I think I may know where mother is."

Lyle looked at her and stared. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can only tell you what it is right now, for I know not where it is or how to enter." she said.

"Where?" he asked, his heart beating quickly.

"She is being held at some sort of prison. This I know from my visions, but they didn't give me any clue as to where this prison is." she said. "I just hope that we find her before something happens to her. Their torture is already making her suffer..."

Lyle calmly approached his blind sister and embraced her. "Don't worry, I will find her and make those who did this to us pay." he said. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Though she was older, Lyle had grown much taller than her. And though she felt dwarfed by hugging him, it made her feel safe and secure as well. "I have to go now, but I promise that when I come back I'll help you figure out where mother is." She silently nodded.

OoOoO

Lyle had finally gathered all the supplies he required, including food, tools, and even a book about Witchwood forest he found in the library. As he approached the florescent blue doorway with his haver sack, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a familiar voice.

Lyle smiled and said, "Are you wanting to come with?" he asked.

Talon smiled in return and said, "Yep, I'm your new partner now, remember chief?"

"Is that my punishment for making you Queen of the Bandits?" he asked.

"Yep, now deal with it. So, where are we headed?" she asked curiously.

"Witchwood Forest. I'm looking for a friend of Maze's." he said.

"You mean that creepy glowy guy? I don't like him much, something doesn't seem right about him." she said. "But, I am an exellent tracker so I'll be a big help." she said.

"Good. Lets get going." he said.

OoOoO

Dark and forboding. The only words that could describe Witchwood Forest. Though not as dark as Darkwood, it was still as threatening and eerie. Trees everywhere where tilted to the side as the ivy that covered the forest suffocated them like a hangmans noose around the neck of a bandit. Most of the trees in the forest had the look of death upon them. But they were all alive and well, and soon after this discovery were named Witchwood, as the people believed some kind of magic was the only thing keeping them alive.

Though calm, it was a dangerous forest. Violent plants lived everywhere in the brush hidden from the view of travellers and rarely any creatures were seen living in the forest due to the plants odd feeding habits, devouring any moving thing that passed them.

Lyle and Talon had split up to search the forest, but even after going seperate ways they still had little luck finding any trace of the scientist. The only thing that looked out of the ordinary were four stones that Lyle discovered that stood perfectly erect and the same distance from each other. He had examined the stones many times, yet still couldn't find what their purpose was. Suddenly, his attention was grabbed as he heard approaching footsteps. Grabbing his sword handle lightly, he waited and watched the brush.

Talon stumbled through the forest, sore and worn out form her near death experience. As she stumbled into the clearing, she saw Lyle and glared. "I am never seperating from you again..." she said.

Lyle smiled as he saw her. "What happened to you?" he asked noting the scrapes and cuts all over her body.

"A plant tried to eat me." she said. Lyle laughed slightly and Talon glared again. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Help me figure out what these stones are for."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, look at them. They were placed here for a reason, but I can't figure out what they are for." he said.

Talon looked at the four stones, all jet black in color and standing easily fifteen feet high. She walked up to one of the stones and looked at it. "Did you check them all?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't check them all top to bottom if thats what you're asking...why?" he asked.

"Because, there is writing on this one." she said. Lyle ran over to it and examined the carved writing closely.

_To find the gate that hides many secrets,_

_Strike this stone with a forests greatest fear._

_Should you be wrong in your guess,_

_Pray that Avo has a place in heaven for you._

Talon was stunned at the script. "What the hell...did that rock just threaten me?" she asked angrily.

"Calm down...its a riddle. Though if something so simple should be called that is beyond me." he said. She looked at him curiously as his hand began to blaze with fire. Hurling the fireball at the stone, it crashed against it and the stone instantly reacted. Absorbing the fire, the writing began to glow brightly. Suddenly, writing appeared on the stone diagonal from the fire stone. Lyle turned and saw it, then walked over to it.

_You have found the first stones secret,_

_But you still lie far from the gate._

_To advance, you must use your brain,_

_To be kind to this stone and help its wound._

Talon glared at this stone as well, but said nothing. "What does it mean by help its wound?" asked Lyle.

"It has a crack down the center..." said Talon. "You can't see it because of the position you are in, but I can faintly see sunlight shining through it." she said.

Lyle walked around and saw what she was talking about. It was a hair thin crack that came from the top down to the center of the stone before it stopped. "I see it now, but how do you heal a rock?" he asked.

"Well, the other stone was magically altered to absorb the fire, so maybe this one will react to a healing spell." she said.

"Hmmm...well, its worth a try." he said and he made a strange stance in front of the stone. Holding both arms in front of him, he had his legs spread and concentrated on using a spell he hadn't conjured in a while. Talon noticed a faint glow eminate from Lyle and got closer, watching him curiously.

Suddenly, a wave of something hit her with immense force. Not something that aimed to hurt her, in fact it was quite the opposite. The feeling she got could only be summed up as orgasmic as the spell washed over her wounds and sealed them all up, leaving absolutely no trace of them. She stood there for a moment, savoring this feeling until it suddenly stopped.

Lyle turned at her expecting a nod of approval at the spells effectivness, but instead saw Talon standing with her eyes closed. Curiously, he smiled and watched her until she returned to reality. "You alright?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked at him shocked. "What calibur of spell did you use?" she asked.

"Well, to get the maximum results you have to use maximum effectivness. So, I used the strongest one I could think of. And considering that we are healing a rock, well I think it needs to be pretty powerful. Why?" he asked amused.

"No reason..." she said. Suddenly, the rock behind Lyle sealed up and began to glow as well. Its writing glowed and suddenly, a hidden platform under Talon started to faintly glow. She looked around cautiously and said, "I guess it worked, now what?" she asked.

"Under your feet..." said Lyle as he walked over to her. It was a small stone platform slightly above ground and round in shape and in the center was carved writing. As Talon moved, they both examined the script, but Talon was completely blown away.

"What the hell?"

_Hrith adis stretka mado valeon,_

_Shenza bura comprasa cera no._

_Bleyra san sunrata portalo fen,_

_Hvarah jemono nosenta vorida._

_Stolara faktra mesca dona bare,_

_Mokivra comprasa shovu letrus._

_Kimiwo firag zen fortuda shecas,_

_Matrin veil comprasa losaroseda._

_Jimon desa vanla mora kamisha,_

_Horiryu senfa maguda dominees._

_Brinjaro Savre de Ceres hahara,_

_Brekna minotal elfillor desinera._

Lyle sat staring at the writing, leaving Talon to rant in the background. "How are we supposed to read that chicken scratch? Its written in some language made by gawd knows who..."

"Its written in Old Kingdom script." said Lyle still staring at the carving. Talon froze, then turned to face him.

"How do you know, can you read it?" she asked.

"I can only make out three words, which may be the key to the entire thing." he said pointing to the third line of the last paragraph. This right here, the 'Savre de Ceres' means 'Sword of God'. Though what exactly they are asking for is well out of my league in mystery solving." he said.

"Well, the Temple of Avo is right down the path, maybe they could help us with something." she said. Lyle sat up and glared at her. "Just trying to help..." she said.

Lyle stood to his feet and thought for a long while before speaking. "Well, I guess we don't really have a choice." he said with a sigh. Together, they walked away from the monument and headed up the hill towards the Temple of Avo.

OoOoO

Calm and peaceful skies reigned above the temple of Avo. The hill it was sitting on was blanketed in thick green grass and trees all around sprouted with life as all manner of living creatures nested in the shelter of their limbs. The temple itself was made of white and grey stone and topped with a statue made of marble out in front of the temple. White walls stood proudly and defiantly against the surrounding forest, and ivy had begun to climb the walls, as if trying to tear the building apart for throwing off the rhythm of the forest.

Lyle approached the statue cautiously and looked up at Avo, as he had done many times before. Avo, like Skorm, was very intimidating. He stood seven foot tall and wore inpenatrable armor covering his shoulders and chest, as well as a cloak that covered his body. The only part of Avo's face that showed was his mouth and nose, for his eyes were shadowed by the large helmet he wore. Finally, to top off the frightening image, he held an enourmous sword in his left hand, pointing to the ground.

"Wow...is that Avo?" asked Talon as she followed Lyle. Lyle mearly nodded and Talon continued. "Would hate to be the one who stands in his way." she said.

Lyle nodded, then looked at Talon. "Well, we should hurry up and get this over with." he said. Together they walked into the temple and immediately were set upon by the priests.

"Welcome to the Temple of Avo. Your donations would be much appreciated...Oh, hello Lyle." said one of the priests. There were four priests in the temple, all wearing the same long white robes with red scarves hanging about their shoulders. As Lyle approached, the priest continued his rantings. "Have you come to pray again? Or would you like to donate..."

"I'm not here to give money away so that you can have fancier robes." he said harshly. "I came here so that I could ask a question...now are you going to cooperate?" he asked. The priest nodded and he continued. "I came to ask about the Sword of God. What is it and where can I find it?" he asked.

The priest smiled and bowed. "We have for sale swords that were used..."

"I'm not asking for some lame sword that was made to look like a relic, I am asking what the Sword of God is!" he shouted. Suddenly, a young looking priest with a bald head and paint slashes across his eyes stepped forward.

"I will have to ask you to lower your voice." he said in a calm manner.

"Well tell your friend here to stop eyeing my money pouch and actually help me for once." said Lyle.

"We will help you as much as possible. What is it you seek?" he asked.

"I want to know where I can find the Sword of God." said Lyle, slightly calmer than before.

The priest nodded and said, "I'm afraid we can't help you with this problem, for we know not what it is." he said. Lyle sighed and turned around.

"This was a waist of time..." he said as Talon followed him out the door. He walked up to the statue and kicked the marble lightly in his distaste. "Man, I should have known they wouldn't be able to help me." he said.

"Well, at least that one guy tried..." said Talon. Suddenly, both of them jumped as they heard a voice behind them.

"We may not be able to tell you. But then again, maybe you are asking the wrong person." said the priest. He had followed them out of the temple and heard what Lyle had to say.

Lyle turned around and stared at the priest. "What does that mean? Who else would know about it if you guys don't?" he asked.

"Who would know more about the Sword of God then Avo, a warrior sent by God?" asked the priest with a small smile. "Why don't you ask Avo what you need to know...maybe you will find your answer." he said, then turned back around and walked back into the temple.

Lyle stared at the priest for a second before turning to Talon. "What's he want me to do, talk to a statue?" he asked. Talon shrugged and Lyle walked around and faced the statue. "A warrior sent by God would no doubt carry the Sword of God, so this must be it." he said examining the sword held in Avo's hand. He had to examine very closely before he said, "What is the Sword of God?" in a quiet voice. Suddenly, as he was running his finger over the stone blade, he felt something. It was a small ridge in the blade.

"Find anything?" asked Talon as she poked her head from behind him. Lyle stayed silent as he stared at the ridge. It lead up the sword blade to other ridges like tributaries of a river. It almost looked like...

Then it hit him. Lyle went wide eyed as the realization smashed into him like a warhammer. He stumbled backwards with a smile. "I've got it, lets go!" he shouted and began racing down hill.

OoOoO

Lyle had made it to the stones and he screeched to a halt right in the center. Talon ran after him and stumbled a few times trying to keep up with him, but managed to make it to the stones soon after Lyle. Lyle got onto his knees and read the passage again, then stood to his feet. "Now I just need to know what it wants me to hit with it..." he said.

"Well, the writing is on the platform, so maybe you hit the stone with it." suggested Talon.

"I guess that makes sense..." he said. Backing up, he held out his hands and stared intently at the platform. Suddenly, lightning shot from his hand and struck the platform with amazing force. Talon covered her eyes as the bright glow lit up the landscape around them. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Talon ran over to the platform to see it undamaged by the lightning.

"Hey chief, you might want to have a look at this." she said. Lyle bent down next to her and examined the writing, which had transformed completely.

_Your courage cannot be quelled,_

_And your brain has failed yet._

_A step closer you are to the gate,_

_But still one key you need to get._

_To get to the gate that you seek,_

_Throw your knowledge away._

_Use your instinct to tell you all,_

_For your mind will lead you astray._

_Stand upon this holy shrine,_

_And use the power within your soul._

_Summon the Sword of God to earth,_

_And strike the stones to fulfill your goal._

Lyle smiled at the writing and stood up. "Stand back. Its time to see what all this is." he said as he popped every bone in his hand. Talon backed up beyond the stones and watched curiously. Lyle held both hands into the air and they started to glow with the light of lightning, but something strange happened. Lightning shot from the sky and hit his palms, making a bright flash that nearly blinded Talon. As she covered her eyes again, Lyle started to yell out loud as the eletricity surged through his body like a tidal wave.

Suddenly, he aimed both palms at the remaining stones and lightning shot from his hands so powerful that Talon was blown backwards. Lightning flew like an arrow towards the stones and crashed against them with amazing force, almost ripping them from the ground. But they stayed solid and absorbed the lightning as the other stones had done to the other spells. Lyle stopped the attack and smiled, then fell to his knees with his body slightly smoking.

Talon rubbed the black spots from her eyes and said, "Lyle, are you alright?"

Breathing heavily with a massive amount of sweat dripping from his face, he said, "Yeah...I'll be fine." It took several minutes before he was able to stand again, but he stood and looked at the stones. All the stones stopped glowing and looked as dark and hollow as they had when Lyle first saw them. He looked around for something to happen. "What now?" he asked. No sooner had he spoke than a loud cracking noise could be heard in the distance. Lyle listened closely and started to jog in the direction of the noise, closely followed by Talon.

As they turned the corner, both of them were suprised to see a doorway in the center of the cliff face. "Where did that come from?" asked Talon, both surprised and excited at the discovery.

"I think thats the gate those stones were talking about. Lets hurry up and get inside incase it closes." he said as he drew his sword. Slowly, the pair walked forward and approached the gate cautiously, not wanting to jump into any traps. As they stepped into the cave, the atmosphere around them immediately changed. Once a feeling of death all around them, changed into anxious and paranoid. They walked into the cave for about five minutes before the light from the entrance faded. Lyle lit a fireball in his left hand that spread light throughout the entire corridor, while still clutching his sword.

Talon had her two swords ready as well, making sure her eyes scanned every inch of the hallway for any signs of an ambush. But, they travelled in peace and in under ten minutes, they both stepped into a large cavern. Lyle held the light up so they could see all around and what he saw amazed him. The entire cavern looked like a somebodies room. Standing in the very center of the room stood a merchant cart, commonly use to carry a merchants goods from place to place. All around the cart were barrels and boxes untidily thrown onto the floor. Lyle approached the cart and looked inside to find a few barrels and a large box of some sort.

Talon walked around the cart and looked at the other remarkable traits of the room. Shelves lined one of the walls at the far side of the room holding many books that were sloppily crammed on the tiny shelves. At the far end of the book shelves stood a small pitiful tent, only comprised of a cloak thrown over a tree limb that had broken through the tough rock and sprouted into the cave. Talon crept closer to the tent and saw a sleeping form lying on a bed of straw. She silently signalled Lyle to approach, and he quietly slid over to her and saw the man sleeping.

Lyle crept over and pointed his sword at the man, then kicked him on the foot. The man grumbled and rolled over, but Lyle kicked him again harder, instantly waking him. The man sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What does a man have to do to get some sleep around here?" he asked. Then, at the realization that something had jarred him awake, he froze, staring up the blades of two dark figures who had found him...


	15. The Archeologist

OoO( 15 )OoO

Jack walked down the cold and clammy hallway, his armor slightly rattling and sending an echo across the corridor. Finally, he reached a door. He placed a hand on the iron ring and pulled the door open, entering the room where he had kept her. Looking to his right, he saw the iron bars that detained the old woman, keeping her from seeing daylight.

He approached and stared at the old woman. She was old, but still strong willed. She saw him and glared at him through the mask that tightly hugged his face. "What do you want you murderer?" she asked.

"Oh just the usual, coming here to convince you to tell me how to get the key." said Jack almost mockingly.

"You can ask all you want. You can starve me, torture me, even cut me piece by piece. But never will I tell you what you want to know about the key." she said visciously.

Jack sighed. "Oh Scarlett my dear, why do you do this to yourself? You know that as soon as I get the key, you will be set free, no chains attached." he said. Scarlett secretly wrapped her hand tightly around the leg of the stool she was sitting on.

"I know your lies Jack, I can see right through you." she said. She pulled the leg off the stool and managed to keep her balance.

"Then...I shall have to convince your son to tell me." he said. Scarlett's wrinkled face turned from anger to surprise.

"M-My son is alive?" she asked, almost dropping the weapon.

"Oh yes, and very healthy as well. Maze has been training him ever since that fateful day that I burned your village and killed your husband. He really is quite the energetic one." said Jack. "Did you know that he has been invited to the Witchwood Arena? I guess it comes to no surprise, it does run in the blood after all doesn't it?"

Scarlett snapped. Taking the leg of the stool, she hurled it through the iron bars and smashed into Jack's mask, making it slip off of his face. Jack stumbled backwards and grabbed his mask as quickly as possible. He covered his face until he quickly slipped the mask back on. When he finished he glared at her with his icy gaze. "You leave my son out of this you monster!" she shouted.

Jack approached her and held up his hand. Suddenly, a purple glow shot from his hand and grabbed her like a phantom hand, stealing her life away. She fell to the ground as the spell slowly pulled her life from her body. Jack lowered his hand and continued to glare at her. "Oh, I won't touch Lyle, as long as he cooperates with me. Otherwise, I can't really say what I would do if he says no." Scarlett lay on the ground gasping for air as the color drained from her face. "As for you, once your usefulness had ended, I will take pleasure in peeling the skin from your bones. But, until then, you will stay here and watch as I do to your son what I have done to you for years!" he shouted. Turning away from his victim, he walked back out the door and slammed it behind him. "Maze...its time." he said.

OoOoO

The man looked up as the two shadowy figures stood over him with their blades at his throat. "Are you the one they call the Archeologist?" asked one of them. He slowly nodded his head, and they both put their swords away. Lyle lit a nearby lantern with a fireball and held it up examining the man. "I have come to find you at the request of Maze." he said.

The man seemed outraged. Standing up he glared at Lyle and Talon both. "Damn! If you two can find me, then so can 'they'! Thanks a lot you two, you have just ruined my hiding place!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry we have compromised your hiding, but we were sent to find you. So aim your anger elsewhere." said Lyle angrily. The man shut up and walked over to the cart. Sloppily, he started to gather his things and cram them into the cart. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here, if they find me, they'll torture me for information." he said aggitatedly.

"You will come to the guild with us." said Talon.

"I'm afraid not. That would be no different from walking into the enemy fort itself." he said, starting to grab the barrels and slide them into the cart.

"What do you mean?" asked Lyle.

"Spies you twit! They are everywhere, even the Phoenix Guild has no way of telling who is a spy and who isn't. You can't trust anyone these days, so I'm going elsewhere to hide. And you two, quit looking for me!" he shouted.

Lyle walked up to him with a smile. "Of course we will, once you come to the guild with us."

"I'm not going to the guild! As I told you before..." he shouted and turned around. But he was quickly grabbed by the collar and lifted off the ground. Lyle drew his sword and held it barely a centimeter from the mans neck.

"I have tried to ask you nicely, but still you persist in saying no. Now, one way or another I am bringing you back to the guild. You can make it easy on yourself and come willingly, or do I have to tie you up and gag you?" he said angrily. The Archeologist struggled with Lyle's hand, but quickly found his attempt futile.

"F-Fine, I will go with you to the guild, but only under a few conditions..." gurgled the man.

Lyle set the man down and stared. "What?"

"I be assigned a hero to constantly watch me, twenty-four hours a day to ensure my safety." he said. Lyle nodded. "I get to pick that hero, I can usually tell the difference between a good and evil hero." Lyle waited for a second, then nodded again. "And third...nobody in the guild is to know who I am except for the Guildmaster and Maze."

"You know, you talk too much." said Talon irritatedly.

"Alright. Now get in the cart so we can leave." he said.

"You are going to pull the cart?" asked the man slightly surprised.

"No offense against you, but I believe that I can pull it a lot faster than you can." he said.

"Oh...no offense taken."

"Good, now lets go. Talon, you get on too." he said as he grabbed the two handles in the front of the cart, obviously meant to be strapped to a horse. Lifting it with ease, he slowly pulled it forward, then began to gain momentum as he jogged down the tunnel.

OoOoO

Lyle had pulled the cart all the way past the Temple of Avo when he was stopped by a pleading man. The man approached Lyle sobbing histerically. Lyle put the front of the cart down and ran to the man.

"P-Please, you must come quickly! My wife is being attacked by a balverine!" shouted the man.

Lyle glared at him visciously. "And you left her there to die?" he shouted. Not even stopping to listen to the mans response, Lyle ran past him and in the direction the man had pointed.

"Cummon!" shouted Talon and she grabbed the Archeologist's arm, jerking him forward and running after Lyle.

Lyle smiled as he reached the spot. There was no balverine, there wasn't even a wife. He stood surrounded by bandits, all eyeing him greedily. "So, a bandit ambush huh?" he asked. Drawing his sword, he smiled even wider.

"What you smilin' about pretty boy? You think you can take us all?" asked their leader.

"Oh no..." said another bandit. "Boss...don't make him mad! That's Sabre!" he shouted.

"You mean that brat hero that killed my brother Mikal?" he asked.

"And defeated Twinblade! I was there and he turned into something evil, he caught an arrow with his bare hand!" shouted another bandit.

Their leader walked forward smiling, ignoring the advice from his men. "So, I finally get to take revenge on my brothers killer." he said to himself. "So, this here weakling defeated Twinblade?"

"I will say this and I will say it only once. All bandits who wish to live will throw their weapons down right now." said Lyle. The leader stepped up to him still smiling.

"Or what?" he said jabbing his fingers at Lyle's shoulder. Lyle looked at his fingers, then back at the man. Within a split second, Lyle's sword was in the air. Lyle held his sword up after the lightning fast attack, letting the sun shine off of the blood that dripped from the blade. The leader stood only a moment before blood seeped from the fault. Falling to the ground, his two halves splitting apart and falling seperate ways. The entire group of bandits immediately dropped their weapons and fell face first to the ground in defeat. Lyle swung his sword, sending the bandits blood flying off his blade, then sheathed it over his back. Walking away from the kneeling bandits, he spotted the two passengers of the cart.

"T-That was amazing! I barely saw you move!" said the Archeologist in complete astonishment.

Lyle waved the compliment away and said, "Lets get back to the cart. We still have a ways to go to the ferry." he said as he walked away from them.

OoOoO

The guild was cheerful and sunny when the passengers arrived at the guild. As they entered the Bowerstone pass, Lyle had the Archeologist hide inside the cart so he wouldn't be recognized by the passing citizens. He travelled, with great strain, up the hill to the guild and pulled the cart behind him. Finally he kicked the door open and hauled the cart into the large entrance.

"Lyle!" shouted Maze as he approached. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be looking for the Archeologist." he said annoyedly.

Lyle glared at him as he caught his breath. "Shut up...I just found a friend of yours." he said. The scientist crawled out of the cart and stepped onto the stone floor of the guild.

"Hello again Maze." said the man. Maze looked at him surprisedly.

"Oh, hello again my old friend. Its good to see you." he said. "Come with me to my chamber and we shall speak." he said as he led the Archeologist away.

Lyle glared at Maze and said, "Your welcome."

Van walked out of the mess hall at that moment and spotted Lyle, who was staring at Maze. "Hey Lyle, where have you been?" he asked.

Lyle said nothing for a few seconds, then replied, "Is it just me or has Maze been acting strange lately?" he asked.

Van looked at Maze as he exited and nodded. "I agree. Something just isn't right about him." said Van. Then, he looked over and noticed Talon. "Who is your friend here?"

Both Lyle and Talon looked at Van before he spoke. "Oh, this is a good friend of mine. She is the Queen of the Bandits. Her name is Talon." said Lyle. Then he turned to Talon. "This is my close friend Vangard, we grew up together."

Van slugged Lyle in his arm for using his full first name, then turned to Talon. "It's nice to meet you, but you can call me Van. I must admit, its strange to see Lyle working next to a bandit." he said. Then Lyle punched him back, sending Van sprawling.

Turning to them both, Lyle said, "Well, now that I have that out of the way, I guess I better prepare for the Arena."

"You are going to the Arena?" shouted Talon. Lyle jumped in surprise at her outburst, but collected himself.

"Yes, I was invited to enter it tomorrow. So I guess I better get to Knothole Glade and take a rest there before I do." he said.

"Can I go?" she asked. Lyle and Van stared at her. "I've always wanted to watch the Arena battles, but its way too expensive for me." she said.

Lyle smiled slightly. "Alright, but you owe me one. And I own you until you pay me back." he said jokingly.

"Deal!" she shouted excitedly. Lyle and Van's eyes widened at this exclamation.

"W-Wait...I was just kidd..."

"There you are farmboy, I thought you had chickened out on me for a second." said Whisper as she came down the stairs. "Lets get going to Knothole Glade, we should rest before we fight tomorrow."

Lyle smiled and said, "You read my mind. So, lets get going before someone else asks for a favor." he said. Together, Lyle, Whisper, Talon, and Van all went through the cullis gate and headed to Knothole Glade.


	16. The Silver Dagger

OoO( 16 )OoO

Knothole Glade was a place usually known for its peacefulness and buzzy atmosphere. Being right next to the Witchwood Arena, it was the main place that the contestants and audience stayed, making it a rather large and crowded town. It was also a natural town, using the forest around it as a shelter from the outside worlds and having wild plants grow in abundance out in the open. Though it was usually peaceful, today everybody was terrified.

When they arrived, they found something unexpected. A body lay in front of the city, torn to pieces and mangled from some sort of beast that attacked it. Van charged his lightning as the others drew their weapons. Looking around, they all ran forward headed for the gates of Knothole Glade only to be stopped in their tracks. The gate was closed, and outside there were people screaming and banging on the gate.

"Let us in! They are going kill us!"

"Please, I don't want to die!

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk letting the balverines in." said the guard on the other side.

Lyle looked to his left and noticed a balverine jump out of the forest and run strait for the stranded citizens. Pulling off his bow, he sighted down the arrow.

The woman turned around and saw the balverine running strait for her. She screamed as it jumped into the air, trying to attack her throat with its dagger like teeth. But, it was stopped in its tracks and thrown to the side as Lyle's arrow struck it in the side of the head. The balverine tumbled and rolled until it stopped, lifeless and limp. The woman saw it, then looked at Lyle and the others, who were running at them hastily.

Lyle ran forward and stopped at the wooden grating that served as a window for the guard and yelled into it. "Open the gate and let the people in, we will hold off the balverines!"

"We can risk letting them into the city!" shouted the guard, but was quickly shut up as Lyle reached through the wooden bars and grabbed the guard by his collar.

Slamming the guard against the door, he yelled, "You'll have a lot more to worry about if you don't open the gate! Now!" The guard waved to the gatekeeper and Lyle let go of him. The gate slowly creeked open and the frightened citizens ran into the city, crying for joy. Lyle turned around and saw five more balverines come out and charge for the open gate of the city. He stepped forward when Talon held out a hand and stopped him.

"Let me handle this."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and ran forward swiftly. The three heros eyes widened when they saw the spectacle she performed. She ran until she stood ten feet from them, then completely vanished. She appeared on the other side of them, skidding to a halt. The balverines started to slow down their mad charge for the gate and eventually stopped. All of the exploded in a shower of blood as their bodies fell to pieces. "W-What the hell was that?" asked Lyle stunned. He could slow down time for himself as well, but not even he was this fast!

"They've killed the balverines! Open the gate!" shouted the guard on the other side. The gate opened and all four of them ran inside. They were immediately confronted by the appointed leader of the city. He stood the same hieght as Lyle but has dark skin that was covered in hundreds of tattoos as trophies of his past battles. He only wore a pair of loose green pants and a vest that barely covered his chest, standing barefoot in front of everyone in the town.

"I thank you all for getting rid of the balverines outside." he said in a rather sophisticated for his build. Lyle just glared at him.

"How could you leave those people out there to die like that?" he yelled loudly, ignoring the natural beauty of Knothole Glade.

The man glared at Lyle. "I cannot take responsibility for those who are outside the gates when the warning goes off."

"Oh your not are you? Well let me ask you this. Did you give them a chance to get into the gate before you set the alarm off? Or did you close it and then sound the warning to the people inside?" he asked.

The man said nothing for a while. He knew Lyle was right, but didn't want to admit it. "We had to close the gates immediately because the balverines would have gotten in if we didn't. When there are balverines, then there is bound to be the white balverine as well." he said.

Lyle listened intently, but Whisper spoke for him. "White balverine? I've never heard of them."

"Its the biggest most rutheless balverine of all. Nobody knows where it came from, but it just showed up one day about a month ago and started to slaughter a trademission on the way here. So the guild sent us a hero to take care of it, but the hero died trying to kill the balverine. We still haven't found his body." he said.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. But you should have done everything in your power to help the people out there."

"We should have, but there was no point. If the white balverine was out there, then it wouldn't matter how many guards we sent out, it would have slaughtered them all! And we need the guards to fight off the regular balverines!" said the man roughly. Suddenly, they were both interrupted as a horn was blown somewhere up hill. They all looked around and the man went pale. "Oh no..."

"What does that mean?" asked Talon.

"That horn is only used for emergencies. And in this case, when the white balverine is near the city." said the man. He turned and began to jog up the hill. The four others followed him along with the guards of the city. When they arrived, the man yelled up at a large wooden tower. "Where is it?" he shouted. All he saw was an arm shoot out pointing to the south.

Lyle and the others ran in that direction, not waiting for the man to lead. What they saw when they arrived horrified them. It stood roughly six feet tall and had white fur down its entire body. But the most noticable thing about it was its seven inch claws and dozens of razor sharp teeth lining its blood soaked mouth. It held one arm in the air, and upon its claws was an impaled woman with blood gushing from her stomach where the claws stabbed right through her.

Whisper made the first move by hurling her spear at the beast. It flew through the air like an arrow and went point first into the beast; only to be deflected by its inpenitrable hide. It turned its head and glared at the heros before it, then threw the woman from his claws. Roaring loudly, it charged them at an amazing pace for a balverine. Lyle stepped forward and drew his sword, ready for anything the beast was about to do. Lyle swung his sword vertically to try and cleave the monster in half; but the hide stayed and the beast tackled the warrior like a shot fired from a cannon.

The others prepared to attack, but couldn't because Lyle was entangled with the beast. Van jumped onto the back of the balverine with his hands a light with fire and grabbed the balverine around the throat. It roared loudly and stood up, then hurled Van from its back; leaving a black ring around its neck where the fire had burnt the fur. "Now!" yelled Van and the others acted.

Talon dove in and tried to stab the creature with both blades. But, as usual, they just bounced off, leaving her defensless to its deadly claws. It raised its claws to slash her in two; but Lyle shoved her aside. The warrior roared loudly as the claws slashed across his left cheek, leaving three giant cuts across his face. Van began to summon aid to himself and the others with his summoning magic. He called forth a giant bird made from dark magic. It flapped its wings violently and rose into the air.

The balverine jumped into the air to pounce Lyle and finish him off, when it was suddenly grabbed and lifted into the air by the dark crow. Though it struggled, it couldn't break the birds hold on its shoulders and was raised higher and higher.

"Here! Use this!" shouted a woman behind them. Lyle turned and saw a woman standing about ten feet away. She tossed what looked like a black handled dagger to him and he caught it by the grip.

"Lyle! Watch out!" shouted Whisper. He turned and saw her staring into the sky. Looking up; his eyes widened as he saw the white balverine falling towards him at high speed. But, instead of moving, he took his chance with the dagger. He dropped his sword and held the dagger with both hands towards the sky. The balverine free fell a hundred feet and crash landed on Lyle. Then, all was quiet. Niether of the two moved for what seemed an eternity.

"L-Lyle?" said Van as he approached the heap. The balverine had landed directly on top of Lyle with its claws extended to his throat. But, both were out and not moving an inch; until now. Whisper, Van, and Talon readied their weapons as they saw the balverine move. It rose slightly onto its haunches, then fell over. Lyle shoved the body off of him and sat up slowly. He wiped blood from his face and breathed heavily as he stared at his friends.

They all stared in wonder at the white balverine with the dagger in its chest. It had actually pierced the skin! "Where did you get that?" asked Whisper confusedly. "I don't remember you ever carrying a dagger."

"I don't...she gave it to me." he said; then pointed to the woman who had tossed him the dagger. She stood timidly before them all. Lyle stood up and walked to her.

"Thank you, you have saved us all." he said smiling; his blood still dripping down his cheek.

She smiled with flattery, then looked up. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she yelled, "Look out behind you!" They all spun around and saw the white balverine standing again. It had pulled the dagger out of its wound and glared at them. It charged at Lyle so fast that they didn't have time to react. Jumping into the air; it slammed into him and knocked him on his back, then sank its razor-like teeth through his armor and into his shoulder. He yelled loudly in pain as the balverine let go and flew over the city wall and back to the forest.

OoOoO

Lyle had been brought to the dagger womans house for the treatment of his wound. Being the doctor of the town, she had seen many balverine bites and knew the cure for them by heart. After the initial shock, Lyle didn't make much noise as he limped to her house; just clenched his jaw and toughed it out. When he arrived he was set on a spare bed and his armor stripped from him, leaving only his loose clothing covering him up.

The woman went to her cabinet and swung the doors open, then began searching about frantically for something. Once she found it, she ran over to him and tore his shirt open where the bite had pierced the skin. Taking the vile, she pulled the cork out and tilted it over his shoulder. "I need you three to hold him down. You too Graden, we need him to stay absolutely still." she said.

"I'm fine, just get on with it." said Lyle.

"I can't risk it. This is going to be very painful and I can't have you waisting this." she said. Van, Whisper, Talon, and the leader of the city all held his arms and legs down.

"So...your the mighty fist fighter champion Balric Graden? Somehow I pictured you bigger." said Lyle through clenched teeth. The man smiled and said nothing. Finally, when they all had a tight hold on him, the woman began to poor the liquid slowly onto his shoulder. As soon as it touched the wound, he felt an instant surge of pain. His body jolted and his back arched as the pain cut through him like white hot knives. He yelled loudly as the pain began to blind him. It took a while, but the pain finally subsided. His back hit the bed softly and sweat ran from his drenched face onto the bed. Turning his head, he glared at the woman. "What the hell did you just do to me?" he asked.

"Its extract of silver mixed with healing herbs. It is the only thing that can prevent you from turning into a balverine." she said as her heart beat a hundred times a minute. "The wound will heal with rest, so you should stay out of action for a while." she said.

Lyle sat up and wiped his face with his bare hand. "Yeah right." he said, and stood. "I'm going after that balverine and I'm going to finish what I started."

"That's not wise..." said the woman. "Another bite from the same balverine could kill you. Nobody has ever been lucky enough to survive twice."

He turned to her and smiled. "Luckily for me, I won't let that happen twice. But, there is something I need to know." he said. She nodded and he looked at the others. "Can we talk alone?" he asked. The others looked at him in surprise. "Please?" he asked. They sighed and walked out the door without a word. After they had left, Lyle walked over and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" asked the woman worriedly.

Lyle turned and glared at her. "How did you know that that dagger would effect the white balverine?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "W-What?"

He walked over and slammed his fist against the wall. "This balverine has been around for a month now and nobody has ever found a way to pierce its skin. But you just happen to come along and bring with you the only weapon capable. Explain!" he shouted.

She recoiled away from him and looked away. It was a while before she actually spoke. "My husband...my husband was a professional balverine hunter when he was alive. He had killed so many in his time, and not just normal ones. He had killed white balverines before, using silver weapons."

It dawned on Lyle. "Weapons are normally made of steel, because it's stronger than silver." he said. She nodded.

"One day, a white balverine appeared outside the lake in Witchwood Forest, so the guild sent my husband to go and kill it."

"Your husband was the hero they sent to kill the white balverine?" he asked.

She nodded and began to sniff tears away. "Yes. He did kill the balverine and came back to the village..."

"But, what's it still doing out there then?" he asked.

"That balverine isn't the same one my husband killed. When he came home, I found out that he was bitten by the white balverine; but it was too late to treat the wound for it had already soaked into his blood before I could eliminate it. He eventually began to turn, but he was able to control himself. One day, I came home and he had torn the place apart. I tried to soothe him, but he attacked me just the same."

Lyle walked over to her and pulled her shirt slightly down, revealing a claw shaped scar below her collar. "Is he the one that gave you that?" he asked.

Though bewildered at his rudeness, she nodded. "I thought that he could be tamed and that I could keep him alive. But, only did I realize when I saw him murder that woman that anything left of my husband is now long gone."

"And that's why you didn't tell anybody about the silver dagger, because you wanted to save your husband."

"Yes. Though I advise against going to find the balverine again, I know you are going to go anyway." she said, and he nodded. "Take the dagger with you. Free my husbands soul from that foul creature and let him finally rest." she said.

Lyle nodded and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to kill that creature. I will set your husband free."

"Not in that torn armor you won't." she said and slightly chuckled as he looked at the armor that the balverine had torn with its claws. The leather armor literally lay in shreds.

"Yeah, I guess I need to get some more before I go." he said smiling slightly.

"No need. Take my husbands armor; he stayed inside most of the time after becoming a balverine, so he didn't wear his armor much. He left it inside this trunk, and I have no use for it; so I want you to have it as a gift for freeing my husband. I know he would want you to have it if he were alive." she said.

Lyle said nothing. He mearly nodded, and strapped the bright plate mail onto his body. When he was fully armored and had all his weapons, he thanked the woman and walked out the door. As soon as sunlight hit the plated armor, it sent a glow off of it that could light Hobbe Cave. Whisper looked at him and whistled in admiration. "Where did you get the armor farmboy?" she asked.

"It was a gift from her, as well as that dagger." he said stepping onto the grassy hill. It was heavier than his normal armor, so it would take some getting used to.

"A gift huh?" asked Van smiling mischieviously. "You must have made an impression."

"Yeah, so?" said Lyle, who walked past Van.

"I didn't think you were in there that long." he said sarcastically.


	17. Battle with the Beast

OoO( 17 )OoO

Humid and deathly silent lay Witchwood Lake as the dark clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun and any sign of good whether. A loud clap of thunder sounded across the landscape as the clouds floating above lit up with the leashed lightning inside their chambers. The placid lake suddenly rippled as a fat drop of water fell from the sky and hit its surface like a comet, making the lake shimmer as the sound of cheering could be heard from a distance. Witchwood Lake was right down the road from the Arena, and this is why the white balverine had chosen it as its nesting spot. Many people walked the road to the Arena, either not caring for their own well being, or thinking that they would never get attacked. But they were wrong...

The white balverines main diet consisted of people who walked the road beside the lake; mostly stragglers and traders who travelled alone. But, today the road was silent and barren as the falling rain turned the dirt path into a muddy ocean, making it very hard to traverse. But this didn't stop Lyle, or the others from making their way down the slippery road and to the edge of the lake. They all stood at the edge of the water, staring around; looking for any sign of the tainted beast.

More people came down the road from the direction of Witchwood and saw the four standing by the water. Curious as to what was going on, a seventeen year old girl from the group stepped forward and instantly recognized the heros. She suddenly became excited. "Oh my...its Lyle! And Van...And Whisper too!" she shouted, instantly drawing the attention of the others in the group.

They all turned and stared at the girl murderously.

OoOoO

He swam. Swam under the surface of the water; furious at himself. Never before had he felt pain, and when he finally did, he didn't like it in the least bit. But...but how? How could something pierce his skin? All other weapons that those humans used against him were futile, but this one weapon; not even as big as the others pierced him like he was a fish upon a skewer. Speaking of which, he hadn't eaten at all that day. He had planned on eating that woman he killed earlier, but then they showed up. Those accursed humans had not only taken his lunch from him, but also injured him in the process.

Swimming as good as any shark, he bolted forward in the water and snagged a fish in his mouth. He instantly downed it, swallowing it without it even chewing. He hated the taste of fish, but it would last him until he went searching for his next meal again. Suddenly, he stopped. He heard something...on the road! There was someone walking near the lake! Exellent! Now he could get his rightful lunch. Swimming quickly, he stopped just shy of the murky waters surface and stared up at his next meal. Then something hit him. That strange armor looked awefully familiar...

OoOoO

The girl instantly cowered under the looks of the heros. She backed up slightly, blown away at the hatred that was shot at her. "D-Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly. Then, time seemed to slow down for the girl as she saw a splash behind the four, and the giant beast that followed it. The white balverine flew out of the water and smashed into Lyle's back, knocking him to the ground like a rag doll. He rolled over and saw to his horror the giant white balverine flying through the air with its claws and teeth bared and aiming for him.

Van jumped just in time and slammed into the beast, knocking it away from Lyle and they both rolled along the ground. Van immediately jumped up and came up behind the stunned balverine. Snaking his arms under its shoulders and around its head; he securely locked it into a full nelson. Van yelled out loud as lightning surged through his hands and strait into the balverines cranium. It roared in pain, but still struggled to get lose from its captor.

"Lyle! Now!" yelled Van. Lyle nodded and grabbed the dagger that was tucked into his sleeve. Running forward, he jumped up and aimed it strait for the monsters heart. But the beast wasn't about to give up so soon. It raised both clawed feet and thrust them at Lyle, hitting him in the stomach and sending him tumbling to the ground. The dagger flew from his hand and pinged across the ground, landing with a thud; blade first in the soft soil next to the lake.

Whisper ran and shoved her spear forward, scoring as it sank into the injury that the dagger had caused before. Roaring again, the beast stretched its arms back and grabbed Van by the shoulders, then hauled him up roughly and slammed him to the ground. Raising a claw, it tried to skewer Van's head, only to be blown back by force magic.

After recovering his breath, Lyle got up and ran forward in a rage. He grabbed the spear from Whispers hands and jumped at the fallen beast. He landed on its chest, and shoved the spear into the open wound with all his might; causing it to go all the way through and out the other side of its shoulder. It gave an earsplitting roar and grabbed the spear, using great strength to hurl the warrior off its body and into the shallows of the lake.

Talon had grabbed the dagger and scanned for the right time to throw the instrument at the balverine. Finally, the opportunity presented itself when the beast threw Lyle off of itself. She ran forward and hurled the dagger with all her might, making the blade fly through the air like a whirlwind of death. Aimed strait at the balverines heart, it flew; only to be cut off as the monster raised its arm in defense. The blade sank right through its arm and through the other side. Again it roared in pain and Talon cursed at her luck.

Van grabbed the dagger and ripped it from the monsters apendage and attempted a stab at the creature, only to be backhanded by the creature in the process. The balverine was about to dive onto its opponent when Lyle wrapped his arms around the beasts legs and stopped it from moving. At the same time, Whisper tackled the beast and it fell backwards with a loud thud. She attempted to hold the beast down, but did little good against the powerful arms of the monster.

"Whisper! Move!" shouted Lyle and she rolled off the beast getting away with only a scratch across her arm. Lyle jumped in the air and attempted to land on the beast with his heavy armor, but it quickly countered by flipping around and sending Lyle onto his back. The monster; now standing over Lyle, grabbed his shoulders and began snapping at him, trying to take the warriors face off. He moved his head side to side; dodging the snapping jaws as the beasts claws attempted to break through his armor. But, the armor was too strong to be slashed through by its claws. "A little help here!" shouted Lyle. Suddenly, the balverine stopped moving; then fell over dead.

Whisper stared in amazement at Talon's action. The sixteen year old now stood on the beasts back with the dagger implanted into the its heart. Lyle stared at her as well as she pulled the dagger free from the monstrosity. She breathed heavily and looked at the others. "What?" she asked.

Lyle stood and smiled. "Thanks. You saved my life." he said.

"Are you sure that things dead?" asked Van. Lyle looked down at the corpse.

"Only one way to make sure." he said. Walking over to the beast, he hauled it up and grabbed its head. A curious look crossed the others face, as they wondered what Lyle was doing. Suddenly, they all cringed at the sound of a sickening crunch. Lyle had twisted the beasts head and completely shattered its spine with a loud crack. Its head fell loosely onto its shoulder as Lyle looked at Talon. "Toss me the dagger." he commanded. She gently threw it to him and he caught it; then stabbed it into the throat of the balverine and began to sever its head.

"What are you doing?" asked Van.

He looked up at the mage and said, "Do you plan on carrying its body all the way up that hill in the mud?" he asked. Van shook his head and Lyle smiled. "Its a little gift for Graden. Maybe now he will be more caring about the people outside the gates as well as inside." he said. After he had finished, he stood up holding the bloody head of the white balverine in his left hand. He wiped the dagger on the wet grass and looked at the others. "Well, lets get this body into the lake and get back to town."

OoOoO

The entire town was ready to celebrate when they saw the heros approach the gate. Graden stared down at the four and Lyle looked up and noticed the man standing on an archer tower. Lyle smiled and waved at the man; who then climbed onto the ladder and slid down onto the ground. The gates opened wide and Graden approached the four.

"Did you bring good news with ye?" he asked. Lyle smiled and held forward the severed head. Graden smiled back and grabbed the head by the tuft of hair on its scalp. Turning around, he threw his arm into the air, presenting the head as a trophy. The entire town, which had been standing on the hill towards the gate cheered, sending up a deafening roar.

Lyle smiled and walked into the town of cheering people with the others close behind him. Then, something caught his eye. It was a carriage sitting under the shelter of a stable, similar to a merchant cart; but much larger and much more extravagent. It was made of a dark colored wood and had colorful silk curtains covering the small windows. But the most noticable thing was the two horses that were tied to the front. They were both pure white horses that wore beautiful saddles and had ridiculus clips that shot a giant feather of the top of their head.

Lyle walked over to Graden and nudged him. The man turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Who owns that?" he asked.

"Oh, we had a visitor drop by while you lot were fightin' off the balverine. Its Lady Grey, the mayor of Bowerstone." he said. Lyle's eyes widened.

"Lady Grey is here? How come?"

"Well, she doesn't have a husband; as you've probably heard. So she comes to the Arena every other day to scope out the challengers and see if she can't find a suitable husband. Very picky she is. Word has it that Thunder is trying to win her heart; but for some reason, she just isn't interested."

"So, she only picks Arena Champions huh?" he asked. Graden nodded. "I guess that throws me in with the mix doesn't it?" he asked.

"Gettin' a little ahead of yourself arent ya? You have to win the Arena to become a Champion, not just fight in it."

"I know, but its my way of life. I don't lose because I plan to win. Its as simple as that."

"A little misguided aren't ya?"

"Ah, leave me alone. Its worked so far, and it will keep working." he said.

"Well, look who it is." said a voice to their right. They both turned around and saw Lady Grey standing at the door of a nearby shop. She smiled at them both as they looked at each other; wondering which one she was talking to. "Lyle...is it?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes ma'am, my name is Lyle." he said nervously.

"Come here for a moment, I would like to speak with you." she said and turned back into the store.

Lyle and Graden stared at each other a moment before the man shoved him forward. "She wasn't talkin' to me, now get in there!" said Graden with a smile.

Lyle nervously walked forward and into the store.

OoOoO

"I finally found where you're hiding." said a sinister voice from atop a tree. The dark figure sat clad in an assassins outfit with a black belt from hip to shoulder; carrying hundreds of sharp needles in its hold. He stood balanced on the top limb of a high sycamore tree; waiting and watching for her. But now he had found her. Drawing several of the needles, he jumped from branch to branch as quick as a squirrel and landed firmly on the ground. "You have run from me for long enough!" he said to himself and he quickly climbed the city wall.

OoOoO

As Lyle entered the store, he was immediately set upon by Lady Grey. She walked over and grabbed him by the arm, then pulled him into a different room. She silently shut the door and turned to him. He stared at her nervously as she walked over to him and looked him up and down.

"I've heard a lot about you Sabre." she said. "How you killed that troll, and how you murdered that bandit." His mood seemed to darken as she mention the bandit. "And how you defeated Twinblade, the unstoppable Bandit King. Even here in Knothole Glade, you keep proving yourself a valuable asset to Albion." she said. He looked at her oddly and she laughed slightly. "Yes yes, I heard about it. And I also saw it as I came here. I was going up the road in my carriage when I saw you bravely fighting off that white balverine." she said.

"My friends helped me defeat the balverine..."

"Yes. But they are not who I am interested in." she snapped. She raised a hand and casually slid her hair behind her ear, still staring at him. "You Lyle, not the others, are who I am looking for."

"Why are you looking for..." he said, but was silenced as Lady Grey put a finger to his lips.

"I have a request I must ask of you. As many people know, I have been looking for a husband. Not just any man will do! He has to be strong and powerful, yet gentle in the same sense. I see this in you Lyle, but I also have a reputation to keep, so I can't just marry somebody off the street. You must become Arena Champion to be able to marry me, but don't think for one second that if you win then I'll automatically select you as my husband. After all, there are others with the same qualities as you have out there. So, here is my request. Win the Arena and become the Champion, then I will decide who to be my husband afterwards. And, if you win, then I will most definately have my eye on you. Do you understand?" she asked. He nodded silently and she smiled. "I'm glad we are on the same level. Now go hero, you must rest now, for tomorrow is your big day." she said. Then she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

He was shocked at her action, but didn't move to break the kiss. She pulled away and smiled seductively again. He just stared at her as she turned and walked out the door.

OoOoO

Van, Talon, and Whisper had all gone to the tavern with the towns people to celebrate the slaying of the white balverine. People were singing loudly songs that spoke of great days and cold beer; which seemed to describe that day perfectly. Van sat at a table with Talon across from him and a young teenage girl attached to his arm. Whisper meanwhile; was over at the bar, singing and outdrinking most of the men in the town. Over all it was a nice day...until they all heard a loud scream.

Van, Talon, and Whisper immediately stood up and ran towards the scream, quickly followed by everyone in the tavern. When they arrived, they saw a woman standing over the body of a dead guard. Van walked forward slowly and knelt down to the body. Three needles had punctured the mans throat; killing him instantly. Van frowned as he looked around.

"What is it?" asked Whisper.

He continued to scan the area as he answered the question. "Three needles in his throat, and it wasn't an accident. They were lodged firmly into his jugular; making sure he was dead." After scanning his surroundings, Van stood up and turned to the woman. "Did you see who did this?" he asked. She mearly shook her head, then fainted. Van caught her as she fell and turned to the others. Then, he noticed the terrified look on Talon's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him and back to the body. "N-Nothing...I just need some air." she said and ran in away from the scene.


	18. Tainted Heart

OoO( 18 )OoO

The happy cheerful mood that came after the killing of the balverine had quickly vanished and was replaced by a depressing and eerie silence. The entire town had been ordered to their homes so that nobody else would fall victim to the murderers judgment. Although they were all safely locked inside their houses, the people of the town couldn't help but be nervous and paranoid.

Van and Whisper had looked for the tracks of the killer many times over, but without success. Both of their tracking skills put together couldn't find any trace of the culprit; leaving them to stand over the dead body even longer.

After Lyle's encounter with Lady Grey, he had left the store and gone up into the village to find the others. When he found them, he rushed over and looked at them worriedly. "What happened here?" he asked, turning his gaze to the dead body.

"Someone killed him while we were at the tavern." said Whisper.

"Who?"

"We don't know. Nobody saw it happen and we can't find any trace of the killer." said Van frustratedly. He looked around at the landscape; looking for one, just one clue to where the killer had gone. But there was nothing to be found; not a footprint, not a scrap of cloth, not a single indication of where to go.

"You're not looking hard enough." said Lyle as he got onto his hands and knees to inspect the scene. After ten minutes of searching, he stood up to see the smiling faces of Van and Whisper. He glared at them. "Alright, so whoever did this did a good job of covering their tracks." he said. Then he looked around. "Wait...where is Talon?"

"I don't know, she saw the body and took off running somewhere." said Whisper.

"She said she needed some air." Van repeated to Lyle. Then Lyle glared at them both. "What?" he asked.

Lyle sighed. "Number one, if she saw the body then she was already out in the open where there is plenty of fresh air. Two, didn't you think it odd for her to see someone die, then just run off? She has killed people herself, so it wasn't a first time thing! She must know something!" he yelled. Then, a look of realization struck the two. "Which way did she go?" he asked.

"Follow me." Van grunted, then ran off towards the tavern. When they arrived, Talon was nowhere to be found. Van looked around and cursed. "Damn...where did she get to?"

"Quiet." said Lyle. They both made no motion and slowed their breathing. Then, he heard it. Movement was coming from upstairs. They both ran up the stairs and looked around, seeing nothing suspicious.

Then, Van looked in the corner and saw an open closet door. Walking over to the door, he opened it and saw nothing except a pile of bedsheets and blankets thrown onto the floor. Van glared and grabbed the pile, then jerked it off the floor; exposing Talon.

She cringed and yelled, "No!"

"Talon! Whats the matter with you?" shouted Lyle.

She looked up at her two friends staring at her and yelled, "You have to keep him away from me! You have to!"

"Who?"

"H-He's come back! He won't stop until...until..."

Lyle, frustrated, grabbed Talon by her arms and lifted her into the air. "Maria!" he shouted as loud as he could. She snapped out of her panic and stared at him. "Who are you hiding from?" Talon's eyes widened in horror.

"That would be me." said a voice right behind Lyle. Lyle felt the soft prick of a needle at his throat. "Drop the girl."

Lyle's eyes also widened and Van stepped back in surprise. Slowly, Lyle lowered Talon to the ground. "Who are you?"

"So she hasn't told you? Odd, I surely would have thought that she would have told her lover." said the snake like voice. "Turn around lover boy, I want to see your face." he said. Lyle slowly turned around and saw the man. He stood hunched over as if ready to spring forward and attack like a lion. His lower face was hidden by a black torn cloth that covered his mouth and nose; leaving only his short black spiky hair and jet black eyes showing on his pale face.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" said Lyle visciously.

The man who couldn't have been over Lyle's age; smiled under his hood, then started laughing out loud. Lyle noticed this and decided to attack when his guard was down. But, unknown to Lyle, this one never let his guard down. Lyle sprang forward and attempted to grab the culprits arm holding the needle; but he grabbed air and felt a strong grab on his other arm. He shouted in pain as his arm was twisted, then he flew sideways and crashed through a window; landing harshly on the balcony outside. Lyle lie face down on the balcony, stunned as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Van charged forward and used a spell that created a spirit sword. Grabbing the sword with both hands, he swung full force at the mysterious man, only to hit wood. The man dodged it by bending sideways then smiled at the mage. "Tsk tsk tsk. Very rash." he said, then like a flash of lightning, he flipped backwards; kicking Van in his chin and landing expertly on one foot. Van flew back from the attack and smashed into the wall, making a large crater-like indent where he had struck. After falling to the ground, all consciousness flew from Van's form.

Talon was now in tears now as the man turned to her. "N-No...Van...Lyle..."

"Don't worry, I won't kill them...yet. I won't kill them until I am finished with you my dear sister." he said.

Talon began backing up slowly, trying to get away from her brother. "No...please Hawk, leave them alone. Do whatever you want with me." she said.

Hawk begun to laugh maniacly again. "You have no say in the matter. Once I finish with you, I will tie your pathetic form up and make you watch as I cut them piece," at this, he pulled a dagger from his back and ran the blade across her cheek. "by agonizing piece. I will make you pay for what you did to me sister, and you will pay with the life of your lover."

"He is not my lover!" she shouted through choked tears.

"Do you really think that I would take your word for it? If he is not, then why do you protect him so much?" he asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He turned around just in time to avoid having his head severed clean from his body. The sword swipe cut across the bridge of his nose, splattering blood on the rain and tear wet floor. Hawk quickly flipped backwards and stared at the assailant. It was Lyle...but he was different. His eyes were tinted a bright red as the lightning briefly lit his form up. His sword was in his right hand, stained with Hawk's blood and pointing at the assassin.

Lyle said nothing as he stared into the eyes of his opponent.

Hawk stared back at Lyle as if trying to figure something out. Then his eyes widened in realization. "It...It can't be..." he said. "S-Skorm?"

Lyle smiled to himself, then walked forward; his sword still aimed at Hawk's heart. "You attack the girl, you attack the mage, yet you still do not seem to be satisfied. Kill whoever you wish and send them to hell, but attack my vessel; and I will kill you as if you were the child of Avo." he said as he slowly stepped forward.

Hawk was backed against a wall as the evil spirit walked towards him. He frantically grabbed three needles from the belt and hurled them at Lyle. They flew and were caught as if they were flying in slow motion. Lyle smiled and threw them back. They thudded into the wall as Hawk vanished from the scene instantly. Smiling again, he turned to Talon and looked at her. "He got away. Oh well, it has been a while since I've had the pleasure of taking a human life, maybe I should finish you off." he said.

Talon's eyes widened as he began to approach her. "W-Wha?" she said startled. He continued forward and stopped, standing right above her.

"Or maybe, I could have a little fun with you first." he said smiling. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he grabbed her by her collar and lifted her onto her feet. Then he slowly ran his hand up her stomach and over her chest. "How would you like that?" he asked wickedly.

Tears now rolled down her face in quick succession. She was only able to mumble one word. "Lyle..."


	19. Dark Side of the Moon

OoO( 19 )OoO

The smooth grassy plain was tinted orange as the setting sun cast a radiant light across Barrow Fields. It was calm and quiet as if a storm were about to approach. But there was no storm and no clouds, only eternal bliss for the young fifteen year old boy. He sat on a hill, watching the sunset with a familiar and friendly girl sitting next to him.

"See, I told you it was beautiful." said Lyle as he watched the sun sink further behind the horizon.

"Yes, it is very pretty. When did you learn of this spot?" asked Alex as she stared at him.

"I just found it yesterday. I knew it had a perfect view of the sunset so I thought you would like to see it." he said.

Alex smiled at him. She then leaned over and layed her head on his shoulder. "I love it." she said softly.

Lyle turned completely red, which was only masked by the orange light from the sun. "I'm glad."

_"Alex?"_

"You know...in all the time I've lived in Oakvale, I never travelled outside to here. Its no wonder I never found this place." she said.

_"Alex lived in Oakvale?"_

Lyle gave a carefree smile. "Yeah. I come out here every so often to meet the traders and other people around. You get to meet a lot of nice people here." he said.

_"Alex didn't live in Oakvale..."_

Suddenly, the scene flashed brightly as if it were interrupted by something. Then, it returned to the peaceful scenery.

"Yeah..." said Alex dozily. Lyle looked over at her and noticed her drifting off into sleep. He layed back as he began to feel himself drift as well. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"My life is perfect." Lyle whispered to himself.

_"N...No.."_

Slowly he drifted into sleep with his arm around Alex.

_"T-That's not me! And that's not Alex!"_

The scene flashed again, this time longer leaving only white in his vision. Finally, the scene came back and he finally drifted into sleep.

_"Noooooooo!"_ yelled Lyle as he shot from his child body. His child form, Alex, Barrow Fields, and even the sunset began to crack and splinter as he yelled. _"This is not my life!"_ he shouted and the entire landscape shattered.

OoOoO

Talon cried silently as Lyle pinned her down and stared into her terrified eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widened as his mind began slipping. Lyle stood and held his head yelling in his demonic voice, "No damn you! Not yet!" But all his control was lost as Lyle's mind reawakened and Skorm flew from his body back to purgatory. Lyle's eyes opened and he saw before him Talon with tear stained eyes. It crushed him.

"Talon...are you alright?" he asked her; as if nothing had happened.

She looked into his eyes and hers widened. "L-Lyle?" she asked. He nodded and was about to speak when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

Shocked at the action; he looked down at her and said, "Talon?"

"Please Lyle, don't ever change again." she said still crying.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Van got onto his knees; coughing, but still able to talk. "Y-You changed Lyle. You turned into something I've never seen before. Something...demonic." he said staring up at the warrior. Lyle couldn't find any words to say in return. Had he really changed into something else? But, what was it?

OoOoO

All four of the group now sat at a table in the tavern, which had been reopened due to the fleeing of the killer. None of them said a word after the happenings upstairs; which aggrivated Whisper to no end. After Van and Lyle had left her, she helped to carry the guards body to the graveyard of the city. And after that, she hadn't been able to get a word out of the other three.

"Cummon, tell me what happened!" she demanded. Again, silence reigned over the table. She again glared at them and snorted in frustration. Finally, Lyle spoke. Not to answer her question, but to ask one of his own.

"Whisper..." he said silently. She looked at him curiously. "Of all the people I met at the guild, you were my first friend. You were there when I woke up and we instantly became best friends." he said. "In all the time at the guild, have you ever seen me...change into something that didn't seem like me?" he asked.

Whisper, taken aback by this question, looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have I ever seemed like I wasn't myself? Like something had possessed me?"

This time, Whisper sat silently as she stared at him. But, eventually she answered him. "Well, I don't really know what you mean...but yeah. Every time somebody mentioned the word 'bandit', or talked about what happened at Oakvale years ago, your mood would instantly change. It was as if those two subjects turned you into a different person." she said. "But what does that have to do..."

"Wait!" said Van; who was deep in thought. They all looked at him. "There was one time that I remember you doing something like that. It was during your Will Test the day that you switched to a real sword." he said. "At first, you used your Will as if you were a beginner. No offense, but you were back then." Lyle nodded and he continued. "But...after you took so much of a beating from those Will dummies, you just snapped. You changed and began to control the fire being shot at you like it was your own sword."

"I faintly remember that. But was it the same type of change as the one today?" he asked.

Van nodded and continued. "At the time, I didn't really like you all that much. But I knew power when I saw it; and the amount of force that was given off by that attack would have eaten through Maze's shield spells instantly. Me, nor anybody else in the guild had seen that much power put into one spell before, thats why I was up that night trying to attempt the same thing you did. But, it wouldn't work for me. If it hadn't been for the water surrounding the island, I'm afraid you could have destroyed everything in the guild." said Van staring at Lyle.

Lyle smiled slightly. "And then you and me got into a fight..."

"Wait a minute...you mean that day that Lyle defeated me at melee training?" asked Whisper.

Van nodded. "Yeah, where were you?"

"Me and my brother were training that day. After Lyle beat me, my brother and I went to the Arena training grounds, so I wasn't there for your will test." she said.

"And Twinblade..." Everybody looked at Talon; surprised to hear her speak. "He did it at Twinblade's camp also."

"I did?"

"After you defeated Twinblade, you changed into something that was cold and merciless. You killed one bandit by grabbing the arrow he fired at you and throwing it back at him. Then you were about to kill Twinblade and you just changed back for some reason." she said, looking at her hands in her lap.

Van and Whisper looked at Lyle. "That's right...I remember hearing Van's words echo through my head momentarily, then I decided not to kill him." he said. "But...did I really kill someone in that time?"

Talon nodded and said, "You can ask anybody at the bandit camp. They all saw it happen."

They all became quiet as they thought to themselves. Then Lyle looked at Talon again. "What about you?" he asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Who was that man in there and why was he after you?" The others stared at her also, interested in finding the answer.

Talon looked down at her hands again. "I..." she said, then stopped. She waited before continuing again. "I can't tell you..."

"Why?" asked Van, expressing what the others were about to say themselves.

"Because, it would endanger your lives more than they already are. All I can tell you is that he is my brother. He and he alone seeks me and Lyle, but if I were to tell you why...then my whole family would come after both of us." she said.

"Is that why I caught you in Oakvale?" asked Lyle.

"Yes, I was running from them."

"Tell me why. My life is in danger already because of this, so your whole family coming after me won't make any difference. Now tell me why he wants to kill me, and more importantly, why he wants to kill you!" he shouted; slamming his fist on the table as if marking the end of his demand. The others jumped at the action, but kept their cool.

Talon stared at Lyle and saw that he was on the verge of breaking the table in half. "Its...its because of something I did to my brother in the past. Afterwards, he started to come after me and when he found out that l...was travelling with Lyle, he became a target as well. He thinks Lyle is my lover, and he wants me to suffer for what I did to him." she said lowering her head.

"What did you do?" asked Van.

"I...I..."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that now we have an assassin that's looking for me and her, and possibly you too Van." After gaining a surprised look, he waved it off. "You were seen with us and tried to defend us, so he would no doubt consider you as close to Talon. But that aside, I don't think he is going to attack again."

"Why not?" asked Whisper.

"Because, the entire town knows about him now, so he probably won't show his face again. And, tomorrow we are headed to the Arena. Any assassin would have to be a lunatic to try and kill someone there. So I am pretty sure that we are safe for a while." he said. "Now, Whisper and me have a long day tomorrow, so we are going to bed for now. You two, do whatever you like. But be careful." he said, then stood to his feet.

OoOoO

Morning shone the next day and seemed to deteriorate any sign of sorrow from the previous day. The sun shone brightly and clouds drifted about lazily showing signs of good weather for the day. Knothole Glade was nearly empty that day, due to the fact that two new heros were going to fight in the Arena. Everyone had prepared, then left for the Arena; guaranteed a safe trip thanks to Lyle and the others.

Lyle had his sword strapped onto his back, katana on his belt behind him, bow over his shoulder, and enough will power charged to blast Knothole Glade to oblivian. Whisper had her spear ready and a small bag of powerful explosives at her side in case they were needed. Talon and Van had already paid for their seats at the Arena and were waiting on the others so they could leave. Finally prepared, they all left for the Witchwood Arena.

OoOoO

As they approached, they all stared up in awe at the giant colloseum before them. It was enormous in size and could have easily fit a small town inside it. They heard a loud cheering blast their ears from inside the Arena as they approached. Suddenly, they all turned as they heard someone scream.

"Oh Avo! Its the Sabre!" shouted a woman. She approached slowly, as if he would attack her if she ran. But she made it to him and smiled brightly. "M-May I see your hand?" she asked excitedly.

Lyle, though confused, complied and slipped off his gauntlet exposing his hand. Holding it forward, she grasped it tightly and kissed it. Whisper smirked as Lyle's eyebrow shot up. After a second the woman ran off screaming happily. Slipping his gauntlet on again, he stared at Whisper. "What? No snappy remark?" he asked.

"Too easy farmboy." she said.

Lyle sighed and continued walking into the Arena. "The women in Albion have lost their minds." he said. But deep down, he knew he enjoyed all the attention. Smiling, he approached the door protected by two guards. "And you are no exception." he said to Whisper.

She smiled and followed him. "Maybe, but thats what makes you guys like us so much." she said.

"Do you have an invitation?" asked the guard in front of them.

Lyle turned to him and smiled. "Right here." he said and handed them the written approval from the guild. The man nodded as he scanned the parchment.

"You, Lyle and Whisper may go inside." he said, then looked at the other two. "What about you?"

"We have seats reserved in the audience." said Van holding forth another slip of parchment. The guard scanned it as well and nodded. "Alright. Go strait to your seats if you would, we don't like people hanging around the contestants too much." he said and they nodded. Lyle walked forward and pushed the door open, revealing a long torch lit hall.

A guard walked past them and said, "Follow me please." They followed him down the long giant corridor and looked back and forth at the statues carved on either side of them of heros that had prevailed over the Arena. Lyle stared at one and smiled. It was Agrias the Paladin, the same as the doll he had gotten for his sister all those years ago. Then he passed another statue of a woman wearing a long hooded robe wielding a giant double bladed axe. For some reason, this one seemed very familiar. He tried to get a closer look, when Whisper grabbed his arm.

"What are you looking at farmboy?" she asked curiously. Lyle looked at her, then back at the statue.

"Nothing..." he said as he walked past the monument.

"This is the Hall of Hero's. Only true heros are placed here. One of you two may get a chance to be put in here. But remember, only one hero can win the prize at the end, so you are bound to be facing each other at one point or another. Anyway, whether you make it into the Hall of Hero's or not probably wouldn't matter anyway." said the guard half heartedly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Whisper.

"Well, nobody really appreciates the old times anymore. All they care about is who is the new and upcoming heros. Even those that make it into the Hall of Hero's are soon forgotten as soon as the next hero from the guild shows their face. All these people want is to see something die, not revel in the glory of those that make this world what it is." he said. Then, the guard stopped at a large doorway. "Here is the chamber for the heros. You two go inside and talk to the Headmaster. He'll tell you anything you need to know about the Arena. Now, if you two will follow me, I'll take you to your seats."

"How will we know the Headmaster?" asked Lyle.

The guard smiled at him. "You can't miss him." he said and turned away, leading Van down the hall.

Talon stayed for a second until Whisper had gone inside and Van was walking away. Lyle looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked. Talon stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at him again.

"I-I just wanted to wish you good luck." she said. Lyle smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll win this for me and you. Then you can give up being a thief." he said. She looked up at him. "The prize money for this will put us away for the rest of our lives." he said. She smiled slightly.

"Be careful Lyle. Don't hurt yourself out there." she said.

"I won't."

"Lyle...good luck." she said, then reached up and kissed him. This time, it wasn't on the cheek. Lyle was blown away at the gesture. She stopped, but before Lyle could get a word in, she vanished. He just stared at the spot where she stood a moment earlier and touched his mouth slightly.

"Hey farmboy!" shouted Whisper from the door. "What are you waiting for? Get in here so we can get this over with!"

Lyle shook out of his daze and looked at her. "The women in Albion really are going crazy." he said jokingly, which made Whisper smile. But, the kiss wasn't a joke and he knew it.


	20. Only The Battle

OoO( 20 )OoO

Riotous laughter, strenuous grunting, mad cheering, and painful screaming could be heard as Lyle entered the chamber of heroes. But, not only were heros in the chamber; there were also mercenaries, assassins, and bandits, all trying to make a name for themselves, and even a shopkeeper in the center of the large room selling many different items at the counter.

Whisper immediately went to the counter and began looking at the different items. Meanwhile, Lyle began walking through the chamber looking for someone who looked like a Headmaster. But, fortunately for Lyle, the Headmaster found him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the Headmaster?" asked a man behind him. Lyle turned around and looked at the odd man. He stood just shorter than Lyle and was bare chested and bare footed with green paint smeared across his body like tiger stripes. But the most disturbing thing about him was his haircut. Five green spikes jutted out of his skull like a rooster comb; all died green and sticking a foot into the air.

Lyle mentioned nothing about the mans apprearance, but couldn't help staring at his hair. "Uhhh... yes, I am." said Lyle, finally able to pry his eyes away from the oddity.

The man smiled. "So you'll be Sabre then?" he questioned. Lyle nodded. "And Whisper?"

"She's at the shop over there." said Lyle nodding in the direction of his friend.

The man didn't even look to confirm she was there. Smiling, he said, "Good, then everyone is here. Alright everybody! Gather round!" shouted the man.

"Whats going on?" asked Lyle.

"I'm the Headmaster. And its time to start the show before the mob out there kills me." he said.

"You're the Headmaster?" asked Lyle stunned.

"Yeah yeah. Now heres the deal! First to go out will be you Anaconda. You know how to please a crowd like anybody. Afterwards, you three will go out and do your thing until you either kill everything, or everything kills you. Now then, after...what is it?" asked the Headmaster as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhh...the uh...bandits you sent out earlier are...kinda...dead." said the man.

"Hmm...you, Kamilion." he said nodding to a large man with a bone helmet on. The man walked forward and nodded. "You've been out there before, go give them a show until I get these rookies briefed." said the Headmaster. The large man nodded and drew two ruthless looking blades off his back, then exited for the bright Arena grounds. The man turned back around and crossed his arms with a sigh. "We have no good fighters among bandits these days." he said. Then looked at them and continued. "Aftarwerds, Lyle and Whisper will go out and do what they do best...whatever that may be. Afterwards will be the match between all the survivors in this room. During that time, I'm going to take a nap." he said and walked away. Then he stopped briefly. "Oh...and one more thing. The fighting is for the Arena. If you attack or kill someone while you are in here, you will not be spared any punishment and will be killed on sight. So, if you have any rivalries you want to settle, do it in the Arena." he said, then walked away.

Lyle smiled as he watched the Headmaster walk into another room. "Certainly enthusiastic isn't he?"

"What can one expect when you have to be around all these men everyday?" asked Whisper as she stared at a man with half his finger buried in his nose. "Beautiful, isn't he?" she asked sarcastically. Lyle laughed at the comment before going over to the shop and looking around. After a browsing briefly, he decided to buy two potions that supposedly healed your stamina. Quickly he attached them to his belt and walked towards the bar for a drink.

He sat sipping cold cider, deciding it best not to get drunk before his big fight. Suddenly, a large man wearing only a kilt and a belt strapped across one shoulder which held on a large shoulder plate approached him. He sat on the bar and stared at Lyle hungrily. With one knee on the bar and the other hanging off the edge, he wasn't being the most modest person in the room.

"I hear your that kid that defeated Twinblade." said the man in a gruff sneering voice. Lyle took another drink of the cold liquid, ignoring his disgusting tormenter. "I'm talkin' to you boy!" said the man roughly as he kicked Lyle's tankard out of his hand and sent it splashing across the bar.

Lyle did nothing as he stared at the hand where the drink had been a moment before. "Another cider please." said Lyle. The man growled and stood up staring at Lyle, then Lyle turned and stared back. The man was older than Lyle, much older in fact as told by the long white beard. He was completely bald and his entire muscular body was covered in scars from battles in the past. Like Lyle, he wore both a sword and bow on his back. But his was a greatsword, which completely dwarfed Lyle's longsword. "I'm not in the mood." said Lyle.

"Whats the matter. Want me to give you some milk and put you to sleep?" asked a smaller, less intimidating man next to the kilted man; obviously a henchmen of some sort.

Lyle glared at the man, making his smile vanish. "Want me to slug that jaw and put you to sleep?" asked the warrior, who obviously did a better job of frightening the man into silence. But the kilted man sneered.

"So, you are him aren't you?" asked the man. "My name is Anaconda..." he said proudly.

"I can assure you, it doesn't suit you." said Lyle. The comment must have hit the man hard, because he roared loudly and slammed both fists onto the bar nearly crushing it.

"You dare mock me you little rodent?" shouted the man visciously. "I am the best known warrior in all of Albion! You wait until we are out in the battle grounds you piece of scum, then I'll show you what a real warrior is! All that trainin' in the guild makes you think you are invincible, well ah'm here to show that it doesn't matter where you got your trainin' from! What matters is what you do with it!" shouted the man.

"So, let me get this strait..." said Lyle as he stood and stared at the man almost mockingly. "You are here because you couldn't make a name for yourself anywhere else. So you enter the Arena to try and take me down so that you will make an easy name by killing the 'kid that defeated Twinblade' because you were obviously to cowardly to take down Twinblade yourself. By waiting until I am tired out from beating all the other fighters, you plan on stealing an easy win without having to put up much of a fight." said Lyle. Although the mans face was tanned, anyone who looked at him could easily tell he was growing red from fury. Lyle walked forward standing only an arm length from Anaconda. "Here, let me make it a little easier for you. Take your best shot." said Lyle as he turned his head slightly and tapped his jaw. The man stared at him breathing heavily as he used every ounce of will not to attack the warrior. "Whats wrong? Not easy enough? Here, I'll close my eyes and turn around. That should even things up a bit." he said, doing as he suggested.

Anaconda rushed towards Lyle in an attempt to grab him around the throat. But, Lyle moved so fast that the man barely saw him move at all. Stepping aside, Lyle pulled one of the stools from the bar into the path of Anaconda. The large man stuck a foot inside the legs of the stool and tripped over it, crashing heavily into the ground, instantly slammed his head into the stone floor and blacked out, leaving all sense of reality with his dignity, wherever it may have gone.

Lyle turned and looked at the cronie that was standing behind Anaconda. "You want a shot next?" he asked venomously. The man mearly backed up and ran in the opposite direction, strait into a wall. Lyle snorted as the man dropped backwards, unconscious. "Figured." he said and looked at all the people watching him. They all burst into laughter as he stared at them.

Suddenly, two guards broke through the throng of fighters and looked at Lyle, then Anaconda. "What happened here? Did you did this?" shouted one of them.

From the crowd stepped a gorgeous woman wearing green armor. Smiling, she said proudly, "I did it!"

Another man stepped forward and shouted, "No! It was me!"

"It wasn't him! I did it!" shouted another man from the back.

"Impossible, I did it!" shouted another woman.

The guards grew frustrated as people from the crowd kept coming forth and shouting their guilt. "Enough!" shouted the other guard. "Who did this? Tell us now or we will cancel the Arena here and now!" he yelled with veins sticking out of his neck. The crowd stayed silent for a moment, before the woman that spoke up first stepped forward again.

"Your idle threats are not welcome here! You know as well as I do that if you canceled the Arena, it wouldn't be us you would have to worry about. Its the people outside who you should fear."

"Thats right! If you close the Arena, the mob out there will kill you two for sure!" shouted another man, which encouraged the entire crowd. The guards were stunned into silence.

"So be on about your buisiness!" said Whisper. The two guards, furious and steaming at the humiliation that struck them like a cudgel. The entire crowd roared in joyful laughter. Even Lyle managed to smile.

When he was sure the guards were out of earshot, he looked at the crowd. "Why did you risk your lives to save me?" he asked curiously. The woman stepped forward again, smiling in contentment this time, not mockingly.

"Because, Anaconda here has harrassed us long before you even came here. Nobody could touch him though because of the Arena rule, and somehow he managed to get put into different matches then us so we could never do anything about it. That's why we helped you." she said. There was a sudden roar of 'Aye!' from the audience. Lyle smiled back. "And by the way, you were very accurate with that name remark you dished out to him. He couldn't please a woman if he tried." she said smirking at the uncoscious form laying with the stool still entangled in his legs. The crowd laughed again.

After the incident was over, everyone went back to what they were doing before; only now they had a smile on their faces. The woman decided to talk to Lyle a little more as he walked over to the three doors on the left side of the shop; used for changing armor. Whisper on the other hand went about the task of rearmoring herself for the Arena challenges. She bought a new spear with a silver spear head and some thin plated armor to go over her usual blue attire. Then she sat at the bar drinking until it a man walked up behind her.

"Well well, I see you finally made it to the Arena little sister." said the unmistakable voice behind her. She smiled and turned to the giant man behind her. Thunder stood in his usual armor with his helmet at his hip. He wore a giant smile as Whisper turned to face him.

"Good to see you again big brother!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He did the same and held her tightly in a bear hug before he let go of her. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Almost six months. How has your training been going without me?" he asked.

"Good! Lyle has especially helped me to hone my skills with this spear." she said. But the mention of that name turned Thunder's smile into a scowl. "Whats the matter brother?" she asked curiously.

He crossed his arms huffily and looked at his sister before speaking. "I don't like that farmboy that they have been raising you with. I asked the Guildmaster not to allow him near you, but he said I was being ridiculus. He also said that you two were good friends and should be allowed to see one another any time." he said. "No matter how much I tried to persuade him otherwise, he didn't take." he said.

"Why don't you like Lyle? Because of that incident when he was sixteen?" she asked. When Thunder said nothing, she shook her head pleadingly. "Brother, you have got to stop holding these grudges against people. You forget that even though he was bad mouthing you, he was sticking up for me also." she said. "Lyle is a good friend of mine. And I'm sure he would be a good friend of yours if you gave him the chance." she said.

Thunder stood and dwelled on this thought for a moment before sighing deeply. "Alright, I'll try. But if he makes one wrong move then I won't hesitate to put him away perminantly." said the burly Arena Champion. Whisper dragged her brother over to where she had seen Lyle last and continued her conversation with him.

"Although I don't know what you mean by 'one wrong move', I'm sure he won't." she said. "Anyway, are you going to be battling in the Arena today?" she asked.

"No no no. I came here to see you battle and to see how you have improved. I'm hoping you will make your brother proud today by winning that Arena Championship Crest." he said excitedly. When he had finished talking, they both spotted Lyle standing by the doors. As they approached, they noticed that his hair was ruffled a little more than usual, he was only half armored and was finishing, and that he had a noticable smile pasted on his face.

Lyle looked up as he began to strap his belt on again. Whisper and a familiar face approached him, which he knew to be Whisper's brother Thunder. He quickly grabbed his habit and threw it over his head, covering the tattoo on his chest of a dragon spreading its wings from one shoulder to the next. As he covered his bare chest, he smiled at Whisper. "Hey." he said nonchalantly.

"Hey, what are you doing half dressed farmboy?" she asked curiously.

"Uhhh...just checking to make sure everything is ready for the Arena." he said, still smiling like an idiot.

She stared at him longer, her curiosity growing. But she put that subject aside. "Well, I hope everything is in working order. Anyway, someone wanted to say hello to you." she said as she pushed her brother forward.

Thunder glared down at Lyle, who glared right back as if not caring to see him. But, Thunder held out his hand. "Good luck in the Arena." he said gruffly.

Lyle stared down at the hand, then back up at Thunder. Slowly, he grabbed Thunders hand and they began to shake, watching each other as if expecting the other to pull something. But, eventually they let go and Lyle smiled. "Thanks. But I won't need luck with your sister helping me out there." he said. He knew that this got him in Thunder's good graces by the giant smile that creased the mans face.

"Yeah, she is quite the fighter. She even had me on the ropes during her training." he said confidently.

"No kidding. You know, she actually saved my life during the fight with the White Balverine back at the lake." he said. Thunder smiled even bigger if that were a possibility.

"Yeah, but I heard that some little girl killed it. Some bandit or something like that. Anyway, I will let you get ready for the Arena. You'll need every ounce of energy out there if you want to take that Crest from Whisper." he said, then walked away leaving Lyle and Whisper alone.

"Looks like you two hit it off." said Whisper smiling brightly. But her attention was quickly siezed as the door behind Lyle opened. Suddenly, two slender arms wrapped around his waist as a voice started talking behind him.

"No wonder they call you Sabre." said the woman almost lustily.

Whisper smiled bigger than Lyle had ever seen her smile. "So, thats what this is all about!" she said loudly. The woman froze, then looked around Lyle's back and saw Whisper standing in front of Lyle smiling triumphantly.

The woman in green armor quickly panicked and backed up. "Uhh...because he showed me some... sword tricks." she said with a look of surprise on her face. But her features turned from panic to a clumsy smile. "I guess there is no hiding it. Sorry Lyle." she said moving the blonde hair from her face revealing bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Whisper knows how to keep her mouth shut, don't you?" he asked her forcibly. She made a motion of zipping her mouth shut, still smiling.

"Lyle and Whisper! Its your turn to enter the Arena!" shouted a guard from the Arena gate.

Lyle buckled on the rest of his armor on, then grabbed his weapons. Strapping his sword scabbard over his back, along with his bow and quiver, he looked at Whisper who still had a smile slashed across her face. Trying to ignore her, he grabbed his katana and sheathed it on his belt behind his back.

When he had fully prepared, they both walked together towards the large wooden gate that seperated them from the battle grounds of the Arena. As they approached, Whisper was still smiling. "Good luck out there Sabre..." she said sarcastically.

Lyle sighed. "Don't call me that." he said.


	21. A Simple Challenge

OoO( 21 )OoO

The sun was shining brightly over the Arena as the doors opened, letting light flood into the room; before closing again behind the heros. The crowd in the stands erupted with cheers as the two walked into the bright light. Suddenly, the loud voice of an announcer shouted out over the crowd; silencing them.

"Today we have a special treat in store! Lyle the Sabre and Whisper will be performing for us! Lyle, known for many great deeds across Albion, such as his daring assault on the snow troll in Hook Coast! Or his attack on the fortress of the evil Twinblade, King of Bandits! And Whisper, the well known sister of our very own Arena Champion, Thunder has also made a name for herself by attacking the cave fortress of assassins near Headsman Hill! And also for saving Barrow Fields from a massive Balverine attack! These two heros will be fighting side by side today to try and defeat our most dangerous challenge ever!" shouted the man.

"Did you agree to battle in the most dangerous challenge ever?" Lyle asked Whisper. She mearly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. We are two well known heros, so they throw us in here and try and kill us. Thats the Arena's job." she said. Lyle shrugged and they both stopped in the center of the large area. The audience cheered again and Lyle looked around at all of them, trying to spot his two friends in the stands. But didn't have much luck searching in the ocean of faces.

"The first challenge these heros will face is the viscous swarm of wasps from deep in the Greatwood Forest. Will they survive their first challenge or fall short of fame?" asked the announcer.

Lyle glared at the invisible voice. "They're kidding right? They expect us to lose to wasps?"

"You never know farmboy, these could be giant ones." she said.

"I've dealt with them before. Its not really an issue, I can assure you." he said. Suddenly, the air was thick with the sound of an annoying buzzing. Looking around, both heros noticed the gates around the entire Arena open and wasps come flying out. Lyle smiled as he took his sword off his back. "I guess not. Oh well, no sweat off my back." he said.

Ten seconds it took for Lyle and Whisper to demolish the wasp army. The crowd cheered madly as another wave of wasps flew like missiles towards the two. Again, they were nothing to the skill of the two heros combined.

"The next challenge will be a small horde of hobbes! Lets hope our heros have had some experience with these beasts, or else it could mean an early grave for them." shouted the announcer. Lyle smirked as the small creatures charged out the door towards them.

"It amazes me how they are able to clean these bodies up after the matches. I wonder if it pays well." he said.

"I can't tell you. But what I can say is this, I don't need your help to take out these hobbes." she said smiling. Running forward, she hurled a small object into the ranks of the charging army. All the hobbes turned and attempted to grab the object. One of the smaller ones picked it up, then another slew it with a hammer blow and grabbed the handle of the object. Charging at the smiling heros, the hobbe held the item high into the air like a torch. Suddenly, a deadly explosion tore the army apart as the small object combusted from the inside. Hobbes ran in circles as fire covered the army and burned them all alive. Lyle looked away from the gruesome scene covering his mouth.

"Did you really have to do that? Hobbes stink bad enough as they are, but now we have burnt hobbes lying all over. Its going to make me sick." he said.

Whisper smiled slightly. "I knew you had a weak stomach." she said.

"Not really, I just hate the smell." he said.

"Amazing! Not even a scratch on the two! Lets hope their luck holds up with the next creatures. Next we have a pack of balverines fresh from Darkwood Forest!" said the announcer. And on cue the gates opened and let out over a dozen rabid balverines. The beasts looked around, but not for long. An arrow flew from Lyle's bow and pinned ones head to the Arena wall. They all charged at the warrior as he grabbed another arrow and fired; slaying another balverine.

The Arena events flew by quickly for the two heros, barely making them sweat. All was well, until the announcer told everyone of the next challenge. "This is incredible! Our two heros have set a new Arena record with their amazing speed and accuracy against all that stand in their way! But, all the previous challenges were simple compared to the next, for now we have an opponent that can reason!" he shouted.

Lyle cocked his head to the side curiously. "What does he mean by that? It can't be the Survival Battle already can it?" he asked.

"I don't think so. The Arena can't be that easy." she said.

"Now, spared from the executioners block, we have bandits from the Dark Hand bandit horde north of Hook Coast!"

As soon as Lyle heard the word 'bandit', a familiar grin creased his face. He laughed slightly to himself. Whisper looked at Lyle oddly. "Hey farmboy, whats so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all." he said still smiling. Suddenly, the air exploded with loud battle charges as the bandits ran across the corpse infested grounds strait at the heros. Soon, they realized that this was a mistake. Lyle ran at them as well and collided with five of them in battle. Like quicksilver, his sword flew and slew all of them within a few moments. He turned to they rest, who stopped in their tracks. Lyle stepped forward and they all turned to run. Only one was able to escape Lyle's rutheless speed. Lyle ran forward and slew two with one stroke of his sword. Then, grabbing his bow off his back, he slipped it over the head of another and kicked the bandit in the back. The string cut through the bandits throat like it was clay. After pulling his bow loose, he ran after the last one that got away.

Whisper was surrounded by bandits with evil grins. But she quickly took them all out with one swift action. She used her long spear to polevault over the heads of the bandits in front of her. Then, her spearhead started to glow red as if on fire. Running towards them, she held her spear forward and a red form of magic shot from the tip of the spear and trailed it like the trail of an arrow. She ran past them all, the magic doing her work for her, instantly cutting up any flesh that made contact with the will energy. All the bandits fell to the ground, dead. Whisper turned to see Lyle taking care of the last bandit.

Lyle now held the final bandit in the air by the throat. He smiled evilly at the bandit as the man struggled to free himself from Lyle's iron grip. Lyle looked down and his smile widened.

"Please...spare me!" cried the bandit. Lyle ignored him and stepped on a trigger on the ground. Hidden to the average eye, the trigger clicked and a trap sprung up. Three blades raised from the ground on what looked like a giant spindle, then stopped about to Lyle's waist. All the blades lowered horizontally and started spinning so fast they could barely be seen. Lyle shoved the bandit into the trap, severing the mans legs and splattering blood on Lyle's. Slowly, Lyle lowered the dying bandit into the spinning blades, destroying everything that tried to pass them. The bandits eyes rolled back into his head as he was torn to shreds by the gruesome trap.

Whisper's eyes widened as she saw Lyle obliterate the bandit, then covered her mouth. Bending over, she vomited on the Arena grounds. The crowd, also stunned by the act of cruelness, watched as Lyle dropped the half bandit into the blades and turned back to the center of the Arena. Then, the crowd cheered madly for Lyle.

Lyle smiled slightly at the applause he was getting. "Finally, someone who appreciates how I feel." he said darkly. Walking to the center, he looked at Whisper leaning her hands upon her knees. "What happened?" he asked.

She didn't look at him, but just stared at the ground. "How could you do that to a living thing?" she asked.

Lyle's eyes were set in a glare. "Why? Don't tell me you would let him live."

She said nothing. Standing up, she heard the announcer start shouting again. "Even the bandits couldn't stand up to our heros! But, its time to put the kiddy stuff aside and get to the real battles. Next we have two wonderful guests that are extatic to be battling today! Give a warm welcome to our old friends, Grivelar and Gargan!" he shouted. Suddenly, two rock trolls stomped their way out of the gates on either side of the heros and began to make their way towards the center.

Lyle looked at them and said, "Great. How do we beat those two?" he asked grimly.

"I don't know, you are the troll slayer, remember?" she asked. "How did you destroy that snow troll?" she asked.

Lyle smiled. "Good thinking. I don't think that it will work as well the way I did it, but I have an idea. Let me see one of those explosives." he said.

"Why can't I do it?" she asked.

"You can. We'll each take one of them." he said. She nodded and handed him a grenade from her pouch. "Good, now watch what I do and do it to the other one." he said. Running towards the one on the right, he stopped ten yards in front of it. He yelled out loud at the troll, then the troll roared back loudly. Lyle pulled the pin on the explosive and hurled it into the trolls mouth. The troll, not knowing better, swallowed the object. The faint sound of an explosion could be heard from inside the monster and one of its rocks fell lose. The troll looked down at the boulder, picked it up and put it back into place on its body.

"And what was that supposed to do farmboy?" asked Whisper irritatedly.

"Rock is stronger than ice! I guess its too strong for that plan!" he shouted. The trolls began to slowly stomp their way towards the two again. "Well, the only logical thing is to try and take one down, then try and get the other one."

"Right, so I guess you don't have a plan this time." she said. She walked forward to where Lyle was standing and held her spear defensively. "Just look for a weak point on it, then aim everything you have at it." she said. Lyle nodded absent mindedly and began looking at the approaching troll. Then, something flashed through his mind. Looking back at the troll that Whisper was examining, he smiled.

"I think I have an idea!" he said. Whisper looked at him questioningly. "We have to get them close together though, or else it won't work." he said. She nodded and began to taunt the creature in front of her. They both stood back to back and stared as the trolls approached.

"So, what is this plan of yours?" she asked.

"To harness their stupidity and use it to fight them. When I say now, roll under my trolls legs and get clear." he said. She nodded and added one last thing before she finished speaking.

"I hope this plan of yours works farmboy, or else we are finished." she said. Lyle mearly smiled confidently.

When the trolls were five yards from the two, Lyle yelled, "Now!" Whisper ran and rolled under one of the trolls legs. The troll bent over and reached between its legs to try and grab her, but failed; not noticing Lyle jump on its back. Lyle turned to the other troll and shot lightning at it, not doing much damage. Annoyed, the troll attempted to run at Lyle. Swinging both massive arms in a double axehandle attack, it attempted to crush the warrior. But it didn't even come close to hitting him.

Lyle jumped off the trolls back, rolling along the ground and quickly getting to his feet. Meanwhile, Whisper laughed out loud as one troll smashed the other into the ground. The second troll got to its feet after a moment and glared angrily at the other. Swinging its heavy fist, it smashed the other across its head; knocking it to the ground. Instantly, both trolls started to attack each other viscously.

Lyle stood next to Whisper smiling. "Nice plan farmboy, get them to fight and eventually one will destroy the other. Then the victor will be much weaker than when it came out." she said smiling.

He looked at her. "Maybe weak enough to finish it with one of those explosives." he said. The battle raged between the two trolls with the crowd laughing and cheering at the same time.

The announcer went mad as he watched the spectical. "Incredible! Our heros have taken the trolls instinct to kill their enemies and used it against them! This won't end too well for one of the trolls, and if our heros keep up the same wit that has held them through the challenges so far, then niether of the trolls might make it out of the Arena in one piece...no pun intended folks."

The two trolls fought mercilessly, smashing each other with their arms. Eventually, the troll that was victim to Whisper's bomb earlier, gave out sooner and fell into pieces, leaving earth and boulders lying everywhere. Lyle and Whisper prepared their weapons as the troll turned to them.

"Now its one on two as the heros face off against the remaining titan. Lets hope that the giant doesn't crush our heros before they rise to fame!" shouted the announcer.

"Ready?" asked Lyle.

"Flank it." said Whisper. Lyle nodded and both heros ran in opposite directions and flanked the troll. The troll looked back and forth trying to decide which to go after first. The other troll had taken its toll on the giant, crushing several of the smaller boulders on his body, making it much harder to move. Slowly, the monster grabbed a boulder from its former opponents body and hurled it at Whisper. The warrior dodged with ease and began to circle the monster.

Lyle charged when the troll had its back turned. Running forward, he jumped up and shoved his sword blade with incredible force, making the blade slice clean through the rock. He thrust the sword further in until it was up to the hilt. The troll roared loudly and tried to reach for the blade, but wasn't able to stretch its arm that far. The troll stepped backwards as it almost lost balance. It activated the trap that Lyle had used on the bandit earlier, making the blades spin rapidly again. Lyle was jarred as the troll stumbled and lost his grip on the monsters back. Falling, he grabbed the handle of his sword just in time to keep himself from falling into the blade trap. His face was mear inches from the blades as he began to pull himself up.

Whisper used this opportunity to run forward as well and use another of the few Will tricks she had. She hurled her spear forward, making it glow like fire as it sailed through the air towards the giant. When it struck, it hit the troll directly in its right eye. The troll shrieked again as the spearhead sank into its head. Lyle pulled himself up again as the troll stepped into the trap itself, bending and tearing the blades from it and sending them flying.

"You may not be effected on the outside, but you are on the inside!" he shouted as her grabbed the blade of his sword. Lightning ran up and down his arms, seemingly magnified by the metal armor he was wearing. The spell quickly entered Lyle's sword blade, then the trolls body. The giant monster roared again and made another reach for Lyle, again failing. Instead, it reached for Whisper and grabbed her by the arms. Wrapping its hands around her, it began to squeeze, taking its revenge on her instead of Lyle.

Whisper yelled out loud as she was crushed in the beasts giant hands. Lyle heard her cry and let go of the sword to check on her. Climbing the troll, he saw his friend being crushed by its massive hands. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Whisper's metal spear and sent another jolt of electricity through it. The troll seemed to vibrate a moment before loosening its grip. This was all the female warrior needed to finish off the troll.

Prying her arm loose, she grabbed an explosive and armed it. Then, she hurled it into the trolls mouth, scoring as it swallowed the foreign object, unaware of the danger. Whisper wriggled loose then rolled away from the monster, while Lyle jumped off its back and began to run alongside his partner. Then, they both dove as rock and rubble flew everywhere, striking earth, stone, walls, and even some of the people sitting close enough the the battle ground.

The troll had been obliterated by the explosion and sent its mass of rock and soil everywhere. Lyle and Whisper both covered their heads incase a larger rock should decide to drop in. But, after the rain of body parts slowed, Lyle uncovered his head and looked up in time to see his sword buried almost hilt deep a foot from his head. He gulped in fear at his almost beheading, then slowly got to his feet.

Whisper followed suit and they both looked at the massacred troll parts all over the battle ground. Then, they looked at the crowd, who looked back in stoney silence. Then, all at once, the crowd burst into mad cheers that nearly deafened the two heros...


	22. When Worlds Collide

OoO( 22 )OoO

Lyle and Whisper had returned to the warriors chamber at the request of the announcer. They both lie in beds of straw, resting their weary limbs from the numbness of battle. The other warriors did the same, for in only an hours time, they would all be fighting each other. The large man Anaconda was nowhere to be found, as was the Headmaster.

After their hour was up, all the heros and warriors alike were called to the doorway of the Arena. They all stood for a moment before the Headmaster arrived and began to speak to them. "Okay, here's the deal. You all start in opposite sides of the battleground, and when the battle starts you will proceed to attack. There are no rules, except make it a good show. If, for any reason you feel you cannot continue your battle, then return to this chamber. But, if you step foot inside here before the match is over, you will immediately be disqualified. You may not re-enter the battle afterwards and will win no prize money. As for the winner of the battle, they will recieve one hundred thousand gold and also the seal of the Arena Champion." he said.

Their were murmers of approval at the size of the reward. The headmaster looked at them all and said, "Any questions?"

Lyle stepped forward. "What is the killing policy? Is everybody fair game?" he asked. The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, anyone who steps onto that battle ground will be a potential target. As I said, there are no rules, so you can kill anybody you want any way you want." he said. Lyle nodded, then looked at the bandits that had made it thus far. He smiled.

All the bandits backed up nervously at the venomous smile. "See you on the field." Little did he know that he was being watched from the crowd.

OoOoO

The sun had reached its peak long ago and now started to sink towards the western horizon, leaving a pink sky behind to give what little light it could. The crowd, often called the mob for their lack of pity and love of brutality, quietened down as each of the warriors took their places in the Arena.

One warrior stared across the Arena grounds, scanning his opponents; until his eyes lay upon the tall white haired warrior directly across from him. Smiling, he pushed his sweaty bangs back with one hand, not taking his eyes off the warrior. "I have finally found you Sabre." he said quietly to himself. He took his two weapons and watched as the fading sunlight reflected off their surface.

Meanwhile, Lyle had his bow out and already had two arrows pierced through his wristband for easy access, and one on its string. He flexed the taut line to make sure it was sturdy for the start of the battle. It would have been nearly impossible to pull back for any normal warrior, but he pulled until the arrows head touched the flexible wood.

Whisper had prepared for the battle before coming out to the Arena. She didn't take any chances when it came to a death match. She looked around the battleground, mentally marking all the locations of the traps so that she didn't make the mistake of backing into one. Then, she noticed the woman from before. She had changed out of her light forest colored armor and now wore black loose pants and a black top that showed her stomach. To Whisper, she resembled a gypsy. But, she had no protective armor aside from the breastplate that covered her top; and from the looks of it, no weapon either.

Suddenly, the announcer began to shout over the crowd again, making the loud cheering stop. "This is what we've all been waiting for! Now, we have the best twenty fighters in all of Albion facing each other in a match to the death!" he shouted. He started naming off the different fighters slowly, allowing the crowd to cheer loudly for their favorites. The loudest cheers came for Lyle, Whisper, and another warrior called Halbinger. But, when the next warriors name was called, Lyle looked up. "And our next hero is the final participant rooting from the Phoenix Guild! We introduce the famous, Merik Bladewing!" The man was about three years older than Lyle and had short black hair. Across the bridge of his nose was a slash from a battle long forgotten. But his finest attribute were his two swords. Both had hilts of golden color with an odd shaped pommel at the bottom. Their blades, though shorter than a longsword, glittered as if they had never been used before.

Lyle looked up and noticed the hero staring back at him with a menacing smile. Lyle frowned. "Oh great, another hero wanting to kill me." he said to himself.

"The match will began at the third ring of the bell!" shouted the announcer. High up on a tower placed between Lyle's and the gypsy-like womans gates; stood a lone man holding a war sized hammer. Raising the instrument, he slammed its hardwood head against the metal surface of the giant bell, making a loud gong across the grounds.

Dong!

The mob held their breath as the bell was struck a second time.

Dong!

All the fighters now had their primary weapons handy for the battle. Time seemed to slow down as the hammer glided towards the bell a third time and struck its bronze-like surface.

Dong!

The instant the bell bellowed out a third time, it was drowned out by the roars of the mob. All the fighters charged at an opponent that they had their eye on before the battle started. Now, a bloody war waged in the battlegrounds of the Arena.

Lyle had instantly gone for the bandits he had seen earlier. Some of them hadn't shown up, obviously terrified at what Lyle had in mind for them. He ran with amazing speed, but was quickly intercepted by the warrior known as Merik.

The dark haired warrior stopped in front of Lyle with the same smile as before. Lyle glared at him. "What do you want? I have buisiness with those bandits." he said angrily. The man snorted.

He spoke in an amused tone, his voice making him sound as young as Lyle. "That was all I need to know who you are." he said, then looked Lyle in the eyes with his own piercing silver gaze. "You are Lyle the Sabre...are you not?" he asked curiously.

"Who are you?" asked Lyle.

The man now grinned, as if satisfied with not being answered. "It seems I have the upper hand here. I know all about you, but you seem to know nothing about me." he said. Lyle looked at him darkly.

"If you are not going to tell me who you are, then get out of my way!"

"Or what? You'll force me out of the way?" he asked. This made Lyle snap and the warrior ran forward to grab the stranger. But all he grabbed was air, for the man had vanished. Lyle heard a 'tsk tsk' from behind him and turned to see the man standing there. "Such a temper. It's amazing you managed to beat my father." he said. Lyle's eyes widened.

"Y-You're Twinblade's son?" he asked surprisedly. Merik nodded. "Why are you looking for me then?" he asked.

"You defeated my father and ruined his reputation. And right when I was finished with my training too. Now we will never be able to finish our ultimate plan." he said, his smile melting into a look of disgust. "You will pay for ruining our plans of dominating Albion!" he shouted and launched an attack at the warrior. Lyle dropped his bow and pulled his sword out just in time to block the vertical slash of one of the blades. But the other came horizontally and slashed Lyle across his stomach. If it had not been for his thick armor, the warrior would have been gutted there. It cut through the stomach plate and barely cut the skin.

Lyle quickly pulled out his katana and flourished it as Merik had just done, making the blade swinger jump back at the unexpected attack. Smiling, the warrior stared a moment before commenting his opponent. "Well Sabre, it seems you have learned something from my father." he said.

Lyle smiled back. "Yeah, never to trust a bandit, and that like father like son, you can't win." he said. This must have stung Merik hard, for the warrior attacked visciously with both weapons. Lyle was quick, but blocking the attacks was quickly taking its toll on him because of the speed he was moving.

Merik's baldes were almost invisible as he struck harder and harder with each attack. But, he was so furious that he wasn't watching his feet. Without realizing it, Lyle had stepped over his bow and Merik had caught his foot in the weapon. Looking down, he kicked the bow out of his way, then looked up to see a sword aiming strait for his throat. He ducked backwards and barely dodged the blade. He flipped onto his hands and shoved off the ground, flipping him back onto his feet. But, when he stood, he was weaponless with an arrogant smile.

Lyle stared for a second before noticing the missing swords. "Where did they go?" he asked himself as he looked around. Suddenly, an unusual sound came to his ears. It sounded like whirling metal. His eyes widened and he ducked just in time to keep himself from being beheaded. Both swords, connected at the pommels spun through the air like a whirlwind of death. Merik held out his hand and caught the double bladed sword, still smiling.

"So close. It seems I have underestimated you." he said as he spun the blade in his hand. Spinning it faster, he hurled it again strait at Lyle. It flew like a razor disc towards the warrior and almost severed him in half, but Lyle's reflexes saved him and he bent backwards just out of the blades path. Lyle stood again and ran forward in an attempt to take out Merik before his weapon got back. But, Merik pulled out another sword similar to the others, but longer. He held it up and blocked a swing from Lyle's katana. But, without a second sword, he was prone to the attack by the long sword. It slashed diagonally across his chest, cutting the cloak he was wearing and severing the clasps to his chest armor. It fell to the ground with a loud clang and left the warrior armorless.

Lyle raised his sword again, but banished the thought as his ears were filled with the whirling sound again. Quickly he jumped out of the way and rolled to his feet, watching as the double blade was caught by its owner. Lyle smiled slightly. "You can't keep this up forever Bladewing. The next time your hand leaves that weapon, you are mine!" he shouted.

But Merik mearly smiled. "Lyle Lyle Lyle, when will you learn? There are some people you can beat, and then there are those you can't. My father was a weakling with only his reputation keeping him on top. But me, I studied at the very same place you did. Which means that you can't surprise me with anything." he said.

The corner of Lyle's mouth curled into a smile. "We'll see about that." he said. He thrust the tip of his sword into the earth, making it stand up strait. Then, he began to undo the buckles and clasps on his heavy armor.

Merik eyed him curiously. "And what is this? Trying to make the fight easier for me?" he asked. Lyle said nothing, but continued the process until he was only wearing his undershirt. But, he quickly grabbed the bottom of the cloth and lifted it over his head. Everybody that watched Lyle from the audience noticed the strange tattoo on his chest. It was a black dragon that soared into the sky, its massive expanse hurtling away from the earth. He even got a few cat calls from the women, all of them trying to get him to take more off. But, he mearly held both fists out horizontally at his sides.

Lyle smiled. "Guess what? You can't always rely on others to teach you everything!" he said. "Surprise!" he shouted. His body jerked backward as a giant claw made of the same shadow essense as the summon spell, shot from his chest and raked the ground. Then, it gripped the ground tightly and began to pull the rest of itself out of the warriors body. It pulled out its head and its other arm, revealing a giant shadow dragon. Merik stepped backwards, almost unnerved by the size of the beast.

OoOoO

Whisper was battling several assassins at once. They all came from the same horde that she had annhialated back at Headsmans Hill and wanted nothing less that her head. She spun her spear in the air and slashed at the thin armored attackers, injuring several. One attempted to attack her from behind, but she quickly desposed of him by thrusting her spear butt into his chest, cracking several ribs in the process. Spinning around, she thrust her spear again and it went through an assassin that tried to rush her. She was about to spin around and take out another, but the assassin she had just impaled grabbed it, keeping her from using the weapon temporarily.

Another assassin smiled and ran at the female warrior, but he didn't make it far before he was caught by something. A dozen black snake-like creatures wrapped around his arms and legs, lifting him off the ground and pulling him apart piece by piece.

After kicking the dying assassin from her weapon, Whisper turned and saw the gruesome sight. The man screamed in pain as the tentacles ripped his arms from his body and hurled them into the audience. Though disgusted, she was greatful for the backup. The gypsy woman smiled back at Whisper, holding the handle of a whip in her left hand. "Thought you could use a hand or two." she said. The whip had seven long tails coming from the handle, all made of highly durable cloth. All of the heads waved through the air like snakes coming from their dens.

"How can you do that?" asked Whisper, astonished to see such a weapon.

"You can do anything with will power my friend." she said. Suddenly, the whips reacted and grabbed another assassin by his arm, then hurled him into a spiked wall surrounding the battleground. Whisper nodded.

"I guess so...Look out!" she yelled. Whisper clenched her hand tightly around her spear, then lifted it and hurled it with all her strength. It flew and struck a bandit in the throat, burying the weapon to mid-shaft before it stopped. The bandit dropped and clutched the spear handle, attempting to gasp for air as it escaped her wind pipe. But, she fell over dead in a matter of seconds. One of the gypsy womans whips grabbed the spear and tore it from the body, then tossed it back to the dark skinned girl. Whisper caught it easily and smiled. "By the way, my name is..."

"Whisper. I heard Lyle say your name inside. And the announcer made it pretty clear who you are as well." she said smiling. "My name is Athenatara, you can call me Athena. Lets make aquaintences later, for now lets take care of these...minor threats." she said. Whisper nodded and together, they stood covering each others backs as the bandit group attacked them.

Suddenly, a loud roar got everybodies attention. The crowd, the announcer, and all the warriors were now focused on the giant shadow dragon coming from Lyle. He yelled in pain as it clawed its way from his chest like a hatchling from an egg. Finally, it stood before them all, towering twenty-five feet over everybodies heads. They all stood in shock as Lyle finally spoke again.

"No so confident now, are you?" he asked as Merik started to back up slowly. The warrior didn't have control of his body, but he was now able to control the dragon. It slowly stomped towards Bladewing looking at him with its hollow eyes.

"I-Impossible..." he said.

Suddenly, the dragon attacked. It lunged its head forward and snapped at the warrior. Merik only dodged by a hair, throwing himself bodily out of the way of its attack. Quickly, he grabbed the twin swords and pulled them apart. Facing the dragon again, he prepared to dodge another attack. But this time, the shadow beast shot out a cone of black fire. Merik barely dodged again by jumping to the side, but didn't get away unscathed. His back blistered as the heat nearly melted the skin from his body.

Whisper and Athen both stared in amazement. Then, something caught Whisper's eye. A bandit was sneaking up behind Lyle and was preparing to attack him. She ran forward as fast as her armor would allow, making it to her friend in record time. Stabbing the spear into the ground, she used her momentum and spun on the shaft like a ball and chain, then smashed her armored foot across the bandits face. His jaw, nose, and cheek bones shattered when her foot came in contact with him. He flew ten feet across the grounds and landed directly on a spike trap, impaling him and instantly killing him.

The dragon turned and looked at Whisper, then back at the bandits from which the first had come from. The dark creature glared at them all and spit another jet of fire at them. They were not as trained as Merik was, so they didn't have his amazing reflexes. They all took the hit and instantly discentegrated without even a scream.

Merik took his chance and slammed the pommels of his swords back together, locking them as one again. He rose to his feet and hurled the weapon at the vulnerable form of Lyle. The dragon turned again as the steel whirlwind flew like lightning towards his physical form. A fire jet now could easily take out the weakened Merik, but it would leave him no time to dodge. He had no choice. Quickly, the dragon exploded in a cloud of black dust and Lyle threw himself to the ground just in time for the blades to fly right over him.

"Damn!" shouted Merik as he steadied his sword. The use of the dragon had severely drained Lyle's strength, and he wasn't able to get up to his feet. He knew that if he stayed prone for long, he would not only lose the Arena challenge, but he would also lose his life. He tried, but could barely move his arm. Merik saw this and smiled. "Hehe, it seems that you have used all your battle fuel." said the warrior as he began to approach Lyle. Suddenly, a small object flew through the air like it was in slow motion. Merik watched it until it was five feet in front of him, then realized what it was. It detonated and sent him flying backwards and rolling across the ground.

Lyle looked at his adversary and watched as the man hit the ground like a ballistic fired from a cannon. Then, he gasped as something wrapped around him and lifted him off the ground. Turning him over, Athena smiled as he hung upside down staring at her. Smiling slightly, he said, "Well, good to see you again."

"Indeed. I see you are in a bit of a fix at the moment." she said as the tails of her whip turned Lyle right and cradeled him. She reached out and grabbed one of the potions from his side, the opened the flask it was in. Smiling, she held it up. "Want a drink?" she asked teasingly.

Lyle looked at her curiously. "Yeah, whats it gonna cost?"

"We'll talk about that later." she said, then poured the liquid down his throat. It felt as if he was swallowing ice, as it ran down his throat and into his entire system. Instantly, he felt his energy swell and overflow from his body. Roaring loudly, he fell to the ground clutching his chest where it felt there was a giant ice crystal. Athena's whips let go of him and he stood again. Turning to her, he smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he said. "Now, I have buisiness to take care of." he said and turned back to Merik. The warrior lay on the ground, helpless and breathing heavily. Lyle stopped in front of him and smiled. "So, look at the great son of Twinblade now." he said.

"Hurry up and kill me!" shouted the bandit prince.

Lyle stared at the warrior, then did something that made everybody watching gasp. Grabbing the one potion he had left, he tossed it to Merik. "This one won't end like that." he said.

"I don't want your pity." he said, coughing blood onto the floor.

"Don't think I pity you bandit. I just want you at full power when I kill you." said Lyle coldly. Merik stared at Lyle for a moment before grabbing the potion and guzzling it. He too felt the freezing grip of the healing potion. Then, he was back on his feet again. They stared at each other with smirks, both with swords drawn and ready to kill. They stared for a moment before both fighters ran forward, ready to take the others heart.


	23. The Rising Storm

OoO( 23 )OoO

Torches now lit the inside and outsides of the Arena, making up for what the sun had left in its wake. Darkness covered Albion and its inhabitants, casting a spell over them that ended their work days and put them to rest in their homes.

But, some peoples work never ends. Jack stood on top of the Arena belltower, watching the two warriors go at each other like two wolves fighting over a scrap of meat. Lyle attacked Merik, then Merik countered with his second sword. Lyle then blocked the counter with his katana. It was like watching someone fight a mirror, and he was bored to death with it. But, there was one thing about Lyle that intrigued him. Such a young boy was able to conjer one of the worlds strongest creatures. Even with his own Will energy, plus Maze's, it wouldn't have been enough to summon a dragon.

But! he thought. Maybe there is a significance to the tattoo. Or, maybe the tattoo is just a cover for another power that lays deep within the boys soul. Then, his attention turned to Athena, who had done serious damage to several fighters that tried to attack her all at once and tame her wild whip. They managed to cut clean across her stomach, not deep enough to seriously wound her, but enough to effect her. The whips immediately grabbed one of the men and hurled him into another. The last didn't stand a chance. He was picked up and hurled into the cheering audience by the vicious weapon.

Whisper had taken down two others by herself, managing to kill one with a spear thrust and take the other out with a spear haft breaking his jaw. The battle raged on endlessly into the night and the early morning. Before long though, the warriors were starting to tire.

Lyle struck out with a vertical slash, but missed as Merik scooted out of the way. Eventually, Bladewing reattached his swords and hurled them at Lyle again. Lyle dodged as usual, and smiled. "Leaving yourself open for attack? You must be desperate." he said.

But, the warrior smiled back. "Wrong my friend, why do you think they call me Bladewing?" he asked. Lyle stopped a moment. He didn't know and he didn't want to find out either. He ran forward, but Merik only took a split second. Slamming his metal wristbands together, two razor sharp blades ejected from a hidden slot in his sleeve. They looked like silver fins jutting from his wrist up to his shoulder. He swung his fist like he was going to punch Lyle, but instead swung the blade at him. Lyle barely sidestepped the attack, when he was attacked by the second one. It slashed across his left arm, making it sting with pain.

He dove forward and slashed vertically at the warrior only to have his attack blocked. Merik slashed across Lyle's chest, but the armor protected him from the attack. But he still couldn't hold back Merik's next attack. The warrior slashed with blinding speed across Lyle's exposed arms, legs, stomach, and face. The audience was in awe at the speed of the immense attack.

Lyle backed off, out of breath. He stood holding several deep slashes on his arm and stomach, barely able to hold onto his sword. Merik smirked at Lyle with a look that disgusted the warrior. Pity. Then, he attacked again. Lyle smiled slightly, the raised himself upright again. He yelled out loud as pain rushed through his body like a speeding arrow, then slammed his fist to the ground with all his might. Merik suddenly stopped as the ground shook underneath his feet.

"What in Hell..." he said as he looked at the ground.

Lyle smiled. "Something like that." Then, the ground shook harder before it finally exploded with fire. Geysers of bright yellow fire shot from the ground all over the Arena sending a crashing wave of heat over the audience. Merik was surrounded by three fire geysers, unable to move because of the intense heat. But, soon he had no choice. All three of the fire fountains joined and tore the ground out from under him, which was soon replaced by the eruption.

Yelling to get his mind off the pain, Merik dashed forward and swung again at Lyle, who had been nearly drained of energy. Taking swipe after swipe at him with the blades on his arms, Merik began to tire. Lyle waited a moment then took one of the blades to the chest, forcing him off his feet and onto his back. Raising both legs, he shot them into Merik's stomach, making the warrior fly backwards some ten feet before he landed with a sickening thud inside a wall of flame. Lyle got to his feet, and couldn't believe his eyes when Merik did as well.

Merik screamed in severe pain as fire tore at his skin like a flesh eating virus. He ran forward despite the pain and slammed bodily into Lyle, tackling him to the ground. Merik's skin was blistering from the heat, but he managed to raise his left arm and aim the blade at his adversaries throat. Lyle couldn't do anything. The attack that he had used to finish the job didn't work, and he had barely enough energy to move, let alone stop an attack. Suddenly, a familiar sound came to his ears.

Merik smiled wickedly. "Looks like Lyle is all out of tricks. My father was pathetic to lose to you." he said.

Lyle smirked, which annoyed Merik immensly. "Guess what. He's not the only one." he said. Then, like a lightning bolt, Merik's former weapon came streaking out of the geyser behind him. He never saw the attack coming, because Lyle hadn't done the attack, only lured him into it. The weapon flew and instantly impaled Merik, striking him through the back and out his chest. He suddenly grew limp as his life slipped away from him. Then, as quietly as possible, he fell over dead. Lyle rolled onto his stomach, then pushed himself up onto his knees, he concentrated on the last of his Will energy.

Focusing, he closed his eyes and a bright aura surrounded him. Suddenly, all his wounds began to seal up and heal. But, the spell was only a minor one, so it did not heal his strength greatly. He slowly got to his feet with his sword and limped over to the center of the battleground. The fire had finally stopped and the sun began to rise again, showing that the only oppenent still standing...was Whisper.

She looked back at him smiling. "Nice fireworks farmboy." she said.

He laughed a little then looked around. "What happened to that woman? She didn't..."

"Her and the others went back inside. It seems you gave them more than they bargained for." she said.

"And what about you?" he asked curiously, now able to stand at his full height.

She shrugged. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" she asked.

"Incredible! Amazing! Spectacular! They both have come from the fires of Hell itself in one piece! Both hero's, Lyle the Sabre and Whisper have survived all of our challenges! But the prize can only go to the first place winner, so what are we to do with these two?" asked the announcer to the excited mob.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked a ghostly voice from the top of the tower. Everybody looked up, and much to the annoyance of Lyle, the annoucer went off again.

"Guess who it is ladies and gentlemen! Its the famed Arena Champion, Jack of Blades! Well known for his gallant performance at the Battle of the Bloody Harvest, he has become quite famous for his sword skill. Jack may have a tough competitor though, in the form of Lyle!"

Jack snorted. "Note to self, kill announcer once plans have taken action." he said to himself. Then he stared at Lyle and Whisper, who stared back. Lyle shaded his eyes to get a good look, but couldn't make out the form from way down on the ground. He simply turned and looked at Whisper, awaiting instructions on what to do from the announcer he enjoyed so much. Jack raised his voice so that all could hear him. "Both warriors that are still standing will fight to the death to claim the prize!" he yelled. Both warriors looked at each other with stone faces.

"They can't mean that..." said Whisper.

"I think they might...this is the Arena after all." said Lyle disgruntled.

She shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way I'm going to kill you!" she said.

Lyle smiled. "That's right, cause you have to beat me to do that. And we both know that I'm going to win this one." he said.

She looked at him as if he had told a bad joke. "Confident are we?" she asked. Lyle nodded. "Alright then, no kills. Just a rematch from our last little exhibition." she said. "Winner takes all."

Lyle nodded again. "Sounds like a plan..." he said raising his sword. The crowd cheered riotously as the two warriors took up their stances for the final match of the Arena challenge, and possibly the biggest match of the century. Lyle smiled as he raised his sword up next to his face, the same stance that he took as a child, the same as the last time he fought his best friend.

Whisper took up the stance she had used as a child too. Holding her spear over both shoulders with one hand and holding the other out in front of her as if holding up a magical barrier. This time though, she didn't move an inch. She kept her keen eyes on her friend staring at her from across the dusty earth. Lyle smiled, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get her to move first this time. Stepping forward, he launched himself at her and swung his sword like a viper waiting to attack.

Whisper ducked under the attack and slammed her shoulder into Lyle's gut, sending him stumbling backwards. But she quickly wished she hadn't, for the metal plate had also bruised her shoulder. Lyle smiled and struck out again. Whisper quickly bent back slightly to dodge the attack, but cut it so close that the blade nicked her cheek. She stood and swung her spear around, clothslining Lyle's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard, then felt pain reverberate through his entire skeleton as Whisper's spear smashed against the thin steel plate that covered his back. He quickly shook it off and placed a palm to the ground, then sprung up as light as a feather and landed back on his feet.

But the warriors attack was far from halted, for she ran and slammed the spear butt into his stomach making him double over in pain. She raised her weapon again, but when she swung it, Lyle locked it to the ground with his sword hilt. Grabbing her weapon, he jerked on it and pulled her forward. Grabbing his katana, he slammed the blade flat against the spear shaft and slid it up the weapon. Were it not for her quick reflexes, she would have lost her fingers right there. But she let go and thrust both palms against his breast plate.

Lyle's eyes widened as he felt a shockwave rip through him like an explosion. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard, the air flying from his lungs. When he drew breath again, he sat up on one knee and looked at her in shock. "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

She smiled at him as she took up a martial arts stance. "You thought all I did was practice with a spear?" she asked. "I am a world class unarmed fighter as well. You can't rely too much on a weapon or else you are lost when you let go of it." she said.

Lyle smiled as he stood up. "I agree with you. That's why I took up another style as well." he said. Whisper looked at him curiously. He raised a hand and she flew off the ground and landed on her rear end some ten feet from where she previously stood.

She looked up and gave a Whisper-ish smile. "Wasn't expecting that..." she said. "You use that sword so much I almost forgot you could use Will power." she said.

"What about that fireworks show earlier?" he asked.

"I could do better." she said.

Lyle smiled and ran forward. But Whisper was prepared. Lyle threw his hand forward, but Whisper easily dodged it and flipped over his head. His face revealed his pain as Whisper cut through the steel plate on his back like paper. His chest armor fell apart and it clanked to the ground heavily. His under shirt had taken the attack also and fell to pieces leaving him bare chested. Most of the women in the audience cheered, while the men ranted something about being shown off by a woman.

Turning back to his opponent, he smiled slightly. "You did that on purpose." he said. She smirked and took up a strange stance.

Moving her arms like blades, she seemed to dance. "Lets see if I can get the rest as well." she said. Suddenly, the wind shifted and Lyle felt it blowing towards him. He squinted for a moment before rolling to the side. A blade of wind had cut through the ground and nearly got him down the middle. He rose again and held both arms crossed. Without letting her see his mouth, he began to chant something. Another wind blade flew horizontal as Whisper struck out again with the attack. This time though, it was stopped dead by a silver shield surrounding Lyle. Suddenly, he slashed his arms across the barrier and it exploded.

Whisper almost dodged too late as her wind blade came back at her at great speed. She dove and grabbed her spear again from the dust and hurled it at Lyle. He saw it in time and grabbed it out of the air. He waited until she stood again, tapping the shaft with one finger, then tossed it to her. She caught it easily and smiled. "Getting soft farmboy?" she asked.

"We'll see." he said. He waited and she ran forward, holding the spear in one hand and held the other out as if making a spell. Lyle waited a moment longer before reacting. When she took another step, he held one arm out and held the other behind him. He ducked as she swung her spear shaft at him, missing him and making her turn around. Lyle smiled and pulled the bag he just snatched open, then grabbed a grenade. Pulling the pin on the handle, he tossed it behind him and ran.

Whisper turned and looked at him running away. "What is he...?" she said, then she noticed the small object five feet from her on the ground. She barely had time to turn before she was hurled through the air from the force of the explosion. Hitting the ground, she coughed up dust and got to one knee, trying to gain her vision back. When she looked up, Lyle was holding his sword again and approaching at a slow rate. She stood and glared at him. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." she said.

He held up the bag and smiled. "You mean this?" he asked. Then, he stuck his sword tip first into the ground, then lit his other hand on fire and held it under the bag, just barely letting the flames lick the cloth.

Whisper's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind farmboy? You'll blow us both up!" she shouted. But he held his place until finally the bag caught on fire. He tossed it into the air and held up the hand that threw it. Whisper turned and ran as fast as she could away from the fiery comet that now fell to the earth. But, it didn't make it far before it exploded and sent a shockwave that jarred everyones bones. The explosion cause dust and earth to fly all over the place, creating a perfect smokescreen for an attack.

Lyle's shield hardly stood up to the explosion. It shined silver again, then shattered and blocked the main body of the blast, but the rest hit him draining almost all his strength. Still he stood and jogged through the fog at an even pace. He made it to where Whisper lay on the ground, almost unconscious from the blast. But, she heard Lyle approach and quickly grabbed her spear, ready to take Lyle down. But, to her surprise, the weapons shaft shattered. Splinters showered them both as she looked at her hands where her former weapon had once been.

Lyle smiled, then held the sword up to her throat. "Checkmate." he said evilly.

The dust cloud cleared and the audience, now very shaken and excited due to the explosion, stared at the pair on the battlegrounds. They held their breath for a moment, then cheered madly.

Jack smiled. The explosion had almost knocked the bell below him off its support beam, which would have been an interesting sight to see. But it did little to effect him. He stood like a sentinal atop the bell tower and watched. He knew when Lyle had tapped the weapon with his finger, that he had rigged it. A simple matter of finding the weakness and exploiting it. He had tapped the weakspot several times, making it weaker, then gave it back to her. Very clever.

And he also knew that when Lyle raised his sword to her throat, that he had one the championship. Now, there was only one thing to do. "Finish her off Sabre, and you win the match and the prize." he shouted.

Lyle looked up at the man, then at the crowd. The mob stood up and started to chant loudly. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"

At hearing this, he smirked. "Such barbarians we have here. Oh well, give the crowd what they want." he said pulling his sword back.

Whisper looked at him astonished. "W-Wait, I thought we agreed to not kill each other!" she said frantically.

His smile widened. "I don't know, it is a lot of prize money just for one life. It seems like an even trade, so lets say we finish this?" he said, then raised his sword again to finish her off. She fell to her knees staring at him in disbelief.

Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she sighed. "Very well, do what you must." she said sadly.

Lyle reached down and grabbed her by the arm, then pulled her onto her feet. "Cummon! Give me a little credit! You actually thought I was going to kill you for money?" he shouted.

She stared at him for a moment, then slapped him across the side of the head. The entire audience laughed madly at this and she walked forward glaring at him. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you had changed into that...that thing again!"

Lyle shook his head and stood up. Looking at her with a smile. "Goes to show how much you trust me..." he said. Then turned to Jack, who still stood on the tower. "Sorry, but there is no way I'm killing my best friend! I'll just take whatever money I won from the other challenges." he said.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well."

Lyle turned back to Whisper. "Well, I'm going to go and crash for the next few years. Wake me when Lady Grey comes around." he said.

She finally smiled again. "No problem. And congratulations farmb...Lyle." she said. He smiled, then began to walk away with the crowd cheering him greatly. He made it to the door, when he heard a loud gasp from the audience. Something wasn't right...

His skin began to crawl as he slowly turned around. What he saw stopped his heart. Whisper stood with a look of shock on her face and a sword in her chest. She breathed heavily and stared at the blade protruding from her chest, then fell to her knees revealing the red cloaked figure behind her.

Lyle stared at him for a moment before realizing who it was. "Y-You...You son of a bitch!" he yelled and ran at Jack with every ounce of energy he had left. But Jack laughed slightly, then vanished. Lyle dropped down next to Whisper and checked on her, but she was already dead. Ignoring the loud yell of Thunder from the audience, he fell backwards without any care for personal injury and stared up at the sky with tears running down his face.


	24. The Trials of Love

OoO( 24 )OoO

In the Arena, the Untouchables went around cleaning up the corpses of the fallen monsters and humans. One of them walked forward pulling a wagon behind him. He stopped when he reached one of the bodies. Halting the small wooden cart, he reached down and grabbed the body. But, as soon as his hand touched it, the figure jumped up and swung a shining blade. The man didn't even have time to scream before he fell over dead.

The dark figure stood there, his breathing very labored. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the golden handle of his swords and slowly and painfully pulled them out of his back. Yelling, he gave one final tug before the swords freed themselves from his body. Standing, with blood dripping down his back and out his mouth, he glared at the ground. "I...will have...my revenge...Lyle the Sabre!" he yelled.

OoOoO

All of Albion was shook by Whisper's death. Among the females, she was an idol. Among the males, she was something to compare their women to. But, among all of Albion, she was a great hero, and an even better friend.

Lyle lie in his bed at the guild for nearly two weeks, sobbing and thrashing anything within his reach. Nobody could go into his room without getting verbal whiplash and something thrown at them. So they decided to leave him be, and let him cry himself out.

On the thirteenth day after Whisper's death, Lyle woke up and felt as if he could cry no more. He rose from the bed and put his guild clothes on slowly, as if weights were tied to his arms. Then, he trudged out of the room and down the stairs to the mess hall. He was instantly surprised by the greeting he got. Everybody in the guild was standing in the mess hall, and as soon as they saw him, the building errupted with cheers. He stood staring at everyone as they smiled and shouted greetings.

"W-What is this?" he asked confusedly.

Van smiled at him from the crowd. "Your fans Lyle. You are now the most famous hero in all of Albion." he said.

"How?"

Talon walked forward now and grinned. "Nobody has ever defeated all the Arena challenges before, even with a partner. They had to keep taking out the trolls because nobody could beat them. But you did, and now that you have defeated all of Albion's greatest, you are the greatest." she said.

Lyle looked at her for a second, then stared at all the faces in the audience. Then, he recognized one face, and it didn't look happy. Thunder was at the very back of the crowd with a viscious scowl on his face. Lyle walked forward and the crowd parted. He made his way towards Thunder and finally stopped in front of the giant man. Looking up into his face, Lyle said, "You got something to say?"

Thunder uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, as a matta of fact, I do."

"Then say it."

Reaching up, Thunder pointed an accusing finger at Lyle. "You. It was your fault my sister died. It was your fault Whisper was killed!" he yelled.

Everybody was taken aback, because he was apparently the only one who thought this. "Excuse me?" said Lyle. "Did you just say it was my fault?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. If you weren't gloating around the Arena like some boy with a new toy, then maybe you could have stopped Jack from killing her!"

Lyle rubbed his temple annoyedly. "Let me ask you something Thunder. What did you do when you first won the Arena?" he asked.

Thunder hesitated a moment before yelling, "What I did when I won has nothing to do with this! Now let me ask you something..." he said, obvious to everyone that he was avoiding the question. "Why did you not use any spells to heal her after she was attacked?" he asked.

"Because, she was dead when I got to her! Not to mention the fact that even if she was alive, I wouldn't have enough Will energy in my entire body to heal a wound that bad, especially after fighting her and using it all!" Lyle shouted back.

"That's no excuse!" shouted Thunder.

"That's enough!" shouted a deep voice from the doorway. Everybody turned and saw Maze standing in the guild door, holding something in his hand. Stepping forward, the older mage walked down the small flight of steps and entered the mess hall. "What is this about?" he asked.

Thunder pointed at Lyle again. "He got my sister killed with his stupid ego!"

Lyle looked at Maze darkly. "You see? He has this stupid thought in his head that its my fault that Whisper died."

Maze looked at Thunder. "You know good and well that there was nothing Lyle could have done to save her. And you also know that if there was something he could have done, he would have."

"Maybe he would have. But if the arrogant little welp wouldn't have wasted that potion on that bandit, maybe it could have saved her!" he shouted.

Lyle turned to Maze and said, "Look, I have too much to deal with right now. I don't need some has-been blaming me for his sisters death because he couldn't do anything either. I'm leaving." he said and turned around. As soon as he started walking away, his body stopped working and began to spasm as energy flowed through it like a river. Suddenly, he blacked out with the sound of yelling in his ear.

OoOoO

Darkness. All he could see was darkness. He felt as if gravity had stopped working and he lay floating in the endless abyss of his own consciousness. Finally, after two days, he opened his eyes slightly. The room was barely lit, as shown by the dancing shadows across the ceiling like some twisted puppet show. In the corner, a small flame licked the air and let off a crescendo of light into the dark room.

His back burned severely. He didn't know why, but for some reason it felt as if a red iron were pressed against it, eating the skin away from his spine. Lifting his arm slowly, he felt his chest and noticed that his entire torso was heavily bandaged.

Suddenly, the door at the far end of the room opened and a person walked in. He couldn't see anything, his vision still blurred and unable to recognize anything. The figure walked over to him slowly and stood next to his bed. Try as he might, he couldn't see who...or what for that matter it was.

Then, the figure reached down and stroked his cheek. He blinked several times to clear his eye sight, but it didn't do any good. The figure spoke, "I love you Lyle, don't die on me." she said in a whispered tone. Reaching over, she planted a kiss on his forehead, and turned around and left.

He didn't know what happened, but he was too tired to care. He leaned his head back and relaxed on the bed, then fell immediately asleep, promising himself that he would find out who this mysterious person was.

OoOoO

It took Lyle a while, but he recovered rather quickly. In only a week did his burn heal and his mobility return. And now that he was walking again, he was going to find out what had happened that day in the mess hall. He approached the Guildmaster, who was watching as a new female apprentice was practicing with Van in the Will Training area.

The Guildmaster heard Lyle approach, then turned and saw the warrior. Smiling, he said, "Ah Lyle, I see you are feeling better today." he said.

Lyle nodded. "I have a question." The Guildmaster nodded and Lyle continued, "What the hell hit me that day that could do that much damage to me?" he asked.

The Guildmaster sighed and shook his head. "Come, walk with me for a moment." he said. Together they walked away from the training site and across the grassy knoll of the guild grounds. "That day Lyle, was a sad day indeed. As you know first hand, Thunder convinced himself that it was your fault Whisper died." he said. Lyle nodded as he kept pace with the aging man. "Well, after you called him a has-been and remarked about his sister, he lost control. Thunder is a great warrior Lyle, in many arts. But the one thing that made him who he was is his ability to control strands of lightning."

Lyle stopped and stared ahead. "He can control lightning?" he asked.

The Guildmaster nodded. "Yes. It has been his trademark for many years and he has used it to his advantage many times. That day though, when you turned your back on him, he hit you with a direct attack of lightning. At Thunder's skill level, its a miracle you are still alive."

"He shot me in the back? What kind of coward...?" he said, but was cut off.

"Now, Thunder has been exiled from the guild. He has lost his hero priviledges, such as teleportation and free access into any town. And he was stripped of his title as an Arena Champion. Lyle, because he attacked you, he lost everything." said the Guildmaster as he came to a stop at a pond.

Lyle walked up and stood next to him. "So, what happened to him?" he asked.

"We aren't too sure. Some say he has started a group of assassins to track you down and kill you, others say he took his own life. But only one other person really knows." he said. Lyle stared at him for a moment before the man spoke again. "The one he is in love with."

Lyle looked back out across the shimmering pond before responding. "Lady Grey..."

"Precisely, and that is why you need to talk to her." said the Guildmaster.

"Why me?" asked Lyle surprisedly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Because, you are the one she is surely going to marry Lyle. Ever since your performance at the Arena, she has shown up every day wanting to see you."

"She has?" he asked. Then, the memory of the woman came back to him. "Oh, I meant to ask you something..."

"Go ahead." said the man patiently.

"Did you allow people into my room while I was injured?" asked Lyle.

The Guildmaster looked at him oddly. "Of course not! Nobody was allowed to even come near your room while you were decomissioned...Why?" he asked.

Lyle shook his head. "No reason. Just thought I'd ask." he said. Then, he quickly changed the subject. "So, where is Lady Grey now?"

The Guildmaster snorted amusedly. "While you were in the infirmary, we allowed her to stay in your room so she wouldn't have to keep travelling back and forth every day." he said.

"What was so funny?" he asked curiously.

The Guildmaster smiled and shook his head. "Go and find out for yourself." he said.

OoOoO

"Unbelievable! What did you do to my room?" shouted Lyle as he stared around. Lady Grey smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked mischieviously. Lyle stared around speechless. His room, normally quaint with a bed, table and chairs, and book shelf...had been desicrated. Everywhere was an explosion of pink and normal white sheets and black bedcover was replaced with a large overstuffed comforter and too many purple pillows to count, along with a four poster canopy covering it. The windows were now covered with bright pink drapes and the entire room was decorated with shining jewelry and fancy ornaments only worthy of Lady Grey.

Lyle walked over and stared at the bed for a moment, then placed both hands on it, as if believing it to be a mirage.

"Sleeping in a place like that, no wonder you were always looking cranky. So I took it upon myself to fix up your room a little." she said.

Lyle turned and stared at her, his arm aching to reach for his sword which, now hung over the fireplace like a trophy.

OoOoO

Lyle had rearmored and left the guild later that day with Lady Grey in her carriage back to Bowerstone. He stared out the window at the merchants and travellers pointing at the cart and sighed. If he did marry Lady Grey, he was going to get a lot more attention than he wanted. And not just by the townsfolk and citizens of Albion, but by people who wanted both of them dead as well.

The carriage pulled up to the front gate of Bowerstone, which creaked open and allowed the sleigh inside the city. Soon, the entire thing came to a halt and the coachman jumped down and opened the door for them. Lady Grey stepped out into the sunlight, followed by Lyle who still had a look of loathing after his room was remodeled.

Together they ascended the steps to the northern part of Bowerstone, which was off limits to anybody of poverty. As he walked up the stairs, the giant doors opened and his eyes grew wide. Every building on the other side of the doors was at least the size of the guild itself. The streets were set with pure white stone and the shops stacked one on top of the other with each floor selling different products. The inn was especially fancy, for it was made of granite stone and the floors of marble. Outside the door hung a sign that read, "The Bowerstone Pearl". Lyle wondered if he would ever be staying inside a place like that. Not likely, he preferred something a little more cozy to something extravegant.

As she led him by the hand towards a fork in the road, he couldn't help but notice that everybody around wore extravegant clothes and shiny jewelry. He knew he wasn't going to like it here. Soon, she led him towards a fountain that sprayed water high into the air, causing a rainbow of colors to shimmer across the crests. As they walked past the monument, Lyle couldn't help but stare at its beauty. Then, he noticed that Lady Grey had stopped. Turning, he saw her standing in front of a mansion.

"This is my humble home. The Grey Mansion." she said. Lyle looked up and saw as two stone stair cases led up to the same door. The door stood almost taller than twice his size, and could fit her carriage comfortably through it. "This is where you will be staying...if you manage to finish my tasks." she said.

Lyle's attention quickly went from the house to the lady. "Huh? What tasks?" he asked.

She smiled coyly. "Silly boy, I told you. I'm not going to pick you just because you won the Arena challenges. There are a few trials you have to go through before you can win my affection." she said.

Lyle sighed. "I really don't have time..."

She glared at him. "Then leave. I will pick someone else as my husband." she said crossing her arms. Lyle stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Alright, what are they?" he asked.

"Much better. Now then, first you must go throughout Bowerstone in search of my favorite present." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a challenge would it?" she asked. Lyle shook his head and Lady Grey continued. "Oh, and there will be no help from your friends. If I hear that you have been getting extra help with your tasks, then you will be disqualified. Understood?" she asked.

"Yeah. So, your favorite gift huh?" he asked as he looked around.

She nodded. "You have until sundown to find it. Now go on, you don't have much time left." she said, then walked towards her mansion.

Lyle stood and watched her walk into her mansion. When she had closed the doors behind her, he sighed and said, "Great, how am I supposed to figure this out?" he asked.

Ten feet away, a guard walked up behind Lyle and smiled. "Hmmm...lovely day isn't it?" he asked.

Lyle turned and smiled slightly. "Yeah, but some things can make even a day like this seem grey...if you know what I mean." he said. The guard stared at him a moment, then laughed.

"Aye, that I do." he said as he shook with mirth. "So, you are Lyle the Sabre huh?" asked the guard.

"Yeah...unfortunately." he said.

"Well, just so you know, I bet on you during the Arena. Made big money from your persistence ya know."

"Congratulations." said Lyle, who was less enthusiastic than the guard.

The guard nodded, then looked up at the doorway to Lady Grey's mansion. "So, I heard that you were looking for Lady Grey's favorite gift. Any clue as to what it is?" he asked.

Lyle shook his head. "No, and I only have until sundown to find it or else she cans me."

"That's a beautiful decoration don't you think?" asked the guard. Lyle turned and looked at the door as well. The frame of the door was stout wood, but carved into the keystone at the top was two roses that intertwined. The curious thing about them was that they were both painted black.

"I suppose, but what does that have to do with her..." he said, then caught himself in mid-sentence. "Black roses..." he said with a small smile. He turned to the guard.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" asked the man.

"Not from our friendly neighberhood guards if thats what you are asking." said Lyle.

The guard smiled. "Good head on ya boy." he said.

"How about a drink on me?" asked the warrior. The guard smiled widely.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse. But what about Lady Grey?" he asked.

"I have til sundown, so how about taking a break?" asked Lyle.

The guard smiled. "You are the best hero from that guild, I can tell ya that." he said happily.

OoOoO

Lyle stood in Lady Grey's dining room as she stared at him oddly. Looking him up and down, she said, "Well, did you get it?" Lyle walked forward and placed on the table an entire bouqet of black roses. Lady Grey's eyes widened as the flowers were placed in front of her. "H-How did you find out?" she asked.

Lyle smiled. "You ask that as if you wanted me to fail." he said. Lady Grey looked at him with a glare that told him she wasn't satisfied with his answer. He sighed. "You have them carved all over your mansion, it was kind of hard not to notice." he said.

She smirked at him. "Very good. You seem to be quite the slueth." she said.

"So, do I get some kind of reward for finding them?" he asked curiously.

She stood and walked over to him wearing the seductive smile she had become famous for. "All in due time dear. Before you get dessert, you must achieve my other two trials." she said.

"And those would be?" he asked irritatedly.

She turned away as if saddened. "Before I came to be the mayor of Bowerstone, my father was the leader of this fine city. With him he carried a family heirloom that was passed on to me when he died. But recently, my most treasured possession was stolen. You, my dear Sabre, must get it back for me." she said.

"You're kidding me..." he said.

"I'm afraid not." she said.

Lyle sighed and stared at her. "That heirloom could be anywhere by now. Hell, it could be halfway to Ambervale by the time I get any clue about where it is." he said.

She smiled. "Luckily for you, it was stolen only a few days ago. And the next ship that leaves Albion is leaving in two days. So, until that ship leaves, it is still in Albion." she said.

"Well, that helps. So, any idea about who stole it?" he asked.

"Lyle, you have to understand. I have many enemies. Many people who would want nothing less than to dethrone me and make me their servant." she said with her back still turned.

"Oh, I understand perfectly..." he said quietly.

Lady Grey turned and looked at him. "Pardon?" she asked.

Smiling nonchalantly, he shrugged. "Nothing. So, I'm going off my instincts again huh?" he asked.

She nodded. "Better be off, that only gives you two days to find my necklace." she said. "And the same rules apply, no help from your friends, or you get booted."

He nodded with a smile.

OoOoO

Twilight had set in around Albion as Lyle made his way across the campground of Twinblade's former headquarters. Talon followed quickly behind him, looking back and forth as bandits stared at them and scooted away, as if they were going to be attacked for straggling. Both Lyle and Talon stopped in front of the encampment and stared across the grounds.

"So, what exactly is it your looking for?" asked Talon as she noticed the bandits drawing in closer to their fires like it was going to protect them.

"A suspect. Somebody stole something and I need it back." he said. Then, he raised his voice. "Listen all of you! I am not here to kill you all and finish my former job! But, I am here for a reason. I am looking for a thief, one that stole a very important piece of jewelry from the Grey Mansion! Anybody who knows the whereabouts of this thief, step forward now. You will not be harmed." he said. The bandits in the camp looked back and forth at each other. "You will be greatly rewarded for any information given." he added. Suddenly, three quarters of the camp stood up and stepped forward to offer their knowledge.

Talon smirked. "Heh, leave it to a bandit."

Lyle glared across the crowd. "I'll take care of this." he said. "But, any false information that I gain will get the teller immediately executed. And don't think that I won't hunt down every last one of you." he shouted. The entire camp ran back to their places and sat down. Lyle's eye twitched in anger. "You have got to be kidding..." he said. Suddenly, he was alerted by a jerk on his White Balverine skin cloak, a get well gift from the entire town of Knothole Glade. He looked over and saw a bandit woman staring at the ground timidly. "You have some information?" he asked.

She nodded nervously. "I...I think I may know who took it..."

Lyle smiled and said, "Good, follow me."

The bandit woman followed Lyle and Talon into the tent formerly occupied by the late King of Bandits. Lyle sat down across the table after pulling a chair out for both Talon and the bandit. The bandit stared across the table at Lyle as if scared by his gaze.

After waiting a few moments, the warrior shouted, "Any bandit sneaking around outside this tent and eavesdropping will be hung by their own entrails!" There was an immediate response as the entire camp dashed away from the tent where they had previously been listening in. "Talon, will you check the grounds?" he asked. She nodded and left the tent. Then, the warriors gaze dropped and he stared at the woman sitting across from him. "So, you know who took the jewelry?" he asked. She nodded. "And you know the penalty if I find out you are lying. Don't think that because you are a woman, you will be spared." he said. She nodded again. "Good, continue."

She continued to stare at the table as she related her story. "W-Well, I was in Oakvale recently when I heard a merchant talking to someone. He said that he had hit the jackpot by stealing something from Bowerstone. Normally, the only things to steal in Bowerstone are the things from the shops around the city, and wouldn't be worth as much as he made it sound. So I figured he must have gotten into the northern part of the city and taken something." she said.

Lyle sat up straight. "Did he say what it was that he stole?" he asked wearing an excited expression.

"H-He mentioned something about a necklace..." she said.

Standing up, Lyle said, "Good. Do you remember where you last saw this man?" he asked.

"He was sitting at the inn when I over heard him." she said.

"Hehe, I found you." said Lyle as he walked towards the entrance to the tent. "Oh," he started as he halted. "and remember, if I find out this is false information, you will be killed. So if you are lying, then speak up now." he said.

The woman stood to her feet and pounded the table in front of her. "You hero's are all the same! You think that just because someone is born into the life of a bandit that they are all untrustworthy!" she yelled.

Lyle turned and glared at her. "And yet have I been proven wrong. Who are you to preach at me about what my beliefs are?" he shouted back.

"I can't get a job! Nobody in this damned world would ever hire a woman like me! Why? Because I am not as attractive as all the others! You have to realize that not everybody is as coniving and selfish as you make them feel! Some of us have no choice but to become thieves because we are refused what we need in this world!" the woman shouted, almost in tears.

Lyle opened his mouth to say something, but he was rendered speechless by the bandits harsh words. Turning around, he finally said, "You may stay in this tent tonight. I will be back tomorrow morning. If your words are true, then you have nothing to worry about. When and if I find the thief, you will be rewarded upon my return. Until then, don't leave here." he said, then walked out of the tent.

Talon was waiting on the other side of the tent as he exited. "So, did you get what you needed?" she asked.

Lyle nodded. "We are headed back to Oakvale."

OoOoO

Lyle and Talon had waited in the inn forever, not seeing any trace of a merchant. Becoming tired of waiting in one place, they got up and walked around the town, looking for any merchants wandering around the streets, hoping the purpatrater was stupid enough to stick around.

After a while of walking, Lyle turned and looked at Talon who was walking next to him. He could tell just by looking at her that she was heavy with grief. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "So, your doing this for Lady Grey?" she asked.

Lyle thought for a moment before her attitude struck him. "Oh...is that what's wrong?" he asked.

"Of course it is." she said roughly.

Lyle sighed. "This is the last thing I need." he said to himself before stopping and staring at her. "Listen, I am doing this so..."

"So you can marry Lady Grey?" she asked. "I already knew that." she said turning away. Lyle grabbed her and made her face him.

"Look Maria, I am only marrying Lady Grey because it will bring peace to Albion. My wed to her has nothing to do with love." he said.

Knocking his hands away, she glared at him visciously. "You promised Lyle! You promised me that after the Arena, we would be set for good. That it would put us away for life. You said nothing about marrying her and bringing peace to some place that just wants to see you slaughter every living thing in sight!" she shouted.

"Why are you acting like this? I told you that I was only marrying her for peace!" he shouted back.

"Because Lyle! I love...!" she yelled, then covered her mouth before she could finish. Her eyes were filled with embarressment as she looked at him. His face was a mask of surprise at her outburst. She turned away and wiped tears from her face as she said, "Because, I...I love you." Lyle stood for a moment before he realized he had stopped breathing.

Stepping forward, he reached up and said, "Maria..." But, she vanished before his hand made contact with her. He stood for what seemed like ages before he moved again. Turning he walked along the path he was walking before when he came across a new addition to the town since he was a child. A rickety sign hanging above the entrance read,

Oakale Graveyard

In memory of those who died during

the bandit raid many years ago. May

their souls rest in peace.

Walking forward, he entered and looked at all the headstones of his deceased neibhors and friends from years before. A heavy mist swished around his feet as he entered the eerie court. After reaching the end, he did a U shape turn along the path, then found the grave he was looking for.

Brom

Loving father and

husband. Died

while protecting his

family.

When he saw the grave, he fell to his knees. His eyes stung with tears as he stared at the stone in front of him. "Please, father. Tell me what I should do. I know that marrying Lady Grey will bring peace, but I don't love her. I love...another..." he said as his head hung. He sat, tears pouring from his eyes, waiting for an answer to his question. But none came. Lyle looked up and stared at the headstone. As he stared, the mist began to gather in front of it and began to form what looked like a face. Lyle stared at it as it formed, but the mist instantly dispersed as voices came from the entrance to the graveyard.

"Cummon, its over here. I buried it in a place where nobody would ever think to dig." said a voice. Lyle stood slightly on one knee as he listened closer to the talking.

"So, you have to tell me, how did you get it?" asked another voice.

"It wasn't so hard. The hard part was getting into North Bowerstone. After that, the guards are so layed back that they can barely tell the difference between a thief and a balverine." said the first.

"Uh huh, go on."

"So, I slip under the nose of one of the guards and get myself into the city. Then I go for the richest house I can find. They feel so safe and cozy in that north part that they don't even have locks on the doors. So, I waits til the owner leaves, then I sac the place. Simple as that."

"But, how did you get back out?" asked the second voice with both curiosity and excitement.

"I just lugged the bag with me and said I was some merchant with goods to deliver. They bought the whole load and let me out! Can you believe it?" asked the first. "Ah, here we are. I have it buried under here."

Lyle had heard enough. He stood up slowly and made his way towards the voices silently, as not to alert them. Then, when he made out the figures, he stopped and watched. The man digging was obviously the merchant, and his comrade was standing next to him with a gut that could match a trolls.

"I tell ya mate, this one'll get us big gold in the outside world. Hah! I got it!" he said and held up a velvet case that he had just pulled from the ground. Suddenly, the man screamed as an arrow flew and nailed his hand to the tree behind them. Both men looked into the darkness and saw the dark figure of Lyle emerge from the mist. The large man turned and ran, leaving his friend to pay the penalty.

Lyle walked forward and picked up the box that the man had dropped. Dusting it off, he opened it and revealed a beautiful necklace made of gold, with a giant sapphire set right in the center and pearls outlining it. Carved into the sapphire was a 'G', signifying the Grey House. After putting the case into his satchel, he turned to the merchant.

"Please...please don't kill me! It wasn't me who took it, I swear!" shouted the man. Lyle took out his sword and pointed it at the mans throat, making him whimper with fear.

"This didn't belong to you." he said as he pressed the blade against the mans throat. "The hand I just shot won't be able to steal anymore, but if I hear that you have been stealing with the other one, I'll remove it permanently. Understand?" he asked venomously.

The man nodded his head violently. "Of course, I'll never steal as long as I live!" he sobbed.

"Good, now do me a favor."

"Anything." he said.

"Shut up." said Lyle, then punched the man in the stomach knocking him out instantly. Lyle pulled the arrow from the tree and tossed it aside, then lifted the merchant onto his shoulder...


	25. Thunder Storm

OoO( 25 )OoO

After taking the man to the Bowerstone guards to be locked away, Lyle returned to Grey Mansion with the necklace. He soon found out that finding the necklace was the right thing to do if he wanted to get her in a good mood. She immediately took the small box and checked for authenticity, then wouldn't let it out of her iron grip for the rest of the day.

That evening, her and Lyle sat at her dining table eating a very expensive meal. Afterwards she stared at him a moment before speaking her piece. "So, you have managed to complete my second task."

Lyle grew irritated that she had given him such a trying task, yet still expected him to continue her little game. "Yeah, so I still have to do your third task?" he asked, knowing the answer he was about to receive.

She stared at him mockingly. "Of course you do silly boy. But, that's not saying you won't get rewarded for this task. That hierloom was the only thing I had left from my father. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't found it." she said.

Lyle straitened up in his seat when he heard this. "What kind of reward?" he asked.

She smiled again, showing her sugar covered coating over her usual dark and deceiving manor. "You have won the right to marry me." she said. Lyle looked at her oddly. "If, that is, you accept to take on my last challenge. Whether you complete it or not matters not." she said.

"So, if I at least try your task, then I have permission to marry you?" he asked.

She nodded. "But Lyle, in this last task, you will have to do more than just try." she said. "It could mean your life if you don't."

"What do you mean? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"As you know, you aren't the only one who is trying to win my heart. Now, I have already said that I will marry you, but the reason you must take this last task is that there are those who would do anything to have me. And I wouldn't want anybody wrecking our wedding because of this. Therefore, you must send a message to those who would do such a thing."

"And how do I do that?"

"By defeating the one that is of the biggest threat. I believe you had an encounter with him recently at the guild." she said staring at him, her expression now serious.

Lyle stared back a moment before answering, "Thunder..."

"Exactly. If you defeat Thunder, nobody would dare test your power by ruining the wedding, now would they?" she asked. He shook his head and she smiled. "I will send a message to Thunder. The meeting will take place tonight at Headsman's Hill." she said.

"I see. I'll be there." he said, then stood.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have buisiness to take care of elsewhere. Don't worry, I'll go and defeat Thunder. You can count on it." he said, then walked out the door, leaving Lady Grey dumbfounded.

OoOoO

The bandit woman sat in the tent, covering herself with a thick blanket made of animal hide. She had been unable to sleep because she feared she would be killed in her sleep if her information turned out to be useless. She soon regretted yelling at him, especially after hearing about his reputation as a bandit killer. She sat pondering her fate the entire night.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Lyle walked in glaring at her. She looked up and cowered, expecting him to attack her. But, he did nothing for a while. Minutes seemed like hours to her as she stared into his piercing eyes. Suddenly, he spoke, harsh and commanding. "Follow me." he said. She nodded and stood to her feet. But, as she walked to him, he tied a cloth over her eyes completely blinding her.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked surprisedly.

"Just shut up and walk. I'll guide you to where you are going." he said, instilling fear into her. He led her out of the camp and into a cullis gate. After she stepped off the pedistal to the gateway, she finally summed up the last of her courage and stood up to him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill me in front of the rest of the camp? After all, that's what you are best at doing, is scaring everone into doing what you want them to." she said.

"Don't worry about what my intentions are, just prepare for what I have coming to you." he said. After ten more minutes of walking, the warrior finally stopped. "Good, now take off your blindfold." he said.

She sighed, then pulled the cloth off her eyes. As the cloth came off, she saw snowfall. Looking around, she realized that she was standing on the coast of a town. "What is this?" she asked.

Lyle walked forward with a smile. "Your reward. This store is now yours." he said walking up to the shop in front of them. "You don't work here, you don't stay here. You own the entire thing." he said.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the shop in front of her. It was a two story building, with the shop on the ground floor and living quarters above it. "I...I own it?" she asked. Lyle nodded.

"No question. I bought the place a while ago because I didn't like the guy who was running it. Not only was he selling everyday items for outrageous amounts of gold, but he was also selling illegal shipments of weapons and other stuff. So now he is in prison and the shop is yours." he said.

She walked up slowly, as if the store might vanish if she ran too quickly. When she was only feet from it, she ran her hand across the doorway.

"So, is this suitable? If not I can get you someplace bigger." he said.

She turned and looked at him. Then, without notice, she leapt at him and embraced him, crying her eyes out. Though it surprised him, he made no move to recoil. He mearly wrapped his arms around her and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it." he said.

OoOoO

After finishing the task of helping the woman set the store up, Lyle went back through the cullis gate and decided to take the long way to Headsman's Hill. He began running everthing that had happened in the last few days through his mind, trying to sort it all out. "Maria...loves me. Well, can't say I didn't notice after that kiss she gave me. But, I...I love..." he said silently, then shook his head. "I have to stop thinking about her right now. I have to keep my mind on the fight ahead." he said. "Well, at least now I know who was in my room that night. Talon may be small, but if she don't want to be caught, then she won't. She could have easily gotten inside." he said. Then, he looked up and realized that he was almost to Headsman's Hill. He continued forward silently.

OoOoO

Dark clouds covered the sky. They lit up silently at first, then a deafening clap of thunder roared across the sky like a pride of lions. Lightning flashed, revealing the presence of a dozen men sitting on the hangmans stand and the hill around it. But one stood out from the rest. He stood easily seven feet with silver armor heavy enough to weigh down two horses. In one hand, he held a small metal shield with a large T imprinted onto it, and in the other, he held a giant sword. A white flash of light carresed the razor sharp edges as the moon shined onto the sleek metal blade.

Suddenly, the sound of foosteps could be heard. They all turned towards the entrance to the court and instantly knew who it was by the shining white plate mail he was wearing. The large man stood to his feet as lightning flashed again, exposing Lyle as he walked down the path. Then, he stopped. He stared into the black knights eyes coldy, getting the same response.

After five deathly silent minutes, the dark warrior spoke. "What took you so long farmboy? I almost thought you had run in terror." he said smirking.

Lyle stood his ground and spoke. "Disappointed?" he asked.

"It would have been the smart thing to do. But no, I have waited for this day for a long time. Ever since that day in the guild when you tried telling me how I should act." said Thunder grinning wickedly. "Now, shall we get this started?" he asked.

Lyle drew his sword and took up his battle stance. "Ready when you are." he said. They both stood, swords ready, glaring at each other. Then, as another flash of lightning lit the lanscape, the battle began as well as the cheers from the group of men surrounding Thunder.

Lyle and Thunder ran forward and clashed blades sent sparks flying from their blades. Thunder, using his massive strength shoved Lyle backwards, sending him tumbling across the ground. "Cummon farmboy, I thought you were better than that." he said tauntingly. Lyle stood again and regained his composure, then stood ready. Thunder hurdled forward and slammed his blade down across Lyle's block that it forced the warrior to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Thunder sent a kick into Lyle's armored stomach. Lyle bent forward and held his gut as the wind was driven from his lungs.

Thunder smiled, then kicked his opponent across the face sending Lyle rolling across the ground and making the men behind Thunder cheer madly. Lyle got on all fours and coughed as blood began to trickle down from his forehead. Quickly he wiped it from his face and stood up, only to be verbally beaten by Thunder.

"The almighty Sabre folks!" shouted Thunder, making the crowd laugh loudly. Lyle growled, then grabbed his sword from the ground. Running at Thunder, he jumped in the air and slashed for the mans head. But, Thunder stepped aside and watched as Lyle landed, then did a somersault across the ground. Thunder smiled again amusedly. "Nice try farmboy, but you'll have to do better than that." he said.

Lyle smirked. "Really? That's funny, I thought for a second that I hit you."

Thunder was surprised to see blood drip from his cheek onto the blade of his sword. Growling loudly, he raised his sword and swung at Lyle, only hitting earth as the versatile warrior dodged. Lyle swung and elbow around quickly and smashed it across Thunder's jaw. The dark warrior spun around, then stopped. Shaking his head to rid of the stars, he looked up and glared. Then, he raised his sword and smiled evily. The blade began to glow with light as everyone stared at it, then lightning shot in different directions, striking stone, earth, wood, and flesh. One of the men who was unlucky enough to be standing too close to Thunder was struck by a stray lightning bolt and instantly slain by it.

Lyle was taking cover behind a large stone when Thunder raised his sword higher. The dark warriors lightning gathered into the blade making it glow brighter. Lyle looked over the top of the stone when he saw Thunder swing his sword and strike the ground. He barely jumped out of the way as a wave of lightning cut through the ground and the rock where he was previously sitting like a guilotine.

Thunder smiled at seeing Lyle in the open and slashed agan with his lightning strike. Lyle dropped his sword and held both hands in front of him, catching the attack. But the power was akmost too much to handle. He took a step backwards as he felt his hands begin to burn. Then, a raindrop fell from the sky and hit the warriors cheek. Ignoring the weather, he continued to hold off the attack.

"Drop it farmboy, nobody can stop my Lightning Stab!" yelled Thunder over the din of the lightning. But Lyle persisted and stood his ground. Suddenly, he felt it. The power was seeping into his body slowly, making his entire being burn. Raising both hands into the air, he began yelling at the top of his lungs. Thunder and all the men gasped in surprise as another lightning bolt from the sky struck Lyle's hands and began to make the energy grow bigger and brighter. "T-That's not possible!"

The warrior placed both hands in front of him and began to add his own energy until the ball of lightning nearly blinded everyone in range. Thunder tried to pull his attack away, but he soon realised that he couldn't because his own lightning was being drained and added to the attack. Suddenly, Lyle threw both hands forward and sent the attack flying down Thunder's lightning bolt and strait into the dark knights sword. There was an explosion as it made contact with his body, making him burn from the inside out. Flying backwards, he crashed into the headsman stand and making it fall over.

Lyle fell to one knee and breathed heavily. The rain thickened and poured as both warriors sat, umoving, and weary. Lyle eventually stood and stared at his opponent. Thunder lay in the shambles of the wooden fixture, his armor smoking and steaming as rain fell and hit the red hot metal. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped when he heard Thunder's voice.

"Don't think for a second that this is over farmboy." he said, then rose slowly to his feet. Turning around, the warrior stared at the dark knight. "I don't know how you did what you did, but it won't stop me from killing you and avenging my sister." he said.

Sighing, Lyle picked his sword up and faced his opponent. Thunder began walking slow, then started to slowly run forwards. Suddenly, he stopped and hurled his sword at the warrior. Lyle, suprised by the attack barely dodged in time. But, dodging left him open to Thunder's next move. Barreling forward, he crashed into Lyle, making a loud clang as metal armor clashed against metal armor. As he slammed into Lyle, Thunder lifted the warrior from the ground and hurled him with all his strength through the air. Lyle quickly got to his feet and saw Thunder still running towards him. Ducking slightly, Lyle sent out a kick to Thunder's stomach, making the dark knight double over. Grabbing him, the warrior roughly threw Thunder onto the ground near a cliff.

But Thunder immediately got up and grabbed Lyle by the throat. Lifting him off the ground, Thunder began to strangle the warrior. After a few moments, he hurled Lyle away, then picked up his sword. Lyle now stood with his heels to the edge of the cliff. As Thunder came at him, the white haired warrior dodged the dark knights attack, but, at a price. He began to slip from the edge of the cliff, waving his arms wildy to try and regain balance. Thunder approached and smiled.

"Now, you die farmboy." he said. He thrust his hand forward and shoved Lyle, only to have it grabbed. The dark skinned warrior lost his balance as well and they both went over the edge. Lyle grabbed ahold of a rocky ledge as he fell, then grabbed Thunder's hand. He cringed in pain as he slammed into the side of the cliff with Thunder's weight relying on his only hand. Thunder shook his head and wiped rain from his face as he stared up at the warrior. "W-Why did you catch me?" he asked astonished.

"B-Because, you want me dead, and I want you out of the way." he said in pain. "But, that doesn't mean that I would let you die like this." he said. Thunder stared at Lyle for a moment before smiling slightly. "Q-Quick, grab onto something! My hand is about to slip!" he yelled. Thunder snapped out of his stupor and looked around. There were very few rocky ledges around, and those that were accessible where slick with rain water.

"There isn't anyplace!" shouted Thunder over the storm. But, his call went unanswered as Lyle's hand finally slipped from the edge and they both fell from the cliff edge into the black abyss below them.

OoOoO

It was hours before they woke up. Thunder opened his eyes and saw only rain wet stones surrounding him. He lifted his head and felt a sharp pain in his back. Slowly, he looked around and saw Lyle lying unconscious five feet away from him with blood dripping from his mouth. He crawled painfully forward and said, "Farmboy, wake up!"

Lyle shifted, then his face warped in agony. Rolling onto his back, the warrior held his arm painfully.

Thunder got to his knees and stretched his aching back. He stared at Lyle for a moment before getting to his feet. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on..." groaned Lyle as he got to one knee. "My arm...its dislocated..." he said making sure it didn't move as he rose. "Are you alright?" he asked the dark knight.

Thunder nodded. "Well, if you call falling hundreds of feet into a forgotten canyon and waking up in agonizing pain alright, then yeah, I'm fine." said the man sarcastically. Lyle smirked, then slowly walked over to a wall. Lifting his dislocated arm, he slammed his shoulder against the cliff side and screamed in pain. Pulling away, he held his shoulder sorely.

"Damn, I can't believe we fell that far and lived." he said staring up at the tiny crack that exposed the sky way above them.

"Me niether, it looks like someone is looking out for us up there." said Thunder as he stared up as well.

Lyle smiled. "Yeah, Whisper is." he said, and Thunder looked at him with a blank expression.

The dark knight stared at Lyle for a second, then smiled. Grabbing his sword, he asked. "Can you use your arm again?" he asked.

Lyle stretched the stiff limb, then grabbed his own sword from the ground. "Yeah, you still want to battle?" he asked.

Thunder nodded. "Aye, but not for the same reasons anymore." he said, and Lyle looked at him confusedly. "I know that Whisper knew what she was doing when she chose you as a friend now." he said.

Lyle stood strait. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She always talked about you, whenever we trained, whenever we ate, whenever we did anything. She once said to me that you were the best friend she ever had. And when you caught me up there, I found out why you were so important to her. You could have just let me fall and Lady Grey would have been all yours. But you didn't."

"You think that's why I took this challenge?" asked Lyle.

Thunder looked at him oddly. "You didn't?" he asked.

Lyle shook his head. "No, I like Grey, but she isn't worth losing my life over. I came, because I wanted to try and convince you to stop being...well, yourself. I didn't want to fight you, but if I had to to get it through your head that I wasn't your enemy, then so be it." he said.

Thunder smiled, then began laughing out loud. "It seems that this fight had nothing to do with Grey." he said.

Now that he actually thought about it, Lyle knew Thunder was right. He smiled and said, "Yeah, so it seems. But now, it is about Grey." he said.

"So it is, and I plan on marrying her myself. So prepare to get your behind handed to you." said Thunder smirking. Lyle crouched slightly and held his sword at his side with the tip of the blade barely touching the ground. Thunder walked forward slowly and watched his opponent. Lyle stared at the dark warrior and scraped the edge of his sword lightly across the stone.

Suddenly, Thunder struck out with his sword and barely missed Lyle as he sidestepped. The warrior slammed his shoulder into Thunder, then thrust his blade. But Thunder smacked the sword aside and swung out with his own. Lyle bent his body at and angle, dodging the attack, then kicked out and swept the dark knights feet out from under him. Jumping into the air, Lyle slammed the pommel of his sword into Thunder's chest, making the man yell loudly.

Thunder got up and swung his sword heavily. Lyle attempted to block it with his own, but the attack was so fierce that it sent him rolled out of the way as Thunder slammed a giant foot where he had just been laying. Lyle rolled onto one knee and his hand flared with fire. With his fiery hand, he grabbed the blade of his sword and ran it down the entire length of the metal. The blade instantly caught fire due to some unknown element and he ran towards his opponent.

Thunder smiled as his blade sheened with lightning. Both warriors swung their weapons and clashed the blades together. As soon as the two elements touched, they instantly combined and began to create a bright light. Suddenly, they exploded and sent both warriors flying backwards. Thunder was first up and he walked towards Lyle. The white haired warrior got to his feet and slowly backed into a cave. He disappeared into the shadows and the dark knight followed him inside, only to be surprised by a dark beast jumping out and tackling him. Thunder stared as the oversized balverine snapped an inch from his face. He growled at the monster and grabbed its head like he was about to crush it. But, lightning shot from his palms and the beast instantly shattered into black smoke with a howl of pain.

Getting up, Thunder walked into the cave and saw Lyle standing with a smirk on his face. "What took you so long?" he asked.

Thunder looked at him, smirking as well. "Some farmboy sent a monster to try and take me out." he said.

"That's where you are wrong. It was just a distraction until I could heal my arm properly. I knew it had no chance of taking you out." said Lyle flexing his renewed ligament.

"So you are admitting you sent it after me huh?" he asked, then charged forward. Lyle dropped his sword and dodged the dark knights attack, then grabbed the man and lifted him from the ground. Slamming the dark warrior onto his back, Lyle jumped up and drove an elbow into the mans exposed gut, driving the wind from him. Quickly, he grabbed his sword and swung at Thunder, only to have it blocked. Lightning extended from the dark warriors blade and into Lyle's. But, feeling the electricity hit him, Lyle sent magic lightning through his sword as well.

Thunder stood and they pressed the keen edges of their weapons together, making small bolts of lightning shoot from the two blades. Both used strength and will to try and sway the opponent, but they held firm, giving no quarter to the other. Eventually, tiredness enveloped both of them and their will began to slip. Thunder made one fatal mistake, by showing his tiredness. He started to breath heavy and loosen his grip slightly. As soon as Lyle saw this, he shoved his tiredness aside and pushed himself to his limit. Yelling out loud, his body became alive with electricity as it glowed with the element. Pushing forward, he thrust all the stored energy into his sword.

Thunder felt the energy hit him and he flew backwards, with his sword flung somewhere in the distance. Lyle fell to one knee as his energy drained. He wiped sweat from his face and looked up at his opponent. "You alive over there?" he asked.

Thunder raised his hand wearily and made a rude jesture involving the middle finger. Lyle laughed loudly and Thunder slowly sat up. "Looks like you finally beat me farmboy. Can't say I'm surprised." he said. "Lady Grey is yours." Lyle nodded. "And, you finally have beaten the only other that stood in your way. Now, all of Albion will know of my defeat." he said.

Lyle stood, then smiled. "Not if you don't want them to." he said.

Thunder looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, nobody needs to know that I beat you. I did what I came to do, and thats that." he said.

"And what if the people ask how it went?" asked Thunder, intrigued by Lyle's logic.

"It was a tie. We both decided it was better to live than to end up killing each other." siad Lyle smirking.

Thunder stood to his feet, then stared at the warrior before him. "Are you sure about this? You would truly be the most famous hero in Albion if you were to brag about my defeat."

"As I said before, that isn't why I took this fight. I only want one thing now..." he said staring solemnly at the dark knight. Thunder nodded. "For you to be the friend and ally that your sister was."

Thunder smirked, then walked forward holding out his hand. "My sister trusted you, so I trust you." he said. Lyle smiled and shook the mans hand.

"Good. Now, lets get out of this place."


	26. Approaching Darkness

OoO( 27 )OoO

Dark clouds covered the coast as the warrior ran down the coastline. Only a few steps behind him, a creature almost as white as the snow itself followed him. Together they pounded the ice and snow as they sprinted across mountain and tundra. As the warrior ran, he slowly recalled what happened back in his house.

OoOoO

Lyle knelt down and stared at the girl. "Are you...the Angel of Death?" he asked.

She looked at him, fear etched into every inch of her pretty face. "P-Please don't kill me! Please!" she shouted.

Lyle's face turned from confused to enraged. "You mean like you were about to do to me? And in my sleep too! How cowardly can an assassin be?" he shouted.

"I'm not an assassin!" she shouted. They stared at each other a moment before she continued. "Or, at least not yet." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I work for the Dark Hand Bandit's. But at my age, they really only have use of me as a servant. So, I decided that I wanted to move up in the ranks. And I heard the leader talking to my big sister about wanting to assassinate you. So, I thought if I killed you first, they would make me an assassin and quit making me do slave work." she said.

"Your big sister huh? Who is she?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she isn't really my sister. I just call her that because she always looks out for me."

"Who is she? She must be pretty good for them to send her after me." he said.

The girl nodded excitedly. "Oh yeah! She's the best! They call her the Angel of Death because nobody can shoot a bow like her!" she said.

"A bow? What's she like?" he asked.

The girl scratched her head a moment. "Well, she's really nice to me. All the men drool over her and say that she is the biggest babe in all of Albion. She protects me from anyone who hits me or treats me like a slave, even our master."

Getting interested, Lyle persisted with his questions. "Where did she come from?" he asked.

"Nobody really knows. She was washed up on the beach one day all bruised and battered. When she woke up, she said she didn't remember who she was or where she came from. So our master made her into a slave, but when she got ahold of a bow, she was quickly made into a top assassin because of her skill with it." she said.

Lyle's eyes went wide. Grabbing the girl by her shoulders, he yelled, "What does she look like?"

"She is tall and skinny with long blonde hair and bright green eyes...hey that hurts!" shouted the girl as Lyle clenched her shoulder harder.

Lyle let go of her and stood up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name? My name is Aerika...why?" she asked.

Smiling, Lyle began to strap his armor onto his body. "Well Aerika, what would you say if I were to tell you that I could free you from that bandit camp?" he asked.

"That's not possible. If I run, they will track me down and kill me." she said sadly.

Lyle, still smiling as he buckled his sword over his back continued. "Well, it will be hard to come after you if they are all dead." he said.

She looked up at him flabbergasted. "You can't be serious! You're going to take on an entire bandit camp by yourself? Are you insane!" she shouted.

"I've done it before, I can do it again. Now, would you like to be free from them, or go back and tell them that I'm coming. Because either way, I'm going." he said. "Don't worry, I don't intend on killing your big sister. When I am finished, she can come and live here with you." he said.

The girls expression instantly brightened. "That sounds great!" she shouted.

"Good, now wait here til I get back." he said as he pryed his katana from the door.

"Wait!" she shouted. He turned and looked at her. "Be careful...big brother." she said. Lyle smiled at her sweetly, then walked down the stairs. As he left the house, he heard growling to his right. Looking beside the door, he saw a white dog standing in the attack position.

"Hey Aerika! Is this your dog?" asked Lyle. The girl peeked over the balcony.

"Yeah, his name is Samba. And he's a wolf, not a dog. Please take him with you!" she shouted. "Samba, go with big brother to free big sister from the bandits!" she shouted. The white wolf looked up at her, then back at Lyle. The warrior dashed off towards the north, and the wolf quickly followed him.

OoOoO

Together they stood in front of the giant black gates of the bandit camp. Into the gate was carved a large clawed hand grasping a skull. Both warrior and wolf stared at the portal, then began to walk towards it.

"The Dark Hand huh? Are you ready for this?" he asked the wolf. The creature kept trotting next to the hero as if saying 'yes'. When they reached they gates, Lyle placed both hands flat against the black wood. "Stand back. I don't want you getting burned." he said. The wolf obeyed and took a few steps back. When he knew his partner was out of harms reach, he looked at the gate. "Now, burn in Hell." he said. Fire sprang forth and crawled along the wooden structure as if it was alive. In no time at all, the gate caught fire and screams could be heard from the other side.

Lyle looked up at the two towers on either side of the gate as he heard yells of his presense. "There is somebody out there! He burned the gate!" shouted one of them. All eight of the men on the towers pulled out bows and notched arrows to them. But, none of them were able to fire before being consumed in an inferno. Lyle had created two fireballs larger than his torso and hurled them at the archer towers. Both structures burst into flames and anybody on the towers was burned alive.

"Lets get rid of this scum." said Lyle, and together they charged the gate. Using force magic, he blew the gates to pieces and ran through the flaming gateway. Together, they attacked the camp like a wraith, slaughtering all who stood before them. The wolf tore at flesh with his razor sharp fangs and dagger like claws, while Lyle carved a path through the confused bandit horde. But, numbers eventually got the best of them. The warrior turned to the wolf and yelled, "Get to higher ground!" Instantly, the creature flew off and climbed a stairway that led to the battlements. The warrior smiled and turned to the horde in front of him. His demeanor changed again. "All who wish to walk away with your lives, leave now." he said. But the bandits just circled him and began to close in. Lyle smirked. "Very well, then your fate is death. You had better pray to Avo while you still have a chance." he said, then raised his fist high into the air.

OoOoO

Aerika stood on the balcony and looked to the north. With her elbow in the rail and her chin on her palm, she began to talk to herself. "Hmmm...I wonder if big brother can actually defeat lord Rojack and the rest of the horde. I mean, he says he has fought an entire horde before, but this is the biggest bandit company in Albion." she said. She sighed deeply before remarking, "Well, I hope he's okay."

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw the north sky light up with crimson. It looked as if the sun was rising, but the scene had more of a dead look to it. "D-Did big brother do that?" she shouted.

OoOoO

William ran as fast as he could across the guild grounds. He dashed inside the building and up the stairs, into his friend the dark mages room. He walked over and grabbed Van, ripping him from the bed.

Angrily, Van looked up and yelled, "What the hell? I was having a good dream!"

"No time Van! You have to come and see this!" he shouted. Van saw the look of urgency across his friends face, then immediately jumped to his feet. Together they left the building and climbed the highest tower in the guild, where Maze was already waiting. Van stared open mouthed at the scene on the horizon.

"W-What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Its magical fire." said the older mage. "Van, do you remember when you and Lyle were children? When Lyle took his Will exam and countered with a new technique?" asked Maze.

"Yeah, he made the entire guild light up with it. Even the scholars said that their candles had melted due to the heat, and their library was on the other side of the guild." he said. Then he looked back at the horizon. "Is...Is that Lyle?" he shouted.

"Yes, he is attacking the Dark Hand bandit camp." said William.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to help him!" shouted the young mage.

"We can't. When Lyle used that attack, it disrupted all of the cullis gates across Albion. Now, none of them work and it will be tomorrow before any of them can be fixed." said Maze.

Van slammed a fist against the stone window ledge. "Then what the hell do we do?" he shouted.

Maze sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. "Pray."

OoOoO

Thunder sat in the tavern of Knothole Glade, drinking and being merry with his friends. After doing his time for attacking Lyle, he was released and rather enjoyed his freedom. Together, they all sat and sang together a song of getting rid of their wives for gold, when a wave of energy collided with all of them. They were all thrown from their seats and onto the floor.

"What in bloody hell was that?" asked one of the men. Thunder immediately got to his feet and ran outside. Climbing the tower in the center of the city, he looked out over the trees and the sea and saw the sky glowing red. Many of the townspeople had followed him up the tower until it stood packed to the edges. But they all stared in awe as the crimson sky burned like a collosal beacon.

"What is that?" asked a frightened woman.

Thunder never took his eyes off the scene and said one word. "Lyle..."

OoOoO

Fire tore from the ground and vaporized any lifeform in its path. Though the fire was contained within the stone walls of the fortress, the heat could be felt for miles. The wolf had hidden itself inside one of the buildings and was safe from the fire, but the heat was quickly taking its toll on the creature.

Lyle's fist rose from the ground and instantly the fire vanished. All the bandits, all the plantlife, all the snow, and all the wood within the fortress were gone from existence. All that was left was charred land and black stone. The warrior walked forward, his former killing instinct wearing off. The main building of the camp sat twenty feet in front of him. "Come out! I know you are in there!" he shouted.

Two figures stepped out from the building. One was a warrior like Lyle, with a mane-like beard and black armor. Upon his back was a giant axe, and he wore a menacing look. The other was a beautiful woman. Tall and slender, she wore white armor over her chest and waist, with a short white skirt and cloak, both ruffling in the wind. In her right hand, she held the largest bow he had ever seen, made from black wood with a red hand guard. Her long hair flowed down her back and was tamed only by a white band of cloth tied around the bottom.

"Let me ask you something warrior. Why have you come to my camp and destroyed everything that I have worked to build?" asked the man.

Lyle looked at him murderously. "I didn't come here to destroy anything. I gave your men a chance to throw down their weapons but they refused. It's their fault that I destroyed everything." he said.

The man sighed and rubbed his head. "So. If you didn't come here to kill my men, then why did you?" he asked.

Lyle looked at the woman staring at him. "I came for her." he said.

Rojack, the leader of the Dark Hand looked from Lyle to the woman. "And what buisiness do you have with my assassin?" he asked.

The warrior smirked. "That is none of your concern." he said. "Now, I offer you the same chance I gave your men. Stand down and you won't be harmed. But choose to fight, and you will suffer the same fate they did."

Rojack smiled for a moment, then began laughing loudly. "You really think that you can beat me because you took out my horde!" he shouted. After his episode of laughing was finished, he turned grim faced. Looking at the woman standing next to him, he said, "Kill him."

The woman grabbed an arrow and placed it on the bow. Pulling the string back, she aimed strait at Lyle. Lyle walked forward and stopped ten feet from her. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

Rojack looked at his assassin confusedly. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" he shouted. But, she didn't move.

She stared at Lyle nervously, her grip on the arrow loosening. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked.

Smiling at her gently, he walked up the stairs until he was right in front of her. "You don't recognize me?" he asked. She said nothing as he got closer. Leaning forward, he kissed her, stunning both her and Rojack.

"What the hell?" shouted the bandit leader. He pulled his axe off and swung at Lyle. But, his weapon fell limply from his hands as an arrow flew strait through his chest and buried itself halfway through the stone wall. He looked down at the wound, then at the woman who had fired it. "B-But...why?" he asked. Then, he fell over onto the charred stone dead.

The assassin turned back to Lyle. Dropping the bow she stared at him. Her memories flooded into her head as she stared into his icy eyes. When she came to the guild, when she met Maze and the guildmaster, when she met Lyle, when she graduated from apprenticeship, and when she was hurled away from the coast by the snow troll. She stared at him a long time, tears pouring from her eyes as her memories came back to her in an instant. "L-Lyle..." she said.

The warrior nodded and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing her heart out. Lyle hugged her tightly, savoring every last second as if it were a dream about to slip away. "I finally kept my promise to you...Alex." he said, then kissed her again...


	27. The Crimson Sky

OoO( 27 )OoO

Dark clouds covered the coast as the warrior ran down the coastline. Only a few steps behind him, a creature almost as white as the snow itself followed him. Together they pounded the ice and snow as they sprinted across mountain and tundra. As the warrior ran, he slowly recalled what happened back in his house.

OoOoO

Lyle knelt down and stared at the girl. "Are you...the Angel of Death?" he asked.

She looked at him, fear etched into every inch of her pretty face. "P-Please don't kill me! Please!" she shouted.

Lyle's face turned from confused to enraged. "You mean like you were about to do to me? And in my sleep too! How cowardly can an assassin be?" he shouted.

"I'm not an assassin!" she shouted. They stared at each other a moment before she continued. "Or, at least not yet." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I work for the Dark Hand Bandit's. But at my age, they really only have use of me as a servant. So, I decided that I wanted to move up in the ranks. And I heard the leader talking to my big sister about wanting to assassinate you. So, I thought if I killed you first, they would make me an assassin and quit making me do slave work." she said.

"Your big sister huh? Who is she?" he asked curiously.

"Well, she isn't really my sister. I just call her that because she always looks out for me."

"Who is she? She must be pretty good for them to send her after me." he said.

The girl nodded excitedly. "Oh yeah! She's the best! They call her the Angel of Death because nobody can shoot a bow like her!" she said.

"A bow? What's she like?" he asked.

The girl scratched her head a moment. "Well, she's really nice to me. All the men drool over her and say that she is the biggest babe in all of Albion. She protects me from anyone who hits me or treats me like a slave, even our master."

Getting interested, Lyle persisted with his questions. "Where did she come from?" he asked.

"Nobody really knows. She was washed up on the beach one day all bruised and battered. When she woke up, she said she didn't remember who she was or where she came from. So our master made her into a slave, but when she got ahold of a bow, she was quickly made into a top assassin because of her skill with it." she said.

Lyle's eyes went wide. Grabbing the girl by her shoulders, he yelled, "What does she look like?"

"She is tall and skinny with long blonde hair and bright green eyes...hey that hurts!" shouted the girl as Lyle clenched her shoulder harder.

Lyle let go of her and stood up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name? My name is Aerika...why?" she asked.

Smiling, Lyle began to strap his armor onto his body. "Well Aerika, what would you say if I were to tell you that I could free you from that bandit camp?" he asked.

"That's not possible. If I run, they will track me down and kill me." she said sadly.

Lyle, still smiling as he buckled his sword over his back continued. "Well, it will be hard to come after you if they are all dead." he said.

She looked up at him flabbergasted. "You can't be serious! You're going to take on an entire bandit camp by yourself? Are you insane!" she shouted.

"I've done it before, I can do it again. Now, would you like to be free from them, or go back and tell them that I'm coming. Because either way, I'm going." he said. "Don't worry, I don't intend on killing your big sister. When I am finished, she can come and live here with you." he said.

The girls expression instantly brightened. "That sounds great!" she shouted.

"Good, now wait here til I get back." he said as he pryed his katana from the door.

"Wait!" she shouted. He turned and looked at her. "Be careful...big brother." she said. Lyle smiled at her sweetly, then walked down the stairs. As he left the house, he heard growling to his right. Looking beside the door, he saw a white dog standing in the attack position.

"Hey Aerika! Is this your dog?" asked Lyle. The girl peeked over the balcony.

"Yeah, his name is Samba. And he's a wolf, not a dog. Please take him with you!" she shouted. "Samba, go with big brother to free big sister from the bandits!" she shouted. The white wolf looked up at her, then back at Lyle. The warrior dashed off towards the north, and the wolf quickly followed him.

OoOoO

Together they stood in front of the giant black gates of the bandit camp. Into the gate was carved a large clawed hand grasping a skull. Both warrior and wolf stared at the portal, then began to walk towards it.

"The Dark Hand huh? Are you ready for this?" he asked the wolf. The creature kept trotting next to the hero as if saying 'yes'. When they reached they gates, Lyle placed both hands flat against the black wood. "Stand back. I don't want you getting burned." he said. The wolf obeyed and took a few steps back. When he knew his partner was out of harms reach, he looked at the gate. "Now, burn in Hell." he said. Fire sprang forth and crawled along the wooden structure as if it was alive. In no time at all, the gate caught fire and screams could be heard from the other side.

Lyle looked up at the two towers on either side of the gate as he heard yells of his presense. "There is somebody out there! He burned the gate!" shouted one of them. All eight of the men on the towers pulled out bows and notched arrows to them. But, none of them were able to fire before being consumed in an inferno. Lyle had created two fireballs larger than his torso and hurled them at the archer towers. Both structures burst into flames and anybody on the towers was burned alive.

"Lets get rid of this scum." said Lyle, and together they charged the gate. Using force magic, he blew the gates to pieces and ran through the flaming gateway. Together, they attacked the camp like a wraith, slaughtering all who stood before them. The wolf tore at flesh with his razor sharp fangs and dagger like claws, while Lyle carved a path through the confused bandit horde. But, numbers eventually got the best of them. The warrior turned to the wolf and yelled, "Get to higher ground!" Instantly, the creature flew off and climbed a stairway that led to the battlements. The warrior smiled and turned to the horde in front of him. His demeanor changed again. "All who wish to walk away with your lives, leave now." he said. But the bandits just circled him and began to close in. Lyle smirked. "Very well, then your fate is death. You had better pray to Avo while you still have a chance." he said, then raised his fist high into the air.

OoOoO

Aerika stood on the balcony and looked to the north. With her elbow in the rail and her chin on her palm, she began to talk to herself. "Hmmm...I wonder if big brother can actually defeat lord Rojack and the rest of the horde. I mean, he says he has fought an entire horde before, but this is the biggest bandit company in Albion." she said. She sighed deeply before remarking, "Well, I hope he's okay."

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw the north sky light up with crimson. It looked as if the sun was rising, but the scene had more of a dead look to it. "D-Did big brother do that?" she shouted.

OoOoO

William ran as fast as he could across the guild grounds. He dashed inside the building and up the stairs, into his friend the dark mages room. He walked over and grabbed Van, ripping him from the bed.

Angrily, Van looked up and yelled, "What the hell? I was having a good dream!"

"No time Van! You have to come and see this!" he shouted. Van saw the look of urgency across his friends face, then immediately jumped to his feet. Together they left the building and climbed the highest tower in the guild, where Maze was already waiting. Van stared open mouthed at the scene on the horizon.

"W-What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Its magical fire." said the older mage. "Van, do you remember when you and Lyle were children? When Lyle took his Will exam and countered with a new technique?" asked Maze.

"Yeah, he made the entire guild light up with it. Even the scholars said that their candles had melted due to the heat, and their library was on the other side of the guild." he said. Then he looked back at the horizon. "Is...Is that Lyle?" he shouted.

"Yes, he is attacking the Dark Hand bandit camp." said William.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to help him!" shouted the young mage.

"We can't. When Lyle used that attack, it disrupted all of the cullis gates across Albion. Now, none of them work and it will be tomorrow before any of them can be fixed." said Maze.

Van slammed a fist against the stone window ledge. "Then what the hell do we do?" he shouted.

Maze sighed and shook his head sorrowfully. "Pray."

OoOoO

Thunder sat in the tavern of Knothole Glade, drinking and being merry with his friends. After doing his time for attacking Lyle, he was released and rather enjoyed his freedom. Together, they all sat and sang together a song of getting rid of their wives for gold, when a wave of energy collided with all of them. They were all thrown from their seats and onto the floor.

"What in bloody hell was that?" asked one of the men. Thunder immediately got to his feet and ran outside. Climbing the tower in the center of the city, he looked out over the trees and the sea and saw the sky glowing red. Many of the townspeople had followed him up the tower until it stood packed to the edges. But they all stared in awe as the crimson sky burned like a collosal beacon.

"What is that?" asked a frightened woman.

Thunder never took his eyes off the scene and said one word. "Lyle..."

OoOoO

Fire tore from the ground and vaporized any lifeform in its path. Though the fire was contained within the stone walls of the fortress, the heat could be felt for miles. The wolf had hidden itself inside one of the buildings and was safe from the fire, but the heat was quickly taking its toll on the creature.

Lyle's fist rose from the ground and instantly the fire vanished. All the bandits, all the plantlife, all the snow, and all the wood within the fortress were gone from existence. All that was left was charred land and black stone. The warrior walked forward, his former killing instinct wearing off. The main building of the camp sat twenty feet in front of him. "Come out! I know you are in there!" he shouted.

Two figures stepped out from the building. One was a warrior like Lyle, with a mane-like beard and black armor. Upon his back was a giant axe, and he wore a menacing look. The other was a beautiful woman. Tall and slender, she wore white armor over her chest and waist, with a short white skirt and cloak, both ruffling in the wind. In her right hand, she held the largest bow he had ever seen, made from black wood with a red hand guard. Her long hair flowed down her back and was tamed only by a white band of cloth tied around the bottom.

"Let me ask you something warrior. Why have you come to my camp and destroyed everything that I have worked to build?" asked the man.

Lyle looked at him murderously. "I didn't come here to destroy anything. I gave your men a chance to throw down their weapons but they refused. It's their fault that I destroyed everything." he said.

The man sighed and rubbed his head. "So. If you didn't come here to kill my men, then why did you?" he asked.

Lyle looked at the woman staring at him. "I came for her." he said.

Rojack, the leader of the Dark Hand looked from Lyle to the woman. "And what buisiness do you have with my assassin?" he asked.

The warrior smirked. "That is none of your concern." he said. "Now, I offer you the same chance I gave your men. Stand down and you won't be harmed. But choose to fight, and you will suffer the same fate they did."

Rojack smiled for a moment, then began laughing loudly. "You really think that you can beat me because you took out my horde!" he shouted. After his episode of laughing was finished, he turned grim faced. Looking at the woman standing next to him, he said, "Kill him."

The woman grabbed an arrow and placed it on the bow. Pulling the string back, she aimed strait at Lyle. Lyle walked forward and stopped ten feet from her. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

Rojack looked at his assassin confusedly. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" he shouted. But, she didn't move.

She stared at Lyle nervously, her grip on the arrow loosening. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked.

Smiling at her gently, he walked up the stairs until he was right in front of her. "You don't recognize me?" he asked. She said nothing as he got closer. Leaning forward, he kissed her, stunning both her and Rojack.

"What the hell?" shouted the bandit leader. He pulled his axe off and swung at Lyle. But, his weapon fell limply from his hands as an arrow flew strait through his chest and buried itself halfway through the stone wall. He looked down at the wound, then at the woman who had fired it. "B-But...why?" he asked. Then, he fell over onto the charred stone dead.

The assassin turned back to Lyle. Dropping the bow she stared at him. Her memories flooded into her head as she stared into his icy eyes. When she came to the guild, when she met Maze and the guildmaster, when she met Lyle, when she graduated from apprenticeship, and when she was hurled away from the coast by the snow troll. She stared at him a long time, tears pouring from her eyes as her memories came back to her in an instant. "L-Lyle..." she said.

The warrior nodded and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing her heart out. Lyle hugged her tightly, savoring every last second as if it were a dream about to slip away. "I finally kept my promise to you...Alex." he said, then kissed her again...


	28. Grey's Secret

OoO( 28 )OoO

All of Hook Coast could be found outside the bandit fortress the next day. And as soon as the cullis gates began to work, many more gathered at the abandoned fort. Everybody who saw the sight was instantly awed. The stone walls on the inside barely stood and looked like some mad beast had clawed visciously at them. There stood a giant crater in the ground where the attack had originated from, and all the stone that suffered too much of the attack had discentigrated to nothingness. Looking at it, it was hard to believe that the previous day it had been inhabited by a thousand of bandits.

Lyle lay in bed at his house in Hook Coast. He stirred slightly as a hand stroked his cheek, then opened his eyes. He looked into the green eyes of the person lying next to him. Alex stared back at him with a smile on her face. Smiling back, Lyle said, "Good morning."

"Yes it is." she said as she covered her naked form. Lyle scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She merely layed her head against his chest and sighed happily.

OoOoO

The Hook Coast cullis gate exploded to life as somebody burst through it and sprinted across the snow. He turned as he got out into the open and dashed to the nearest house. As soon as he reached the door, he began to pound on it with all his might. "Lyle! Lyle where are you!" he shouted.

The girl got up from her makeshift bed and walked to the door. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she opened the door and looked at the dark haired mage. "What are you banging on the door for? You woke Samba up." she said.

Van looked down at the little girl confusedly. "Who are you?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Who am I? Who are you? You came knocking on our door!" she shouted.

Van was about to respond when Lyle jumped down the entire set of stairs and looked at him. "Van!"

"Lyle!" shouted Van. "What the hell where you doing attacking that fortress by yourself? You could have been killed you idiot!" shouted the mage as he grabbed Lyle's shoulders.

Lyle smirked and sniffed with mock tears. "I never knew you cared about me so much." he said, making Aerika giggle.

Van glared at him. "Answer the question Lyle. Why didn't you come for help when you decided to attack them?"

"I guarantee in about ten seconds you are going to forget you asked me that question." said Lyle smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked irritatedly. Lyle whistled loudly and Van looked at him, then at the stairs where he heard footsteps. His vision locked onto the woman as she descended the staircase and stopped in front of him.

She smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. "Hi Van..." she said timidly.

Van looked at her for a moment when he suddenly recognized her. His mouth opened slightly to say something, but he wasn't able to say anything. He just stepped forward and grabbed her. Pulling her close, he stared at her. "A-Alex...?" he said. She nodded and tears instantly came to the mages eyes. He stared at her for a moment longer before embracing her tightly.

"Wow, you know big sister too?" asked Aerika.

Lyle looked at her. "Yeah, we grew up with her." he said. "But she disappeared and we didn't know what to do."

Aerika thought for a second, then said, "I don't know what I would do if she disappeared either."

Alex walked over to the little girl and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." she said.

OoOoO

A figure stood in the forest far north of Bowerstone, waiting. He turned and stared at a tree in front of him.

Glaring at the tree, he grabbed his sword and slashed at it visciously, sending bark and wood shavings flying in all directions. Soon, the tree strained under the weight of its upper body and fell over with a loud snap.

"You have quite a temper." said a voice behind the figure.

Turning around, the man glared at the red hooded swordsman. "What do you know? You have no idea what I've been through!" he shouted.

"Now now, patience is a virtue. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I want in on your little plot against Sabre." said the man.

"What do you mean?" asked the ghost voice.

"Don't play stupid! I know you are planning something! And I want in! I want to take my revenge on him for disgracing me in front of Albion!" he shouted. Jack stared at him silently.

"Ah yes, you were in the Arena! Were you not?" he asked. Then, Jack started laughing out loud. "You were the one who was defeated by his own weapon! And too bad, you were so close to killing Lyle too. But, I'm afraid that you had no chance against Lyle anyway." he said.

Outraged, Merik swung both swords at the man. But, Jack vanished like smoke. Looking around, Merik searched frantically for the red cloak. Then, a razor sharp edge came in contact with his throat. He dared not move, incase the blade cut his windpipe.

"It's not wise to anger me dear boy. I am far older than you and have much more experience in the game of life and death." said Jack as he held the blade up.

As he lifted his chin, Merik swore he could feel Jack's cold gaze burning through the back of his head. "A moment ago, you said that I had no chance of defeating him. Why?" he asked.

"Simple. Lyle had help." said the dark warrior.

"You mean the girls?" asked Merik.

"No, not quite as useless. You see, when his life is threatened, Lyle can become quite the killer. Deep inside of him is a power that can take control of him and destroy nearly anything in his path. Had your weapon not come from the fire and hit you, you would be dead right now." he said.

"What is this power? And how can I obtain it?" asked the warrior.

Jack sighed mournfully. "Well, it seems that our little hero has made some sort of deal with the devil. The only power strong enough and evil enough to conjur that dragon would be from Skorm himself. As for obtaining it, if such a thing were possible, don't you think that I would have done it by now?" he asked. Dropping his blade from the warriors throat, he thrust his foot forward and kicked Merik; sending the warrior to the ground. "As for your offer, we shall see. I will see if you have what it takes to fight him again. Now, follow me." he said, then walked towards the dark building in the distance.

OoOoO

Lyle had taken a walk with Alex after visiting the guild. The guildmaster was extatic to see Alex alive and well, as were many of her old friends. Together, they spent hours walking through the guild forest, remembering their first mission together, and all that followed. They were a pair that couldn't be stopped. Lyle then looked at the sun and remembered that he had to meet Theresa.

"Oh, can I come? I've never met your sister before!" shouted Alex excitedly.

"Of course you can. I'm sure she would love to meet you too." he said smiling brightly.

Alex smiled and grabbed his arm, then began walking with him towards Barrow Fields. "Want to take the scenic route?" she asked.

Lyle looked at her. "Through Darkwood?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. "Sure, why not?" he asked. And together, they walked through the forest like two sentinals, killing all of the dark creatures that crossed their paths. They were truly unbeatable together. They both made it through Darkwood unscathed and smiling. Until they reached Barrow Fields.

There in the center of the small encampment was a troll made of stone. Both warriors stared at it in surprise as it swung its massive arm and sent a terrified merchant soaring past them. Lyle drew his sword and went to charge the beast, but Alex held him back. He turned and looked at her. "What are you doing? If we don't stop it, its going to kill them all!" he said frantically.

"Please, let me take care of this one." she said. Lyle looked at her a moment, then nodded. Pulling the giant bow off her back again, she took an arrow and aimed.

"But, its made of stone! That arrow isn't going to do anything." he said. But the archer stayed silent. Then, when the troll turned to them, she fired. The arrow flew so fast that it could barely be seen. Then, it buried itself halfway inside the troll between two stones on its stomach. The troll roared, then pulled the tiny object out and threw it aside. Taking one step forward, a stone on its leg fell out. Looking down, the troll heard another thud as a stone on its back came loose and fell as well. Suddenly, the troll roared one last time, then fell to shambles where it stood.

Lyle's jaw dropped when he saw that a single arrow had dismantled a rock troll. Alex smiled at him. "Impressed?" she asked.

He stayed silent for a while, then remarked, "Maybe we should write that spot down..." She giggled and he shook out of his daze. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked as he looked at her.

She smiled. "Well, after I was attacked by the troll, I lost me memory of everything before I reawoke. But, even with my memory gone, I couldn't explain the utter hatred that I had for trolls. Every time I saw one I would become enraged and put every ounce of will I had into destroying them. Eventually I became so good that I could take them out with one shot." she said.

"Amazing..." said Lyle.

Alex blushed brightly. "R-Really?" she asked.

Lyle smiled and pulled off his metal gauntlet. Placing his bare hand on her cheek, he stared at her. She looked up at him and saw a look she had never seen come from him in her life. She didn't understand it at first, then she remembered seeing the same look somewhere else. In her own eyes when she was staring into a mirror and thinking of him. She then realized what she was seeing. He loved her, and now she knew it.

She nervously moved the blonde hair from her face and stared at him for a moment. "S-Shouldn't we be going to Grey Manor?" she asked. Lyle shook out of his trance, then nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Got kinda lost." he said smiling a little. Together they both turned and walked towards the edge of Barrow Fields. Soon, the cheery and sunny atmosphere of the woods changed. The birds were gone, the sun disappeared, and the green changed to grey. Everything seemed to be choked of life in this section of the forest.

Alex looked around uncertainly. "Why is the forest like this?" she asked.

"It happens when a life is taken." said Lyle.

"But, lives are taken everywhere, not just here." she said. "Why do no other places look this way?"

"Because, a life being taken doesn't neccisarily mean that someone died. It means that the soul was so tortured by its murder that it stayed behind instead of going to Heaven or Hell. When that happens, the area around that soul begins to die unless there is more life around to sustain growth. This area has no more life. The animals fled, the inhabitants moved, and add to that the fact that someone was gruesomely murdered here, and you have this." he said.

"That's horrible!" she said. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Well, I'm hoping to find out myself. I'm wondering if this has something to do with Lady Grey." he said.

"You mean the mayor of Bowerstone? Why would she have anything to do with it?" asked Alex curiously.

Lyle said nothing for a moment. Then he spoke. "I don't know." he said. Together they walked until they reached a giant rotting house. It was large, but looked as if it had been through a terrible storm. As they approached, they could see a small figure sitting on the steps in front of the house.

"I was wondering when you would show up." said Theresa. "Who is that girl with you?" she asked.

Lyle stopped dead in his tracks. "H-How did you...?"

Theresa laughed a moment before she smiled. "My sight may be gone brother, but I have many other skills that more than make up for it." she said. "So, who is she?" she asked.

"This is Alex, my...uh..." he said, looking from his sister to Alex.

Alex smiled and walked forward. Grabbing the girls hand, she said, "I'm Lyle's close friend."

"I see. I also see that you two mean more to each other than just close friends." said the seer. She smiled triumphantly as she heard "Uh..." come from them both. "Am I not correct?" she asked.

"So, why did you call me here?" asked Lyle, violently changing the subject.

"I see. I called you here because I now know where mother is being held." she said, making Lyle's stomach lurch. "With the help of Maze's friend, the Archeologist, I was able to find her. She is being held at a place called Bargate Prison. Her life is dwindling Lyle, she needs our help." she said.

Lyle walked forward and placed a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Don't worry sis, I'll get her back." Suddenly, Theresa began to laugh. Lyle was confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She smiled and looked up at him. "You haven't called me 'sis' since we were children." she said. Lyle thought about it for a moment, then realized she was right.

"Huh, I guess not. It has been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

"A long while." she said. "Now then, how are we going to rescue mother? Surely a prison is going to be heavily guarded."

"Don't worry about it, just leave it to me. Alright?" he asked.

"I suppose, but what are you going to do?" she asked as she held his hand.

"I'm going to have a talk with this Archeologist and find a secret way inside, then I'm going to sneak her out. Of course, this operation would be a lot easier with Talon here..." he said to himself.

"Yes, certainly it would. But she is taking care of her own buisiness currently. She will be back soon." said Theresa.

Lyle looked at her startled. "How do you know this?" he asked.

"She had a talk with me about you. A very serious talk Lyle, I think you know what about." she said.

"Yeah, which is why I am here, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel a very disturbing presence here in this house and I wish you to examine it for me before you leave. If Its not too much trouble."

"No, of course not." he said. "Well, I guess you should get back to the guild." he said as he turned to Alex. "Could you take her back and wait for me? I'll only be a little bit."

Alex nodded, then helped Theresa to her feet. Together, they walked away from the house and through the woods, back to Barrow Fields.

Lyle turned and looked at the house, scanning it up and down. "So, this is Grey's old house huh? Very depressing." he said, then walked up the stairs and inside. Everything inside was dying. The wood floor rotted underneath him, the rugs and curtains were torn and battered, and any furniture left behind was broken. He walked forward a little before he was startled by the sound of a chiming clock. He drew his sword and turned to the object, his heart racing. The grandfather clock chimed a few more times, then everything went silent. Lyle was about to put his sword away when a shadow raced from upstairs and along the wall.

It spread wide, turning the walls around him pure black. Then, hands started to emerge from the shadow, stretching out until they became arms. Tortured faces pulled through the barrier, revealing undead beings living within the anomoly. Soon, there was an army around him, dragging lifeless limbs along the creaky floor making their way towards the warrior.

Lyle attacked them wildly, swinging his sword and severing the rotted ligaments. He kicked out at one coming up behind him and it instantly shattered into human parts. Lyle was fast, very fast, but soon the numbers became too great. One of the zombies grabbed him from behind and tried to bite through his armor, only to shatter the already broken teeth within its mouth. Knocking the dead being off him, he reacted like he had done so many times in the past. Raising his fist, he punched the ground and fire blasted through the undead army, immediately vaporizing the rotting corpses. But, Lyle hadn't thought of the consequences. The floor was also destroyed, sending him falling into the darkness below.

OoOoO

After hitting the solid stone floor of the cellar, Lyle coughed and a cloud of dust rose, almost choking him. As he rose, he held his head sorely. "Oh man...why the hell do I keep landing on my head?" he asked as he looked around in the pitch blackness. Making some light with his fire spell, he looked around. Then, he began to frantically crawl backwards as he was surprised by a skeleton sitting against the wall in front of him.

When he finally realized that it wasn't going to attack him, he moved forward to examine it. He could easily tell that it was the body of a young woman, as well as her baby lying next to her. Her clothes were torn by a sickle shaped weapon. By the indention in the bone, he could see that the killer wasn't very strong, or accurate for that matter. This was done by an amateur. Then, he noticed the piece of paper she was holding. He grabbed the aging parchment and looked at it. The writing was very light, meaning that the woman was very labored when she wrote it, not having much strength to put into the letter. He began to read it to himself.

_Whoever finds this letter, please grant me one_

_wish. Although I have undoubtedly passed on_

_by the time you read this, I beg you to fulfill my_

_plea. Please, find my killer and take vengeance_

_upon her. I was attacked by my sister, Elvyra Grey._

_When my father announced that I would be taking_

_his place as mayor of Bowerstone, she went crazy._

_My father died yesterday, and now my little sister_

_has attacked me. I got away mortally wounded and_

_hid down here in this cellar, but I can feel my life_

_slowly slipping away. I only fear for my daughter_

_Elena. Please, if you find her here, take care of her._

_I can't write anymore. My candle is about to snuff_

_out, and I can't help but feel that my life will soon_

_follow. Please, I beg y..._

Lyle noticed as the writing ended, that it scrawled across the parchment. Her arm had failed while she wrote the end of the note, leaving a trail of ink leading off of the paper. Lyle rolled up the parchment and tucked it away inside his pouch. Staring at the womans skeleton, he knelt next to her. Then he looked at the baby skeleton. Bowing his head to the woman, he began to speak.

"I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to save your daughter. But worry not about your sister. I will make sure that she never does this to anyone else." he said. Grabbing their bones, he carried them outside and began to dig graves for them in front of the house. When he finished, he wiped the dirt from his hands and stared at the two graves. Putting his gauntlets back onto his hands, he grabbed his weapons and walked away from the sad scene, not noticing the small flower beginning to bloom near the wooden cross at the head of the womans grave.


	29. The Minions of Jack

OoO( 29 )OoO

Ignoring the stares and cheers from the people around them, Lyle, Alex, and Van all walked through Bowerstone, headed strait for Bowerstone North. As they approached the gateway to the sector, the guards stepped in front of them.

"Ah, Mr. Sabre. Lady Grey is expecting you." he said. Then looked at the other two. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask your friends to stay behind. Regulations and all." he said.

Lyle looked at him. "They are with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to..." said the guard. Lyle glared at him murderously, making the man change his tune immediately. "Uh...surely they won't mind letting your friends in. Just, stay out of trouble, alright?" said the guard. They all walked through the gate and strait for the Grey Mansion. When they arrived, the warrior turned to the other two.

"I will go in alone from here." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

Lyle nodded. "Don't worry, this is something I have to do alone." he said. The other two nodded, then he turned and walked into the mansion without knocking. Walking across the corridor with many potraits of the former Grey mayors, he entered the dining hall and went strait for the stairs. After climbing a giant staircase, he entered the bedroom, where Lady Grey was resting in her bed. The warrior approached the four poster bed and Grey opened her eyes.

Sitting up, she stared at him. "Hello lover. I heard about what happened with Thunder. So, when shall the wedding be?" she asked smiling. When he looked at her, she could almost feel her soul freeze from the cold look he was giving her. "What is it?"

He reached into his pouch and grabbed the parchment, then tossed it to her. "Your sister gave me this." he said. She grabbed the scroll and unrolled it, then began reading it. Her eyes went wide as she finished the letter. "Care to explain this?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lyle held up a hand and stopped her. "Don't bother. I already know all that I need to know. There will be no wedding, there will be no marriage, and I will make sure that everybody in the country knows about this."

Grey stared at him wide eyed. "Lyle...please..." she said.

"Don't even. I have murdered before, but I had reason on my side. My family was killed by bandits, and I kill bandits as visciously as I do because of that. But to murder your own blood, your own sister because you don't get your way isn't murder, it's disgraceful. You killed your sister for self gain, and I, nor anybody else in this country can forgive that."

"But Lyle..."

"Take your damn lies somewhere else!" he yelled, making Lady Grey jump in fright. "Because they're wasted on me." he said, then turned around and walked out the door. He left the mansion without another word.

Van and Alex waited out front for Lyle, when he came busting out the front door. Van looked up at the warrior. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

Lyle nodded. "Yeah, I told her. She won't be in office for long." he said.

"And she probably won't be married either." said Alex.

Lyle shook his head as he approached the two. "No, she still may get married. I talked to Thunder about this already, and he said that he would still marry her because he loves her. But he also mentioned that if he did marry her, he was going to show her that he isn't marrying her so she can show him off as a trophy. He's going to make sure she knows who the head of the house is." he said.

"Well, I'm sure they would make a lovely couple." said Van sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, she isn't my concern anymore. Now, all I have to worry about is getting my mother free from Bargate. Once I free her, its going to be a long vacation for me." he said as they walked away from Northern Bowerstone.

OoOoO

Lyle and the others sat in the mess hall at the guild, laughing and talking with each other and the many apprentices around them. William sat on Alex's right side, with Van across from her, Lyle on her other side and Elizabeth sitting across from him.

"So, Lyle, I hear you cut it off with Lady Grey." said William.

"That's right. You could hear his shouting across Bowerstone." said Van.

"Sounds like you really let her have it." said the warrior.

"She deserved nothing less." said Lyle.

Then, the girl Cara came up next to William. "May I have a seat?" she asked. He scooted over and she sat next to him, setting her plate onto the table. "So, what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"An attack on the House of Grey." said Van.

"Really? I haven't heard about it. Is she alright?" asked Cara.

"Let's hope not." said Lyle.

"Well, thats not nice." said Elizabeth.

"But its true. I would've driven a stake into her heart if I thought it would kill her." said the warrior, sending the table into laughter.

Suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards the mess hall. Maze entered, out of breath and worn out. He looked around and spotted Lyle and the others sitting at the end of the table, then ran towards them. "Lyle, Van!" he shouted.

Lyle stood to his feet with a worried expression. "What is it Maze?" he asked.

"It's my friend the Archeologist! He's been kidnapped!" yelled the mage.

All the heros at the table sprang to their feet. "When?" shouted Van.

"They took him only a short time ago, I found signs of struggle in his room. Someone had to have taken him."

"Where would they take him?" asked Alex.

"I don't know..." said Maze as he closed his eyes. "We don't know who captured him either."

"I know a way we can find out." said Alex. They all looked at her as she searched for an old childhood memory. "A long time ago, the guildmaster said that the Ancient Mirror could see all in the guild. But, maybe it can see outside the guild as well." she said.

Maze slapped his head. "Of course! The mirror can see anything that goes on anywhere!" said the dark mage. "Come now, we have to find him." he said as he ran through the door again. He was followed by Lyle, Alex, Van, Elizabeth, William, Cara, and another hero named Jenra. Together they all ran into the room with the ancient mirror and skidded to a halt. Maze stepped up to the ancient portal and gazed into its reflective surface. "Show us the Archeologist!" he said. Suddenly, the glass in the mirror started to ripple and shift into a moving picture.

The Archeologist was bound and gagged, being drug down a small pathway by two men. They all stared at the mirror, looking for any signs that would tell them where his current location was. Maze looked back and forth at the picture when he finally spotted something. "There! That's a windmill!" he said. "The only windmill within a weeks walk of here is just north of Bowerstone. They must be taking him to the docks there!" he said.

"Why the docks?" asked Alex.

"The only other place they could be taking him that far north is to Headsman Hill, but he is far more useful alive than dead. Its the only other place." he said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back for you." said Van. They all turned and went for the door. Lyle was about to follow when Maze grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" asked the warrior.

"Lyle, be careful. Those are very powerful beings that took him from here." said the mage.

"How do you know that?" asked Lyle confusedly.

"Because, I put very strong barriers around the Archeologist's room to protect him. If they can get through my magic with no ill effect, then they are very dangerous."

"Don't worry, I won't fail you." said the warrior. Then he dashed through the door and followed his allies through the cullis gate.

OoOoO

It took a lot of running to catch up to the Archeologist, but they finally made it. Van ran forward and yelled, "Hey! Let go of him!"

Both men turned to the heros, making the group gasp. They were both human looking, but had pale skin and pure black eyes. Both of them let go of the unconsious scientist and glared at the group.

"Cummon, they can't be that tough." said Cara as she stepped forward. But Van held her back. Looking up at her instructor, she asked, "What's wrong? They're human just like we are."

"No...no they aren't..." said the mage.

Then, both men tore their clothes off and dropped to their knees. The skin on them started to split open as bulk and muscle grew underneath. The skin was soon replaced by scale and fingers tore into razor sharp claws. When the transformation was finished, both of them stood up and glared at the party with the human faces still draped over them like masks. They both grabbed the faces with their scaly hands and pulled them off, revealing a reptilian face with blood stained scales, pointed teeth coming from their mouths, and the same pure black eyes as before.

"Oh God..." said William.

"W-What is it?" asked Cara frightened.

"Dragonites..." he said.

"I thought they were extinct!" shouted Van.

"Does it look like it?" asked Lyle. Both of the dragonites pulled helmets off their backs and placed them onto their heads, then drew double bladed weapons from behind them.

"The minions of darkness." said Elizabeth. Lyle ran forward and attacked them first. Suddenly, another minion appeared and grabbed the Archeologist, then began to run up the path to the north.

"Get the Archeologist!" shouted William. "Me and Lyle will handle these two!" he said, then ran at the other dragonite. He swung his daggers expertly at the reptilian warrior. But the creature manuevered out of the way and slashed at him with the double bladed weapon cutting him across the arm.

Lyle attacked with his sword, striking and swinging at the creature. Like the other, this dragonite was very agile and dodged most of the attacks. But, it did not get away without damage. Lyle swung his sword around and the creature blocked with its own weapon, but Lyle was prepared. He thrust his other hand out and grabbed the dragonites metal helmet. He sent a large amount of electricity through his arm and into the helmet in an attempt to electrocute it. But the creature, as if unfazed, grabbed Lyle and lifted him from the ground bodily with one arm, then hurled him away like a stone.

William attacked again with his blades and managed to slash the creatures armor off. Seeing Lyle's attempt, he yelled. "They are resistant to magic! That won't work on them!" he shouted. Then, the enemy grabbed him by the arm and slammed him harshly to the ground. Raising its weapon, it went to strike William, when an arrow pinged off its metal helmet and flew into the distance. The beast turned to the warrior and glared. Lyle stood with his bow in his hand, holding the other creature down with a heavy boot on its head. But, it eventually gripped the ground and jumped back to its clawed feet, sending Lyle sprawling backwards.

Jumping into the air, both creatures attempted to pounce the warrior. But fire shot forth and struck both of them. Though it had minimal effect, it sent both creatures flying backwards. Lyle jumped to his feet after the dragon flame attack and yelled, "William! Give it all you've got!"

The warrior nodded and ran at the dragons. Yelling as he summoned all his will energy, a heavy wind started to blow. Then, it began to spiral around the two stunned creatures and increase in ferocity. The twister picked the two creatures up and sent them spinning through the air, helpless and vulnerable. Lyle ran forward and yelled as well. He summoned all the magic he could muster and shot it forth into the tornado, making the wind storm change into a fire storm. Both dragonites dropped their weapons and grabbed their heads as the swirling fire began to melt the metal helmets upon their heads and suffocate them. Everything made of metal on the creatures turned to liquid and melded with the scales on their bodies rendering them useless.

Lyle ran forward and jumped into the twister, protecting himself with a magical shield and was also lifted off the ground. Taking his sword, he struck out at both of them with all his strength. Suddenly, the cyclone vanished and all three of them fell to the ground. Lyle landed on his feet with his sword stained black with the blood of the minions, and the other two fell heavily and hit the ground, soon followed by their heads. William looked at Lyle and slowly walked up to the warrior.

"We actually did it..." he said.

Lyle stood up and smiled. "Was their any doubt?" he asked. "Cummon, we have to get to the others." he said, and they both ran for the north leaving the two dragon corpses.

OoOoO

Van and the others had reached the docks and were now in a full fledged war with the minions. There were more than anybody had ever suspected, making for a trying battle. Van had summoned monsters to help with the battle, but they did little to help as they were perished easily by the dark creatures. Elizabeth was fighting the creatures using magic and healing the members at the same time, using much of her magic power. Alex was having the most luck with the assault, sending arrows flying and slaying the creatures by hitting vital spots and weak points across their bodies. Cara was too terrified to do much of anything and Jenra wasn't as advanced in archery as Alex was.

The battle wasn't going well. Van looked over and saw a minion cut Elizabeth across the face with its weapon. Furious, he used his magic and sent a shockwave out causing all the dragonites to fly backwards. Then, raising both hands into the air, he began to summon a large ball of lightning. "Damn...I need more magic!" he shouted. Elizabeth heard his call and raised her arms. Lightning shot from her hands and hit his, making the ball of electricity grow brighter and more powerful. The minions had gathered again and were advancing on the group. "Not...enough..." he said.

Suddenly, another lightning bolt flew and struck his hands as well. Everybody looked over and saw Lyle and William standing, both with their hands out and firing lightning into the mix. Then, Van smiled wickedly. "Game over you bastards!" he yelled, then he shot the ball of electricity forward. It moved slowly forward towards the enemy.

"No! Van, the Archeologist is still down there!" shouted Alex.

Staring down at the end of the dock, the mage cursed as he saw the still form of the scientist. "How do we get to him? That energy will kill anybody who comes within ten feet of it!" shouted Van.

"Cara! You have to go get him!" said Elizabeth. They all stared at the girl.

"Me? But...why?" she asked.

"Because, you are the only one who can teleport. You are the only one who can save him." said Van.

"But...I can't. I only barely did it last time..." she said timidly.

Willaim bent down and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Cara, please. You can do this." he said.

"B-But what if I mess up?" she asked, slightly blushing.

"Then nobody will blame you because you did your best. Please, do it for me." he said.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'll try. Stand back." she said. William smiled as well and stepped backwards, giving her room. Cara closed both eyes and held her hands flat out in front of her.

Van smiled and elbowed Lyle lightly. "Watch this." he said proudly. Cara stood a moment, then bagan dancing. She spun circles with her eyes closed, the black ribbons from her arms spinning around her like a graceful whirlwind. She continued to dance for a moment her arms moving like smoke on the wind, then stopped in an elegant pose. Suddenly, a dark cloud of magic swallowed her and she vanished into thin air.

When she reappeared, she looked up from the end of the pier and saw the havoc Van's magic was causing the minion army. The dragonites attacked the ball of lightning wildy, but any living thing that stepped too close was hit with a bolt of pure energy, making them explode. Cara looked down at the wooden dock under her feet and saw the Archeologist lying senseless upon the jetty. Reaching down, she picked him up and threw one arm over her shoulders. She took one last look at the ball of lightning heading for her, then vanished into another cloud of smoke.

It was only a matter of seconds before the entire army of minions was demolished. As Cara reappeared behind everybody, she saw the lone ball of magic float off into the distance. Suddenly, cheers erupted from all the hero's around her. She looked at the ground red faced and embarressed. William ran over and picked her up off the ground. "You did it! I knew you could do it!" he shouted and she really started to blush.

"Cummon guys, we have to get him back to Maze." said Lyle. They all nodded, and Van walked over and picked the Archeologist up over his shoulders. Together, they all headed back for Bowerstone.


	30. Gateway to Hell

OoO(30)OoO

The Archeologist sat in his former quarters, holding a cold cloth to his head. Lyle sat across from him and watched him intently as they were served tea from one of the female apprentices. As the young girl left, the Archeologist looked up at Lyle, who stared right back at him. Niether of them spoke for a long time. Finally, after a long silence, the Archeologist spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in an acidic tone. Lyle glared at him.

"A fine way to speak to someone who just helped save your life." he said back in a deadly voice.

The Archeologist nearly flinched at the remark, but said nothing for a moment. "Fine, have it your way. What is it you wish to see me about?" he asked. Lyle smiled and picked up the small cup from the table. Taking a long drought from the vessel, he set it back down and spoke in a polite manner.

"I believe my sister, Theresa, came and talked to you about a dream she had." he said as he leaned forward, getting a better look at the wounds on the scientists head. From the looks of it, he took one strong blow to the forehead, leaving a large bruise, before going out cold.

"Yes, you are correct." he said remembering the visit he received only a few days before. "A very strange girl." he said, receiving an almost insulted look from the warrior. Raising his hands defensivly, he made his words more clear. "What I mean was that she has a very strange air about her. Look at the miracles she has performed so far. She survived an attack from one of the most viscious killers alive, even after they tore her eyes out. But still she grew, gaining the power of the seer, which has not been seen in over 500 years. And aside from her handicap, she still fights as good as any warrior in the guild." he said.

"But, the most amazing thing about her, is her demeanor. Even though she has been tortured, raped, left for dead, then left with nothing to live for...as soon as she finds you she seems completely comtent, non-caring if you will, with what has happened to her. I would have to say that girl is the strongest of us all." he finished his testimony and followed Lyle's example by draining the cup sitting next to him of its contents.

Lyle snorted. He knew the old man was right. His sister had forgotten about everything that had happened that night, forgot everything Twinblade and his camp had done to her, and even forgot about her fathers murder in front of her eyes. Meanwhile, he had always held a grudge against every bandit in Albion, feeling them responsible for his fathers, and what he thought was his families death. He felt like a little kid again compared to his sister. But, pushing the thoughts aside, he got back onto the subject.

"Now then, about what she said to you..." he said, but was cut off.

"Ah yes, Bargate Prison. She told me that you would be asking about that infernal place." said the man as he took a second cup from the tray of beverages. "I suppose you plan on breaking into that place?" he asked. Lyle nodded. "As I figured. You know who is the proprioter of that building right?" he asked. Lyle shook his head. The Archeologist sighed in sorrow. "Oh dear. You were planning on running head first into the place without even thinking, weren't you?" he asked.

Lyle shook his head before answering. "No actually. That is why I am here with you now. I have come to ask about this Bargate Prison. I need to know every crack, hole, and weakness in its walls." he said.

"Well, at least you used your head this time. But I'm afraid I don't know much about the place myself. I do however, know that there is an entrance that Jack may have forgotten about." he said. He suddenly felt his heart rate skyrocket as Lyle yelled at the top of his lungs.

"JACK!?" he shouted as he unconsciously jumped to his feet. "Jack of Blades is the owner of that prison?" he said roughly as he glared at the old man. The Archeologist was breathing heavily from the verbal bomb that just went off. "I SAID..."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" yelled the old man making Lyle flinch. The hero slumped down in his seat staring dumbfoundedly at the scientist. Nobody had yelled at him like that in a long time. Almost since Maze had torn him down for the murder of that bandit almost 4 years prior. Finally the Archeologist sat composed in his chair again. "You must cease from sudden outbursts around old men...especially ones that were nearly put to death." he said. Lyle mearly nodded dumbly. "As I was saying, the whole prison is pretty much guarded by an insane amount of guards. And I must say that Jack isn't likely to enlist the honest guards we all know stay in Bowerstone. More than likely they are a personal pick of his, murderers or the like. Chances are you will be killed on site."

"So what do I do about them?" Lyle asked.

"Well, there are only two ways into Bargate Prison. And one of them has never been attempted by man before." He said. This intrigued Lyle immensely. "Though it puzzles me as to why they have it, Jack has some sort of Hellgate in the prison. It's a gateway similar to a Cullis Gate that allows you to walk into the world of the dead. There were only three made in all of Albion." Said the man mystically.

Lyle leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared at the old man. "So…where are these other Hellgates?" he asked.

"One was destroyed. It now lies in ruins in a secret cove at Headsmans Hill." He said. Realization hit Lyle as he remembered his battle with Thunder. They had both dropped down into a large rift in the rock where they battled until stumbling into a cave. He remembered the stones all around the rocky cave, but didn't remember them resembling anything. Of course, he wasn't paying attention at the time.

"And the other?" he asked curiously.

"Another was built in the location that Bargate now sits on. And the last…" he said before pausing for a moment. "is in the Lychfield Graveyard. It is said that the gate in the Graveyard malfunctioned and let out a swarm of undead creatures. Since then the Grave Keeper has sealed off the gate." he finished with a nod. "He didn't want anything to do with those creatures, so he just banished them to that courtyard. It would be a simple task to get him to open it again."

"So you are saying that the back way to the prison is through this Hellgate on out the other side?" he asked with a look of surprise. "How will I know where to look for the other side?" he asked.

The Archeologist sipped his tea again and nodded. "A good question indeed my boy. It is quite simple." He said raising his finger. "Believe it or not, I have been through this gate. And it is only a matter of following the path." He said.

Lyle's eyes widened. "What? You have been inside the Hellgate? Why?" he asked.

"I was in Bargate Prison for the longest time my boy. Why is it that you think Jack wants me back so badly? Because I am the only one to ever escape the place. If rumor had gotten out about my escape, then everyone would have been trying it. Jack wouldn't have that, so he sent his group after me. And if it wasn't for you heroes, I'm afraid he would have succeeded this time." He said.

"I see. So that's why you were in hiding." Said Lyle knowingly. The old man nodded and he continued. "Now, about this path…is it just a path on the ground?" he asked.

"No, the path is the ground. Hellgates are special gates, and don't directly link you to another gate by walking through it. But it does create a path to the next gate. And if a gate is destroyed, then the path to that gate is also destroyed." He said looking at the hero. He knew what the hero was about to ask next, so he stopped him before he spoke. "To answer your question, yes. If one of the gates is destroyed while you are inside it, then you will be condemned to live there for the rest of eternity. That is why it is such a big risk to take by going this way." He said.

"I see…" he said as he stood to his feet. The Archeologist looked up at the towering figure.

"Where are you going?" he asked confusedly.

"To get help." He said, then walked out the door.

OoOoO

Lyle sat in the guild thinking and running his plan through his head. He knew that this was the big one. This…if out of all the quests and missions he had done…would be the one of them all to get him killed. He sat pondering his fate when Van and William walked up and sat next to him with two trays of food.

"Hows it going Hero of Albion?" asked Van sarcastically, making Lyle aim a kick at him. Van moved his head and dodged the kick. "Touchy today aren't we? What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously.

Lyle sat for a moment longer in silence, then spoke. "This Bargate Prison…my mother is inside it and I have to save her. But, the only way to enter it could cost me my life." He said, not even looking up from the table.

Van took a small roll and dipped it in the stew on his tray when he stared at his friend. "What is so dangerous about it?" he asked, then took a bite from the roll.

"I'll be going through a Hellgate." He said simply. Suddenly, Van's eyes widened as the food got caught in his throat. He rapidly started pounding his chest, when William reacted by throwing a hard punch into his friends stomach. The food was launched from Van's mouth and tumbled across the ground. Lyle looked at his heaving friend surprisedly. "Are you alright!" he asked loudly.

Van caught his breath again and looked up at Lyle with his eyes wide. "You are going through the Hellgate!" he shouted.

"Yes, it's the only other way into the prison." Said Lyle calmly.

"Are you mad! That's practically suicide! Do you have any idea how many undead savages roam those roads!" he asked while yelling at the top of his lungs.

Lyle stood to his feet and glared at his friend. "Would you not do the same for your mother?" he asked coldly, making Van's anger shrink. "It's the only way I can save her. So I have to go." He said.

Van stood, as did William. "Then we are going with you! You can't go through there alone. You need help in that place Lyle, and you know you do." He said. But Lyle shook his head.

"Yes, I do need help. But I won't be asking you guys to come with me. There is only one other who can come with me." He said as he walked away from the table. Both Van and William looked at him with surprise.

"Who is it? And why would they be better than us?" asked William.

Lyle stopped breifly. "Because, he is the only other one who has felt my loss." He said as he walked out the door.

OoOoO

The trees in the forest were all as dead looking as ever. But still they thrived. The warrior had no trouble with monsters for some odd reason as he walked through the trees to the lone building in the forest. He stopped and stared up at the statue that he had seen many times before from his previous visits. But this visit was different from the rest. He would not be staying long, he hoped. Walking past the large intimidating statue and into the large temple. Opening the doors, he saw the figure at the altar on their knees praying. Walking silently, Lyle stopped right next to them before going to his knees and assuming the praying position as well. It was a minute before either of them spoke.

"Despite your position, I doubt you are hear to pray." said the man sitting next to Lyle. Lyle smiled gently, letting him know he was right. "So, I was correct then. What do you want?" asked the man.

Lyle stayed in the prayer position, speaking softly. "I need help with a mission." he said.

The man sniggered slightly before composing himself. "This does not sound like the great Lyle the Saber I know." said the man. "Is the mission really that difficult that you would ask me for help?" he asked.

"You heard about why I came to the guild right?" asked Lyle with his eyes now open.

"Yes, your town was attacked by bandits and completely destroyed correct? Maze said you had no family left, so he brought you here."

Lyle nodded. "Thats right. Or...most of it anyway." he said, making the man look at him strangely. "When they said that my family was gone, that wasn't completely true, but by no fault of theirs. I found my sister in Twinblade's Camp, were she had ended up after the attack." he said, and the man nodded. "It turns out that my sister is a seer now. And she says that my mother is alive. Now we have figured out where she is, but the only path to her location could cost me my life. That is why I need help." he said solemnly. The man didn't speak for the longest time. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Why not take one of your friends from the guild?" asked the man.

"Because...you are the only one I know who has felt loss like I have in my life. That is the only thing that will get us through the path, is our will to drive on despite the sorrow we feel. I know you, and I know I can trust you in a time of need." said the warrior.

The man looked back at the altar in front of him, then bowed his head again. Saying his last words to his late sister, he stood up and waited for Lyle to do the same. Lyle followed his example and stood. For a moment they stared at each other before Lyle offered his hand to the man.

"I would be honored if you would come with me and help me free my mother." he said. Thunder smirked, then nodded and took the warriors hand. They shook for a moment, then let go.

"So, when do we leave?" asked the dark knight.

"As soon as your ready." said the warrior.

"What better time than now. She isn't getting any younger waiting for us." said Thunder.

Lyle smirked. "Couldn't have said it better myself." he said.

OoOoO

The pair had both gotten supplies for the trip before heading out the door. Lyle answered no questions as to where he was going. He mearly walked out of the guild with Thunder waiting outside for him. Van and Alex had followed them to the door when they both saw Thunder. Thunder looked at them before turning and following Lyle down the road, leaving both of the hero's stunned into silence.

OoOoO

They had travelled through Bowerstone and to the north of it, past Headsmans Hill all the way to the dark and hidden Lychfield Graveyard. The sky was dark, as it had been over the Grey Manor. Everything in sight that didn't have a lit torch nearby was covered in shadows and could barely be seen. Lyle walked up to the large gate and shook the bars before realizing they were locked. "Someone doesn't want us coming in." he said.

"Stand back." said the dark man who was barely visible himself in the darkness that covered the land. Raising a gleaming sword, he struck down and cleaved strait through the chain that held the gate together. It slid to the ground with a metallic slithering noise as the gate creeked slightly open from the blow. Lyle smirked at the gate.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself before pushing the giant metal frame open. Both of the warriors walked through the gate and into what seemed to be a small valley with a small shack at one end. Together they marched towards the small house. It wasn't long before they began to hear voices from inside. Lyle held his hand across Thunder's path, making the knight stop moving. The voices could be heard very clearly.

"So, you took that hero's fortune? Just like that?" asked one of the voices.

"It was simple! They put the money in with her body! And she wasn't no slack jaw wet behind the ears hero either. She came in second place in the Arena! Can you imagine how much money she had?" asked a very raspy voice from inside. Lyle stood in front of Thunder and held him by the shoulders, keeping him from smashing through the door like a bull.

"Hold on a second..." said the warrior. And they both stopped moving again.

"And guess what else?" said the raspy voice again. "She wasn't a bad lookin' girl either. So, I put her to use before I had her buried. I tell ya, sometimes this job is well worth it." he finished. That must have been the last straw, because Thunder let out a loud roar before reaching for his sword handle. Lyle grabbed the knights hand and held it in place, not letting him draw the sword.

"Wait until the right time!" he said in a loud whisper. Thunder, completely enraged, kept his iron grip on the handle, but didn't draw the blade.

"D-Did you hear something?" said the voice from inside.

"You better go. Here, leave from the back." said the raspy voice. It took a minute but he finally came to the door. Opening it, he looked out and noticed two strange new people standing just outside his door. "I-Is there something I can help you with?" asked the old man.

The description best fitting the man was disgusting. He wore dirty stained clothes and raggedy shoes. His face was horrifying to say the least. It looked similar to a skeleton with barely any skin wrapped tightly over the bone, eyes sunken in and wide open from the lack of daylight to the location. Lyle however did not remark on his looks. "Yes, we need someone to take us to the courtyard." he said.

The old man came out of the door and cackled evilly. "You don't want to be going there boy. Its full of the living dead. You'd be torn to pieces as soon as you got in the door." he said.

"I don't think you heard me. If you take us to the doorway, we will reward you greatly." said the warrior, catching the gravekeepers interest.

"Really? How greatly?" he asked curiously, not noticing the serene look on Thunder's face. He hadn't recognized the tall hero as Whispers brother.

"Enough to put get you out of here and into Bowerstone North." said Lyle with a smirk.

The gravekeeper said nothing for a while, then said, "Alright. Its a deal. But I ain't goin' through the door. You two are on your own after that." he said finally. Lyle nodded. "Very well. Let my get my keys." said the old man as he went back into the house.

Lyle turned to Thunder. "I'll let you be the one to give him his reward." he said. And Thunder smiled, then nodded. Soon after, the old man came out of the house carrying a large ring of keys. He led them through the cemetary to the far side where there stood a large wooden door. Both Lyle and Thunder had to cover their noses from the smell eminating from the door. The gravekeeper laughed slightly. "You get used to it after a while." he said. "Now,when I open the door you two are gonna go in and I'll close it behind you. But first, where is the reward you spoke of?" he asked looking back and forth at the two.

Lyle took the keys, surprising the old man. "Which key is it?" he asked. The old man pointed to one skull shaped key.

"B-But...you said I would get..." he mumbled, but was cut off when Thunder grabbed him from the throat.

"Oh, you will get your reward old man." he said with a wicked smile. Lyle unlocked the door and it opened, letting them see the half animated corpses walking around the altar in the middle of the courtyard. The old man struggled to get free, but it was useless as the dark knight lifted him off the ground and carried him in after them. The corpses immediately reacted to the new visitors and made strait for them. Thunder smiled and held the old mans head right next to his mouth. "This is for what you did to my sister you disgusting old wretch." said Thunder, who then hurled the old man into the corpses, knocking them over. The gravekeeper screamed and tried to rise, but the animated bodies immediately grabbed him and dragged him onto the ground to feast upon his flesh.

Thunder watched in satisfaction, while Lyle looked over at the fire pouring from what looked like a cullis gateway. "That is what we came for." said Lyle and started walking towards it. Thunder annihilated the loose corpses around the courtyard after their feast, making sure none escaped from the courtyard to cause trouble elsewhere. Afterwards, he walked over towards Lyle and stared at the gateway.

"This is the entrance you were speaking of?" asked the knight. Lyle nodded.

"Before we go in, I want you to do something for me." he said. Thunder looked at him. "If something happens to me, you leave and tell the others. Alright? There is no sense in us both getting dragged down. So for the sake of us all, leave me and go tell the others." he said.

Thunder stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "If you get taken then I will go report it to the guild. If you get killed however, I will take your body back and have it buried next to Whisper's in the guild." he said. Lyle smiled. "Yes, I'm moving her body. She deserves better then this place. As do you farmboy." he said.

"Thanks. Now then, lets get this over with." he said. Thunder nodded, then they both walked through the gateway and into the depths of hell...


	31. Underworld

OoO( 31 )OoO

When they emerged from the flames, they did not expect what they saw. It looked like a calm dark sky with the occasional lightning bolt lighting up the clouds. In the background was a giant range of grey mountains, isolating a strait path of grass that led to darkness. They both looked around for any sign of life, but there was nothing. It was just a large grassy road that led between two mountain ranges.

"I guess this is the path he spoke of. I hope nothing goes wrong with the gate while we are in here…" said the warrior as he scanned the area. There seemed to be no undead around though, strange. "Well, lets get going before we lose the silence." He said, making the dark knight nod. They traveled forward along the plain for a good while before something finally happened. The lightning suddenly began to get more and more violent.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Thunder as they continued to march at a quick pace. Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded from the impact of a lightning bolt. They both flew backwards, but quickly rolled to their feet. They went to move again when suddenly the earth shook from under them as thousands of hands and arms pulled themselves free of the ground. Grabbing the earth, they tore themselves from the graves until they were standing at full height in front of the two warriors, who were both awestruck at the sight of the undead army in front of them. Lyle grabbed his sword handle and pulled the weapon clean of its scabbard on his back and grabbed the blade with his hand, striking it and making it burst into flames again.

"This is a lot more serious than I would have thought!" said Thunder who drew his sword as well. They both charged forward and cleaved their way through the massive crowd of undead. But these creatures, unlike the ones in the mortal realm, revived almost instantly after they fell. Thunder raised his sword high and shouted, "Farmboy! Jump!" Lyle barely heard the call in time and leapt into the air. Thunder struck the ground with his blade, causing a large wave of electricity to skate in a line in front of them. All of the creatures in the path were vaporized by the heated attack, clearing a large path for them through the army. "Now run!"

Lyle hit the ground and instantly made a dash down the path that was carved. They made it to the other side just as the path flooded with undead again. Lyle ran a ways forward before something grabbed his leg, making him trip to the ground. He rolled over and saw the upper torso of one of the creatures climbing up his leg. He reacted quickly and lit a fireball with one hand, then blasted the creature to pieces with it. He rose again and lit both hands on fire, then shot the ground around the army, setting the landscape on fire. The creatures walked through the fire, as if unfazed. But soon after they crumbled to the ground as the inferno ate them rapidly.

Lyle grabbed his sword from the ground, then they both ran for their lives.

It seemed like it had been days inside the gate. They both had slept, while the other guarded. Thus far they had run into more undead than there were alive in all of Albion. Both of them had been worn to the bone when they finally discovered the exit to the gateway. The end of their path was a temple, like a large tower surrounded by a forest. They had cleared the forest without much trouble. But they found out soon that it wasn't the forest they needed to be wary of. As they approached the temple, two huge undead soldiers stood on either side of the door next to two giant statues of Skorm. One was wielding a giant axe, while the other had a large sword. Both creatures stood at least two heads taller the either Lyle or Thunder.

Neither of them moved an inch as the two approached the temple. Only when they tried to pass the two did the creatures react. They both crossed their weapons, preventing the two from crossing. Suddenly, they took a step forward. "Never fails…" said Lyle irritated. Thunder stepped back from the beasts and prepared to fight, as did Lyle. The beasts raised their weapons and struck. Lyle and Thunder both barely dodged the attack, then countered. Lyle aimed the tip of his sword at the creatures head, then thrust forward. But the weapon merely pinged off the undead monsters helmet.

Caught off guard, he was grabbed by the creature and hurled backwards off the temple stairs, landing with a loud thud on the grass below. The creature jumped after him as Thunder battled with the other one. The knight cleaved his sword at the beast, missing only by inches. As big as they were, the undead were very swift. Swinging its sword and clashing with the knights weapon, it thrust forward and sent Thunder rolling down the stairs. The other swung its axe at Lyle viciously. Lyle was barely able to dodge the creatures assault.

The warrior looked up and saw one of the statues that stood in front of the temple like sentinels. Quickly, but wearily he dodged another attack and ran up the stairs to the monument. Using all his might, he kicked one of the legs of the statue, shattering it into pieces. The other leg started to groan as all the weight was focused on it. Lyle turned and saw the creature coming up after him. He jumped up next to the statue and threw a fireball at the creature. It merely swatted the attack away and raised its axe high. Swinging downwards, the blade met stone as it hit the base of the statue. Lyle rolled along the top of the stone steps then threw another fireball, demolishing the other leg of the statue.

The structure fell and the undead creature looked up at it just in time to see it crash down upon it, crushing its bone and weapon beneath its weight. Lyle let out a deep sigh, then looked over at Thunder, who was doing quite well with his own problem. Thunder was taking massive swings at the creature from higher on the stairs. The undead soldier was slowly backing down the stairs, unnerved by the strength of the man before it. Thunders sword shined with lightning as he took one last swing. The creature blocked the attack, but its sword went sailing off into the temple grounds. It looked at its weapon, then back at Thunder. The dark knight reached out and grabbed the beasts head and exerted all his strength into an iron grip. The creature reached up and grabbed his arm, shrieking loudly as its skull started to crack. Finally, the bone exploded from the immense pressure applied. The limp form fell to the ground in a heap, where it was soon hit by a fireball and burst into flames.

Thunder looked over at Lyle who was standing where the statue used to be with a triumphant smirk on his face. Thunder smirked back. "Had to butt in didn't you farmboy?"

Lyle laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's in my nature." He said before turning and looking into the entrance of the temple. "We need to rest at least one more time before we go in there. There is no telling what we will find when we enter." He said.

Thunder nodded knowingly. "It has been a while since we had a break." He said as he pulled the pack from his side. Opening the sack, he pulled out food and drink for both of them. They sat quietly and rested before laying out to relax. "This place…I wonder what would happen if the gate broke…" said Thunder.

Lyle shook his head from his reclined position. "I don't want to know. From what the old man told me, this place ceases to exist if one of the gates breaks. Apparently there used to be another path to that cave we had our duel in. But something broke it. Now there is only one pathway left in all of Albion, and we are walking it right now." He said.

"I wonder how the gateway broke." Said Thunder. "It must have been very powerful to destroy something like a hellgate."

"Well, who really knows. But I have my theories. For example, you remember the story of the Demon that escaped from Hell?" he asked, and Thunder nodded. "Well, Agrias the Paladin was said to have gone to fight the demon off. It had unlimited power, yet she still braved it." He said.

"And she fought the beast into a canyon…" said Thunder as he recalled the story. "then both of them disappeared. No bodies found. She was thought to have slain the demon, but died of her own wounds." He said pondering for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Lyle again. "You believe they went into the Hellgate don't you?" he asked.

Lyle nodded. "And knowing Lady Agrias, I wouldn't doubt that she was the one that closed that gate for good. After all, how else would you kill a demon that has unlimited power?" he asked. As for Lady Agrias, I suppose she knew what she was getting into when she went to fight the demon. So perhaps she knew that would be her last battle." He said. Thunder thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you do not intend to share the same fate as her." He said. Lyle shook his head again. "That's good. Albion's greatest hero wouldn't do much good floating off into oblivion like that." Said the knight.

After a while, Lyle stood to his feet and began to stretch his limbs. "Well, let's get inside and see what else this place has to offer." He said. Thunder got to his feet as well and did the same as Lyle. After they got prepared, they both looked up at the face of the temple once more before walking into the darkness of the door.

Once inside the door, they both looked around and saw nothing. They continued forward, slightly unnerved by the silence. Even their own heavy footsteps made no noise in this hellish place. Keen eyes peered down upon the two travelers. But not those of any living mortal, these were soulless hollow eyes. They followed the two all the way up until they found the stone gateway. Suddenly, it flew forward and attacked. Lyle only barely saw a shadowy form before it smashed into him and threw him backwards into the darkness.

Lyle rose again and drew his sword, looking around frantically for his attacker. But, all he could see was darkness. Not even his companion was visible anymore. "Thunder! Where are you?" he shouted. But he heard no response, only the echo of his own voice. Then, he heard something from behind him.

"He is no longer here." Said the voice. Lyle instantly spun around and swung his sword, but stopped it just as quickly as he saw who was behind him. The man stood just shorter than Lyle, with the common clothes of an Albion lower classman. His brown hair was slightly ruffled and his body was rather strong in build. Lyles face was a mask of surprise.

"F-Father…?" asked the warrior.

"Yes Lyle. I am Brom, your father." Said the apparition. "I remember you quite well. I remember that when we were attacked in the village, how you ran for your life."

Lyle fell to his knees and stared at the ghostly form in front of him. "No…father. I didn't run!" he said.

"Lies! Your mother, your sister, the townsfolk. We were all burned alive and tortured because they were looking for you! And where were you? You had fled the village! You are a coward for leaving your family behind!" it shouted in its echoing tone. "You could not save us Lyle. You could not come to our aid." Lyle was holding his head in disbelief.

"You are right…I wasn't able to save you father. I'm….I'm sorry." He said as tears began to stream down his face. "Please forgive me father, I've failed you."

The specter reached out to touch Lyle, "You are forgiven Lyle. Now come with me. Your sister and mother await us." Said the ghost solemnly. Lyle's eyes shot wide open and he yelled a loud battle cry, then aimed a massive fireball at the phantom. It pulled its hand back and blocked its face, but the physical form of the creature couldn't stand up to the attack. Its body discentigrated as it yelled loudly. "NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW!"

Lyle stood to his feet and glared at the creature as it fell apart. "My mother and sister are alive. But an undead using the old memories of a spirit wouldn't know that would he?" he asked as he turned his back on the blazing undead. He began to walk away, when again he heard something from behind him.

"Lyle…" said another voice behind him. Lyle spun and set his hands on fire again.

"Back again?" he asked, looking back and forth for the source of the voice. Then, he noticed a small glowing orb floating above the flames. "Huh?"

"You have made me proud my son." Replied the spirit. Lyle's eyes widened again.

"You can't fool me twice." Said Lyle as he glared at the apparition. It floated over and stopped in front of Lyle. Suddenly, the orb shifted forms. It began to grow and morph until what appeared was a white glowing wolf.

"You have grown so much, and become so strong. You are truly my son. You have brought great honor to our family." Lyle stared at the creature for a moment, then got down to one knee. The wolf walked over to him and sat in front of him, staring up at the warrior. He looked back down into the creatures eyes, deeply examining it. Finally, he spoke.

"You really are my father, aren't you?" he asked. The wolf nodded and Lyle wrapped his arms around the creatures neck. "Though evil he was, he was right. I did fail you father. If I had been there…"

"Then you would not be here today, trying to rescue your mother. Lyle, you were a boy. There was nothing you could have done. And because you lived, you were able to rescue your sister, and save hundreds of lives in all the battles you have fought. If I had known my son was to be a hero as great as this someday, I would have had your mother train you in combat like she wanted."

"Mother wanted to train me? Why?" asked Lyle as he stared at the creature.

"Your mother was a Hero like you Lyle. She fought many monsters across Albion, and saved many lives, just as you have."

"Mother was a hero?"

"Yes, a rather famous one at that. She was a well known balverine slayer. She had only killed a white balverine when I found her. She had battled with it for many hours, and she was very injured and drained. It was a miracle that she survived the ordeal. When she recovered, she decided to quit being a hero and went into hiding with me. But, she had always wanted to train you, in case one day something was to happen and you had to fend for yourself."

"I don't understand…how come I've never heard about her until now?" he asked confused.

"Lyle, your mother went into hiding for a reason. But you might have heard of her, just by a different name. You know your mother as Scarlet, but her name as a hero is Scarlet Robe. She was one of the few champions of the Arena that had completed all of the given tasks. She would be proud to know that you had done the same." Said the creature.

"I see. Father, I promise to bring her back." He said gazing into the eyes of the creature again.

The creature nodded. "I know you will Lyle. You have a very strong spirit, just like your mother. And with that, you can conquer worlds." Said Brom.

"I have just one more question father…why are you in the form of a wolf?" he asked curiously.

"All humans are given another chance to live Lyle. But, instead of being reborn as humans, we are born as animals. We still keep our memories from the previous life, so watch around you Lyle. Your friends, your family, any animal around you could be a human reborn. As am I. And now that you have freed my soul, I will be watching over you Lyle." Said the beast as it turned around and began to walk away. "Always remember what I said Lyle. With a strong spirit, you can conquer anything." Said the mystic creature. Then, it faded into the darkness.

Lyle turned back and started to walk forward into the darkness.

OoOoO

Thunder hadn't expected to be attacked so suddenly in the temple. When he saw Lyle fly backwards from an unseen assault, he immediately turned to go after him. But, he only found darkness. All he could see anywhere was pitch black. Drawing his weapon, he walked forward, looking back and forth nervously.

Then, he heard heavy breathing behind him. Turning around quickly, he dropped his weapon out of surprise. "N…No…It can't be…" he said with his eyes wide open.

"Yes brother." said the specter. "It's really me."

"But how? You…you passed away in the Arena when Jack…" he said, then stopped at the painful memory.

"Why didn't you save me from him brother?" she asked.

"There was nothing I could do! He was too fast for anyone to have seen!" he shouted to her. She glared at him and walked closer.

"But are you not the almighty Thunder? The Arena Champion? The greatest hero to come to the land since Agrias the Paladin? My entire life brother, I have been known as nothing but 'The Great Thunder's Sister'. Yet, you could not even stop me from dying. How pathetic."

"Whisper…please! I-I could do nothing…" he said, then it slapped him in the face. Lyle had even said it. The greatest hero in Albion was helpless to save his own sister. He could do nothing when the most important thing in his world was taken from him. He fell to his hands and knees.

"I see you are starting to get the picture." She said coldly. "My entire life I've looked up to you, thinking you were the greatest. But it turns out that you couldn't even accomplish a task as small as defending the one closest to you. Even that fool Lyle saved me before. But not you, you disgrace me brother." Said the creature as it reached out to touch the man.

Thunder stared at her blankly, then jumped to his feet with his sword flourished. "What did you just say?" he asked her with anger seeping from his tone.

The ghost was astonished. "I…I…"

Thunder took a step forward and glared at her. "My sister would never call Lyle a fool. She loved him as if he was her brother. And she wanted nothing more than to help Lyle with his goal in finding that girl." The ghost took a step back as Thunder took another step forward. "You are not my sister…you are nothing but a parasite, feeding off innocent souls so you can rejoin the living. But, that ends here." He said, then he raised his weapon and lightning lit the room. Slashing the specter from shoulder to waist, it shrieked loudly before exploding from the power. Thunder sheathed his weapon again.

"Very good brother." Said a cheerful voice from the darkness. Thunder looked around, but found no source. Suddenly, the dark knight was taken off guard when a spectral squirrel landed on his shoulder. He fell over in surprise.

"What in the name of…!" he shouted as he stared at the creature.

The rodent laughed, then jumped off his shoulder and landed on his knee. "What's the matter brother? Surprised to see your sister in such an adorable form?" she asked humouredly.

"W..Well…that's a start." He said. "Is that really you?" he asked as he stared at the beast oddly. The squirrel did a bow, then looked at the knight again.

"Indeed brother. I am Whisper, the Arena Champion…well…I suppose I share that title with Lyle technically." She said.

"But…how…?"

"It's a long story...but the fact is that you almost had yourself a big problem. If that poltergeist had touched you, you would be in the same state I was in only moments ago. These creatures, they capture souls and use their memories to weaken those closest to them. Then when they are vulnerable, they remove the soul from your body and take your place."

Thunder touched his chin, where moments before, the undead creature had been about to touch him. "I guess it's a good thing I became friends with that farmboy then huh? Or else I wouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"And for that, I am proud brother. You and Lyle have been rivals since day one in the guild. It seems silly to have a rival that young, but its true. You two hated each other from the start. It does my soul good to see you two as friends."

Thunder lowered his head. "Lyle is a good warrior. If only I hadn't been so blinded by my anger before, I would have seen how much he meant to you. I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble about him." He said, his face a mask of guilt. Suddenly, the squirrel launched itself from his knee and smashed into his face like a ballista. He jerked backwards and shook his head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked bewildered.

"Cheer up you old goat. I'm the dead one remember?" she said, making him laugh. "What happened is over brother. You need only think about the future now. And that future lies on the other side of this gate. I want you to be very careful when dealing with Jack of Blades brother. I was a very skilled martial artist, trained to hear people sneaking up from all sides so as not to be ambushed. But, his speed, his accuracy with a blade is unmatched. He is no fool to be trifled with."

Thunder nodded. "I promise you that I will be careful Whisper. For yours and Lyle's sake." He said.

"Thank you. Now, I am going to rest. I haven't had sleep since the day I entered this place. So, farewell brother. And good luck on your journey. Knowing who you are dealing with, you will need it." She said, then jumped to the ground. "Oh…and one more thing. Tell Lyle I said thanks for everything. He was a great friend." She said, then darted off like an arrow into the darkness. Thunder stood to his feet again and turned towards the direction they had been heading. Walking forward, the darkness faded and the hellgate appeared again,

"Thunder!" shouted Lyle from behind him. Spinning around, the knight looked at him astounded. His hand had automatically gone to his weapon.

"Farmboy? Is that really you?" he asked.

Lyle nodded. "I'm as real as you are bloodthirsty." He said with a smile.

Thunder laughed, then let go of the weapon. "Good enough for me. Where have you been?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Lyle scratching his head. Thunder laughed. "Well, lets get out of here before something else decides to visit us." He said and headed for the flaming exit.

Thunder nodded, then walked towards it with the warrior. "By the way." Said the knight as they approached the gate. "Whisper told me to tell you 'Thanks for everything.'" He said. Lyle looked at him astonished. Thunder laughed loudly and jumped through the portal, leaving a stunned Lyle staring after him.


	32. The Final Prophecy

OoO( 32 )OoO

Lyle and Thunder emerged from the flames and into a darkened room. All around, the only light came from the portal illuminating up to the doorway leading from the room. Walking forward, the fighters approached the doorway, looking for any sign of life. But, seeing nothing they moved forward into the darkness.

Lyle lit a fireball on his palm, making the whole corridor light up. Ahead they saw another room. But, unlike the previous room, this one was being guarded by three visious looking men in the standard town guard uniform. Two of them were sitting down and the third was laying down with his head propped up by a food sack. Dousing the fireball, Lyle moved forward until he heard a low conversation.

"Why do we have to be down here? Nobody in all of Albion is stupid enough to go through that gateway..." said one of them. Suddenly, something flew through the air and hit him in the head. "Owww...what the hell did you do that for!" he shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Shut yer yap. This down here is a slack job where there is no danger. Would you rather be three floors up fighting off those undead from the dead plain?" said another in an angered tone. "There is no end to those undead...so as long as I'm down here, I don't have some corpse chewing on my neck." he said.

The other grunted and said nothing as a snore erupted from the one laying down. The guard smirked at the sleeping sentry. "I see he is enjoyin' himself plenty down here." They hadn't seen it in the dim light, but an arrow buried itself in the sleeping guards neck, putting him into an eternal sleep. The other guard just yawned and layed back against the wall, propping his hat down to cover his eyes. Suddenly, he had an arrow protruding from his mouth. He gurgled lightly and attempted to pull the barb loose, but he had no strength left. Sliding down the wall, he sat in a crumpled pile.

The other guard looked up and saw him slump down to the ground. "You alright over there?" he asked. Standing up, he walked over to the guard and saw a shaft protruding from his mouth. He reached for his sword and was about to draw when he saw a silver flash that ended his life. His lifeless, headless form fell over and hit the ground right next to the others. Thunder swung his blade again making the blood fly from the razor sharp edge.

Lyle approached holding his bow over his shoulder with a smirk. "You know, for such a big guy, you can sure be quiet when you need to. He didn't even see that coming." said the warrior. The knight smirked and sheathed his blade at his side.

"I learned a few things from Whisper when I was training her. Though she didn't take my path as the strongest warrior, she did good for herself. Martial arts is a very handy skill to learn." he said as he looked into the next doorway. "So, we have guards protecting these tunnels." he said.

"Yeah, but chances are these guards aren't being paid by the taxes of the people." said Lyle.

Thunder nodded and thought for a moment. "But...they could have easily been mistaken for real guards. So he can put these guards into towns in order to moniter what is going on..." he said. "Or..."

Then suddenly it hit Lyle. "There...there were no guards bodies in Oakvale the day of the burning..." he said. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the handle of his sword and said in a deadly tone. "That bastard had the whole town under his influence from the beginning!" He yelled and swung the blade, slicing through a barrel. The upper half of the barrel hit the ground and black powder spilled all over the floor.

"Calm down...we need to be quiet in here. Sound will spread through these tunnels like wildfire, and if we aren't careful, we could have the whole fortress after us." he said. Then, he started sniffing the air. "Wait a second...is that...gun powder?" he asked, then looked down at the black sand-like sunstance on the ground. Lyle kneeled down, took off his gauntlet and scooped up a handful. Letting it pour out of his hand, he smiled.

"My favorite..." said the warrior smirking. Thunder smirked as he read his partners mind. "Lets say we put this to use." he said. Thunder nodded and Lyle looked around for a moment. Looking up at the dark knight, Lyle said, "Go take a look at the corridor ahead. I'll pack up some of this so we can bring it with." he said. Thunder said nothing as he went to the corridor and looked down the path before moving ahead.

Lyle started to gather the pile of powder when he looked over at the guard to his left and noticed the foodsack he was laying on. Smiling, he walked over and kicked the guard off the sack, then emptied it onto the floor. Walking back to the pile, he scooped the black powder into the sack until no more would fit. Tearing a large piece of cloth from one of the guards uniform, he placed it on top of the powder and used the drawstrings to tie it tightly over the top so it wouldn't spill any out behind them. Hefting the bag onto his shoulder, he turned just in time to see Thunder coming back into the room. "Good news I hope."

"Not quite. There is an army of those guards down here. And from the looks of things, most of them are gathered in the room ahead. From what I could make of the room, it has a lot of doorways going to who knows where. So where we end up after here is just a guessing game." he said gravely. Lyle nodded and walked over to the corridor.

"Well, only one way to find out where they go." he said with a smile. Together they traversed the hallway until they reached the next doorway which led into a large cavern like room. As Thunder said, there was at least a score of guards in the room. "Damn...you weren't kidding..." he said. Then, he began to form an idea. "Hey, you think you can use that ground shocking attack again?" he asked the knight.

"Sure...but after the first time it really won't work anymore. They will have each other to walk over and the lightning won't be able to reach them." he said. Lyle smirked and tapped his nose.

"Once is all we will need." he said. "I'll lead him down this corridor. I guarantee I can outrun any of them, even in this armor. So I'll run down here and you use it, then let me handle the rest. But first..." he said, tossing the bag he was toting down the hall so as not to be caught in the crossfire. "Don't want that to end our sightseeing before we begin eh?" he asked.

Thunder drew his sword and nodded. Lyle took his bow off and went towards the doorway while Thunder backed down the hall to maximize the number of casualties he would make. When he saw Thunder stop moving, he turned and aimed the bow at the nearest guard. The man went down silently. Lyle drew another arrow back and fired again, but didn't get the satisfaction of a silent kill this time. The barbed shaft struck the guard in his heart, making him scream with pain before falling over. The other guards noticed the stranger in the doorway and drew their weapons, charging at the intruder.

Lyle backed down the hall and fired arrows at the rushing crowd before turning and running down the corridor to where he saw Thunder standing with his sword poised and a smile on his face. Lyle smiled back as he jumped into the air and stepped on Thunders shoulder, launching himself into the safe zone. Thunder raised the sword, then slammed the blade tip first into the stone floor. A giant wave of electricity shot forward as the packed corridor rushed forward. Suddenly, every guard in the hall stopped running and started shaking violently. When Thunder pulled his sword out of the ground, over two thirds of the guards fell to the ground dead or in comatose.

The dark knight stepped to the side Lyle stepped forward again. Lyle put both hands out on either side of him with palms facing the walls. Fire ignited and he began some strange arm movements that seemed vaguely familiar to the knight. Suddenly, he placed the fireballs together into one and threw them with both hands down the corridor where the other guards were getting closer. One guard saw it coming and swung at it with his machette. As soon as the blade hit the blazing ball, it exploded with incredible force, tearing the guards nearest to it apart and blowing the rest back into the room from before.

Thunder looked at Lyle with surprise. "What the hell was that farmboy?" he asked.

Lyle smirked. "You aren't the only one who learned from Whisper. Though she was more of a spear fighter, she was really crafty with magic." he said as he looked forward. "Now, for the survivors." he said as he drew his sword. Both of the warriors ran forward with their weapons out and attacked the remaining guards visciously, leaving none alive to stab them in the backs.

OoOoO

Darkness covered the entire plain. There was no sunlight, no fires, no nothing. Just the vast emptiness of oblivion. The figure walked forward to a mountain and stared up at the peak. A blinding light shined out of nowhere, but the figure stood strong and didn't look away. Three large shadows decended the mountain and stood before the figure.

The largest stepped forward and said, "I am the Soldier."

The one to the right stepped forward. "I am the Savior."

Then the one to the left stepped forward. "I am the Sacrifice."

Then the trio spoke together. "One, without the others will fail. Only with the power of all three can Albion truly be saved." The figure looked up at the face of the first one and knew that the person was familiar. Suddenly, the three shadows melded together and formed one being. From the darkened mass came Jack of Blades. His evil eyes piercing her blank gaze. She just stared back, not fazed by the being who caused her suffering so long ago. Walking forward, the figure stared deep into his eyes and could hear voices.

"The one who sees your face will be the one to bring your death young one..." said the voice in his thoughts.

"But...but hundreds of people have seen my face! How do I know which one!" said another voice.

"You will never know Jack. But, as long as your face can be seen, you will find your end."

Suddenly, memories flooded into her head. A burning village, a young man with a mask on his face, dead bodies of friends and family lying everywhere, the village elder begging for his life, only to be cut down with one of the blades from the man. Taking the blood red cloak from the elder, the young man donned it and put the hood up over his pale white hair.

She saw more. The prophet that had given him his fate staring down the blade of a sword the protruded from her back. Old friends being slaughtered like cattle. Any trace of anyone that had ever seen his face had been removed from the world permanently. Then, she saw the look of hunger on his face. He wanted more...more power. He had to have more. He had made sure that anyone who could possible be his killer was dead, but that wasn't enough. He needed to be invincible.

She saw images of the guild, and piles of books laying around the library. She saw his laughter as he found what he sought for so long. "The sword! Finally!" he shouted as his wicked laugh filled the guild halls. Then, she saw her own village. The fire that tore the peaceful hamlet apart. The bandits that attacked, the murder of her father, and the man that was responsible for it all.

"Where is the boy! The ritual will not work without the boy!" shouted the man. Another man, taller and very familiar spoke back.

"I don't know my lord! This is his house! He was supposed to be here!" said the man.

"Do not stop until you find him!" shouted the cloaked man.

Further in the future, more images came. "My lord...why do you keep him alive? He could be used as a boy to finish the ritual..."

"Fool, you know nothing! The only one who can break the barrier around that temple is the boy! If it were as easy as that I would have the sword already! He has to be the one to recite the Old Kingdom enchantment and break the barrier." shouted the man as he backhanded the mage. "Watch your tongue Maze...your usefulness is running thin." said the man before walking off. When he left, the mage smirked and stood again.

"No, you know nothing. That boy will become more powerful than you will ever know Jack. And your arrogant foolishness will be your end." he said, then walked off.

More flashes of the past occurred. "Scythe, how are you holding out in the village?" asked the mage.

"I am doing fine for now." said the snake-like man. He stood in a spectral form, only in mind and not in physical body. "I hope this boy is as strong as you say he is. You weren't able to find the counter to the sword, so now he is our only hope. Can you assure me that he will finish Jack?" asked the man.

Maze, though not looking at the man, nodded. "I can. He has exceeded Jack in all of his skills, the only thing he needs is experience." Turning to the man, Maze continued. "Jack of Blades wants the sword so he can take everything he wants to. I can only hope that Lyle grows enough to beat him before Jack decides its time to get the sword."

"How do you intend to find out if he is? We cannot leave something so important to chance Maze, the world is relying on us." said the man.

Maze nodded. "I will test him myself when the time comes Scythe. There is no need to worry." said the mage. Scythe nodded, then turned.

"Then I will leave it in your capable hands Maze. Be sure you do not fail. If you do, the world will be in ruin." he said before walking away and vanishing. Maze stared at the window.

"I do not intend to fail..." he said. Finally, the scene faded to black and she woke up.

OoOoO

Maze sat in his quarters in front of the fireplace, the shadows of his age dancing across his face. Theresa walked up the stairs and looked in the mages direction. Maze looked up and smiled to her. "Ah, Theresa. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked politely.

She walked forward and stood in front of him. "I know the truth Maze." she said, and instantly his face turned into that of surprise. "I know that you are working with Jack of Blades to get the Sword." she said. Maze jumped to his feet, but her blade was like lightning. The tip of the small sword was against his throat in an instant.

He grimaced at her. "You don't know the half of it..." he said.

"Actually, I know all of it. I know that you were working with Jack because you knew his crimes. You knew that he was a person that wouldn't stop at just being safe. You intended to keep him under control. But he got out of hand, and before you knew it he was more powerful than you." she said. He sat back in his chair with a look of surprise on his face.

"H...How..." he stuttered.

She cut him off. "I know it all Maze, I know about Lyle, I know about Jack and the Sword of Aeons, I know about the ritual, I know about Scythe and Snowspire Village." she said. Putting her blade away, she stood and smirked. "Which is why I came to talk to you about a dream I had." she said.

Maze had listened to the dream in full and gaped at her amazedly. "When they said you were a seer, I had no idea how far your powers extended." he said. "So...what do you make of the dream so far?" he asked.

She looked at the floor. "As far as I can tell, if Jack gets the sword, then he will be the most powerful being in Albion, and maybe even the world. But, with these three...the Soldier, the Savior, and the Sacrifice...if these three fulfill their roles, then no matter what Jack does, sword or no sword, Albion will be safe. I figured out who one of them was. The Soldier...he is my brother. His role is to face Jack and whatever else comes along head on. As long as he does this, everything will be fine. But we have to find these other two before we can be sure that Albion is safe. And even when we find them, we won't know for sure how they are supposed to fulfill their roles." she said.

Maze nodded knowingly. "I see. Well, one thing I have always been known for is having an eye for talent. So I was right to think that Lyle was the one to take on Jack in the end..." he said.

She nodded as well. "Yes, but you were also right in saying that Lyle could not fight Jack until the right time. If he faces Jack too soon, then he will die, as will any hope we have of stopping Jack." she said.

"I...I must thank you Theresa..." said Maze. He looked at the ground with guilt as Theresa stared at him. "You and Scythe are the only ones who know my connection to Jack now. And I must thank you for coming to me about it and not confronting the Guildmaster. He is a good friend, and I'm not sure how he would take the news." he said. "But, I plan on going through with this til the end."

Theresa sighed. "You know that means..." she said, but was cut off.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm not as stupid as I look. I know that the only way to test your brother is to convince him to go all out with it. And that means that in the end..." he said looking down again. "If he passes then I will no longer be in this world. But, at least I will go knowing that Jack will soon follow." he said clenching his fist.

Theresa smiled and stood to her feet again. "You are a good man Maze. Its really too bad you got mixed in with Jack. Its not going to be the same without you here." she said. Turning around, she walked towards the exit. She stopped, then turned once more. "I wish you a peaceful life next time around." she said, then walked out the door.

OoOoO

Van was sitting in a chair in his new house in Bowerstone. After a long time, he finally got one and he had spent most of his recent time inside the house. Books were everywhere, covering the tabletop, the chairs, the counter, and one was even hanging on the small chandelier that hung in the center of the room.

He sat deep in though with his chair leaning back and his feet propped up on the table. Suddenly, the door burst open and two people ran inside. One looked over and shouted, "VAN!"

He lost balance immediately and tried to regain it by waving his arms. But the chair flew back and he hit the ground hard. Both William and Briar Rose stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Van rubbed his head gently and glared at them both. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I should call the guards on you!" he shouted as he got to his feet again. "Why did you burst in yelling at me like that?" he shouted.

William smiled. "We found it." he said. Van's face lit up.

"Seriously?" he asked. William and Rose nodded. "Where is it at?" he asked.

"Its actually not far from Lychfield. Its a path that leads along a narrow cliff. The only problem is that it is infested with undead." said Briar Rose. Van looked at her with an odd expression. Glaring at him through her clouded glasses, she said, "What?"

"When did you have the sudden urge to help Lyle out?" he asked. "I could have swore you hated his guts." he said curiously.

"I don't hate Lyle..." she said looking away. "Its just, he's kinda a rival now, being the arena champ and all." she said glowering at the door. Both William and Van smiled. Looking at them both, she shouted, "WHAT!"

They both started laughing and she became furious. "Don't worry about it, its nothing." said William. She drew the cleaver from her back and swung it at William. He ducked and missed it by mear inches. The blade found the wall and carved a slash into the wood.

"Hey! I just bought this place! I don't need you wrecking it already!" shouted Van.

"Thanks for caring Van, really appreciate it..." said William as he nervously stared up at the blade that cut a tuft of his brown hair off.

"Enough! Back on the subject..." said Van. Walking over to another table with a large map on it, he threw down a stick of charcoal. "Mark the location of the path on the map." he said.

"So, tell me again what good this path is if Lyle is taking the Hellgate.." said Rose.

"Well, incase things don't go in Lyle's favor and say he gets cut off, we can storm the gates and break into the prison so he has another way out." he said watching as she marked a black coal line on the map.

She nodded. "Well, lets hope that his path doesn't get cut off while he is in it..." she said. Both Van and William glared at her. Looking up, she noticed the contempt aimed at her. "What?"

"I agree...lets hope Lyle doesn't wind up gone for good..." said William. Van nodded. "Well, we found the path. Its been a few days so Lyle might have made it to the prison already." he said. "Which gives us about a week before we should start worrying about him."

Van nodded. "Until then, we need to have a plan. The undead shouldn't be too hard to get past. But that prison is full of guards that won't be too happy to see us." he said.

"I've got it. We'll just let Briar Rose lead the way. Any man seeing her coming would run in terror." said William patting her on the back. Soon after he was running out the door as she pulled her blade from the wall and began to chase him. Van, though trying to be serious, burst into laughter at the sight.


	33. Collateral Damage

OoO( 33 )OoO

Lyle and Thunder stood with their backs against the wall of a small room they had been cornered in, sweating profusely. The warrior looked to Thunder and said, "Ready?" The dark knight nodded and Lyle jumped into the hallway crowded with guards and unleashed a hellish fireball, blasting the guards backwards. Running forward the warrior dove onto one guard and impaled him through the stomach.

Thunder ran past Lyle and swung his sword in a massive attack, cleaving one guard in two and taking off the arm of another. A guard with a crossbow at the end of the hall aimed an attack at the dark knight, when both Thunder and Lyle unleashed a streaking lightning bolt making him fly back and smash into the opposite wall with such force that it shattered his spine. Thunder looked ahead and saw more guards running down the corridor ahead to join the battle. Looking over he noticed another barrel similar to the others sitting next to the door.

Smiling, the knight turned to Lyle, "Hey farmboy, watch this!" he yelled, firing another bolt of lightning as the guards emerged from the hall. It flew and hit the barrel, causing a massive explosion that tore the closest guards apart and set the others on fire. Lyle smirked as they both ran through the room and into the new hall. Turning a corner they found stairs and three guards at the top, all with crossbows aimed directly for them. Thunder immediately held up the small shield at his side and Lyle dove back behind the corner. Three bolts were fired, one completely missing, one pinging off Thunders shield, and another sinking into the dark knights leg. He roared in pain and sent a bolt of lightning flying from his sword, hitting one of the guards and going completely through his body, melting his innards and killing him instantly.

Lyle rolled back into view and hurled his katana at the second guard, scoring as it sank into the mans throat. Dragging the tip of his sword along the ground, he dashed up the stairs as the final guard began to reload. Cocking the bow back, putting the bolt on, and aiming wildly at the quickly approaching terror, the guard fired. Lyle jumped forward in what seemed like slow motion, watching as the bolt came closer until he finally reached up and smacked it out of the air. Time flew normally again and Lyle thrusted his sword forward, making it drive up to the hilt in the guards now permanently open mouth. Kicking the man off his sword, Lyle grabbed the katana again and ran down the corridor with Thunder dashing up the stairs and following him.

They looked ahead and saw more guards. "We must have woken up the whole prison!" shouted Lyle over the din of the massed guards in the room. Thunder laughed out loud and pulled the crossbow bolt from his leg as they stopped. Lyle looked at Thunder. "You like the heat?" he asked.

Thunder looked at him oddly. "Why do you ask?"

Lyle smirked and said, "Watch this..." then ran towards the crowded room, throwing the bag of explosive powder aside. Using his momentum, he stepped on the back of one guard who didn't notice him running and launched himself into the air. Raising his fist in mid air, every eye in the room was on him. Guards in the center clear the way so as not to be landed on, giving him plenty of room to plant his feet. Lyle hit the ground and slammed his fist visciously into the stone floor. Immediately fire warped the air and raised to the ceiling, shooting out like a tidal wave and smashing into the barrels at the edge of the room, causing earth shattering explosions to tear across the room. Lyle stood again and every being in the room was either lying in the floor smoldering from the flames or torn apart by the blasts from the barrels.

Thunder ran up to Lyle and shoved him. "You need to teach me to do that farmboy..." he said jokingly.

"Maybe later, I'm busy right now!" he said as they dashed down the hall together. Finally, they came upon what appeared to be a store room for supplies. They both looked around and saw only a pair of guards that seemed to be minding their own buisiness. Lyle took his bow off his back and fired at one, dropping him instantly. Thunder turned and blocked the way as the other ran for the warrior. As soon as he got too close, the knights sword shot out and impaled the man through his stomach.

Thunder lifted him up with the blade, then threw him across the room. Lyle sat down a moment and wiped sweat from his head. "Damn...this has got to be the easiest mission I've ever done..." he said. Thunder picked up on the sarcasm in his voice and laughed.

"Well, its almost over. We've already cleared the exit." said the knight. "Now we just have to find your mother." said the knight as he took off his helmet to wipe his own brow. Lyle stood again and stretched.

"Well, no time like the present." he said and the knight nodded. Putting his helmet at his side, they walked around and found several doors leading to a chamber with a large pool in it, but nothing that led further inside the prison. Finally, they found a doorway that took them to a torture chamber. All around them were different devices used to cause pain and suffering. It seemed as if the room itself screamed from the souls that had laid waste inside. Lyle turned to the knight. "I'll continue from here. You wait until I give the signal to move forward, alright?" he asked.

Thunder was skeptical, but knew that Lyle was no fool. Nodding, he hid himself behind a large entrapping device and waited. Lyle walked over to the next door and pulled on the iron ring. It slowly creaked open and he slid inside silently closing it behind him. There was a large cell to his left where he heard heavy breathing. Walking to the bars, he saw an old woman sitting in the corner with her head in her hands as if crying. Looking at the door to the cell, he raised his hand to demolish the lock with lightning. But, nothing happened. He stared at his palm for a moment before grabbing the bars and pulling on them to see how sturdy they were, causing them to make a clanking sound.

The woman looked up with a glare, then her expression turned to surprise. Standing up, she walked over to the door and looked at him amazedly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I am looking for someone. Now, if I free you from here can you help me find them?" he asked.

She looked at him with contempt. "You won't be getting out of here boy. Jack has this place packed with so many guards that all the exits are blocked." she said sourly.

He smirked. "Well, that was before I got here. How do you think I made it this far?" he asked, still examining the door.

It dawned on her, and she grabbed the bars. "You...you cleared a path? You must be crazy!" she said.

"Well, crazy kinda works for me." he said. She cracked a smile, then saw him try the lightning again.

"It's no use. This place is a sanctuary that forbids magic. You won't be able to use it here." she said. "The only way to get that lock open is with the key." she said. She was staring at his face confusedly. Somehow, he looked familiar.

"Stand back." he said. She stepped back and he took ahold of two of the iron bars. Exerting his strength as much as he could, he pulled and pulled. A loud creak rent from the bars and he continued. After about a minute of pulling the bars apart, making them groan under the freakish strength of the hero, he stopped. Stepping back, he said, "See if you can fit through there." in a breathless voice.

The woman walked over and put one leg through the bars and slid her slender body through the parted cage. Once on the other side, she smirked at him. "When you put your mind to something, you find a solution to it don't you." she said. He smiled and stood up, apparently restored. "Now, who is it you are looking for?" she asked.

He turned to the next door leading out of the room and answered her question. "She goes by the name of Scarlet. Do you know of her?" he asked. When he received no answer, he turned and saw her looking at him with an expression of pure shock. "What is it?" he asked.

"L...Lyle?" she asked. His face changed to surprise as he stared at her. "Lyle is that you?"

Lyle walked forward and stared at her. "Mom..." he said. Suddenly, she lost control.

Bursting into tears she backed away saying, "You shouldn't have come here! You should have stayed away! You are all he needs!" He looked at her strangely.

"Needs for what?" he asked.

"You have to get out of here! Now!" she said pushing him towards the exit.

He didn't move from that spot, despite her efforts. Grabbing her by the arms, he shook her until she got a grip on herself again. "You are coming with me! Now stop screaming and lets go!" he said. She nodded to him.

"We must get as far away from here as possible. It won't be long before Jack knows you are here. And once he finds you, it will be the end of us all." she said. Not stopping to ask questions, he went to the door and opened it. Letting her through first, he followed and closed the door. Suddenly, he heard, "Thunder?"

Turning, he saw his mother staring at the giant warrior who emerged from his hiding place. Thunder looked at her, then asked, "Scarlet? Is that you?"

"Thunder, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was helping Lyle with...wait...don't tell me you are his..."

"Yes, I am Lyle's mother. It has been a long time my apprentice." she said with a faint smile.

"This is unbelievable...I thought you were dead! You and that balverine dropped into that river and were never to be seen again!" he said.

"You two know each other?" asked Lyle as he approached the two.

Thunder nodded. "Aye, your mother taught me everything I know about being a hero..."

"And Thunder was my young sidekick when I was still a hero. Who would have thought that you two would be working together to save me." she said.

"Well, we can get back to the memories later alright? We have to get out of here and quick before Jack and his scaly friends decide to check on you." he said. They nodded and went back the way they came. Following the path of carnage from before, Lyle, Thunder, and Scarlet all creeped along the body ridden tunnels.

"You two did this by yourselves?" she looked with an expression of horror. Lyle smirked and Thunder nodded. "This is the first time anyone has ever penetrated Jack's prison. You took the hard way at that..." she said, remarking at all the bodies and fire everywhere. "It looks like the sun fell on this place."

Lyle and Thunder laughed at the remark, but were instantly on their guard as another voice began to laugh as well. They spun around and instantly six dragonites appeared out of nowhere. Lyle drew both swords immediately and stepped in front of his mother. "Jack! Show yourself now you coward!" he yelled. Jack of Blades appeared from a shadow in the corner and walked forward.

"My my, it has been a long time Lyle." said the wicked voice behind the mask.

"I couldn't agree more Jack." said Lyle in a deadly tone. Thunder stepped forward too, his sword drawn and ready. "Thunder, take my mother and get out of here." said Lyle.

Thunder looked at him as if he had been slapped in the face. "What?"

"Take my mother and leave!" he shouted as he jumped and slashed through the throat of one of the minions that were trying to surround them.

"But what about you!" shouted his mother.

"Forget about me! I'll be fine here! Just get out of here!" he shouted and went strait for Jack himself. Immediately all the dragonites focused on Lyle and dove on him. Thunder grabbed Scarlet and ran for his life.

"You better not die farmboy!" he shouted and ran for the hellgate. Lyle was brought up to his knees as the minions dashed for the escaping party. As soon as the dragonites reached the tunnel, Lyle broke one arm loose and shot the bag sitting next to the tunnel entrance. It exploded, collapsing the tunnel and causing everyone in the room to fly backwards. Jack jumped up and saw his minions crushed by the falling rocks. Jack glared at Lyle.

"You seem to make everything more difficult for me than it has to be." he said. Looking up, he summoned countless shadow creatures into the room. "Go after them now!" he shouted. The beasts all dashed for the collapsed tunnel and fazed through it as if it were empty.

OoOoO

Thunder had made it into the hellgate and was now running for his life. Scarlet was over his left shoulder and he had his blade in his right hand. He had made it across half the plain in little under thirty minutes. Turning back, he noticed the shadows speeding behind him and picked his pace up.

"What are you doing Thunder! Are you mad?" she asked. The knight knew he wasn't going to make it to the other side before the shadows caught up. And it was only a matter of time before the undead rose as well. He stopped as he heard the creatures running up on them. Turning around, he dropped Scarlet and faced the creatures.

"Scarlet, get out of here! I'll take these beasts!" he shouted. But Scarlet mearly stepped in front of Thunder and held her hands in front of her as if praying, then pushed her palms forward right as a one of the dark creatures jumped for her. A wave of massive energy slammed into all the creatures and they were all catapulted across the plain. Turning around she smirked.

"Where do you think you learned all your skills from Thunder?" she asked. He snorted in amusement, then turned to the direction of the gate again.

"We are almost there. You think you can keep them behind us until we reach it?" he asked her.

"No problem. I may not have used my magic in ages, but I can still send any creature in Albion crying to its home." she said. Then her face turned serious. "Now what about Lyle? We need to get him out of there!" she shouted.

"One step at a time." He said as he picked her up again. He ran the rest of the way across the plain and made it back to the hellgate with the creatures still hard on his heels, despite the added assistance of Scarlet. Running into the gateway of fire, he burst out back into Lychfield Graveyard. He dropped Scarlet again and turned to the entrance. Using all his strength, he swung his sword down and embedded the blade into the hellgates center. Lightning shot out everywhere, barely missing Scarlet and destroying the undead that were once again roaming the inside of the courtyard. Just as one of the beasts claws came through, the gate exploded, sending stone and fire everywhere and tossing Thunder back like a ragdoll.

Scarlet stood and flattened her hand like a blade, then swung it at the remaining undead. A blade of energy cut through the whole crowd of undead. Walking over to the unconcious Thunder on the ground, she looked at his side and smiled at what she saw. It was the dagger that she gave him when they were both much younger. Grabbing the decorated dagger, she held it tight in her hand as she touched Thunder and warped to the guild, using the guild seal embedded into the handle.


	34. Hero in Chains

OoO( 34 )OoO

The sun rose over Albion casting a dark glow over the open sea as the waves lapped gently onto the sands of the beach. A ship docked at a nearby pier, letting the sails down and getting the crew active for the port. One figure on the ship jumped off and landed on the wooden pier. Walking towards the shore, she stared up at the town in front of her. "Bowerstone...its been a while." she said and walked into the town from the pier.

OoOoO

Van and Alex stood over the map, along with Maze and the guildmaster behind them. "What are we going to do? The undead in the area shouldn't be a problem...but what is a problem is telling whether Lyle is still alive or not." said Van. "We have the path marked and we can approach the prison from there. Thunder destroyed the last Hellgate in Albion, leaving us unable to sneak up on them like before. But if we do a frontal assault on the damn prison then we only stand a chance of getting annihilated."

Maze walked forward. "Lyle is still alive, I can guarantee that. But what worries me is what he is doing to him. Knowing Jack's bad temper, it is likely that Lyle is taking the full force of his anger for the escape of Scarlet and Thunder." he said wisely. "We can only hope that by the time we get there, Lyle isn't too broken to join us again."

Alex frowned and looked at the paper. "Lyle...always one to sacrifice himself to help others. He hasn't changed one bit." she said with a small chuckle.

"You should have seen what he did to that troll that threw you." said Van as he nodded. "If I know Lyle, he will be laughing in Jack's face throughout the whole ordeal, torture or not." said the mage.

Alex looked at him surprisedly. "Y-You mean Lyle went after the troll? What happened?" she asked concerned.

Van looked at her oddly. "He didn't tell you?" he asked. She shook her head and he smirked. "Well, after what happened to you, Lyle went berserk and fought the troll himself." he said, making Alex gasp in horror. "Don't worry, as you can see Lyle is fit as they come. He ended up destroying the troll and saving what was left of the town."

Alex stared at Hook Coast on the map. "I see...so he really went after me?" she asked. Everyone in the room nodded and she smiled to herself.

"In anycase, we still don't have a plan to save Lyle from the prison." said the guildmaster.

"Well, from what I have heard so far, I think I may have a solution to your problem." said a mysterious voice. They all spun and saw a stranger leaning against the wall.

"What is this? Who are you and why are you in the guild?" asked the guildmaster sternly. She walked forward into the light and exposed herself. She stood rather tall for a woman and wore a black outfit. Her vest seemed strangely foreign and had bird designs up and down the edges. She was full figured and had long black hair down to her back, hiding two swords that were sheathed in her sash on her back.

She sighed and smirked. "I see I wasn't important enough to remember." she said. Suddenly, the door opened and Elizabeth came in with a tray of snacks for the people in the room.

Looking up at the newcomer, the woman smiled. "Talon! I see you finally returned!" she said and walked over to her, giving her a warm hug.

Everybody in the room aside from Alex stared dumbly at her for a second. Finally Van yelled, "Talon! You..." he said walking over to her and looking her up and down. "You've been away for quite a while." he said, still unable to register that the same 19 year old thief from months before was standing before him.

"That I have. And from what I heard, Lyle is locked in some prison. What happened since I left?" she asked curiously. Van thought for a moment, then began to fill her in on the details.

"Lets see...Lyle beat Thunder in a death match, scared the skirt off Lady Grey by yelling so loud the dead could have woken..."

"Wait..." said Talon as she cut him off. "Lyle didn't marry Lady Grey?" she asked curiously. Van shook his head. "What happened?"

"He found out by investigating her old manor that she murdered her sister to get the lordship of Bowerstone. As soon as he found out, he went crazy and threw it in her face." said Van. "She was lucky he didn't turn her in to the magistrate. They would have had an execution for sure." he said.

Talon smirked. "Continue."

"Well, after the whole Lady Grey incedent, the Archeologist was kidnapped by Jack of Blades. We brought him back, and Lyle and Thunder used information from the Archeologist to get into Bargate Prison. He managed to rescue his mother and Thunder from the prison, but in doing so he trapped himself there." finished Van.

"And you are trying to figure out how to get inside without having to face an imperial army?" she asked and Van nodded. "Simple. Prison riot." she said.

Van looked at her, then looked back at the paper. "Thats it..." he said smiling. "Thats what we need. Someone from the inside to take the attention away from the front gate." he said. "But, how do we start a prison riot?" he asked.

Talon smirked. "Just ask." she commented.

OoOoO

Lyle sat in a dark cell with his back to a wall and his elbow propped up onto one knee. His eyes scanned the dark area slowly. His body burned. It was covered in cuts and scorches, gashes and burns from all kinds of torture. For the last four days, he had known what a true hell was. But, his spirit did not die. He was still searching for a way out, despite his cellmates grim outlook.

"You might as well give up. You have only been here for four days, so you don't know. But this place is inpenetrable." said the man in the cell next to him.

"Apparently you don't know how I got here." said the warrior. The man looked at him, but sighed and continued staring at the ceiling from his straw bed on the cell floor.

"Regardless. In and out are two different things. I've been in this place for five years. And like you, I've looked for ways out. But the fact is that its useless." he said.

Lyle looked over at his companion. "What's your name?" he asked.

The man looked at the warrior and scratched his head. "Been a while since it has been used, but you can call me Kane." he said.

"You can call me Lyle." said the hero as he looked back at the cell door. He heard a snort from the next cell. "What was that?"

"Your that hero aren't you? Lyle the Saber, right?" asked Kane curiously.

"Yeah, why?" asked the warrior.

"I owe you friend. Because you won the arena, I got three extra dinners." he said.

"Why is that?" asked Lyle smirking.

"Fella's thought they were smart and made a bet. Said that fool Kameleon would win. That was one dinner. And the other came from your final outcome. They bet that you would lose to the trolls. I said you'd go all the way. That won me two more." he said.

Lyle laughed at the mans story. "So, were you ever a hero?" he asked the man.

"Naw...I was just a simple man. Living in Knothole Glade as a fist fighter. I did well for myself. Til one day I was recruited by Jack." he said and sighed. "I happily joined, him bein' a hero from the guild and all. But, one day I heard that he burned that town Oakvale to the ground and killed everyone to find something he was looking for. Soon as they found out I knew, they tossed me in here." he said.

Lyle stopped him. "Wait, he was looking for something? Do you know what it was?" he asked curiously.

"Fraid not. Just that he never found what he was lookin' for." said the man. Then he rolled over. "In any case, I'm going to bed. I need sleep if I'm gonna win that race again." he said. Lyle looked at him strangely.

"A race?" he asked.

"Aye. Every month or so the guards gather us prisoners up and place bets on who is gonna win the race. That way we get our exercise, they get their gold, and the warden gets to share his creepy poetry with someone." he said.

Lyle laughed. "So the winner gets a poetry lesson from the warden?" he asked.

"Aye. Trapped in that office for an hour with 'im while he reads it. It's creepy but it beats the torture chamber." he said. "Now shut your yap. The race is only a few days away and I need sleep." he said.

Lyle smirked. "Wardens office huh? I think I just found the way out." he said to himself.

OoOoO

Talon stood outside the forest line of Bargate Prison. On her arm was a small but fierce looking bird. Van stood next to her and looked at the creature on her arm. "Are you sure that thing can take the message to Lyle?" he asked.

She nodded. "Trakker has been in our family for years. He is as faithful as you are to your food." she said, causing Van to glare at her. Taking the small scroll, she tied it to the birds leg then threw it upwards into the air. It caught an updraft, then flew high into the air before soaring into the prison.

"How is it gonna know Lyle?" he asked.

"Because. The reason we call him Trakker is because he can detect scent, unlike a lot of birds. Once he finds the prisoners, he'll know Lyle because of his smell." she said as the bird sank out of view behind the fortress walls.

OoOoO

The small bird flew circles over the yard before it landed in the barred window of a door. Picking its head up, it took in gulps of air before flying down to the last cell and hopping through the bars. Lyle looked up and noticed the small creature staring at him with viscious orb-like eyes. Hopping over to the warrior, the bird held up its leg. Lyle looked down and noticed a small scroll wrapped around a charcoal stick. Taking off the parchment, he unrolled it and noticed Van's handwriting.

_We need help to free a bird from its cage,_

_When the bird causes rebellion against its captors,_

_The cavalry will come and free the bird._

Lyle smirked at the writing. "Van, you were never the most poetic person in the world." he said.

"What's that?" asked Kane as he looked over and saw the parchment. "Where did you get that?"

Lyle looked at him. "Kane, are you wanting out of this hell hole?" asked the warrior.

"Of course, but how..."

"This piece of paper. After the races, you and me are going to give the guards one hell of a war. Only then can we get out. You want to help me out?" he asked.

The man was skeptical at first, but smiled and nodded. "Nothing would please me more than to give those guards as much hell as they gave me for so long." he said. Holding out his hand, he clasped it with Lyle's.

OoOoO

Van and Talon sat at the forests edge, eating some rations given to them for the trip. Talon looked up at Van as she took a bite from her apple. "So, who is the new girl?" she asked him.

Van looked at her curiously. "New girl? What do you mean?" he asked.

Talon carved another piece of the apple off. "The girl in the white. The one with the bow bigger than a tree. I've never seen her before, so where did she come from?" she asked as she popped the apple slice into her mouth.

Van took a swig of cider that he had brought along and set the flask down. "Alex you mean. She actually isn't new. Its a long story. But a long time ago me and her went on a mission in Hook Coast. A snow troll was attacking the town and we tried to stop it, but failed miserably. I got off easy, only a few bruises and being knocked unconsious. But she got the worst of it. The troll got ahold of her and threw her out to sea. We hadn't seen her since. But while you were gone, Lyle found out where she was and brought her back to the guild." he said.

Talon nodded. "So she has been here since the beginning?" Van nodded to her. "Hmmm..." she said thoughtfully, then out of nowhere a screech rent the air and startled Van. Talon jumped to her feet and looked up into the darkening sky. The bird dropped like a meteor and grabbed Talons padded shoulder. She quickly reached up and grabbed the message from the bird. Unrolling the paper, she smiled at the response.

Van looked at her and at the paper. "What does it say?" he asked curiously.

"Just like Lyle." she said and handed it to him. Van looked down at the paper and started laughing once he had read it.

_In a few days time, you will know when to strike._

_For there will be war within these walls._


	35. Fall of Tyranny

OoO( 35 )OoO

A few days had passed and all the prisoners stood in a line in the giant courtyard of the prison. Lyle stood, wearing only his white under armor pants and a belted sash with his right arm sash tied tightly around his left bicep. He looked over at Kane, and Kane nodded. Kane looked over to the other prisoners and they nodded back to him. All except for one.

A guard walked over to the line carrying a sword. Archers had been placed all along the walls in case of a riot. The guard walked forward and looked at them. "Most of you know the rules. I want to see a dirty fight, plenty of pushing and shoving. Hitting is allowed, but be sure not to kill anyone or else its all night in the torture chamber for you. Now, the first one to run three laps around the battlement walls up there wins. I myself and the warden will be waiting at the finish line. Oh...and no funny stuff. If we see any of you trying to escape or make a break for it, you will be shot down and killed." he said. Walking off, the guard ingored the sarcastic remark made by one of the prisoners, causing them to snigger.

A guard with a flag was stationed at the start to begin the race. All the prisoners set themselves, and as soon as the flag was waved, they immediately took off. Lyle ran ahead, still being as enduring from before. Kane was behind him and the others followed up. He dashed for the stairs leading up to the battlements, and was making good time til a guard at the top of the stairs hurled a box, hitting him and sending him back down to the ground. The other prisoners ran around him and up the stairs.

Lyle got to his feet and ran up the stairs again, glaring at the guard, who had an innocent smile on his face. "Sorry mate, gotta make it interesting." he said. Lyle turned and ran up the final set of stairs. Planting his feet lightly on the stone floor, he darted forward and began to gain back some lost time. Finally, after half a lap, he was back at the front, tailing Kane. They ran into a small tower and turned onto another battlement walkway, where a guard with a long spear. Lyle wasn't stupid.

As soon as they approached, the guard dropped the spear to waist height. Kane ducked and kept running past the guard. Lyle jumped over the wooden shaft and kept running as well. Two of the prisoners were clotheslined by the weapon while the rest went under it. Lyle and Kane were neck and neck nearly the whole time. As they past the line into the third lap, Lyle saw Kane go down screaming.

"Argh!" shouted Kane. Lyle stopped for a moment and looked at the man holding his leg where an arrow was protruding. Looking up, Lyle saw that one of the prisoners had a bow in his hand and was fumbling with another arrow. Lyle took off and rounded another corner when suddenly the arrow fired. Lyle ducked, but this caused him to trip and hit the stone hard. The prisoner smirked and dropped the bow as he ran past another guard and Lyle and onto the final stretch of the race. Lyle jumped to his feet furiously and jerked the spear from the guards hands, surprising him.

Aiming, he hurled it with all his might and scored as the spear sank into the mans shoulder from behind. Lyle ran again and as soon as he reached the prisoner, he yelled, "Cheating rat!" and kicked the injured man across the jaw, sending him tumbling over the edge of the ramparts and into the courtyard where he landed in a cluster of bushes. As soon as he landed the man screamed in pain and climbed as quickly as he could out of the bushes, showing thousands of thorns sticking in his back. Lyle laughed briefly before running to the end of the line.

He stopped as he saw the warden. Wearing the typical guard uniform, only black and without the hat, the warden was a cruel looking man. Scars upon his face told of the torture he must have gone through in his entire life. The man smirked as Lyle approached. "Very good. Been here less than a week and already you are getting along with the others quite nicely." he said.

Lyle glared. "Yeah, and dare I ask where that man got the bow and arrow from?" he said. The warden laughed in an old croaking tone.

"My dear boy, it is as mystery to me as it is to you." he said innocently.

"I'm sure." remarked Lyle.

"Now then, for your reward. What would you like? A night free of the chamber? Or a special reward given to you by myself personally?" he asked. Lyle looked back as Kane came limping forward with the help of two other prisoners. Kane nodded to him.

"I'd like the special reward." he said.

The warden smirked. "Very good my dear boy. You are already so well informed of this place. This special reward is the only way out of torture. You were smart to choose it." he said. "Bring him to my office." yelled the warden and two armed guards pushed Lyle forward.

OoOoO

The office was small, yet comfortable. There was s shelf with books packed sitting on them, mainly books on poetry. But Lyle eyed one of the books that had the title, "The Guild of Zeros". Ingoring it for the moment, he looked at the warden.

"Have a seat." said the warden. Lyle sat in a small wooden chair. "This is your reward. One night of my poetry readings. I do ask that you bear with me and try to stay awake." he said. Standing up, the older man turned around and started reading from a scroll that was hanging from the wall. Lyle looked over at the door and saw two guards standing post just outside the door. Whatever he did, he needed to be quiet about it.

Looking around, he didn't see anything he could really use. Looking at the table, he noticed a book that had something wedged in the middle. He looked up at the warden who was still reading the poetry from the wall poster. Then. leaning forward, he quietly opened the book and the sight slapped him in the face. It was three different keys sitting on the paper, and written on the parchment was a list of the names of the prisoners. His name was at the very bottom in new writing, while Kane's had faded with age. Looking around for something to use, anything.

Then, he saw it. A small carving knife had fallen onto the floor from the desk. Leaning down, he grabbed it off the floor, then took the keys as quietly as he could and replaced them with the carving knife. Closing the book again, he sat back in the chair and removed the remaining armband that he wore. Wrapping it around the keys, he bent down quickly and tied the remaining amount around his leg. Dropping the pant leg quickly, he sat back as if nothing had ever happened.

The warden finished his poem and turned to Lyle. "Well, what do you think." he asked as he leaned on the desk, his hand an inch from the book.

Lyle scratched his head for a moment, realizing he didn't hear a word of the poem. "Well...it was a very good poem. But you might want to make it a little less, cheery you know?" asked Lyle, hoping that his acting would produce positive results. The warden stared at him blankely, then laughed out loud.

"Less cheery huh? You got quite a mouth on you boy. I've been told my poetry is dark enough to summon Skorm himself. But never have I heard it as cheery!" he said, making Lyle flinch at his own mistake. "But, you make me laugh. You can go now. Guard!" he shouted. The guards came into the room and Lyle stood to his feet. The warden looked down at his desk and saw the book lying there. "Has his name been written in here?" asked the warden.

"Aye sir. Written just like you asked." said the guard.

"How do I know you aren't just trying to get out of your work?" asked the warden. He looked at Lyle. "What do you think? Should I trust him? Or should I check it myself?" he asked. Nervously, Lyle nodded.

"I've seen him around sir. He does his job well. Not like other slackers." he said.

"Take him away then." said the warden. Taking the book, he put it in a small safe on the wall and closed it with a large iron lock. Lyle sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that mate. And sorry about that box earlier. You know how it is, gotta please the warden." he said.

"It doesn't matter. I still won the race and got out of the chamber for one night at least." said the warrior. By the time he had left the wardens office, the sun had already sunk and the sky was black with night.

The guard took him back to his cell and tossed some straw into the cell. "There you go. Make it a little more comfortable." said the guard. Lyle walked in and laid down on the straw. The guard locked the cell door with his spare key and walked out of the dungeon. Lyle sat up as he left. Kane leaned over in his cell and looked at Lyle. "Well, what did you find? Something to pick the lock?" he asked curiously.

Lyle snorted in amusement. "Something like that." he said as he pulled the armband from his leg and untangled the keys. Kane's eyes went wide at seeing the small objects in his hand. Stowing them under the straw, he smirked. "Tonight, when the guards are asleep is when we strike."

Kane nodded, then passed the word on. Once it had spread all around, everything was quiet. Kane turned back to Lyle. "Tonight, I'm gonna be a free man. And I'm gonna take that warden with me." he said.

OoOoO

The moon sat high in the air and everything around the prison was quiet. Lyle's eyes opened and he smiled. "Time to go." he said. Kane and the others sat up as Lyle grabbed the keys from under his bedding. Standing up, he walked over to the cell door and took the first key from his palm, then slid it into the lock. He turned it, but his effort was futile as the key would not turn. Handing the key to Kane, he took another and tried it again. But to no avail. Finally, he took the last one and prayed to Avo that it worked.

Sliding it into the keyhole, he closed his eyes and turned. A loud clank sounded and the door swung open. A sigh of relief sounded from all the prisoners. Lyle walked over and unlocked Kane's door, then proceeded to do the same for everyone else. When he got to the cell holding the man from the race, he stopped.

The man looked up at him. "Cummon. What are you waiting for?" he asked.

Lyle glared at him. "You were informed of the plan before hand and yet you still tried to win the race. Give me one good reason why I should let you go." said Lyle. The man looked at Lyle pleadingly.

"Oh cummon! It was just a race!" he said.

Lyle reached through the bars and grabbed the man by the throat. "Do you think I would have these keys right now if it wasn't for that spear?" he asked. "I barely won that race. You almost threw our only opportunity to get out of here out the window." he said forcefully.

"Please! I won't do it again I promise!" he said. Lyle glared at him a moment, then slid the key in and opened the door, letting the man out. When they all were free of their cells they walked over to the door leading to the courtyard. Lyle put the key in and opened it as well. Turning to the crowd, he said in a hushed voice, "Follow me as quietly as possible." Slowly he opened the door and and they began creeping along the grass in the courtyard towards the west wall. Once they were all in the shadow of the wall, Lyle turned to the others. "Who knows where the armory is?"

One man raised his hand. "Its just down this wall, you can see the door from here. Its the one on the right." he said. Lyle nodded and he waved for them to follow him. They snuck across the grass to the door, when Lyle stopped them all. Taking the key again, he tried it in the lock, but it didn't work. Taking another one, he slid it into the lock and turned it. Another clank sounded and the door opened. Lyle poked his head in the door and looked around.

Next to the door was two guards, sleeping their night shift away with a tankard of rum a piece. Giving them the quiet signal, he snuck in, followed by the rest. Once inside, Lyle and Kane disposed of the guards with a few dagger that was taken from a nearby rack. All the men went around, strapping on armor and grabbing weapons. Lyle found his armor right next to one of the guards, along with his katana. Strapping the armor on and the weapon to his belt, he looked around for his sword, but couldn't find it.

A man grabbed the hilt of a sword and raised it into the air, watching the light from the lantern shine off the blade. "Wow...this is a pretty blade. I'm keeping it for myself." he said. Lyle looked over and saw the man admiring his sword. Walking over to him, he pulled the weapon from the mans grasp.

"Sorry mate, but that blade has been with me for a long time. I'm not about to let it go now." he said as he sheathed it in its scabbard on his back. The man was outraged.

"How dare you! I found that sword now its mine!" he shouted. Lyle immediately grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Are we gonna have a problem here?" he asked in a deadly tone. Everyone in the room was staring at Lyle. "This sword was made specially for me by an old friend. Now, if you want this sword, you are gonna have to take it from me the hard way. Understand?" the man nodded and Lyle let him go. Walking to the front of the room, he looked around. Everyone was pretty much armored up and ready to do battle. Kane walked up to him wearing thin black chainmail armor, but had metal gauntlets with deadly looking spikes sticking out from the knuckles.

Kane lifted his hand and clenched his fist. "Its been many years since I wore my old armor. It feels good, like I'm young again." he said.

Lyle smiled. "It looks good on you." he said. Turning to the rest of them, he spoke up. "Is everyone ready to conquer a prison?" he asked. There was a loud cheer from the men. "Good. Now, we need to sneak a little bit more before we go crazy on this place." he said, making the crowd groan. He laughed at their misery before continuing. "Don't worry. We are gonna leave a little surprise for our friends the guards." he said as he kicked one of the many barrels stored in the room.

OoOoO

Lyle and Kane stood outside the door to the guards barracks, listening to them all snore. All the sentries in the prison were asleep, leaving them no opposition. "Now, lets hear your greatest battle call!" shouted Lyle. The men erupted in cheers and yells as Lyle threw the torch onto the line of black powder on the ground. It immediately sparked and the fire began to slowly slither its way up the stairs and into the room.

The men cheered louder as an explosion ripped the wall apart and sent fire everywhere. Suddenly, the entire fortress was on alert. All the sentries grabbed their weapons and charged towards the small group of warriors. Lyle raised his sword and...stared down at a body the landed right next to him with a giant arrow sticking out of his back. Lyle smiled. "Alex..." he said. "Charge!" he yelled.

The group charged the guards and clashed weapons with them. Lyle kicked one guard backwards and sliced anothers throat with his sword. He was about to attack another when another arrow flew and hit the center of the courtyard. Suddenly a large magic symbol appeared across the giant court yard. It glowed bright then shattered. Lyle felt as if a wave of energy ran through his bode. He looked at his hand and saw as it sparked.

"Lyle! A little help here!" shouted Kane. Lyle turned back to the group of prisoners and saw that the guards were massing together against the prisoners. Suddenly, another arrow sank like a spear into a guards back, causing him to knock over three other guards. Lyle aimed his hand at a guard and lightning flew forward and smashed into one of the sentries who was about to take out an injured prisoner. Immediately he yelled in pain and collapsed.

Everyone froze and looked at Lyle, who was now smirking. Sticking his sword in the ground, he lit two fireballs again and began the arm movements. All the guards ran at him to try and stop him, but they were too late. He launched the fireball, and guards jumped to the ground to dodge it. As soon as it flew over the tops of their heads, Lyle clapped his hands and the ball exploded. Guards ran around trying to put out the flames on their body as the prisoners regrouped and attacked again.

Suddenly, out of nowhere three more people jumped into the melee. Van was first. He had a large metal staff that he swung wildly at the remaining guards. The second was Briar Rose. Her black cleaver swung like a whirlwind of death, killing all who passed in an instant. And the third...Lyle stared hard at her. He couldn't quite make out who she was, but she was amazing. Her speed was unlike anything he had ever seen. Grabbing his sword, he joined the battle and soon, there wasn't a guard left standing in the place.

The prisoners cheered madly and began to mingle with the heros. Suddenly, Kane shouted, "Lyle! There he goes!" Lyle looked over and saw the warden opening a door and slamming it shut behind them. Him and Kane both darted for the door.

Talon stood after the battle and stared at Lyle, unsure of how to approach him. Then, suddenly he took off after a man in black. She smiled as she saw him run. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." she said to herself as he raced off.

Kane and Lyle got to the door. Kane went to examine the door put Lyle decided not to waste time and blasted it open with a lightning bolt. Opening the door, they ran in and Lyle immediately recognized where he was. This was the cell where he found his mother. And if the warden was running this way, then there was only one way he could go without trapping himself. As soon as they entered the store room, Lyle yelled, "Follow me!" Kane nodded and they ran together down the corridors until the saw the warden. He was on the other side of a large pool holding a wooden lever in his hand.

The two warriors stopped and stared at him. The warden threw the lever and they could hear gears turning. Immediately they both split up and ran around opposite sides of the pool to try and get to the warden. But, he pulled another lever and a large iron door dropped into place in front of him. Lyle banged on the door madly while Kane looked around for anything that would be helpful. His eyes suddenly went wide as a large serpent-like head rose from the water. Tentacles rose from the water as the serpents yellow snake-like eyes locked onto the two.

"Uh...Lyle." said Kane.

Lyle kicked the door and yelled. "Dammit! He got away!" he said as he put his hands on the door and leaned over.

"Lyle..." said Kane again.

Lyle sighed and hit the door again in his anger.

"Lyle!" shouted Kane.

"What!" Lyle shouted back. Kane pointed at the beast and Lyle turned and looked at it, his eyes frozen in horror. "Uhh...hi..." he said to the serpent. Two of the tentacles swung and smashed into the warriors, tossing them across the room. After hitting the ground, Lyle jumped to his feet and pulled his bow off. Notching an arrow, to the bow he raised it and fired. The arrow flew and sank into the creatures eye, making it shriek in pain. Lyle took another arrow and notched it when the creature put its head under the water and out of Lyle's shooting range.

"Dammit!" shouted Lyle as he aimed at one of the tentacles. The arrow hit the tentacle, causing it to swing at him. The warrior jumped over the tentacle and drew his sword.

"Lyle! Duck!" shouted Kane. Lyle ducked to one knee right as one of the snake-like tentacles nearly removed his head. Jumping to his feet again, he turned to Kane.

"Hey, you think you can grab one of those things?" shouted Lyle. Kane looked at the tentacles, then nodded. Taking up a stance, he held his hands ready at his side. Lyle hit another of them with a bolt of lightning, causing it to swing at him visciously. Lyle ducked and Kane grabbed the slippery appendage. Immediately Lyle jumped up and swung his blade, cutting through the massive tentacle. It fell to the ground and flopped around before its life slipped away.

The beast exploded from the pool again and roared loudly. Lyle aimed his hands at the beast ready to use lightning on it, when he saw a light come from the beasts mouth. It grew brighter and brighter until finally it erupted from the beasts mouth. Lyle dove to the side just in time as the high powered beam of energy tore the stone wall apart. Lyle rolled to his feet with his bow in his hands again and fired at the beast. It sank into the beasts mouth.

The beast roared and the light began to glow from its fanged mouth again. The heat from the energy incinerated the arrow. Kane acted quickly. Running up to the rail surrounding the pool, he placed one foot on it and launched himself onto the beast. Raising his fists, he began punching the serpent, sinking the spikes of his gauntlets into the beasts scales. It jerked its head back and threw Kane to the ground on the other side of the pool. The beam fired from the beasts mouth and crashed into the ceiling, causing it to crack and shatter.

Lyle pulled his sword up and used the lightning blade technique he learned from Thunder to slice through another tentacle. The beast roared and lunged forward at Lyle, smashing him against the wall. The warrior groaned loudly as the beast pulled away. Kane shouted, "Lyle! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, just got smashed up a little." he said as he got back up. Kane looked up and saw a small boulder fall from the collapsing ceiling and hit the beast in the head. Though not fazed, Kane's eyes widened..

"Lyle! The ceiling!" Kane shouted as he ran around the edge of the pool. Lyle looked up at the ceiling and saw it cracking and splitting further.

"Kane! Get to the door!" he shouted as the beast lunged again and smashed into the wall, causing the ceiling to crack again. Lyle ran for the door taking his sword and switching its position to run along his arm. The beast lunged at Lyle again, and smashed into the wall again. Lyle jumped up and landed on the back of the beasts head, raising the sword above his head.

Others gathered around Kane and watched the final attack on the giant beast. Lyle slammed the tip of the sword into the scaly hide of the serpent. The blade sank all the way up to the hilt, making the beast shriek. Its body and tentacles began to convulse and slam into everything. Lyle jerked the sword free and jumped from the beasts back and ran for the door as the ceiling and walls crumbled and crashed to the ground. The warrior was struck in the back with a large rock, making him fall to his knees. Standing up, he stumbled again towards the door in a hurry. But, the ceiling broke.

Several large boulders fell and crushed the serpents head, making the rest of the ceiling fall and crush the entire room. Lyle dove for the exit, but disappeared as the debry and rubble piled up. The entire crowd gasped and stared at the now dead end. "Lyle! No!" shouted Alex as she ran up to the pile of rock. She beat the wall with her fists, yelling more. Suddenly, Lyle's hand burst from the dirt and tried to grasp something.

Alex grabbed the hand and began pulling on it. "Help him!" she shouted. Suddenly, everyone ran forward and started digging the dirt and rocks from around the warrior. In a matter of minutes, Lyle was pulled from the wall, coughing and covered in dirt. Alex wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said.

Lyle hugged her back and smiled. "I don't plan on it. And lets hope there aren't anymore of those things around." he said.

"What about the warden? He's getting away now..." said Kane in a disappointed voice. Lyle laughed briefly, causing a confused look to cross Kane's face. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"The warden isn't going anywhere. That door he went in was a protective room. A dead end." he said, making Kane look at him surprisedly. "I searched the room when I first got here. By shutting that door, he sealed his own fate."

Kane smirked. "Looks like he is trapped in the prison that he trapped so many others in. He finally gets what he deserves." he said.

Lyle turned around with a smile and was stopped by a pair of piercing green eyes. He stopped and looked down at the girl in black. "You are very skilled. Where did you..." he said, then stopped. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he knelt down a bit and stared deep into her eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Maria..." he said.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She laughed loudly as he spun her in circles before dropping her back to her feet. "When did you..!" he shouted. Talon put a finger over his lips, making him quiet.

"Lets get out of here first." she said. Lyle smirked and nodded.

"To the armory!" he shouted.

OoOoO

Lyle handed a blazing torch to Kane. Kane looked at Lyle. "You aren't going to do it?" he asked.

Lyle shook his head. "You were here far longer than I was friend. If anyone deserves to do this, its you." he said. Kane nodded, then looked up at the bright fire. Taking the torch, the man smiled and tossed it onto a line of gunpowder on the ground. It sparked and followed the trail of gunpowder into the armory. The prisoners and heros all cheered loudly as they watched the main wall and all the inside structures of the prison explode and collapse as the barrels took out the main supports. The stone structures crumbled and fell, causing the wall to break away from the other walls and crush the trees nearby.

Finally, all of the prisoners of Bargate Prison were free...


	36. An Interesting Vacation

OoO( 36 )OoO

A fist slammed into a table, busting the furniture apart. Jack stood breathing heavily and seething inside. He turned quickly to Maze who was smirking, then punched him across the jaw heavily, sending the mage to the ground. "You...you knew about this!" he shouted. Maze stood up again, rubbing his sore jaw and smirking again.

"Would it have mattered if I told you? You would have done the same thing even if I had. Your ego is what got your prison destroyed Jack, not me. That little boy that you said was harmless and you could control easily just destroyed your biggest stronghold, and your only source for reviving your youth." he said. This time Jack snapped. He grabbed Maze by the throat and ran forward, smashing him through a bookshelf and hard against a wall.

"You seem as if you are enjoying my struggles a little too much wizard. I would have thought you smarter than that." he said as he took his other hand and placed it on Maze's forehead. Maze began to shout in pain as what little youth he had was drained from his body. His skin began to sink and his body became limp from his power loss. Suddenly, it stopped. Jack let go of Maze, letting him hit the ground and allowing his energy to be restored to him. "You are very lucky I still need you Maze. I suggest you don't do anything foolish, or I might have to recruit someone else who can read Old Kingdom." he said as he turned and walked away. Stopping at the door, he turned his head slightly. "And don't worry. Once I have the sword, I will make the guild my new stronghold." he said, then opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Maze struggled to his feet and limped down a small corridor and into the room of the small tavern. Laying on the bed, he breathed heavily and deeply. "No...once you set your hands on that sword, it will be the end of you Jack of Blades." he said in a waspy drained voice. "Even if it takes my life, I will be sure that I meet you in Hell." he said, then fell deeply into slumber.

OoOoO

The following day was a day of celebration. As soon as they arrived back at the guild, Lyle went and had his long awaited reunion with his sister and mother. Sitting in Maze's quarters, they all talked and told tales of life after the fire. Scarlet was very surprised to see her daughter alive and well after being dragged away by the bandits.

Theresa stood and hugged her mother very tightly, letting silent tears fall from her sightless eyes. "Mother...I thought you were dead for so long. It does me very good to know you are well again." she said as she embraced the older woman. Scarlet smiled and patted her daughter on the back.

"Its good to see you too Theresa. After so long of believing my family was gone, I had given up hope. But seeing you both alive and well makes my heart flow again with happiness. There is no prouder mother in all of Albion." she said as she looked at Lyle. Grabbing his arm, she jerked him over towards them. "Get over here you young rip. This is a family moment." she said. He smirked at her and hugged them both tightly as well. He too wanted to shed tears of happiness that his family was back together again. But he didn't, for he knew that they were crying enough for the both of them.

Theresa laughed briefly, receiving an odd look from them both. She raised her head and laughed again. "What's so funny?" asked Lyle confusedly.

She giggled once more before answering. "The last time I saw you was in that field the day of the raid. Thinking back on it now, I was just a country girl in love with my own daydreams. And you, you were just a little troublemaker from a small town. Look at us now though. We both have changed so much since we were children Lyle." she said. He smiled and nodded. "That little trouble maker became the hero of an entire country, inspiring people wherever you go to do whats right and just. I am proud to call myself your sister Lyle." she said hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back and smiled. "Well, look at you. That little daydreamer turned into a woman who became what she always wanted. She became a hero. The only reason I am called the greatest hero is because you never competed in the Arena sis. I've seen you fight, and its like nothing I have ever seen. You went from daydreamer to being admired by friends and guildmembers around you. I may be the greatest, but you are certainly the most admired." he said gently. She let go and punched him in the chest, forgetting that he had armor on. She swore silently as a thud! sounded. Laughing at herself, she pushed him back against the wall.

Lyle couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry sis."

She smiled. "Its quite alright. It happens now and again." she said giggling again as she heard a book fall from a shelf and whack Lyle on the head, causing him to slip and hit the ground. "As you can plainly see." she said smirking.

Lyle got back up and rubbed his head. "You amaze me you know that?" he said amused. Scarlet turned to the and took each by the hand. There is something I need to tell both of you..." she said as she looked at them.

They both looked at her. Lyle spoke up. "What is it mum?" he asked. Hearing him call her 'mum' after so long filled her with joy again.

"It...It's nothing. It can wait for another day. This is our occasion now. And I will not spoil it with such tales." she said happily.

OoOoO

The reunited family had spent the rest of the day together. The sun fell and rose again before Lyle awoke in the room alone. Getting to his feet, he left his armor and weapons where they were and travelled downstairs. He ran into Van when he hit the bottom of the stairs. Van was dressed in only a black pair of pants after cleaning himself of a hard nights work. As soon as the two saw each other, the war was on.

Lyle sprung off the bottom stair and crashed into Van, putting him into a headlock. Van rolled around for a moment before loosening the warriors grip and putting him into an armbar. Stretching his arm out, Van pulled visciously, making Lyle yell out in pain. But, the warrior weaved his way out and grabbed Van's foot, dragging him into the mess hall where most of the guild members where having breakfast.

As soon as the crowd saw the human tornados coming towards them, they immediately surrounded the pair and began cheering as money was passed around again. The two went on for what seemed like hours, and the crowd never got bored. They had managed to wrestle all the way out into the courtyard of the guild and onto the grass. Lyle was sitting on Van's back with his arms locked around Van's chin, making the mage struggle for control of his head. Lyle pulled back more and Van called out in pain before he finally grabbed one of Lyle's hands and bucked, sending the warrior flying off of him.

Jumping up wearily, Van grabbed Lyle and stood him to his feet before sending him flying backwards with a large headbutt. Lyle rolled over in pain as he saw stars appearing before his eyes. Getting to his knees, he felt Van's hand grab his shoulder, then pulled the mage over his back and lifted him into the air, spinning around rapidly for a few moments, sending both of them flopping to the ground with the crowd still behind them. Van rose to his feet for a moment before falling backwards again like a drunk.

Lyle tried to rise, but as soon as he stood he found gravity pulling him to the left before sending him crashing to the ground again. The audience laughed in merriment as the two stumbled around in their dizziness like a pair of blind drunks. Finally, order was restored to their senses and they were at it again.

Alex was wearing her former apprentice robes as she walked across the lawn with an armful of beautiful flowers. She looked over at the crowd and curiosity got the better of her. Walking over to the group of people, she pushed them aside, then looked at the scene. Lyle and Van both had each other in some kind of leg lock. "What is going on here?" she shouted as she saw the two struggling to make each other submit.

They both looked up at her and immediately let go of each other. Standing up strait, they stood as if being punished by their mothers. "It's kinda a ritual we've had since we were younger. Every week or so, we would just beat each other til we couldn't anymore..." said Van, who got a startled look from Alex.

"Beat each other until you can't anymore? What kind of world is it where boys just go around and beat each other for no reason?" she asked huffily glaring at them both. They moped a second before a loud battle cry came to their attention.

"Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!" came the shout from behind them. They all turned, and as soon as they did Lyle was hit with what felt like a cannonball. Talon slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him into a stranglehold. Van laughed loudly before diving into the melee and grabbing Lyle's leg again.

Suddenly, Aerika sprung from nowhere and landed on Van's back, locking his arm behind his head, shouting her own battle cry in the process. The crowd burst into laughter, and even Alex managed to giggle a moment before one of the girls spoke. Talon looked up at Alex and winked. "It's not just boys that get to have all the fun!" she said, then proceeded to finish off what was left of Lyle.

OoOoO

Lyle and Van walked away from the former battle ground beaten and weary. Both had worn themselves out on each other and after the girls joined the fight, niether of them stood a chance. As they stumbled towards the river in the guild, Lyle in his tiredness bumped into someone knocking them down.

Turning to the man, Lyle helped him back to his feet. "Sorry friend. You alright?" he asked politely.

"Woah man...that was a big fall...almost a thousand feet by my count..." said the man who was in some sort of hypnotic trance. Lyle and Van stared at him dumbly. "Hey you...you haven't seen a little green gnome runnin' about here have you? He stole my money and I haven't been able to find the little bugger since..." he said.

Lyle and Van looked at each other for a moment, both at a loss for words. Finally, Van burst out laughing as Lyle looked back at the man. "Ummm...are you alright mate? That fall didn't knock something loose did it?" he asked amused.

The man looked around panic-stricken. Grabbing Lyle's shoulders, he looked him in the eyes. "They are coming for me! The flying apes are back! They've come to steal my recipes! Avo help me!" he shouted then ran off in the direction of the building, waving his arms around wildly.

Van and Lyle just stared for a moment before falling to the ground in their laughter. When they were able to breath again, the two parted ways, still laughing at the happenings of the old man. Van left to clean himself again after their grudge match in the courtyard, while Lyle went to rest at the stream. Still sore from his match, Lyle began to rub his aching muscles when he felt his foot hit something.

Looking down, he saw something small laying on the ground at his feet. He knelt down and picked up a little blue toadstool, then stared at it for a moment. "Huh...you don't see these in the guild. As a matter of fact I've never seen these in Albion at all." he said. "Must be foreign." he said as he shrugged and stood up again. Taking the mushroom, he popped it into his mouth and walked on as normal.

After arriving at the stream, he sat down and let his feet rest in the stream. Taking an apple he had grabbed from a passing cart, he bit deeply into it and began to chew on the fruit. Suddenly, he began to choke and sputter as something bit is toe, causing him to nearly swallow the piece whole. After clearing his airway again, he checked the injury on his foot. "Huh...seems he don't like my feet being in his stream." he said with a smirk. "Well then..." he started as he crawled over and looked into the stream.

"I challenge you fish! For the right to use this stream!" he shouted jokingly at the water. He didn't expect a response, so when he got one his face was a mask of surprise.

"A challenge huh? And what sort of challenge do you speak of?" asked the fish as he popped his head out of the river. Lyle was speechless. He stared at the fish for a while before the fish spoke again. Jumping up, the fish slapped Lyle in the face with a fin before surfacing again. "I said what kind of challenge you fool!" it shouted.

"Y...You can talk!" said Lyle in a stuttered voice. The fish smiled.

"Of course I can talk you lout! Us fish are the smartest creatures in the world." he said.

Lyle sat down, still staring dumbly at the fish. "But...how come you never talked before?" he asked.

"Well, you never really talked to me before, have you?" it asked.

The warrior thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Well...no. I mean, talking to a fish...thats ridiculous..." he said. Then sighed when he realized he was talking to a fish at that moment.

"Oh, sure. Talking to a fish is ridiculous. But screaming challenges to it in the river is perfectly normal." said the fish as it crossed its fins. Lyle scratched his head for a moment. "Now my dear boy, you said you would like to challenge me for the right to use this river, did you not?" it asked.

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Yes...I guess I did..."

"Well very good. If you are going to waste time by not issuing a challenge, then I'm going to do it. How about this? I'll tell you a story, a very funny story. And if you can keep from laughing, then I give you the right to this river."

OoOoO

The guildmaster walked across the peaceful lawns of the guild in high spirits. Aside from Maze being sick, this was a rather pleasant day. Lyle was back from Bargate in one piece and his mother was safely in the guild as well. No more dangerous missions, no more troll attacks, no more arenas, no more bandit kings, no nothing. Nothing but peace and quiet.

But, as the man walked along the river, he heard loud laughing. Getting a closer look at the culprit, he spied Lyle laughing like a mad man and pointing to an ordinary fish in the river. "Wow...I've never heard that one before!" shouted Lyle as he burst into laughter again. "You know, you really aren't bad company!"

The guildmaster stopped and stared at Lyle. "Oh dear..." he said to himself. "The boy has finally lost his mind..." he said as he went to fetch the healers and the priests.

Lyle had finally stopped laughing when the fish spoke again. "Hey, wanna see something even funnier?" he asked. Lyle nodded and the fish smiled. "Good, now come a bit closer, its here in the river." it said. Lyle got to his knees and bent down so he could get a closer look. Suddenly, the water exploded as a gigantic fish jumped up and aimed for Lyle's head. The warrior reacted quickly and hurled himself backward, screaming in surprise. He ran to a tree and put his back against it as someone ran to his aid.

"Eh? What is it mate? Are the beetles at it again?" asked the apprentice.

Lyle pointed at the river and shouted, "There's a monster living in that river!" he shouted. The apprentice looked at the river, then turned back to Lyle, who was running at high speed towards the archery range.

"I think he's had one too many." he said as he went back about his buisiness.

OoOoO

The warrior sat in the bushes, peering out at the giant creatures stalking all around him. They were trees, and they were watching him, searching for him. He couldn't let himself be found. If they found him, they would torture him until he told them where he hid the king of their kinds treasure, the magic Cooking Apple. They would do anything for it, but he wasn't going to let them have it. Not without a fight.

With that apple, he would finally be able to get his three wishes. To have his own castle made entirely of water, and to get a sword that could cut through air. Those three were going to be his, and no walking tree holding a giant mallet was going to take that away from him. Finally, he saw an opening, then made a dash for it. He ran across the grass dodging back and forth as the giant trees swung at him with various objects. One came close to hitting him with a cow, but he was too fast for that.

Finally, he made it to the building of the guild and dove inside. Looking around, he saw nobody. He went to go forward when five people jumped into his way. In the center was a bald man with a massively large head and bulging green eyes. The others were all large beetles dressed in what looked like white armor.

"Lyle! There you are! Hold still a moment!" said the man with the large head as he walked forward a few steps.

"Don't come any closer you fiend! Or I'll slay you with this!" he shouted as he reached for something in his belt. The guildmaster gasped as Lyle went to draw a weapon, but his fear quickly turned to relief as he saw Lyle brandishing a long loaf of bread. "Have at you fiends!" he shouted as one of the healers in white robes walked up to grab Lyle. Taking the loaf of bread in both hands, he swung and knocked out the healer with a loud thud.

The guildmaster looked stunned for a moment, then looked at the loaf of bread. "How bloody old is that thing? What kind of food do we serve here?" he asked outraged. Lyle took his chance and dashed for the stairs. Running up the stairs, he ran into his room and closed the door behind him. He walked forward to the window when he felt his shirt start choking him.

Grabbing the garment, he pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground. He did the same with his pants when they started to move his legs for him. He stood there completely naked, brandishing the loaf of bread at the haunted clothing. "Stay back! I have a weapon!" he shouted. But they came closer and closer.

"You never take care of us!"

"The king is after you warrior! You never suspected he would send us after you! Now! Get him!" shouted the pants.

Lyle backed against the wall, then looked around for any way out. Then he looked over and spotted the window. Throwing his weapon at the apparition, he grabbed a broom from the corner and fended them off until he reached the window.

OoOoO

Everybody in the guild courtyard stared as the warrior shouted as loud as he could and ran across the grass, naked, and swinging a broom like it was a sword at imaginary beasts...


	37. Secret Bloodlines

OoO( 37 )OoO

Lyle woke up in the infirmary sometime in the morning staring dumbly at the ceiling. Somehow, he felt like a piece of his life was suddenly missing. He sat up, looking around at his surroundings. Nobody was in the infirmary with him, so he must not have been injured. Figuring that out, he only had one question on his mind. "How the hell did I get here?" he asked.

He pulled the blanket off his form and stepped onto the stone floor gently. As soon as his feet touched the floor, his head lanced with pain. He grabbed his head and cringed slightly. "Ugh...what happened to me?" he asked as he stood up. He was wearing dark green thin clothes, made for the infirmary. He walked out of the room just as a gaggle of three new girls from the guild walked by.

As soon as he walked out, they all stopped and stared at him for a moment. The three of them blushed madly and started giggling as they ran by him and down the hall. He stared for a moment before shaking his head and walking down the corridor. When he entered the mess hall, he saw Van sitting at the table with Alex, Talon, and Aerika. Walking over to the table, he sat down and looked at everyone.

As soon as they saw him, Van and Talon burst into fits of laughter. Alex glared at him, got to her feet and moved elsewhere. Aerika mearly looked away with her face red with embarassment. Lyle looked at them and glared. "What the hell is so funny? And why did Alex just look at me like that?" he asked them accusingly.

Van was the first to speak, for Talon could barely breath. "Lyle...you don't remember?" he asked. Lyle shook his head. "You were running across the guild lawns completely nude while waving a broomstick, shouting 'Help me! Help me! The trees have found me! They're chasing me!'. Then you proceeded to swordfight them with your broom while screaming at the dummies on the island to stop standing there and help you fight them off." He said still laughing. This statement only made Talon laugh harder and fall off the bench doing so.

Lyle looked at Van stupefied. "You've got to be kidding me…" he said. "I don't remember any of that."

Van held up his hand. "Oh, its not over yet. After that, the guildmaster and all the healers were chasing you around trying to get you to hold still long enough so they could put you to sleep. But you persistently ran from them until you made it to the guild woods, where you…" he said, quoting Lyle's exact words. "'Built a large blue fire to keep the dragons away so they wouldn't take you to marry the queen of the flying balverines.' You nearly burned down the whole guild woods." Said the mage.

Lyle just stared at him dumbly. "What happened to me yesterday?" he asked rubbing his head sorely.

"They found a merchant in the guild that was doing the same thing. They found him carrying a whole bag full of these blue mushrooms. Once they tested the spores on it, they found out that it is some type of drug that can make the mind see things that aren't really there." Said Talon. "He is now being held in a cell in Bowerstone until he tells where he got them. But it doesn't seem to be doing any good considering he thinks the guards questioning him are trolls and can't understand a thing they are saying." She said giggling madly.

"Blue mushroom huh?" asked Lyle as he hit the table with his head. "Shortly after we bumped into that merchant, I found one laying on the ground. I thought it was just a foreign mushroom." He said. "If I had known it was gonna do that, I would have burned it." He said rubbing his head. "So, why is Alex mad?" he asked.

"Well, after we found out about the mushrooms poison, she thought you were taking them for the fun of it. She doesn't realize that it was a mistake and you thought it was food." Said Van. He grabbed his tankard and took a big swig of it before smiling again. "You supplied the guild folks with a full day of entertainment. Those must have been very powerful mushrooms." He said laughing. Lyle glared at him and kicked his chair under the table, sending the mage backwards to crash to the floor.

Van yelled and held the back of his head painfully. Lyle stood up and stretched his arms for a moment before walking away.

OoOoO

Talon stood in front of one of the dummies surrounding a tree. She held her keen blade pointed strait at the dummies center while concentrating intensely. Then, in a flash she vanished and appeared on the other side of the dummy. The dummy immediately exploded, sending straw everywhere.

"You know, its amazing how you do that. How do you become so fast?" asked a voice behind her.

She looked over and spotted Lyle watching her. Smiling, she walked over to him and leaned on her sword like it was a cane. "Well, look who it is." She said.

He held up his hand and halted her speech. "One word about yesterday and I'm leaving, I promise you." He said darkly. She nodded and he put his hand back down. "Now then, how long has it been since you and I actually talked?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I'd say its been nearly a year now." She said as she looked at him again. Looking him up and down, she smiled. "And just like you Lyle. You haven't changed a bit."

Smiling back at her, he crossed his arms. "You have, quite a bit. So, care to share your journey with me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Maybe someday. But for now lets talk about the goings on of Albion. I hear you've been through quite a bit since I left." She said. "Specifically with Lady Grey."

He looked at the ground and was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "I'm sorry about that whole situation…" he said, but was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't be sorry Lyle. You were doing what you thought was right. I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now." She said as she got closer. "I was still a little girl back then. I still thought that life was a one track thing. But not anymore. I understand the decisions people make and why they have to make them." She said. Then she smiled broadly. "Besides! I heard your little ordeal with Lady Grey didn't go as well as planned." She said.

He glared at the dummy next to him. "No, it didn't. Soon after you left I found out she murdered her own sister. As soon as I found that out…"

"You forced her out of office?" asked Talon curiously.

"No…but now I have the most powerful figure in Bowerstone under my thumb." He said with an evil smile.

"Ah, blackmail. Never knew you were so diabolical." She said. "And what do you plan to do with such power?" she asked.

"Make sure that city is run properly from now on, without corruption. And maybe the occasional cask of wine." He said sarcastically. She giggled loudly at the last remark.

"So, you planning on marrying anyone else that I should know of?" she asked.

"No…not for a while. This hero business is way too complicated to have a wife in all of it. So maybe when I retire, but not until then." He said. He was suddenly surprised as Talon reached up and planted a kiss right on his lips. "W-What are you doing?" he asked astonished.

She smiled evilly. "Throwing my name in for consideration once its all over." She said.

He glared at her, then smirked. "In any case, I was wondering if you could teach me some of the moves you have been using. I've never seen anything like how you move before." He said.

"Ah, that's because its only taught in my clan overseas. My father and mother trained me from the day I turned six years old until now. We are what some people call Shinobi." She said.

"Shinobi…I've never heard of them." He said as he thought deeply. "Wait…I heard about them once in the old kingdom history, but it didn't mention anything about them." He said. Looking up at her, he smiled pleadingly. "Can you teach me about them?" he asked.

"Only if you stop looking at me like that and promise not to tell anyone what I tell you. As far as you know, they are just a small ten word passage in the old kingdom books." She said. He nodded, then grabbed her by the hand.

"Cummon. I know somewhere where we can go to keep the secrecy." He said. Bringing her to the Demon Door, he looked up at the writing on the door and smiled.

"Your path is darkened. Only when your path is illuminated may you enter these doors." Said Talon as she read off the passage. "What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"I figured it out when I was a kid. You would think that it means you have to be clear of thought, or that you have to be very knowledgeable, or that you have to have a good heart." He said.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means its too dark out here and it needs light." He said lighting a fireball. As soon as the light hit the words on the stone, they began to glow and a giant crack split down the center of the door. It swung open and Lyle pulled them inside. Again, the dim glow of the pyro flies lit the room enough to see everything properly. Talon was amazed by the room. It had a soft layer of grass on the floor and was quite cozy with even a little pond in the corner. Strangely enough, there was a table with two chairs sitting in the middle of the room.

"This is amazing…" she said as she cupped one of the little glowing lights in her hand. Letting it free, she watched in amazement as it flew off and skimmed the water of the pond. "I wonder how it got here…" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Now then…about this Shinobi clan." He said excitedly. She turned to him and smiled.

"About this clan. It was started back in the Old Kingdom. The king Archon himself created a small group of people who were trained at the age of six to be the best and most elite warriors in the land. They were trained to be his protectors in the times of ancient. As many knew, there were some people who would do anything to kill the king. So he trained them so they could hide in shadows, move with the swiftness of a wolf, track and kill without being noticed. Some were even believed to have been able to run on water." She said.

Lyle's face was a mask of interest. "So, your blood comes from this lineage?" he asked. She nodded. "These skills you have, vanishing, unbelievable speed, and whatnot…these were taught by your mother and father?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said and looked at the table. "And…my brother."

Lyle's face took a more serious look. "You mean Hawk?" he asked. She nodded. "What happened with him? Did he find you again?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I found him." She said looking up at him. "And killed him."

His eyes widened. "Why?" he asked surprised. Then, he shook his head. He knew why. Looking back at her, he asked, "How?" he rephrased.

She shook her head. "I would rather not talk about it." She said quietly. "That part of my life is over and done with. And now I have a new one." She said looking up at the warrior. Smiling at him, she said, "I have a new life right here now." She said.

He nodded silently. "So, you aren't going anywhere again?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Good. Cause the next time you leave without telling me, I'll sink your ship from the shore and make you swim wherever you are going." He said with a smile. She smiled back and vanished from her seat. Wrapping one arm around his neck from behind, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Whispering gently, she said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Lyle shuddered for a moment before she took her seat again. He looked at her then shook his head.

"So…can you teach me the technique you used?" he asked.

"Which one?"

"The teleporting one." He said as he sat up in his seat.

She shook her head amused. "Lyle, we don't teleport. We are not a ghosts. We merely have a much better control over our bodies than heroes do. Anytime you see me 'disappear', I'm actually running. I'm not poofing into thin air." She said.

"Oh…." He said foolishly. "So, you can teach me to do that then?" he asked. She nodded and he hit the table in his excitement, causing her to jump in surprise. "Great! When do we start?" he shouted.

OoOoO

After a few days of rest and Lyle's persistent training in the Shinobi techniques, he was finally summoned by his mother again to Maze's quarters with his sister. They all sat in different chairs around the fire while Maze stood behind Scarlet's own chair. Both the brother and sister looked at their mother.

"What is it mother? Why have you called us?" asked Theresa.

"A few days ago I told you that I had something to share with you. That there was something you needed to know." She said. They both nodded and she continued. "Well, I think now is the time to tell you both." She said. "I know what it is that Jack was looking for that night that our village was attacked." She said, causing both of her children to stare at her.

"How do you know what he was looking for?" asked the son.

"I was in that prison for almost ten years Lyle. I saw and questioned Jack on a daily basis. He let slip occasional pieces of information that I used to put together a map of what his plans are. But first, lets start with your bloodline." She said. "You both, as am I are a part of an ancient bloodline that has spanned the generations since the old kingdom. Have either of you heard of the king named Archon?" she asked.

"The king of the Old Kingdom? What is he to do with our blood?" asked Theresa.

"Indeed, he was. King Archon was a great king who became corrupted by what is known as the Sword of Aeons. The sword of Aeons is a sword which was created from powerful sorcery. Everybody who got their hands on this sword instantly became a slave to its power. Our king Archon, searched for this sword for many years. Finally, he found it hidden in the depths of a cavern, meant never to be found by man." She said.

Her children were listening intently. "When he found it, it corrupted him like the thousands it had before him. He became an evil man with the intent to destroy and conquer everything around him. He began to expand his kingdom, when finally he ran into a wall. This wall was a man named Avo."

"The warrior sent by God." Said Lyle. His mother nodded.

"Avo had come from the forest and emerged with a powerful sword, one to match the Sword of Aeons. Nobody knows where the sword came from, but he brought it to the Kingdom and brought the reign of Archon to its knees. Afterward he was praised as the 'hero sent by God'." She said.

"So that's why he was called that. Nobody knows if he was actually sent by God, but he was a miracle to have defeated the king." Said Lyle.

"Indeed. Afterwards, Avo took the sword and locked it in a chamber where not only could it not be retrieved, but it could not be found unless one has the key." She said as she opened a book.

"But what does this have to do with Jack of Blades?" he asked. She held up her hand.

"I will get to that in a moment my son. But first, I will tell you about the key. It is also locked in a hidden place. A monastery, protected by monks for thousands of years until finally the monastery was attacked a few hundred years ago. The attackers raided the town where the monastery was located looking for gold, supplies, and anything else worth value. But they never even heard of the Key, so they left it behind. However, before their deaths the monks had put an unending barrier over the monastery. Now nobody has entered since the pirates left the town."

"What town was it?" asked Theresa.

"It was Hook Coast. Near the graveyard to the rear of the town there is an entrance to the monastery. But nobody has been able to enter it for centuries. Only one person alive can enter it now, and that is why Jack of Blades was looking for you Lyle." she said looking at him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why me?" he asked hastily.

"Because. Only a male heir to Archon the king can open the barrier to the monastery. Jack needs that key to find the sword, and he planned on using you to get it. But, he couldn't find you. And only when you grew up and started showing yourself as a hero did he realize that you were alive." she said.

"So...wait. You are telling me that I'm the heir to King Archon from the Old Kingdom?" he asked her.

"Yes, as am I and your sister. But you are the only male heir. You are the only one that can open the monastery and retrieve the key." she said to him. "And that is exactly what you need to do." she said.

He was blown away by that statement. "Why? If I am the only one who can open it then Jack won't be able to get it if I just leave it alone right?" he asked. But his mother shook her head.

"It's not just black and white Lyle. Jack will do anything to get that sword. Including using others as incentive. If you don't open it then he will use your friends, and even us to influence you. And though I would not have you opening it just to save me, I know you and I know that you would not hesitate to open it to save me." she said.

"So what must I do? How is opening the gate going to help?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a dead serious look. "You must open the gateway...and destroy the key. It is the only way to seal the sword away forever." she said. Lyle nodded. "After the key is gone, Jack will try to kill you. However I don't think he has the ability anymore now that you are as experienced as you are. Jack is lightning fast, but you Lyle are not a hero to be swept under the rug. You have conquered all that stood in your path and pulled people out of places that they couldn't have hoped to get out of. You are a walking wonder Lyle, and you are the only one who can defeat Jack." she said.

Lyle stood to his feet. "What do I have to do to destroy the key?" he asked...


	38. Test of a True Hero

OoO( 38 )OoO

Lyle laid in the forest gasping for air. He had his back to a tree, cuts all over his body and nearly exhausted. He stood again with his sword held at the ready. As soon as he heard the beasts again, he hurled himself upon them. He shoved his blade through the back of one balverine, killing it almost instantly. Ripping the sword free, he slashed through another one with the razor sharp edge of his sword, sending its head off into the darkness.

A balverine jumped from behind him and bit at his armor, but was unable to pierce it. Lyle threw his blade making it sink up to the hilt right between the eyes of another before slamming the one on his back to the ground and snapping its neck with a sickening crunch. Another attacked him from a tree, sinking its teeth into his arm, but he slammed his armored elbow between its eyes, causing it to fall over stunned. Lifting his boot, he stomped on the creatures head until its skull was crushed under the armored boot.

Suddenly there was a growl right in front of him. He looked up and saw something else. It wasn't a balverine, nor was it any creature Lyle had seen before. It stood huge, at least 7 feet. It was pitch black, standing on its hind legs with rippling sinewy muscles covering its body. He knew what it was, it was a creature of legend. He had only heard of it in taverns when drunks tried to impress others by telling stories of virtue and bravery. But he knew they were lies. Nobody has ever really seen this creature in Albion for centuries and lived to tell the story. It was known as a lycanthrope, or to commoners, a werewolf.

The creature stepped out of the darkness and walked towards Lyle warily. Lyle backed up, noticing his sword sticking out of the balverines skull a few feet away. If he moved for it, the creature would surely attack. But he had to do something. He reached up and shot lightning from his hand to distract the creature, but soon regretted it. The spell hit the creature and as soon as it hit, it bounced strait back and nailed Lyle in the chest plate, sending him flying backwards landing next to a dead balverine. His body shook with the power of his own attack as he tried to sit up.

He reached up for the sword right next to him and ripped it from its prison. Standing up, he was immediately set on by the beast. It jumped on him and hurled him against the trunk of a thick tree, making his weapon fly off and sink into another tree. He tried to stand again but was lifted up and smashed through branches, then back against the ground brutally by the creature. The beast lifted him up again, but he reached out and grabbed the creatures head, locking it and forcing its face as he fell to meet his knee. The wolf growled in fury as it stumbled back from the surprise attack. Lyle acted immediately and jumped on the beast, slamming his fists into its muzzle and neck. The creature thrust him off with its hips and stood, temporarily blinded by the attack.

Lyle went to stand again, but fell to one knee. He tried to catch his breath as he stood to his feet again. His sword wasn't in sight and the beast was waking up fast. It turned and stared at him before running forward again. He stood his ground in front of a tree where he was attacked before. Ripping the branches from their dangling position, he stood in defiance. The beast jumped in the air in an attempt to bite him while he was holding still. But he grabbed the creatures outstretched claws, planted his boot in its chest and fell backwards, launching the wolf into the tree and impaling it on the broken branches that had been broken over his own back. The beast let out a loud howl in pain as the limbs sank into its flesh.

Lyle ran for his sword and pulled it from the tree, then ran back to finish the beast while it was injured. But, as soon as he was back at the former tree, there was another werewolf standing there waiting for him. He gasped and fell to his knees, letting the sword hit the ground. "You are a fine warrior human. Do not give your life up yet." said the creature. Lyle looked up surprised. The beast smiled. "Your face shows that you have never experienced a lycanthrope before." it said.

"Y...You can talk?" he asked. "Why did you attack me!" he shouted pointing at the creature who had now freed itself from the tree trap. It landed on the ground and fell over in pain.

"You...you attacked me first you fool!" he shouted as he began to lick his wounds. Lyle was stunned for a moment, then realized he was right. The creature hadn't attacked him until he shot the lightning. On his hands and knees, he apologized to the creatures.

"I...I'm sorry..." he said. "I just finished fighting those balverines...I thought...you meant to harm me as well." he said regretfully.

"All is well warrior. You harmed my mate very much so, showing that you are no ordinary human. What is your name?" asked the female.

Standing to his feet again, he nodded. "I am Lyle the Saber of Oakvale." he said. Walking over to the injured creature, he used his heal magic to try and cure the beasts wounds. But again, it didn't work and only reflected back on him. "Why is it that I can't use magic on you?" he asked.

The wolf reached up and pulled a black charm off his wrist and showed it to Lyle. "This is why. It was given to me by my mate as a gift. She was once like you humans and could use magic, so she gave it to me." he said. Lyle used his magic again and cured the beasts wounds completely. Once it was healed, the wolf stood to its feet again and checked over all of his injuries. "You are very good with magic hero. I now fear what may have happened had I not had that charm to protect me from your lightning." he said staring at the hero.

"I've practiced a lot." he said looking at the ground. "Its been a long time since I was an amateur hero."

"I see. I remember you now. Lyle the Saber, champion of the Witchwood Arena." said the female.

He looked up at her, astonished. "You've heard of me? How?" he asked. She laughed, then went silent again.

"Watch me Saber and you shall see." she said. She held out her arms and suddenly, the fur on her body began to grow shorter and shorter, her body began to shrink, and long blonde hair grew from her head down to her shoulders. Her form became human again, with no trace of the curse left. Lyle stared at her dumbly considering she was completely naked. But, he knew he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't remember quite where.

The girl giggled and it slapped him in the face instantly. "Athena?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled briefly. "You...how did you? When?" he asked stupidly.

"I've been this way for a long time Lyle. My appearance in the arena is solely for entertainment." she said.

"But, how do you look so young if you have been this way for a long time?" he asked curiously.

"When Hades here found me, I was near death. The only way to save my life was to bite me and give me the curse. I owed him my life from that day forward. I changed my name and my life to fit his, as the curse not only saved my life, but it has kept me eternally youthful." she said.

"So...how long have you been living here?" he asked.

"A little over three decades now. When I found her, she was on deaths door. Her body was massively damaged from some great battle. I don't know what happened to her, but there was only one way to save her." said Hades.

"What did you do before you came here?" he asked getting even more curious.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I don't remember anything before he found me. I know I was a hero, and I know what the arena is. But other than that, I can't tell you anymore." she said.

"I see. Then can I ask you two a favor?" he asked. They looked at each other, then back at him. "I am on my way to the Hook Coast Cullis Gate. It's already been closed once, and it was broken once before from powerful magic. Now it has stopped working completely. I can't get to Hook Coast without that gate, and if I try it could take me months." he said.

"So you want us to guide you there?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, after I got attacked by that horde of balverines I got away from the path and now I am lost more than I ever have been before." he said.

Athena nodded. "We can do that for you. But, beyond this forest we cannot go. I can as a human, but I will let you to your business once you are at the gate. He nodded and was about to walk when Hades grabbed him by the shoulder.

"By the way, once you leave this forest, you must forget you ever saw us." he said forcefully.

Lyle just smiled. "Saw who?" he asked, and kept walking.

OoOoO

As soon as they arrived, Athena ran to the lifeless gate and spotted the problem immediately. "I see." she said staring up at one of the four red crystals lodged into the stone pedistals surrounding the gate. "This auracite has been unlodged from the gate. No wonder it wouldn't work..." she said.

"Well, lets fix it then." said Lyle.

"Its not that easy Lyle. It took something of great strength to move this, which means..." she suddenly stopped talking as the earth shook. An earth troll pulled itself clear of the ground in a matter of seconds and slowly trundled towards the trio. Both Hades and Athena backed away.

"Lyle! What are you doing! We must leave this place!" yelled Hades.

Lyle mearly stuck his sword in the ground and dropped his heavy chestplate to the ground. "I don't run from obstacles." he said as he flexed his arm. The troll got closer to the hero as the warrior began smiling. Stopping, the troll took a huge swing, trying to smash the warrior into the ground. "I go through them!" he shouted as he dodged and immediatly jumped onto the trolls arm. Running up the massive limb, he jumped and landed on the shoulder, then raised his fist and smashed it into the beasts eye. The thuggish troll roared loudly in pain and swiped at Lyle, but the hero jumped to the other side and did it again.

Lyle jumped off of the giants body and landed on the ground. Blinded by the attack, the monster began to take wild swings at the hero. Lyle called and cheered the troll, leading it closer and closer to the cullis gate until finally the troll took a huge swing and smashed the gem back into place. The whole cullis gate exploded with light as it came back to life. Lyle smirked and grabbed his katana from his back. Running at the monster, he dodged a swing and rolled between its legs exposing the creatures back.

"Is this what he was like in the arena?" asked Hades amazed at the heroes footwork.

She smirked. "No, he was even better if that can be believed." she said.

Lyle jumped up and landed on the creatures back, then climbed up and raised his sword. He thrust the blade through the back of the trolls massive neck, causing it to pierce all the way through to the other side. The creature tried to grab for the blade when Lyle jerked it out and stabbed it again. The beast tried to roar, but the blade puncturing its throat kept the troll from making a sound. Lyle thrust the blade into the beast one more time, before turning it sideways and jumping to the ground still holding the handle. The razor sharp edge, still in the beasts throat began to cut its way out of the creatures body as the heroes weight guided it to the ground.

When the blade finally freed itself from the creature, there was a loud thud. The blade had completely severed the thick head of the troll, killing it and causing it to collapse into a pile of earth. Athena began clapping as Lyle walked back to where his sword lay. He looked up at her and smiled. "Liked that did you?" he asked as he put his armor back on.

"That was an amazing feet. You took the troll without even using magic." said Hades as he approached. "What is that weapon you wield?" he asked.

Lyle held the katana up in and looked at it. "It's a blade that has been with me a long time." he said. "Do you like it?" he asked looking at the shine in the lycanthropes eye. The beast nodded. Lyle took it in both hands and presented it to him. "Here, its yours." he said. "Now, the next time you find a troll, I want you to take that and show him who owns the forest." The wolf took the handle in his hands and looked at the blades fine edges. Swinging it around a few times to get the hang of it, he finally sheathed it in his sash.

"I thank you warrior. You are always welcome in these woods." said Hades as he held out a clawed hand to the warrior. Lyle smiled and shook his hand and thanked him.

"I hope to see you all again." said the warrior before he turned and walked into the cullis gate.

OoOoO

Lyle stepped into the crisp cool air again. He knew why he loved this place. It was clean. Everywhere else it seemed as if had some kind of mortal stain upon it. Oakvale and the fire, Bowerstone and Lady Grey, Knothole and Thunder. But here, here he felt as if his entire being was cleansed by the cool winds that whipped around him. He walked forward and saw a familiar face standing before him.

"Maze, here already?" he asked. The mage nodded with a smile.

"As soon as the cullis gate opened again I came here. I've been waiting for you." he said as he lifted a book from under his arm. "Come, let us get rid of this key." he said. Lyle nodded and Maze led the way through the town. They soon passed the tavern and arrived at a graveyard. They walked through the graves and came upon a large stone door. Maze stopped and held the book in front of him. "This is it. Now, to open the door you are going to have to speak old kingdom." said the mage.

Lyle looked at him. "But, I don't know how to speak old kingdom." he said.

"Don't worry, just repeat after me, word for word." said Maze as he stared down at the book. "This is it..." he thought to himself as he breathed heavily. "Inshala ma gasuvero sanctum!" he said.

Lyle shouted back the same words louder than before. Suddenly, a bell started to ring across the landscape. It sounded like an old church bell. The door cracked and began to open slowly as the warrior stared inside. There in the center of the courtyard was a fountain that was frozen over with ice. Though it could barely be seen, inside the ice at the top was a long dark shape.

"Why thank you. It's about time you got here." said a voice behind them. Lyle instantly knew the voice and drew his sword as he spun around.

"Jack! Where the hell are you!" he shouted. Then, his eyes widened. He spun around and saw the blood red cloak fluttering in the cold wind. He saw the mask with the eyes behind it as black as night. And he saw, his mother held unconcsious in the arms of his fathers killer. His blood ran cold in that instance.

Jack stepped up on the fountain as fire surrouded them. Lyle ran for the fountain as the ice began to melt. As soon as he reached the wall of fire however, he could go no further. The heat was too intense. Jack stepped up and grabbed the elongated key from the fountain and ripped it from the ice. "Now is the time...I finally have the key." he said. Then he turned to Lyle and began laughing maniacly.

"Leave my mother be! Take me instead!" shouted Lyle. Jack sneered behind his mask.

"I will have both of you eventually. But I want to save you for last my boy. You are the one who will suffer now." he said. "This is your final task Maze. Take this boy and finish him off. If you fail you will know no end to pain. I will see to that." he said, then he vanished into thin air.

"Noooooooo!" shouted Lyle as he ran towards the fountain. Stopping he turned and ran for the door. "Maze! We have to find him!" he shouted when he ran for the door. But Maze blocked the way with his stave. Lyle looked at him surprised. "Maze, what the hell are you doing!" he asked. Maze shoved him backwards, causing him to trip and fall into the snow. Lyle stood again. "Maze...whats the matter with you."

"Don't you know Lyle? He has been working for Jack this entire time." said his sisters voice. She was standing in the doorway to the monastery.

Lyle looked at Maze and glared darkly. "So...its true then. What Jack said...he wasn't just trying to fool me." he said. Lyle drew his sword and stood battle ready. Maze said nothing as he just stood there. "You coward. This is what it comes down to. You save me and use me from the time I was a kid, then as soon as I need you the most, you turn your back on me." he said in a deadly tone. "You will regret your betrayal Maze." he said.

Maze raised his hand and lightning shot from his palm. Lyle held up his sword and the lightning collided with it. Lyle didn't move back, didn't even flinch from the attack. He pushed forward as Maze's eyes widened. He ran forward and slashed the lightning away from him. He raised his sword, aiming strait for the wizards heart.


	39. The Final Battle Begins

OoO( 39 )OoO

The guildmaster had gathered all those in the guild for a mass meeting. Every one of the guild trainees and instructors were there, from the oldest heroes to the youngest acolytes. Thunder was there, as was Van, Theresa, Alex, Elizabeth, Cara, William, Briar Rose, Talon, and anyone else who had some affiliation with the guild. Even Graden himself showed up to the emergency call.

The guildmaster stood high above the others as he stood on a stone bench in the courtyard. "Heroes one and all, warriors, mercenaries, friends and families. We are all gathered here because we are in dire need of assisstance. Jack of Blades has unleashed his minions throughout Albion to slaughter and kill anything that moves in his path. He now has the key to Albions destruction and is disregarding any life. I have been told..." he said looking at Theresa unsurely. She nodded to him, feeling his gaze upon her. "I have been told that if you encounter Jack of Blades, to leave him be. He is not to be confronted by anyone." he said.

Suddenly, there was an outburst from the audience. "So you say he has the key to our destruction! And we are just supposed to let him go by unapposed!" shouted an outraged guard.

"Please listen to me! There is only one person who can stop Jack! And you throwing your lives away won't do any good to anyone." he said.

"And how do we know there is only one person unless we fight him!" shouted another.

"My friends...please..." said the guildmaster trying to calm them down. Theresa who stood next to Van, jumped up on the bench and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. The crowd went silent. "You will do as you are told by the guildmaster or else you will have me to deal with. The only person trained enough to defeat Jack is in a fight for his life right now! So you will leave Jack be for now!" she shouted. The crowd said nothing. "Good. Your jobs will be to protect the citizens from the minions and keep them off of my brother Lyle. When he goes after Jack, he cannot be hindered." she said before stepping down again.

Thunder turned and called loudly for everyones attention. They all turned to him and he began to plot. "Now, here is how its going to happen. Van, you and Talon cover here outside the guild and in Greatwood Forest. Take a few of the acolytes with you to cover you. Briar Rose and Alexandria, you two will be covering Bowerstone. If any come through the gates, take them out immediately. I will take North Bowerstone and the woodlands behind it with the windmills. William, you and Theresa cover Knothole Glade. Right now, Hook Coast is clean due to the battle going on. But Elizabeth and Cara are going to take Oakvale and Barrow fields. We should have enough acolytes here at the guild to split among us. Now, go!" he shouted. They all broke apart and scattered, teleporting across Albion.

OoOoO

The war over Albion had started. Dragonites were flooding the landscape by at least three to one against the heroes. Merik Bladewing stood staring at the giant stone before him. It was large, rounded, and had runes carved into the surface from top to bottom. It was a beautiful sight. Even if he didn't know what it was for, he still liked to stare at it. It made him feel at peace with himself. Behind him were dozens of Jack's minions, just waiting for something to kill.

He turned and looked at the two heroes and the acolytes that approached him. Niether of them he had seen before. But heroes were heroes. He drew his twin blades and smirked. "Sorry to inform you, but someone has to do it." he said walking forward. "None of you will leave here alive! There are hundreds of these creatures in these woods, and at my call they will annihilate you." he said.

Van looked at Talon, who then looked at Merik. "Where they wearing these?" she asked as she threw something on the ground in front of him. Merik looked down and an angry look dawned his face as he saw the seven minion helmets strung together with a leather strap. He glared at them. "It was more like fifty." she finished with a smile.

"You will pay for your insolence!" he shouted and prepared his sword. Talon held Van back and stepped forward.

"I'll take this one." she said. Taking one sword from her belt, she stood with one arm behind her back. "You there. I remember you from the arena. What was your name? Merik?" she asked.

"What's it to you? You think you stand a chance against me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Here, I'm making it easy for you. I'll only use one of my swords, and to top it off I'll only use one arm." she said smirking. His face contorted to rage immediately.

"Do not mock me you foolish child!" he shouted and ran at her with amazing speed. She stood her ground as she watched him get closer and closer. Suddenly, in an instant she was gone. Van looked up and saw her standing on the rune stone behind the arena fighter. Merik stopped and the look on his face was that of shock. "I...Im...possible..." he said. Suddenly, with Talon stil standing on the stone, black flashes whirled in circles around the warrior, scattering his blood everywhere. He fell to the ground without a noise.

Van's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw the specticle. "H..How...?" was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

She jumped from the stone and all the minions surrounded her. In less than a minute they were all dead and bleeding black blood onto the ground. "It runs in the family." she said with a little smile.

OoOoO

_Clank! Crash!_

Loud noises filled the empty beaches of Hook Coast as the two battled like titans. They carved a path of devestation across the sands from the graveyard all the way to the lighthouse. Lyle was faring well against the old mage, but he was still beaten up from his previous battles in Darkwood. He slashed at Maze for the hundredth time, only to have it blocked by the wizards metal stave. Finally, Lyle dropped his sword and grabbed the rod with both hands. Maze's eyes widened as Lyle kicked out at the mage, catching him in the chest and sending him smashing against the wall of the lighthouse.

Lyle spun the new weapon in circles as it charged with energy before hurling it at his old teacher. Maze dove out of the way in time to feel the wall where the weapon his explode from the force of the attack, taking the door with it. He stood, and Lyle ran at him again. But, he vanished. The warrior stopped and looked around the coast, but saw nothing. "Maze! You coward! Where are you!" he shouted. Suddenly, he turned and saw a figure smash into him. It's warped face was a compliment to its dark smoke like clothing and loud shriek it let out.

It grabbed Lyle around the throat and began let out a high pitched scream. Lyle felt his energy draining from his body. He could no longer use his magic to help him. He looked over and saw his sword sticking out of the sand. Using what little strength he could muster, he kicked the blade, causing it to fall over and into his grasp. Taking a short swing, he slashed through the creatures throat, causing the scream to stop and the creature to disappear. As he slowly rose, he felt his energy returning to him as if being poured into him like ale. In fact, he felt more energized than before. Taking his sword, he spotted another of the creatures coming.

Raising his blade, he hurled it forward and it sank deept into the thin chest of the screamer. It exploded into black smoke, and again he felt energy swell within him. He smiled as he looked around for Maze again. His ears picked up something from above and he dove just in time to dodge a fireball from the lighthouse. Lyle rolled to his feet and ran for the door as another exploded behind him. He ran inside and up the spiralling stairs to the next floor where Maze stood, glaring at him. Lyle readied his weapon and ran at the wizard again. Maze's body, like before was coated in a thin layer of light. Lyle jumped and kicked at Maze, who blocked the attack. But, he didn't see Lyle's sword snake out and whip him across the face. Even with the shield up, his blade penetrated and cut a large gash across the mages face. They both stood for a second staring at the blood. Maze stared down at the dark red liquid slowly dripping on his palm. He smirked, then clenched his fist as he began to laugh.

"Thats more like it!" he shouted. He vanished again, only to appear farther away from Lyle near the stairs. He conjured two bolts of lightning in his palms and shot them both at the warrior. Lyle took the hit and flew backwards smashing into a pillar and sending his sword over the edge of the balcony. He slid to the ground unconscious. Maze stood and stared at him for a moment, then sighed and turned around.

"Again." he heard. Turning around, he saw Lyle getting to his feet.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"I said, again." said the warrior darkly.

Maze smirked. "What makes you think you can stand up to it this time?" he said. Raising his hands, he shot the lightning at him again. Lyle raised both hands and caught the attack, but he was smashed against the pillar again. Forcing himself forward, he held his hands out in front of him, cupping the lightning into his palms. Maze stared in shock, before throwing more energy forward. It slammed Lyle against the pillar again, but he kept pushing himself forward. "I...Impossible..." he said. Lyle pushed until he gained enough momentum to reach Maze, who was using his full power on the attack. Lyle pushed the electricity forward and grabbed Maze's hands with his own. The attack stopped completely and Maze looked up at the warrior in astonishment.

Lyle reared his head back and smashed it into Maze's face, causing the wizard to fly back and hit the ground, now bleeding from his mouth. Lyle jumped into the air and went to stomp on the wizard, but he rolled out of the way and stood again. Lyle turned to the mage, only to be sent through the stone wall when a wall of invisible energy smashed into him. He fell and hit the bottom floor, soon followed by the debry of the wall. He rolled out of the way before standing again and running back up the stairs. When he got to where the mage had attacked him, he saw that he was gone. Running up the stairs in front of him, he spiralled further up the tower until he saw Maze, and saw the fireball that was aimed strait for his head.

He ducked just as the attacked whizzed overhead, then looked up in time to see Maze's foot collide with his face. He fell backwards down the stairs and hit the ground hard. He shook the stars from his vision and glared up the stairs at the wizard. Raising his fist, and smashed it into the stone floor. Maze gasped as a wave of fire tore up the stairs like a pack of hungry wolves and hit him, causing him to be thrown against the stone barrier opposite of him. The barrier cracked as the mage slammed into it and onto the floor. The warrior ran up the stairs and grabbed Maze by the hem of his cloak and punched him across the jaw. Maze fell to the floor again. Lyle picked him up and thrust both palms into the mages stomach, shooting lightning from them and sending the wizard smashing into the wall of the lighthouse. Maze slid down the wall as Lyle approached again. The warrior bent down to grab Maze again when he received a kick to the stomach. He doubled over in pain as the wizard stood and threw him into the wall again.

Lyle caught himself on the wall and backhanded the mage across the jaw. As soon as the hit connected the man vanished again. Lyle knew exactly where he went. He ran up the stairs and onto the last floor of the lighthouse. He emerged in a room surrounded in glass windows, some broken while others were dirty. In the center of the room was a small pedistal with some indentation in the middle. And just beyond that was Maze, on his knees and coughing up blood. Lyle stopped a short distance away from the mage, then stared down at the man before him.

"You have grown much since you were a boy Lyle." he said.

"And you not at all. Who knew that one day the boy you saved would come back to kill you." he said pitifully.

"I did." said the mage, causing a look of confusion to cross the warriors face. "From that night, when I saw you swing at that bandit. Somehow I knew you would be the answer to my prayers." he said as he spat more blood on the floor.

"What are you talking about? You only wanted to use me in your sick ideals with Jack. You knew from the very start that my mother was alive, you knew what Jack's plans were, you knew what he would do to my family. Yet, you still let him live!" he shouted.

"Oh don't put me that far up." said the mage. He stood to his feet again and stared at the warrior. "I was never any match for Jack. His speed and power were too great for me to even think of challenging."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyle.

"Jack was immortal Lyle!" Maze shouted. Lyle's face was a mask of shock. "He used the Hellgate in his prison to trap souls in that damned mask of his to keep him young forever! He has far more knowledge of battle and spells than I could ever have!" he shouted. "Jack is over 400 years old Lyle..." he said calmly staring at the floor. "He could have killed me from the beginning."

"So why did you help him? Why did you even go near him!" asked Lyle clenching both of his fists.

"Because. Somebody had to do it. He was gaining power too fast to be left alone. I was the only one who could stay close to him. To keep watch on him." he said. Lyle loosened his fists and stared at the mage.

"Why did you let him get away with my mother? Why did you choose now of all times to test me again?" he asked angrily.

Maze looked away. "That I cannot tell you." he said. Then he looked up at the warrior. "You are finally ready to defeat Jack of Blades! But, there is one more thing you must do before you face him..." he said.

"And what is that?" he asked darkly.

"You must finish me. Only when I am gone can we be sure you are ready for Jack." he said. Lyle clenched his fists again. "ARE YOU READY!" he shouted as he raised both hands in the air and charged them with the rest of his power.

Lyle began a battle cry as his energy flew into his hands, creating flames of the brightest white. The ground began to shake violently as the twin sentinals aimed their power at each other. Lightning shot from Maze's hands as fire shot from Lyle's.

Suddenly the power collided, causing a massive explosion that shattered what glass was left in the lighthouse. Everybody in the open of the town stared up at the phenomenon in surprise. From the explosion, a body could be seen flying through the air.

Maze smiled as his energy was completely obliterated and he was sent rocketing off the tower. He sailed through the air slowly, his eyes half closed and a smile on his face. He had never felt better in his entire life. The cold air whipped his grey hair about his body as he stared dreamily at the clouds in the sky, sinking further and further away from him. Before his body hit the ground, Maze was dead.

Lyle stood at the edge of the tower and stared down at the body lying in the snow. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke. "Goodbye Maze...you old fool."


	40. Epic Chase

OoO( 40 )OoO

Albion was in chaos. Everywhere were there minions burning and killing, while heroes fought them and saved lives. The entire landscape was ablaze as towns came under attack of the mighty force of Jack's army. People ran for cover and screamed as the dragonites roamed the streets of towns and cities attacking anything that moved. There was no longer any safe place for the innocent.

Lyle had gone back to the guild after his battle with Maze. He ran through the doors and confronted the guildmaster. "You!" he shouted walking up as if to attack him. "You knew about this didn't you!" he shouted.

The guildmaster looked at him and shook his head. "I knew nothing of the workings of Maze. Anytime he was in the guild, he stayed in his room and kept to himself. Any other time he was gone." said the old man. "But now is not the time for such thoughts Lyle, the land is in chaos now that Jack has the key." said the guildmaster.

"I know. As I thought it would be. He also has my mother." said Lyle as he clenched his fist. "Why does he need her! Why can't he just leave my family alone!" he shouted.

"He needs her blood." said the guildmaster. Lyle turned and looked at him. "He has the key, but that only allows him to find the sword. He needs her blood to pull it from its place." he said regretfully.

Lyle glared at him. "Where is he now!" he asked.

"He is going to activate the focus sites all over Albion. It's these that unlock the sword, and now that he has the key he has the power to activate them. The nearest one is in Greatwood Forest." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the hero ran towards the doors and kicked them open, making his way towards Greatwood Forest.

OoOoO

Van and Talon had effectively eliminated the minions invading Greatwood. Van and his acolytes all sat around the focus site as Talon searched the landscape for more. Van looked at her and smiled. "Hey whirlwind, sit down and take a rest. They're all dead." he said.

She smirked at him, then began searching some more. "It's not minions I'm looking for. This is one of the sites that Jack is supposed to be coming after. So I need to watch for him." she said.

"You mean me?" asked a dark voice behind Van. He immediately stood and went to attack, but him and the students were immediately catapulted from the site by an unseen energy. He laughed as Van got back to his feet and Talon stared at him dumbly.

"H...How..?" she asked. "Nobody can get past my senses..." she said staring at him.

"Oh, it wasn't hard girl. Believe me. Now then..." he said raising the crimson red key into the air. The clear stone at the top shined brightly, causing the stone under Jack to raise out of its seat and spin in the air. Glowing red energy emerged from the stone as Jack floated gently down to the ground. He laughed silently to himself. "Only four more to go." he said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" shouted someone behind them. They all saw Lyle come running, nearly out of breath, out of the woods. He kept running however, strait at Jack. "Give back my mother you bastard!" he shouted and jumped up sword in hand. Jack smiled, then vanished as soon as Lyle's blade touched him. He appeared behind them and they all turned to watch him.

"You and me will fight in due time boy. But, until then, I'll let you play with this." he said as he held up a closed fist. His fist glowed bright blue, causing something appear right in front of him. It was a giant, made completely of bones and armor. "Have fun with my friend the summoner." he said, then tore an opening in space behind him with the key.

"Lyle! You go after him, we can handle this!" shouted Talon as the monstrous armor stepped closer. Lyle nodded and ran past the beast, dodging an attack and diving into the portal after Jack.

Talon was about to attack, when Van held out an arm. "I've got this one." he said. Talon nodded and the creature raised its hands into the air. A ball of bright energy flared to life in its hands and began to grow as Van ran towards the creature. He jumped out of the way just in time as the energy hit the ground where he stood a moment ago. An explosion sent the nearby students and Talon flying, while Van was slammed harshly into the floating stone by the power of the attack. "Damn...his magic is strong." he said as he slowly rose to his feet. The monster grabbed a weapon from its back and swung it at the hero, challenging him.

Van stood his ground and smiled. "You asked for it..." he said as he ran at the creature again.

OoOoO

When he reappeared, he was standing outside Darkwood and Hobbe cave. And as soon as he was visible, he was set on by a dozen minions. He immediately slammed his palms together, causing a force of energy to slam them all backwards. Drawing his sword, he immediately attacked. He dove at one minion, driving the tip of his sword through the beasts chest and killing it instantly. Two more rose and one launched a strange spell at him with its stave. Lyle turned to dodge but the spell hit him in the back, causing him to fly and hit the ground. He felt his back burning, and now he didn't have his weapon.

"Could they throw any more challenges at me?" he asked irritated. Rising to his feet, he turned and immediately a look of shock was on his face. From the forest, two black blurs attacked the small army of dragonites. One of them attacked like a tornado with a small curved blade, and the other tore limbs from the beasts with massive strength. Jumping in, Lyle grabbed the last minion and hurled it into a tree, followed by a massive stomp to the back of the neck, cracking its spine. When the battle was finished, the two lycanthropes nodded to Lyle. "Thank you for your assistance." he said.

Athena nodded. "It was our pleasure. You are our friend Lyle, it is our duty." she said. "What is your business here? I thought you had to go to Hook Coast..." she said.

"Yeah, now I am looking for a man in a red cloak. I chased him here from Hook Coast and now I lost him." he said.

"A red cloak huh? We saw him enter Hobbe Cave. He seemed as if he was in a hurry." said Hades, wiping the dragon blood from his blade with a cloth.

Lyle smirked. "I'll bet he was." said Lyle. "Thanks for the help again, now I have to go." he said.

"We will come with you. Hobbe Cave can be dangerous." said Athena, with Hades nodding.

"At least until you find this man you are looking for." said the male.

"Alright..." said the warrior as he grabbed his sword again. "But we have to be fast if we want to catch him." he said. They nodded and they vanished into the dark cave.

OoOoO

Jack arrived in the dark room with the doors flying open. As soon as he entered, he was set upon by an army of Hobbes. They charged up the carved stairs towards him. He glared at the short creatures and waved his arm. "Filth..." he said as two minions smashed the front lines and slaughtered any of the creatures in their way. As soon as the way was clear again, Jack stepped down the stairs and approached the stone. "Ahhh...there you are." he said laughing to himself. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a yell.

"Jack!" shouted Lyle as he launched himself from the ledge instead of taking the stairs. The two wolves attacked the dragonites immediately and without mercy. Jack dodged Lyle's attack easily and smashed him in the back with the key. Lyle hit the stone, then turned to attack again. Jack vanished and Lyle looked around the room. "Jack! Where are you you coward!" he shouted. Suddenly, he noticed a bright light coming from the other side of the stone. Lyle turned to the stone again and watched it rise out of the ground like it was surfacing from underwater.

Jack laughed maniacly. "What's the matter hero? Can't keep up with me?" he asked mockingly. Lyle's face contorted to rage and he lept the gap where the stone lay before. Jack grunted and vanished across the room again as Lyle's blade nearly clipped his throat. "Hmmm...almost got me Lyle, but you can't beat me if you can't catch me!" he shouted, then tore another hole with the key and vanished into it.

Lyle dashed across the room and dove into the portal before it closed.

OoOoO

Van stood bleeding from his forehead and mouth, bruised everywhere and sore from head to toe. He stared at the monster before him who no longer had a weapon since its arm had been removed by one of Van's spells. It stood groaning loudly as its torn body rattled. Roaring loudly, it charged another spell and fired it at the mage. Van moved and the attack flew by him. "You!" he shouted at one of the acolytes. "Over here!"

The acolyte ran over and Van grabbed him from behind, stepped up on his back and launched himself onto the giant focus site in the air. Another of the blasts came his way and he fell flat on the stone, letting it fly overhead. Standing to his feet, he yelled out loud as he charged his energy again. This time, his energy was overflowing, making it start to fly circles around him. Slowly, the runes on the stone underneath him began to glow a very bright white. The monster summoned another energy attack and sent it flying towards the mage.

Van held his ground and took the hit in the chest, but the energy merely evaportated and was absorbed by the powerful wizard. He yelled louder as his body began to tingle with the power flowing through him. His eyes now glowing with the energy, he aimed his hands and released it all. A beam of powerful plasma energy hit the enemy and completely annihilated anything that it touched. The summoner screamed in agony as its body was torn to shreds and blown away. When Van stopped, the power died down and he fell to his knees gasping. Talon was immediately at his side smirking.

"Any more of that and you would have sunk Albion." she said, now looking at the gargantuan crater he made.

He chuckled, then sat up. Talon started to feel something she had felt before. She felt something cover her body like a blanket, then begin to heal her injuries. She looked at Van and noticed his concentration. When he finished healing them, he jumped down from the stone and walked over to the students. "That is your first lesson for today kids." he said breathless.

"How to blow up a country?" asked one of the acolytes, making the others and Talon laugh.

He glared at the new guy, then smiled. "No..." he said standing up strait. "If ever you see something bigger and stronger than you, don't challenge it unless you are sure you can win." he said plopping over into the grass.

"The roads are cleared, we should check on the entrance to Bowerstone. Make sure nothing is going on in the square." said Talon.

"Damn...I was just resting too." he said as he stood. "Oh well, whats the fun in just sitting here? Let's go get rid of some monsters." he said, causing a cheer to erupt from the acolytes.

OoOoO

Thunder blocked a slash from one of the reptiles with his shield before kicking the monster in the stomach and making it double over. Hefting his shield, he pulled it back and slammed its flat surface across the face of the serpent warrior, making it fly back and hit the ground screaming. Thunder planted a heavy boot into its chest before raising his sword and stabbing the blade through the minions screeching mouth.

Pulling his blade free, he stood back to back with three guards in the Gibbet Woods. They were surrounded by the creatures, and the guards weren't putting up much of a fight. "Huh...I didn't think now would be the time to learn this..." he said to himself.

"Wotsat mate? You talkin' to yaself?" asked one of the guards.

"Well, I've always wanted to try something outside lightning." he said. "You three! Get away from here fast! I'll clear the way!" he shouted. Before the guards could question him, he charged forward and used his shield to smash one of the dragonites backwards. The others backed up out of surprise from the attack and he slashed one of their heads off.

The guards ran forward and all three took out another minion with a simultaneous slash from all three. They busted the lines open and ran into the distance before turning around and seeing a geyser of fire tear the ground apart, shredding the enemies around the warrior. Thunder's attack blew any that were still alive backwards. The guards ran forward yelling battle cries and began hacking and slashing at the remaining survivors. In seconds any that were left alive after Thunder's attack were dead.

He smiled and stared at his hand. "I think I can get used to this..." he said. Suddenly, he was staring at Jack. The man from his nightmares just appeared out of nowhere. Thunder gritted his teeth and had an iron grip on his sword handle. But he was ordered not to attack Jack. The guards turned and saw Jack as well, then raised their swords to attack him. "NO!" shouted Thunder. They immediately stopped. "You have only moments to flee from here Jack before I avenge my sister a hundred times over..." he said through pure hatred.

Jack turned and looked at Thunder. "Ah...remembering that day brings back happy memories of childhood slaughter." he said laughing. Thunder roared and shot lightning at the man, but it hit the ground where Jack stood before. Suddenly, Lyle appeared out of nowhere and looked around. Thunder stared in surprise.

"Farmboy?" he asked. Lyle spun and looked at him.

"Thunder! Where did Jack go!" he shouted.

Thunder smirked. "Follow me!" he shouted, then they all went sprinting up the hill and towards the focus site deeper in the woods.

OoOoO

When they arrived, it was too late. Jack had already activated the site and there was a lingering portal where he had teleported again. "I'm going after him!" shouted Lyle and he ran for the door. Suddenly, Thunder grabbed him by the shoulder. Lyle stopped and looked at Thunder astonished. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Get him Lyle...for Whisper." said the dark knight. Lyle stared at him a moment, then nodded.

"I'll get him for Whisper." he said, then ran through the portal again.

OoOoO

He appeared in Witchwood this time. He looked around at the dead looking forest and saw the red cloak fluttering in front of him. He immediately ran as fast as he could towards the man in the distance. Jack heard him coming and smirked. Turning around, he waited until Lyle approached before speaking.

"I have a gift for you boy! It's an old friend of yours who wants very much to see you again." he said darkly.

"Fight me yourself Jack! Quit running!" he shouted at the man. Lyle grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow back, releasing it and sending the barbed shaft flying towards the dark warrior. But Jack merely swatted it away with his blade. Taking his own sword, he ran at Jack, but a giant of a man stepped in his way.

"Lyle the Saber." said the man, taking the two giant blades from his back. "How long has it been?" he asked.

Lyle glared at the man darkly. "Twinblade. Didn't I tell you never to show your face to me again?" he asked.

"Yes you did. But ever since you defeated me I have been nothing but the laughing stock of Albion." he said. "You know how hard it is to live in a country that thinks you are a washed up old crook?" he asked as he swung his massive swords at the hero.

"Maybe you should retire Twinblade. It's about time you got out of the bandit picture." said a voice from behind them. Both Theresa and William were standing on the path that Lyle had just came down. She walked over and stepped in front of Lyle. "You have two choices. Either let my brother pass, and give up your life of unhonesty, or die where you stand." she said.

Twinblade stared down at the girl he had raised and anger contorted is face. "You ungrateful little wench! I took you in when you were dying! I fed you and gave you a home for years and you betray me now!" he shouted.

She turned to Lyle and said, "Go after Jack. I've got this taken care of." Lyle looked from Theresa to Twinblade, then ran after the red cloaked man again. Twinblade immediately ran for Lyle, but Theresa was amazingly fast. She stood between them again.

"Get out of my way!" shouted the giant man as he swung at her. She lowerd her head slightly as the blades nicked her hair. Twinblade looked astonished. "How did you do that? You're blind!" he shouted and swung again. He swung his swords in a flailing motion, but it was useless. She always dodged the keen edges of the giant swords.

She drew her pointed blade and held it in front of her. "This is your last chance Twinblade, escape with your life." she said calmly. He raised both swords into the air and shouted a loud battle cry. Then, before he could swing he went silent. He looked down at the sword sticked out of his chest. Theresa stood, with one hand on the sword blade, the other hanging at her side. The blade had sunk just below his armor and up into his chest. "You chose this for yourself. Your hatred and anger came back to haunt you. And now, everything you ever did to me is repaid in two fell strokes." she said. Jerking the blade free she spun and slashed through his throat with the blade.

Blood sprayed the ground and the giant fell over dead. "I see you two had a lot of conflict with each other before." he said.

She turned to him and smiled. "No longer." she said. Turning towards the cullis gate, she looked back at him. "You stay here in case anymore come this way. I know where Jack is heading next. I'm going to be there to see his end." she said. He nodded and she walked away towards the cullis gate.

OoOoO

Jack activated the last stone and felt exhilirated. "So close, so close I can feel the power!" he said as he held the key tightly in his hands. He looked over and smirked as Lyle ran up again. "Aren't you a persistant one? How far do you plan on chasing me?" he asked in an amused tone.

"All the way to hell!" shouted the warrior as he charged the masked man. Jack created the final portal and stepped back into it.

"Now is your chance Saber." he said as he faded again...


	41. Beginning of the End

OoO( 41 )OoO

The minions in Bowerstone didn't stand a chance. Alex's archery and Briar's sword skill were too overwhelming for the dragonites. As they flooded into the gates, Alex pulled back an arrow on her giant black bow and let it loose. The dark shaft flew and completely discentigrated the first two before sinking into the the thirds skull. No matter what armor they wore, the arrows ran through them like they were parchment.

The attackers that came from Bowerstone Quay were met with a large black cleaver as Briar Rose spun like a cyclone, severing and hacking away at the dragons. She stopped once she had cleared that wave and turned to Alex. "Funny, I thought they were tougher than this." she said.

"They are weaker now because they are more hesitant. Jack is slowly loosing his hold on these creatures." she said as she fired another devestating arrow into the crowd. "Jack has the power now. But once he loses it they will follow the orders of the bloodline of Archon. They were originally under his control, and were thought to be extinct when he died. How Jack got ahold of them I will never know." she said finishing the last of her own opposition. The beautiful blonde turned to the warrior woman and looked at her.

Briar Rose looked back at her and couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No. But do you think you can take the rest if anymore show up? I have business to attend to." she asked.

"Business? At this hour? Jack is on the brink of destroying Albion and you need to 'take care of some business'?" she asked half believing it to be a joke.

"It is very urgent that I complete this task." she said.

"Don't worry miss, we can handle this ourself." said an older man who had just walked up to the two. They both looked and saw him carrying a mace over his shoulder. Others from the weapon shop approached as well carrying various weapons from pickaxes to crossbows.

She smiled at him as the other defenders approached as well. "Thank you all. This means a lot to me." she said. He shook his head and waved her off.

"Nah, this is our town and if anyone should be defending it, its us." he said. Men and women carrying weapons in the back of him cheered. Alex and Briar both smiled at the crew.

"Think I'm gonna like this place more often now." said Briar Rose. "Who's up for a drink after the war!" she shouted, getting more cheers from the audience. She turned to look at Alex and saw the blonde woman walk down the street through the town. She approached the cullis gate and found herself staring into its light.

Suddenly, her back started to burn lightly at first, then she cringed as she felt the pain. But she never took her eyes off the cullis gate. Nobody was around right now, so this was her chance. The cullis gate became brighter until finally it burst into the flames of a hellgate. Fire ripped the ground away around her and she stepped into the gate, leaving the mortal realm for her last quest. One that she knew she wouldn't come back from.

OoOoO

All the heros had gotten together again in front of the bridge to Bowerstone. Talon and Van were the last ones to arrive, as they ran up on the others. "What's the status?" asked Thunder.

Van reported. "One pompous arena reject, one unknown creature fromt he abyss, and countless minions dead." he said, getting a nod of approval from Thunder. "Wait, where is Theresa?" asked Van looking around.

"She said she knew where Jack was going next, so she was going to go there. You think Lyle and Theresa together will be able to stop Jack?" asked William.

"According to his sister, Lyle is the only one that can defeat Jack. So why she would go there I don't know. Maybe there is more to it than we know." said the dark knight. Then he looked around again. "Where is Alex?" he asked.

"She said she had some very important business to take care of. She left town." said Briar Rose. Thunder sighed and took his helmet off.

"This is getting ridiculous. Can nobody follow simple order anymore?" he asked. Then he looked up at William. "Did she say where she was going? Where Jack would go next?" he asked.

"No...but what does that matter. We aren't to get in the way." said the knight.

"True, but it never hurt to have backup." he said. Then, he looked around again. "Now where the hell did that girl go?" he shouted. They all looked around and noticed that Talon was also missing from the group.

OoOoO

Lyle walked through the portal and found himself inside the guild again. This time however, the guild no longer held that feeling of home that he was so used to. It felt as if the life was sucked out of the walls and sent into oblivion. Fires were burning everywhere, bodies of minions and heros alike were scattered about like used pieces of a game.

He looked around for Jack, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, he heard a grunting noise from beyond a cracked door. Running over to the door, he slammed it open and saw the guildmaster gasping for air. Lyle immediately ran over to the man and knelt down. "Guildmaster! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

The guildmaster however pusbed him off. "I'm fine all things considered. It's a good thing you were chasing him or he could have finished me off." he said.

"So Jack went this way?" he asked. The guildmaster nodded and Lyle went to run for the door. But the older man grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him back.

"Lyle...Jack is a very dangerous person. Don't let your thirst for revenge guide you in this battle. You need to let your spirit guide you, not your heart. Do you understand?" he asked. Lyle suddenly had a flashback of his father in the Temple of the Dead. A strong spirit can conquer worlds.

Lyle took the guildmasters hand and patted it. "Don't worry. I'll not let Jack take even the smallest part of Albion. I will make sure he is cast into hell where he came from." said the warrior. The guild master nodded and Lyle began walking towards the door. He knew what lie behind the door, and knew that his fate lie in everything he learned since he was a child. There were no more bandits, there were no more dummies, there were no more practicing. This battle, was the battle of his life.

OoOoO

He stared at it. It was beautiful. The crimson blade protruding from the stone as if it were a geyser of blood. The handle wrapped tightly with animal skin soaked in the blood of many battles. The hilt showing unreadable runes from a time even before his own. For so long, he had quested for this one object, and now, it was his. Suddenly, he heard the door open and looked up at the figure that stepped inside. Finally, this was it.

The warrior stepped forward and stared at the sword planted in the stone in the center of the room. And in front of the alter was Jack of Blades, his red cloak showing like blood on the wall. His eyes dark and piercing, staring strait at the warrior in front of him. He had waited almost ten years to come face to face with this man. And now was his chance. Lyle noticed his mother lying on the stairs at Jack's feet, unconscious. His mission right now was to rescue her.

Jack smiled under his mask. "This is the day hero." he said.

"This is the day you die Jack. The day that you repent for every soul you have taken, for every life you have wiped from the pages of history, and for everybody who you have manipulated to get where you are now. I fight for Albion, not just for myself. I fight for my father, I fight for Whisper, and I fight for all those who were felled by your foul blade. And I swear by my honor and my title as a hero that you will not set foot outside this chamber." he said in a deadly tone.

Jack smiled and stepped down the stairs towards the hero. Drawing his longsword, he held one gloved hand forward towards the warrior. "Let us test your valor Lyle the Saber. Let us see if you are worthy of the use of a weapon as great as the Sword of Aeons. And let us see, whether or not you can save your mother from having the same fate as her husband." he said. Lyle glared at him and wanted to attack immediately. But he held his ground.

"Jack of Blades, this is your final hour. Now is the time when you pray to try and save whatever is left of that pitiful thing you call a soul." he said threateningly.

"Lyle my boy, you should know by now. I don't have one." he said laughing. Lyle smiled and flourished his blade.

"That was your last chance. You should have taken it." he said as he stepped forward.

Jack smirked. "I've waited for this day..." he said. Then he flashed forward in an instant. Lyle moved to the side just as Jack's blade went for his weapon hand. Swinging his sword, it was blocked by the swordsman. Jack jumped and kicked Lyle in the back of his head, sending the warrior stumbling forward. Lyle spun and went to strike again, but Jack had vanished again. "I'm afraid you will have to do better than that." he said out loud.

Lyle looked for the voice, then felt a sharp pain from behind. Spinning he swung his fist at Jack, but felt another pain behind him. He kicked out behind him, but found air with it. Jack was like a ghost. He flew circles around Lyle, cutting him with the blade as if to mock him for his slowness. No matter where Lyle attacked, he was completely surrounded by one person...a shadow. He fell to his knees, bloody and beaten.

Jack smirked. "Lyle Lyle Lyle...what happened to Albion's greatest hero? Seems he can't cut it against a real champion." he said as he walked towards the alter. He picked Scarlet up off the ground and hefted her up the stairs. When he stepped up to the sword, he grabbed his blade and held it to her throat so Lyle could see her face. "Watch your failure boy." he said. Lyle slowly got to his feet and focused as Talon taught him to do. His will energy went into his body, into his arms and legs, into every fiber of muscle in his being. He dashed forward and time seemed to have stopped.

Jack never saw it coming. He stood smirking at the hero, about to end his mothers life, when out of nowhere what felt like a meteor smashed into his face and sent him sprawling. He stood to his feet and looked at the hero now standing on the alter with his mother over his shoulder. Suddenly, Lyle's face turned to shock. He stared down at the swordsman in awe.

"What the hell are you looking at?" asked Jack harshly. Then, he suddenly realized something. He reached up and touched his face with his hand. His mask was gone. "N...No..." he said. "This can't be...after so long..." he said. Glaring up at Lyle with utter hatred, he yelled, "You will not live to see the sun!" he shouted. Lyle tossed his mother to the bottom of the stairs safely, but wasn't able to dodge the next attack. Jack slashed across Lyle's face with his blade, sending blood spattering onto the alter and the sword. Lyle grabbed his face in burning pain as the next slash blew him off the alter.

He hit the far wall hard and fell to the ground coughing. He stood to his feet again and noticed that his mother was gone. But, the sword on the altar was glowing a dark red color. "That doesn't look good." said Lyle painfully. Jack stared at the sword, which illuminated his handsome face. His hair was long and down to his shoulders, being the same pure white as Lyle's. His piercing red eyes stared down at the blade glowing before him with Lyle's blood.

"Finally..." he said as he reached for the blade. Grasping it firmly in his hand, he pulled it out and lofted it, before turning to Lyle. Smiling, Jack put his mask back on and laughed. "Now I am invincible Lyle. You have no chance against me!" he said as he pointed the blade at Lyle. Jack raised the sword and slammed the blade against the ground, causing the earth to split in a strait line towards Lyle. The warrior dove out of the way and rolled to his feet again with his bow in hand. He fired an arrow at Jack.

But the swordsman merely sliced it out of the air with one swing. He saw Lyle string his bow again and smiled. "When will you learn?" he asked. He slashed the arrow out of the air again. But this time he felt a stinging pain in his leg. He looked down and another arrow had pierced his skin. Jack roared loudly and charged at the warrior. He swung at the warrior with the legendary blade, but missed and instead cleaved a large fissure in the wall. Lyle smashed out with his leg and scored as he kicked him in the back. Jack grunted in pain, then jerked the sword free from the wall.

Lyle jumped backwards, and fired lightning with both hands. Jack held up the sword and it caught the lightning, then began absorbing it. Lyle gasped and tried to pull away, but the sword had grabbed him somehow and forced the will out of him. He fell to his knees as his energy was massively drained. Finally, Jack released his invisible grip on the hero and laughed. "You should know better than that boy. It's your history after all. This sword is made of magic, so its immune to it!" he yelled, then kicked the warrior across the face, sending him sprawling.

Lyle got to his hands and knees. Jack walked up and aimed the sword at him. Now, what say I give you your magic back?" he asked with a grin. Raising the sword, Lyle looked up in time to see a massive lightning bolt flash before his eyes.


	42. Rise of Evil

OoO( 42 )OoO

He saw stars explode from his mind as the lightning hit him directly in the chest. He flew backwards and smashed into the wall, the weapon in his hand flying off into the room. He didn't know what happened. One second he was looking at his opponent, then the next his mind blanked out. He looked around through blurred vision at the room before he slowly got to his feet again, his muscles still spasming from the viscious attack. He reached around for the blade that left his hand, but couldn't feel it. Suddenly, he saw stars again as a fist connected with his jaw, sending him to the ground coughing.

The hero stood over Jack holding his sword smiling. "I owe you Hades." he said as he looked down at the small charm hanging from his armor. "Didn't even notice you put it on." he said staring at the charm. Then he looked back down on the ground at Jack. "Looks like the tables have turned Jack." he said as the swordsman got to his knees. Jack glared up at Lyle through hazy eyes. Suddenly, he jumped up and punched Lyle, sending the hero back a few steps. Yelling aloud, he used his power to summon dragonites into the chamber. Light exploded all over the room, causing another of the dragonic creatures to run over towards the hero.

Lyle swung his sword in an arc in front of him, killing one and causing the others to back off a few paces. Jack immediately got to his feet and ran for the Sword of Aeons again. Lyle saw this and ran towards one of the minions. He jumped and planted a foot on its head, then catapulted himself off the beast, flying directly for Jack. The swordsman grabbed the massive sword again and barely stopped Lyle's blade with his own. He kicked out as the hero landed, sending the warrior back. But Lyle ran forward again and swung his sword, clashing with Jack with such force that he had to use great strength to keep it from coming any further. Jack stared at the blade right above his eye cautiously.

Ducking, he moved aside, causing Lyle to lose balance. Reacting quickly, he jumped behind the wall of minions and began to summon dark magic from the depths of the blade. Lyle ran forward and cleaved his sword down the form of one of the creatures, splitting its head and helmet in two. The rest jumped up and attacked Lyle but he rolled back and stabbed another through the chest with his blade. "Let's see you reflect this one hero!" shouted Jack as he fired a ball of dark energy directly at Lyle. The warrior held up his sword to block the attack, but it was too strong. The resulting blast sent Lyle and the minions flying and left a large crater in the stone floor.

Lyle cringed in pain as he hit the ground. He got to his feet and shook the pain off before turning to Jack again. "Should have made that one count Jack, you won't get a second shot." he said. Jack smirked. Lyle focused again and felt his muscles flow with energy as time slowed to a near stop. But, time didn't seem to affect the swordsman. Jack ran as fast as Lyle and they clashed blades again, causing a rupture in time that produced large flashes of light in real time. The minions stared on in disbelief as the two invisible fighters clashed again and again, each trying to get the better of the other. Bursts of energy and light exploded around the room, shaking the chamber.

Finally, they clashed one last time. Both of them jumped away from one another and they dashed across the room again at incredible speed. Lyle hurled his sword at the opponent, but it missed, barely nicking his cloak with the edge of the blade. "That was your fatal move Saber!" shouted Jack as he sped towards Lyle. He stopped right behind the warrior and swung his sword downwards to slash the hero from top to bottom. Lyle smirked as he remembered Talon teaching him a week before.

Jacks eyes suddenly widened. The sword stopped dead in its tracks as the hero clapped his hands over the blade. The warrior stared up at the startled look on Jack's face, when Lyle jerked the sword out of the swordsmans hand. Letting the sword hit the ground, he spun and punched the man dead in the center of his mask, throwing Jack backwards in a daze.

Lyle finished it in an instant.

OoOoO

Talon had searched the guild for Lyle, but couldn't find him anywhere. She finally found the guildmaster and helped him get to a safe area of the guild that wasn't as damaged as the rest. He sat looking at her as she dressed his wound. "What are you doing back here young one? This place isn't safe anymore." he said concerned.

Talon smiled up at him. "Looking out for you pops. And besides, danger is the last thing I am worried about." she said. When she finally finished the dressing, she sat the older man against the wall and looked at him. "Have you seen Lyle around?" she asked.

"Yes...he went to find Jack. Why? You can't possibly be planning to help him!" he said startled. She smirked and nodded. "Child, Lyle is the only person who can defeat Jack of Blades! Your help will only hinder Lyle from finishing this fight." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get in the way. But if Lyle needs help then I'm not going to sit down and watch." she said as she stood. "Now, where is he?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." he said looking away.

"Oh really. Well, considering I found you in the corridor to the Chamber, and you said you had seen Lyle, I'm going to assume that he went into the chamber there." she said, smiling at the look of surprise on the guildmasters face. Then, the guildmaster smirked.

"A wise deduction young one. I can only ask that you not stand between the two no matter what. If you do, it could mean your life." he said.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Lyle, or Albion." she said as she patted the mans hand. Standing up, she walked out of the small room and towards the Chamber of the Aeons.

OoOoO

Scythe watched the sky as the battle ran through his mind. He wasn't psychic, but he did have a certain seeing eye that let him see things far away from him. In fact, it was he who invented the Ancient Mirror in the guild. He watched as the battle between light and dark progressed, clashing and retreating over and over again. They had fought throughout the night until finally, it was over. Scythe smiled at the heroes creativness.

"You are either a fool, or a genius boy." he said to himself as he saw the sword leave Jack's hand for the last time. He smiled, then was about to close his thoughts when his mind surged with pain. He held his head and fell to one knee. "W...What is this?" he asked. He continued to watch until his eyes widened beyond the point that anyone had seen before. Never had he looked this terrified. "W...W...We are doomed..." he said.

OoOoO

Talon found the chamber and looked inside what she saw made her cringe. Lyle was smashed against the far wall by a fierce attack. Looking down, she noticed Scarlet laying on the ground and watched as Jack turned his back on her to look at the glowing sword. In an instant, she was in, then back out the door without either of the two in the room noticing she had even been there. She lay the woman down on the ground in the corridor and checked her breathing. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the womans warm breath upon her wrist. She picked her back up and went to walk out of the corridor when she saw someone in front of her. Her first instinct was to draw her weapon, but upon seeing who it was, she sighed.

"Theresa, you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Theresa stood there, staring into darkness around the girl. "I could ask you the same thing." she said. "Is there someone with you?" she asked.

"Yes, I have your mother here. Lyle managed to rescue her from Jack and I just got her out of the room. She is alive at least." said Talon.

"We owe you then." she said as she walked over to the two. She reached out to help the girl when she accidentally touched Talon's shoulder. Suddenly, a white flash filled her vision. She froze for a moment, then sighed. "I see..." she said. "So it is you..."

Talon looked at her strangely. "What? What's me?" she asked.

"You are one of the ones I have been looking for." she took Scarlet and threw her arm over her shoulder. "Here, let me take my mother. You stay here and watch Lyle. You are the only one who can save him." she said, causing the young girl to look at her strangely.

"Save him? From what?" she asked.

"Please, just stay here and make sure Lyle survives." said the seer as she began to carry her mother away. Talon watched her go, then turned to the doors again and began to watch. What she saw inside filled her with pride. Watching Lyle match Jack's speed by copying her technique made her feel good inside. She watched the battle go on and watched until the end. When she was about to go in and speak to Lyle however, she was thrown out the door by a massive power.

OoOoO

Fire was everywhere. Thousands of souls screamed from the torture of the hellish fires around them, but she ignored it. As she did, she remembered all that had happened in her life. Her life was short, too short. She wasn't even alive now to be truthful. She walked on remembering that fateful day on Hook Coast. Her and Van had distracted the troll from the shop keeper and his daughter long enough for them to get away. But, at a cost. Van tried his magic, but it wasn't strong enough. She tried using her bow, but the arrows were ineffective on its tough skin.

They tried with all their might, but the troll was too much for them to take. Suddenly, Van tired out and was hit hard as the troll grabbed him and smashed him through the nearby shop, renderring him unconscious. She aimed another arrow at the beast, causing it to turn to her. It raised its mighty fists and though she tried to run, silent tears poured down her face as she stared terrified up at the beast, her legs unmoving. It smashed her into the ground, causing her to lose most of her senses. Her vision was blurred as she felt her self lifted from the ground. Then, all she saw was water and sky. Feeling sick, she closed her eyes until she felt the worst pain of her life. Fire swam along her spine as it shattered into pieces upon a large rock jutting out of the ocean. She cried more tears, thinking only of one thing. Thinking of only one person. The man she would never get to see again.

She sank slowly into the see, unable to move, unable to swim, and now unable to think. She died silently in the water as darkness swallowed her beautiful form.

She walked forward through the firey prison, blocking out the sound of all the sinful souls suffering around her. She was not a real living being, just a reincarnation brought by her undying love for one man. But, if she didn't act now, the man she loved would suffer for it. She had to do something now before it was too late. Finally, she approached a large black temple. Stepping inside, she walked straight for the flaming gate in the center of the room. Walking through she appeared in a towering chamber. In the center was a pitch black being standing with its eyes closed. He stood tall, muscular, had large horns growing out of his head. Black smoke swirled around him as his closed eyes concentrated on the overworld.

"I see you have returned. Is there something you needed?" he asked in a dark evil voice.

"Yes master. I know what you intend to do in the overworld. And I intend to stop you." she said in a serious tone.

His eyes opened and glared at her. "You are going back on our deal?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was a mistake for me to ask that of you. I know your twisted ways and knew you would somehow use this to your advantage. I was young and stupid back then, but I am no longer." she said.

"You sold me your soul in a trade for two things. And you plan on going back on that?" he asked her as if it was a joke. "You not only got to see your lover again, but I also kept him safe and alive. What else do you want?" he asked her.

"I will not let you have Albion!" she said as she pulled a long blade from her back. She used the blade to cut her arm open, letting it flow over the razor sharp edge. "I will stop you if it kills me." she said.

Suddenly, the dark beast started laughing aloud. "You are already dead girl. Or did you forget?" he asked. "Fine...I will make you suffer more than any soul in hell! You will know no end to pain!" he shouted.

OoOoO

Lyle finished it in an instant. As soon as Jack was stunned, he flashed like lightning, grabbing the sword of Aeons and appearing behind the man. "This is for Whisper...and my father." he said in a deadly voice. Suddenly, the blade ran through the red cloak and out the front of Jack's chest. He gasped in extreme pain as he stared down at the blade now rooting from his torso.

"N...No..." he mumbled. "Not...here...I...can't...die..." he said as he walked around and took Jack's mask off, looking at the expression of pain and shock on his face. Seeing the expression of failure, of insanity, of ignorance. Many things ran through Jack's mind as he sank to his knees, still staring into the face of the only living man to see under his mask. "You...you...can't..." he gurgled as he grabbed Lyle's armor from his position. Lyle pulled away from him and walked behind him again, still carrying his mask.

"How does it feel to lose everything Jack? How does it feel to have darkness calling you against your will? How does it feel to know that you were beaten by a crying little kid who's village you destroyed, who's father you killed, who's life you destroyed. How does it feel?" he asked. Jack suddenly, started to see something in front of him. It was him, the boy he was looking for. Lyle stood, still dressed in his villager rags, crying over his fathers chest. Reaching out, he tried to take the boy. But he felt massive pain as the warrior ripped the sword from its place causing blood to spray onto the chamber floor. Jack fell to the ground, dead. Lyle looked at the man on the ground, then walked towards the door.

Talon opened the portal wide and stepped inside, smiling at the hero approaching. Lyle looked at her and smiled back. "I see you didn't need my help." she said. Lyle smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I couldn't have done it without your help." he said. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jab of pain which knocked him backwards. Talon looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Another sharp jab drove him to his knees. He held his head and began shouting in agonizing pain. The chamber began to shake with incredible force as a dark form began trying to rip itself from Lyle. His eyes turned red as he shouted louder and louder, the dark beast ripped away from Lyle's form and took flight in the chamber. If flew through the air, leaving Lyle to collapse on the ground until it finally flew inside the dead body of Jack of Blades. Talon ran to check on Lyle, but power exploded from Jack's body, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out.

Suddenly, Jack's hand raised and planted its palm flat on the floor. Doing the same with its other hand, he stood to his feet and the wound on his chest sealed up. Lyle stood to his feet shakily and stared at the being walking towards him again. "How...how can you?" he asked. Suddenly, the being raised his hand and Lyle was lifted from the ground. The dark creature walked over to the warrior and took the sword from him.

_"Finally...freedom."_ he said looking at the blade. _"Lyle...its been a long time." _he said smiling. He waved his hand and Lyle flew and smashed against a wall, falling to the ground after. Lyle picked himself up dazedly and looked up at the figure.

"It...It's you..." he said glaring.

_"Yes...its me. Now, its time to take what is rightfully mine." _he said raising the sword high...


	43. The Soldier, Savior, and Sacrifice

OoO( 43 )OoO

The woman dodged as a dark tentacle swiped at her head. She rolled across the ground and ran forward, towards the dark beast in front of her. He stood tall, at least nine feet with two brilliant glowing eyes. His body was black as the night with two wicked looking horns growing out of the side of his head. He laughed as he toyed with the woman who defied him. Large black appendages grew out of his body and slammed the ground in an attempt to hit her, but she was fast. However this did not concern him. If he truly wanted her dead he would merely take back the mark that kept her alive.

Alex dodged again, slicing through the dark matter with her blade. She ran towards the dark being that was laughing out loud. "Why is it that you fight a battle you know can't be won?" he asked in his mocking voice. She growled and jumped into the air. Another whip-like limb flew through the air and smacked her in the side, making her spin. The beast laughed as he saw her falling to the ground. Suddenly, there was a flash and a loud roar.

OoOoO

Lyle couldn't fight. His only actions in the battle were only to defend himself and he couldn't even do that for long. He stood as the enemy, now airborne, flew at him and used the sword to create a mass of black magic that hurled him against the wall, causing it to crack and sending his consciousness to its limit. He fell to the ground and opened his eyes. Getting to his hands and knees he coughed and blood dripped onto the ground. He didn't know what happened. He knew that this was the incarnation of whatever the others saw in him. But he had no knowledge of it himself. He only knew that he fought through impossible battles and come out alive because of this. And now, if this was his drive to live then how was he going to defeat it.

"Why?" asked Lyle. The dark warrior stopped and looked at Lyle. "Why did you use me?" he asked.

The dark swordsman smiled. "It is simple. You were easy to use." it said in a demonic voice. "Your little lover asked me to watch over you. She had no idea the power she had just put into my hands." he said.

Lyle immediately looked up at the demon and stood to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about!" he shouted.

The entity laughed out loud, making Lyle clench his fists. "What? She didn't tell you? Your little friend Alexandria sold her soul to me the day she was killed on Hook Coast. She sold her soul to me for two things. The chance to see you one more time, and that I protect you from harm. So, since you were younger I have been making sure that you survive until this day. The opportunity that you have given me is too great to pass up, even if I do have to give her soul back to her. Albion is right here and because of her deal with me I can now take over the overworld!" he shouted as he held up the sword. "From the moment you touched this sword, you gave me the power to enter this world and conquer everything! And you made it so easy for me. All that hatred you had, all that built up loathing for bandits made it so easy to taint your soul. And now, because you couldn't let go of your hatred I have become the new ruler of the overwold!"

Lyle grabbed his blade and ran foward with lightning speed. Skorm saw the action just in time to raise his arm as the blade sunk to the hilt in his limb. He smirked and laughed at the warriors attempt. He kicked Lyle, sending the warrior backwards. "You cannot harm me. You are a mortal...ARGH!" he shouted loudly as a white beam of light streaked where the sword had pierced.

OoOoO

"W...What is this!" shouted Skorm as Alex's blade sunk into his arm, causing massive pain in his ligament. He pulled the blade free and watched as the bright wound sealed up. "What is the meaning of this! I can't be harmed by a mortal!" he shouted looking at the blade. He noticed the blood stained metal, then looked at Alex.

She smiled as she pulled another blade similar to the first from her back. They were short, only meant for close range if anyone got past her bow, which was near impossible. She took the edge of the blade and cut the wound on her arm open again, letting the blood flow onto the blade. "You don't even know who it is you put under contract. What kind of simple minded hellitic demon are you Skorm?" she asked. He roared and the fire surrounding the room flared into an inferno.

"You may have your soul back with the breaking of your contract, but how do you expect to escape from here without me?" he asked her smartly, laughing to himself.

She smiled back. "You really are ignorant for the king of demons." she said calmly, making him growl in fury. "It was never my intention to escape this place. I intend to keep you here in hell where you belong. And using the blood of Avo that flows in my veins, I will gladly sacrifice myself to keep you from stepping a foot beyond this realm." she said.

"No...you can't be..." said the demon as she approached him with her new weapon. "You are the descendant of Avo!" he asked. She said nothing as she stepped closer and closer. He backed up a little bit before hurling more vine-like claws at her.

OoOoO

Lyle took his chance when the demon roared and ran forward again. Jerking his blade free, he slashed the beast across the chest, then spun around and sunk the blade hilt deep into its chest. He stepped away and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the demonic figure rip the blade from its chest and the wounds heal immediately. Energy surged from the figure sending Lyle flying back and smashing into the ground again along with the blade. He grabbed the sword and got to his feet, then ran at the opponent. He swung his blade at the same time as the demon.

His eyes widened in horror as the strength the demon exerted severed his blade from the hilt. The top half of the sword pinged off the ground and lay flat. Lyle stared at the hilt of his blade stunned. The demon raised his sword and slashed Lyle, the power of the sword blowing him back and cutting through his thick armor. Lyle smashed into the wall again, his armor falling to pieces on the ground leaving a large bleeding cut across his chest. He fell to his knees attempting to cover his bleeding wound. Skorm wasted no time in attacking again. Gathering energy into his limbs, he threw his arms forward an sent a dark wave of energy crashing into the warrior.

Lyle had never felt anything as painful in his life as he had when he was hit. It was as if a thousand burning knives were carving his body into shreds. Suddenly, Talon woke from her injury and shook her head. She tried standing but her legs were weak from the last attack she suffered. Suddenly, she heard the screaming of someone suffering beyond torture. She cleared her vision and saw Lyle suspended in the air covered in a cloud of dark energy. His whole body was shaking and he was screaming louder than she had ever heard anyone scream before. She quickly grabbed her blade lying next to her and used it to get shakily to her feet.

Lyle fell from the air and slammed into the ground unconscious. The demon laughed loudly and walked towards the fallen warrior. Suddenly, Theresa walked into the room and looked at the demonic figure standing over her brother. "So, its you." she said, making him turn towards her. "You are the infestation my brother had to suffer with. I remember you from Twinblade's Camp." she said as she approached.

"And you are his sister. The seer if I am not mistaken." he said as he looked away from the warrior.

She smiled. "Yes. And I have forseen your destruction dark one. You will not succeed in your plan to take this world." she said with confidence. Skorm yelled a battle cry and shot a blast of energy at her. Out of nowhere, Lyle jumped in the way, taking the blast full force and falling to the ground, gasping as blood poured from his open wounds. Theresa stepped back towards the door as her brother attempted to rise again. "Lyle, everyone has been evacuated from the guild. There is nobody that can get hurt by your power now. I know you can defeat him." she said as her brother stood to his feet again, the cut on his chest now flowing again.

Skorm flew forward and blasted Lyle again with the dark energy. He slammed against the far wall causing it to collapse, letting the night air into the chamber. Lyle coughed up blood again, looking up at his impending doom through blurry eyes. Skorm walked forward to finish the work when suddenly two blades exploded from his chest. Talon sank the blades in and ran to Lyle's side immediately. "Lyle, wake up Lyle!" she shouted as she slapped his cheek gently. "Lyle! Get up!" she said. Then, she gasped as she felt a sharp pain. Lyle's eyes opened and looked at the expression of horror on her face. He looked down, and saw the sword of Aeons sticking out of her stomach.

She was lifted from the ground and suspended in the air right in front of him. The girl looked down at the blade and grabbed it as if it wasn't real. Suddenly, it was thrust further, causing blood to spray onto the warriors shocked face. She tried to say something, but words wouldn't come from her mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lyle rose to his knees, staring in disbelief at what was in front of his face. The demon grabbed her by the throat and ripped the sword from her back, then threw her onto the floor right in front of the hero.

Lyle crawled over to her and looked down at her. She looked up at him and coughed, letting blood spill down her cheek as she tried to cover her wound with her hands. "Maria..." he said as he cradled her head. He placed his hand on hers and concentrated on using his magic to heal her. But no matter how much energy he put into it, it wouldn't heal.

"It's afflicted with dark magic. It won't heal." said Theresa as she felt her own tears starting to flow.

Lyle looked at her panicked. "Maria..." he said as his eyes watered. "Maria, it'll be okay. We'll get you help." he said. She smiled at him, finally finding her words.

"L...Lyle..." she said as she raised her hand and stroked his already tear stained cheek. "I...I'm happy..." she said quietly. "Thank...Thank you...for everything..." she said.

"Don't say that!" he shouted through choked tears. "You aren't leaving me!"

"I'll...see you again...promise me..." she said closing her eyes. "Please promise..."

He let out a sob. "I promise you…we will see each other again." He said and she smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Good…I will see…you soon." She said as her arm fell limp. Lyle stared at her for a moment before he shaking her gently.

"Maria…Maria, wake up!" he said loudly. But she didn't say anything. She just lay in his arms with a small smile on her face. Lyle could no longer hold himself together. All the tears he had held back flooded from his eyes as he hugged her small form tightly. "I promise you, I will make him pay for taking you away from me…." He said. Gently he leaned down and kissed her smiling lips.

"How amusing to see such a great hero break down over a little girl." Said the demonic figure laughing loudly. "Don't worry. You will see her again soon." He said as he charged and fired another dark energy blast at the hero. Lyle looked up at the oncoming attack and raised his arm slowly, then backhanded it, sending it crashing into a wall. The wall exploded, sending stone over the dark guild grounds. The look of astonishment on Skorm's face couldn't have been any more noticeable. "That…is not…"

"Possible?" asked Theresa. "It became very possible once the sacrifice was made." She said.

"Theresa…" The woman looked over at her brother. "Take her away from here. Keep everyone away from the guild." He said as he stood up carrying her body over to the doorway where his sister stood. Gently, he laid her still form in her arms and turned away from her. "Leave here now." He said. She nodded, then turned and walked out the door. Lyle stood with his head down, his ragged hair now covering his eyes. He stood saying nothing as the demonic figure in front of him looked at him with apprehension.

Finally, the demon smirked. "That was luck. You probably have no strength left in your body after deflecting that blast." he said as he charged more energy than he had before. Lyle looked up at him and the demons eyes widened. Whenever he took over Lyle's body, the process turned Lyle's eyes red. Now...his eyes were pure white. Lyle yelled at the top of his lungs and raised his fist into the air, causing volcanic geysers all around him to erupt. The fire shot into the air and formed into hundreds of blazing dragons, flying circles around his fist. Lyle stopped yelling and slammed his fist into the ground, the dragons all followed his fist and smashed into one point on the ground.

The demon yelled loudly as fire tore what was left of the chamber walls and ceiling to shreds and blasted the dark beast outside into the court yard. Skorm hit the ground hard, sliding across the grass before getting up and looking at the damage. The fire had consumed the whole chamber and was rapidly tearing down the halls of the guild. In the center he saw the dark figure of the warrior staring at him with those cold piercing eyes.

"HOW!" he shouted. "I was always his power! How does he have this much power now that I have seperated from him!" he asked himself swiping the sword at the air in front of him. Suddenly, recollection hit him as he recalled one of Lyle's memories. He saw Lyle as a child, getting attacked from all sides by the will dummies. Then, he reacted. And the snow troll at Hook Coast...both of those were before the incident with Alex and before Skorm had taken his place inside Lyle's consciousness. All that power had come from the boy and the supression of such power due to his interference..."Oh no..." he said to himself. "Almost ten years of power stored inside the boy..." Skorm stared at him a moment longer before his face twisted into anger. "I will not be defeated by this mortal!" he shouted as he flew into the air again. He began charging his power for another attack when he saw the fire on the ground turn a blinding white color.

He looked down and saw something flying towards him. It looked like a giant ball of fire. He smirked. "As if a pitiful fireball could knock me off my balance!" he yelled and went to knock it away, when his eyes widened. Within the depths of the fire he could see those piercing eyes again. Suddenly, as the fire reached him, a flaming fist came into contact with his gut. He felt the painful blow and flew down towards the ground with Lyle glaring down towards him from the sky. Skorm looked at him and saw his whole body covered in white flames. The fire from the warriors fist followed him down to the ground and as soon as he hit the grass, he was immediately screaming from the power that crashed into him.

The fire dispersed and Skorm stood up, the body he was in heavily damaged. He breathed heavily as he looked up at the warrior. Lyle stood in the air with flaming wings sprouted from his back. Skorm looked the warrior in the eyes, as Lyle looked back into his. The warrior began to dive towards the demon, but the beast took flight quickly. Lyle however was not planning to let him get away. He stopped in mid-flight and threw his arms and legs out in all directions. Fire shot from his limbs again in the form of dragons and the flew faster than the demon, surrounding him and smashing into him with explosive force.

The body flew and smashed through the wall of the guild, sending him coughing and sputtering into the mess hall. He stood and fired dark energy at the warrior flying towards him at high speed. Lyle took the blast and hit the ground hard, but rose immediately and began running at high speed towards the building. Skorm tried to fire another blast at the warrior, but he wasn't fast enough. Lyle ran forward with amazing speed and tackled the beast with his shoulder, carrying him as he sped up into another guild wall causing it to explode from the force.

OoOoO

Van and Thunder stood outside with the others staring at the entrance of the guild from a ways back. They could see the flames from the guild on the dark night sky. Van sighed. "I hope everything is alright. It has been a while, I would have thought that he would have defeated Jack by now." he said. Thunder hand his hand resting on his sword handle.

"Jack is dead. Lyle is now fighting something more dangerous that even Jack was..." he said.

Elizabeth looked at him worriedly. "What do you mean? What could be more dangerous than Jack?" she asked holding onto Van's arm gently.

"I don't know...but whatever it is, it isn't going down without a fight." he said. Suddenly, they all covered themselves as the wall in front of them exploded, sending shrapnel and debris everywhere. They all gasped as they saw the burned and mangled body fall in front of them face down. Looking up, they saw Lyle fly out of the opening in the wall, his flaming wings expanded to full stretch. They all stared in shock as the flaming warrior glided towards the body, his eyes white and piercing. Suddenly, the body in front of them got up and roared loudly. Taking the sword that was clasped in its hands, he flew into the air and back towards the guild. Lyle jumped up and flew after him, leaving the rest of them in awe.

Van turned to Thunder and angrily smacked him in the back of the head. Thunder was outraged and glared at Van. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted.

Van pointed at Lyle flying off and yelled, "You wanted to fight that! Are you out of your damn mind!" he shouted. Thunder stared at him dumbly for a second before smirking. He shrugged and looked back towards the warrior.

"Seems Lyle had something for the young girl. If he didn't care about her as much as he did, he would not be as powerful as he is now." he said.

Elizabeth looked away. "Who could be so cruel as to kill someone so young?" she asked.

Van hugged her gently. "Don't worry, she is in a better place now." he said.

Theresa walked up to the others and they all parted ways for her. "She is safe now. William and Briar Rose are watching her body so that nothing happens to it." she said. Turning to Thunder, she looked at his giant frame. "Make sure nobody goes farther than you have now. Death awaits them if they do." she said as she walked towards the guild. Thunder grabbed her shoulder gently.

"I assume that means you too." he said. She smiled, then grabbed his hand and spun him around, twisting his arm behind his back. He grimaced in pain, barely noticing the blade that just touched his throat.

"I can take care of myself Thunder. Thank you for your concern though." she said as she let him free. Turning back to the guild, she said, "Remember. Nobody crosses any of you, even to help Lyle. This battle will be over soon. We now await the Savior to do their job and it will be." she said then began walking towards the guild.

Van smirked as he watched the girl go. Elbowing Thunder, he said sarcastically, "Sometimes I wonder if she really is blind."

Thunder rubbed his throat gently. "She could fool me." he said. "It seems that now the two most dangerous people in Albion are brother and sister..."

OoOoO

Skorm landed in the center of the guild courtyard and stabbed the sword into the ground quickly, focusing all his energy into the blade. It began to glow with dark energy, when he felt himself lifted from the ground. He released the sword as the warrior grabbed him and flew up into the air, yelling loudly as he sped into the night sky. Lyle yelled out loud as a massive explosion ripped through the night air, tearing what was left of Jack's old body to pieces. The dark dragon roared loudly as it escaped from the body and flew at high speed towards the ground.

The Sword of Aeons was still glowing in the ground as the dark dragon flew down and was absorbed into the sword. "It needs more power!" it shouted as the sword grew brighter with every ounce of energy taken from the dragon. Lyle flew down out of the air and watched as a flaming tear opened up in the center of the courtyard. It opened wide and became a large fiery whirlpool. The sword fell into the depths and vanished from sight. But, a gigantic black claw reached out and grabbed the ground.

"No..." said Alex as she pulled the bow from her back. "You will not get free from here!" she shouted and ran forward as she drew an arrow from her quiver. Pulling it back on the bowstring she fired. It flew and struck the beast, causing it to faulter. But he continued to pull himself free of the demonic world. Lyle roared loudly and flew at high speed towards the claw. Using his fists again, he smashed into the dark beast, causing a loud roar to erupt from the depths of the pool. Lyle flew up and out of the way as the giant claw tried to grab him. The warrior stared down into the depths of hell, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Quickly he did a nosedive and flew strait into the volcanic maelstrom. Alex didn't believe what had just happened. Out of nowhere Lyle appeared and grabbed her form, then flew out of the fiery depths of hell and back into the overworld. She breathed in the clean cool air as she stared at his face. "L...Lyle...?" she asked astonished. He looked at her and she could see his eyes. But she didn't see hatred and coldness like Skorm did. She saw pain and suffering of more years than in a lifetime. He set her down on the broken tower where Maze's quarters used to be.

Theresa raised her head as she sensed her brother and someone else nearby. She smiled. "And we have our Savior." she said to herself.

Lyle set her down and flew off to do battle with the demon that had halfway pulled itself into the overworld. "Lyle..." she said silently as she watched him fly off. Suddenly, she looked down as she heard someone yelling at her.

"You! You have to help him!" shouted Theresa. Alex spotted her and nodded. Taking another arrow, she opened the wound again and let blood flow onto the arrow.

Glaring at the demon, she turned and ran down the stairs of the small tower and ran to another nearby that was taller and still intact. She dashed up the stairs, occasionally stopping at a window to watch Lyle fight off the demon with his newfound power. Finally, she made it to the top of the tower and stood tall with her hair and skirt fluttering in the strong wind. "I am no longer your angel of death demon." she said as she took aim. "Lyle!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The warrior turned and looked at her on top of the tower. She fired the arrow and it flew strait and true. Skorms giant form roared loudly and painfully as the arrow pierced his head in the dead center, causing a blinding white light to shine out of the wound. Lyle wasted no time and flew forward concentrating all his power into his fist.

The hero struck true, hitting the bright glowing spot before it disappeared. His power flooded into the wound causing the demon to roar loudly. Bright cracks began to form on the body of the giant devil. Lyle roared out a loud battle call as he exerted all his power and caused the demon to scream in agony. Suddenly, it's body exploded into black smoke. The explosion caused the entire landscape to shutter.

Van and Thunder nearly fell over when they felt the jarring shock of the massive demonic combustion. Lyle was hurled into the building, smashing through walls and finally landing on top of the map table. His flaming wings dissipated and left him looking like the warrior and hero that Albion knew. His eyes faded again back to the piercing blue that he had before as he closed them...


	44. A Young Girls Gift

OoO( 44 )OoO

Albion celebrated for days after the fall of Jack of Blades. Nobody except those present at the guild had any clue about the battle with the demon, and it wasn't brought up by anybody who did know. Lyle was immediately taken to Bowerstone so that the healers could mend his wounds. It took several days of nonstop magic use for the wounds to finally heal, but they managed to seal the cuts and tears in his skin, as well as the burns from the dark magic. He lay unconscious for near two weeks.

Finally, one day a healer went to go check on the hero and found him gone. No trace of where he went. He took nothing with him, his armor lay on the far table, his broken sword lay on the mantle. His gold, his clothing, everything. He vanished, and wasn't seen again.

All the people of Albion helped to rebuild the guild again, and in only a matter of months, the majestic building was reconstructed and open for business again. The guildmaster took over the guild in Maze's place, putting Van in his old position as the headmaster. Van was an exellent teacher at the guild, along with his new wife Elizabeth. Together they taught Cara and all the new students the art of magical combat. Maze's body was buried in the guild, alongside that of Whisper, and all those who died in the battle against Jack. Talon however, her body was buried in Oakvale. On a cliff overhanging the sea, there was a large statue built in the memory of the beautiful shinobi girl. The people of Oakvale visited the tribute nearly everyday in thanks for her bravery in the war.

Lyle was nowhere to be found in Albion. The guild members scoured the land for the warrior but he couldn't be found anywhere. Alex made it her own personal mission to leave the guild and find the warrior, casting down her dark bow and taking a real one in its place. She vowed never to touch the demonic weapon again. She searched the land from Witchwood Forest to the northern Hook Coast, not stopping her search for anything. She occasionally visited the guild again and greeted her friends, but didn't stay long. She still wonders the land to this day.

Thunder, now a leader of men in Knothole Glade, was inducted as a hero again. He came to the guild and swore an oath on his sister that he would forever protect the place with his life. He took his place in Maze's old quarters and is now the main instructor for melee fighting and explosive training. He and Lady Grey finally married in Bowerstone court, making him a great leader of the city even if his wife was the one that was the mayor. Lady Grey seemed to lose all her fight after her encounter with Lyle, and now was a sweet, polite, and well behaved woman who all adored. She cared for the people and did nothing against Thunder's code of honor.

Theresa stayed at the guild as well, along with her mother Scarlet. They both have a room together, similar to Maze's with bookshelves lining the walls. Though she lived peacefully, the woman never put her sword down. Everywhere she went, Theresa carried her blade with her and made sure that it was sharpened everyday. Scarlet missed her son dearly, and watched out the window for a little bit everyday to see if he would come back. But he never did. She hoped that he would return one day and they could be a family again, but all she could do was hope.

Albion was peaceful for the time being. But nobody knows when evil may rise and strike again.

OoOoO

1 Year Later...

Albion was quiet everywhere. There were no more bandit attacks, there were no more brutal killings, there were no more corrupt officials. Everything was calm across the land. In Oakvale, the sea was peaceful and placid, with the sun rising on the far horizon. The villagers had yet to awake from their slumbers yet. But, there was one figure that was up. He stood in front of the monumental statue on the cliff overhanging the sea. He stared up at the stone statue in silence, letting the sounds of the ocean wash over his.

His face was hidden from view by a black hood, which cloaked his body as well. Silently he stared at the statue until someone walked up behind him.

"I see you are up early..." said the man as he approached. "Don't see you around here much...you live here?"

The man shook his cloaked head. "No. Just visiting to see the statue. I heard she was the one who saved Albion." he said looking back up at the statue.

The man behind him chuckled. "No no no. You got yer stories mixed up. Lyle the Saber is the one who saved Albion. This girl, she just helped him out and ended up dyin' in the process." he said.

"Lyle the Saber huh?" he asked.

"Yep. They say that he killed some kinda demon inside the guild. Someone saw it from a tower in Bowerstone." he said. "He really was something amazin'. It's a shame he vanished. This place won't really be the same without him." he said.

"I think Albion is getting along just fine without him." said the man. The villager looked at him shocked. "If it hadn't been for him then Jack never would have gotten the key. Then he never would have gotten the sword and the demon would have never been summoned." he said. The villager erupted with temper at the statement.

"How dare you! Lyle the Saber has done nothing but good for this country! If it wasn't for him there would still be undead running loose in Lychfield, Hook Coast wouldn't even be on the map, and this whole country would have been taken over by some immortal half human! So don't you dare say another cross word about Albion's greatest hero!" shouted the man who had stomped his way over to the visitor.

"Yet he couldn't even save one little life." said the man again, still staring at the statue. The villager's patience snapped. He swung at the man, but was no fighter. The visitor ducked and punched the man in the stomach, then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Who are you to block the sins of someone by their good deeds?" he asked.

The villager struggled with the mans iron grip and glared down at him. Suddenly, he gasped. The sun had risen and the light now shined on the mans face. Three scars on his left cheek from a white balverine, battle hardened piercing blue eyes, and short white hair. "Y...You are..." said the man, still struggling with the arm. The visitor dropped him to the ground and turned around again. Taking out a small dagger, he walked up to the statue and knelt down to the base of the stone. Taking the knife in his hand, he began to carve something into the stone.

The villager got to his feet and ran back towards Oakvale. When he was finished, the man stood again and looked at his deed. Now, the stone on the momument read:

Albion's True Hero

Stepping back, he smiled at the new inscription. Suddenly, he looked up as a strange looking bird flew down and landed on the statue. He smiled as the creature looked down at him. "I'll be watching over you as well." he said. Then the man turned and walked away from the statue, not looking back.

OoOoO

Theresa sat in her room, gently sleeping in her chair. She dreamed of days in the future, days in the past, and her days now as a member of the guild. But, she suddenly woke up when she felt a breeze stir her. She knew there was another presence in the room. She grabbed her blade, then lowered it when she realized who it was. She smiled. "I see you remembered this year brother." she said.

"Happy birthday sis." he said, then set something in her lap.

"Lyle...will you not stay here with us?" she asked as she accepted the gift.

"No...I can't. I just...can't." he said as he turned back to the window.

She nodded gently. "I understand. I hope you find happiness Lyle. You of all people deserve it." she said. But there was no response, and she knew he was gone. She reached down and untied the ribbon holding the small bag closed. She took the gift out and smiled widely, a tear rolling down her face. "Agrias the Paladin...my favorite." she said as she hugged the doll softly.

Suddenly, she held her head as she heard something calling her.

"Theresa...Theresa...wake up Theresa."

She stood, and everything around her disappeared into darkness.

OoOoO

"Theresa, wake up you lazy girl." said a womans voice. "It's your birthday today and you won't even wake up for that!"

The girl sat up in her bed and wiped her tears from her eyes. Her mother looked at her and the womans face immediately softened. "Theresa...what is it?" she asked coming to her daughters side. The little girl looked at her mother with her soft brown eyes.

"I don't know mother...I just had a dream that something really bad is going to happen..." she said.

Her mother hugged her gently, soothing her. "Don't worry young one, its all over now. It was just a dream." she said.

"I...I remember a doll..." said the girl.

"A doll? Well, who knows. Maybe you were dreaming about your birthday present." said the woman standing again. "Now come on, out of bed. Why don't you go play in the fields while we get your party ready?" asked Scarlet softly, her face still beautiful and her hair blonde. The young girl nodded and got from her bed.

"I hope Lyle remembers my birthday this year..." she said smiling to her self at her little brothers carefree attitude. "Maybe it will be a doll..."


End file.
